Million Reasons
by Aphina
Summary: Life had given Antonio Dawson a million reasons to walk away from love but she gave him a really good one to stay.
1. Chapter 1: Down The Rabbit Hole

**Chapter One: Down The Rabbit Hole**

 _Well, I'd hope that since we're here anyway_  
 _We could end up saying_  
 _Things we always needed to say_  
 _So we could end up staying_

 _Nickleback - Someday_

The street outside the diner was busy, Maggie O'Neill guessed it was from influx of college kids from the university campus down the street travelling to the nightclub across the way. The music was already pumping, she could feel the bass through the floorboards vibrating through the soles of her black leather boots. The song was new, one that she did not care for, it echoed in the street loudly causing Maggie to sigh out before she checked the expensive gold watch on her wrist. She didn't have long and her contact was already running late. She would wait only a few more minutes before she was forced to leave. She picked up her teaspoon once more and stirred the cooling coffee in front of her before taking a sip and grimacing at it's bitterness. It was clear that the coffee had been scraped from the bottom of the glass pot that was sitting on the hot plate behind the counter. The stench was hanging in the air as she watched the second pot stew away in the first one's place.

Despite the fact the coffee was awful and the place was an abysmal distance away from where she was stationed Maggie had never felt safer here. This was a place where nobody knew her, where she was unlikely to bump into those that did. That was a requirement of this meeting, for the cost of her life she could put up with the bad coffee. The bell above the door rang lightly, it was the most modern thing in the damn place. She inclined her head in order to view the new entrant, her fingertips reaching up to brush her sleek brown bangs out of her steely blue eyes. Detective Antonio Dawson stood in the doorway, his black leather jacket hung over his broad shoulders, a sea foam blue shirt clinging to his chest under it. He was carrying, she could see the slight sway of the shoulder holster under the frame of his jacket. There was no badge on his hip and she appreciated that, it would do neither of them any good for it to be on show. His dark hair was slicked back away from his handsome features, leaving that diamond stud in his left ear on show. He had had it ever since she had known him, it gave him an edgy bad boy look that appealed to certain types of women. He closed the glass door to the diner behind him, his dark eyes studying the layout intently before they landed upon her seated at the back booth, her delicate hands wrapped around a plain black mug.

She had forgotten how good he looked as he strode towards her, his black leather motorcycle boots creaking as he walked. That boyish smile of his tugged at the corners of his mouth as he slipped into the seat across from her, raising his hand to gesture to the bored middle aged waitress. There was silence between the two of them as they waited for her to arrive at their table with a mug and the coffee pot. Antonio barely raised his eyes to greet her as she poured that thick black sludge into the ceramic cup. His hands instead rested upon one another on the surface of the table, his head cocked to one side as he studied the woman in front of him.

Detective Maggie O'Neill hadn't changed much in the past three months. Her glossy chestnut hair was loose this time around, it fell to her shoulders framing her pale delicate features. She pursed her rosy pink lips before raising those pretty blue eyes of hers to meet his own. There was something in that warm smile of hers, it made his heavy heart lighter. He could tell that she was glad to see him from the way her eyes had brightened when he stepped into the room and he liked that. He saw it often with women, more now than ever since he had removed his wedding ring but he had never wanted it before. There was something about Maggie that made feel alive inside, all that fire and passion that burned deep inside of him had died back when Laura had served him with divorce papers. Now it was back, with vigor.

"Long time no see ." Antonio greeted her, his right hand reaching out for his coffee cup.

"Three months isn't too long Antonio." Maggie returned, the light in her eyes dimming just a little as she spoke.

"Long ones, I bet." his tone was full of understanding and she knew from their time together as partners in Vice that it was genuine.

"You have no idea." she said, her mind toiling back over the things she had heard and seen over the past two years. The Bembenek brothers were monsters, everybody knew it but pinning them down long enough for a conviction to stick was a nightmare. Which was why long before Oskar Bembenek had been released on bail for the murder of his mistress she had inserted herself into his organisation as an accountant on the request of her commanding officer. She had spent two years collecting information and feeding what she could to Olinsky in Intelligence. Her superiors weren't the only ones that had a vested interest in watching the Bembenek Brothers burn.

Antonio reached out his hand, his warm, calloused fingertips brushed over her knuckles lightly before he covered it entirely with his own. His eyes were dark and soulful as Maggie entwined her fingers with his for the briefest of moments. His thumb caressed the indent of her hand near the joint of her thumb, he traced the small raised white skin of the scar that disappeared along the back of her hand.

"Just don't get lost down the rabbit hole." he warned her, his gaze lingering on their joined hands before the two of them pulled away.

"I never much liked Alice in Wonderland anyway." she told him with a knowing smile before she tapped her forefinger on her watch. "I don't have much time."

Their sense of duty outweighed the disappointment of and it took no more than a mere second for each of them to slide back into their professional roles once more.

"What have you got?" Antonio asked, leaning back in his seat and wrapping his hands around his coffee cup in order to warm them.

"Not sure." Maggie responded with a shrug of her shoulders before pushing a small folded piece of paper across the table to Antonio. "There's talk of a heist tomorrow on an armored van. Lord knows what he'd take the risk for, the man has more money than sense."

"It must be important if he wants it that badly." Antonio reckoned slipping the piece of paper into the inside pocket of his leather jacket. "Do you know who he's contracted it out to?"

"Names on the paper." Maggie told him before removing a few bills from the back pocket of her jeans and placing them underneath her coffee cup.

"This won't blow back on you?" Antonio asked removing his own wallet and placing a couple of dollars down on the table before the two of them rose to their feet.

"I wasn't even in the room when this was discussed." she informed him, her expression one of feigned innocence as she slung her battered chocolate brown satchel onto her right shoulder, the strap twisted into the space under her collar. Antonio stepped forward, his hand reaching out for the strap and untangling it from the collar of Maggie's jacket.

He lingered for a second, there was barely an inch between them and more than anything Antonio wanted to close that distance. He wanted to run his fingers from her silky brown hair as he kissed her until she was demanding and needy against him. He imagined beautiful blue eyes of hers fixated on him the whole time as he made her cry out his name. His gaze dropped to the pert curve of her lips, they were so tantalizingly close, it wouldn't take more than a fraction of effort. He dared himself to do it but in the end his sense of duty won out once more. Instead he squeezed Maggie's arm lightly before stepping away and digging his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Take care of yourself." he told her firmly before he turned on his heel and left the diner, stepping once more into the cold Chicago night.


	2. Chapter 2: Dangerous

Chapter Two

 _I don't know where the lights are taking us_ _  
_ _But something in the night is dangerous_ _  
_ _And nothing's holding back the two of us_ _  
_ _But, baby, this is getting serious_

 _David Guetta -_ _Dangerous_

 _They were standing together in a hallway inside that swanky upper class townhouse located deep in the middle of the suburbs. The scent of cigar smoke hung thick in the air, along with the sweet stench of marijuana. Maggie hated that smell, it nauseated her, clinging to her hair and clothes until she found time to take a shower. The living room was simply a meter away, hosting a high stakes poker game with some of the finest gentleman the city of Chicago had ever boasted. There was laughter in the air, both male and female, it was loud and full of unspoken intentions. The girls were part of the entertainment tonight, save the hostess who was serving up glasses of expensive bourbon behind the bar._

 _The party had already begun to get started, before they had left Maggie had witnessed a councilman snorting a fine line of coke directly off a hooker's bare chest before she'd had been requested to join in the fun. Dressed to the nines in those sexy little black spike heels of hers and a matching black bandage dress that left nothing to the imagination it was almost a given that she would be someone's top pick and her denials were met with aggression when she tried to walk away._

 _Masquerading as a defense attorney Antonio had taken off the glasses they were using to record the action, leaving them carefully placed upon the glass coffee table hosting a wicker basket full of condoms and a cache of the latest party drugs. She watched along with several other people in the room as he deliberately selected a condom before proclaiming that Maggie was already booked for the night. Maggie had always known he had her back but it was moments like this that reminded her just how clever he was. His ability to manipulate certain situations still surprised her despite the fact they had been partnered for almost a year. He could see it in her eyes as he held the condom up with a devilish smile for all to see._

 _A ripple of laughter erupted, along with catcalls as Antonio had taken her dainty hand in his and led her away from the action. They were still in view and he knew he had to make their disappearance look convincing. He surprised her when he backed her up against the wall in the hallway, his body pressed along the length of hers. He heard it in the hitch of breath that escaped her glossy lips when she stared directly into his eyes. It was times like that, that Antonio remembered how perfectly the two of them fitted together, her vibrant blue eyes never left his as his large hands came to rest upon her hips. His thumb lightly caressing along the sliver of skin accessible to him between the parts in her slinky black dress as her lithe thighs rubbed against the charcoal grey suit trousers he was wearing. His grizzled cheek rubbed along the length of jaw, his lips inches away away from her ear as he inhaled that rich floral scent of hers. It was intoxicating like a drug snapping through his synapses as his lips grazed her ear lobe causing her to shiver against him. Jesus Christ that almost broke him._

" _Sell it." he murmured into her ear. "Act like I'm just another john."_

 _Maggie's palms came to rest on his back, he could feel their warmth through his white shirt as her fingertips trailed along the taunt muscles of his ribs. He hissed through his teeth as her nails slightly raked his skin, his fingertips dug into her hips even harder, drawing her just that bit closer to his body. He wanted her, he wanted her more than he had wanted anything in his life._

 _It was the wedding ring that did it, the gold band dug into his finger as he held onto Maggie like some form of life line. It was that that made him take a moment to focus, to remember why he was here and what the hell he was meant to be doing._

 _He fumbled for a moment, his hand reaching out for the door next to them. He managed to twist the door handle at the same time flinging it open. It took no more than a second for the both of them to make it into that room. Maggie slammed the door shut as a loud rancorous cheer exploded from the hall. Antonio knew that they were applauding him and what they perceived to be happening in here. He switched his attention to Maggie and found the two of them standing inches apart. Her pale cheeks were flushed and her pert lips open as he stared back at her. He knew it would barely take a second to close the distance between them but this time Antonio stood firm. He had a duty, both to his job and to his wife._

That had been over four years ago when he'd been a Detective in Vice and Antonio had never been able to forget that night. The operation had been successful and it had given his career the boost he needed to take that step into Intelligence but it was also the first time he had realized that his marriage wasn't as solid as he had thought it was. During his time with Laura he had barely looked at another woman but that moment with Maggie had put his heart in dire straits. He had never meant for it to happen, he put it down to being caught up in his role and the two of them had never talked about it afterwards. However when he thought back over it, he realised that his reaction to her was never about the role he played, it had always about Maggie. The two of them had been partners for a couple of years before she got snatched up for the Oskar Bembenek operation and he had to admit he felt the absence in her life when she had vanished. His days had been a hell of a lot brighter when she'd been around. She made him feel worthy of being cared for, that he was more than just a cop or a father. He felt that he had lost part of his identity in his marriage to Laura, that for her he always had to be one or the other. His wife had never understood that being a cop was in his blood. It was more than a job for him, it was a calling and when she had asked him to give it up last year, it had all come to a head and he was forced to admit that with Laura he hadn't felt like himself in the longest time.

Sergeant Hank Voight was seated in front of him. The other man was reading the scrap of paper that Maggie had provided them, it was spread out on the surface of the standard issue oak desk that decorated his office as he bobbed his head taking in all of the details. Antonio allowed his gaze to stray as he took in the room around him. He had always thought of Voight's office as an extension of the man himself. It was furnished by the department in a simple and no frills kind of way. The only personal affects that Voight had added was the framed American flag on the shelf behind him and the seven by five inch silver framed picture of his late wife Camille. It made Antonio's heart pang just a little when he looked at that picture. Camille had been gone for a few years now and he couldn't imagine what it must feel like to watch the love of his life slip away like that, day by day being eaten alive inside by cancer.

Voight straightened his spine before clasping his hands together and reviewing Antonio with keen analytical eyes. Antonio seemed more reserved than usual and Voight didn't need to be a mind reader to see those cogs turning in the other man's head. Maggie O'Neill was important to the other man, he had known it the first time he had seen the two of them interacting together when they were partners in Vice. He'd been courting one of them for his team at the time and put them both through the operational ringer testing strengths and studying weaknesses before Maggie was offered the Bembenek operation. He felt like he'd gotten to know each of them pretty well in those few weeks so he had no qualms about approaching Maggie for information when he'd needed a break in a case. It was against protocol but she was more than happy to help if it got the bad guys off the streets.

He wondered what her father would have thought of all this if he had survived that gunshot to the abdomen he had taken in 98 during the same stakeout that had left Al with a bullet in the shoulder and himself pinned down trying to figure out a way to get to them. Voight didn't doubt that the other man would be pleased to know that someone was watching out for his daughter.

"The information's solid." Antonio told Voight, interrupting the other man's train of thought. Antonio's right fist was clenched, his knuckles rapping lightly against the arm of the chair as he spoke. It was a sign of tension, one that Voight had come to recognize during his time working with the other man. Antonio was one of the best detectives he knew and Voight felt lucky to have the other man on his team however he was far from infallible. Voight was aware that he was under a huge mental strain with a messy divorce hanging over his head, it didn't help that Laura was withholding custody of the children until the details were hammered out. The sergeant knew it had to be killing the other man deep inside not being able to see his kids. Both Ava and Diego were the light of his life, he hated that the other man was going through that. Voight knew a thing or two about feeling emotionally isolated. There hadn't been another woman in his life since Camille and as far as he was concerned there never would be.

"How's Maggie doing?" Voight found himself asking as he sagged back in his chair, his elbows resting upon the padded arms as he clasped his hands in front of him.

Antonio paused for a moment before answering. He considered the dark circles that had marred Maggie's pale skin this evening under the harsh florescent lights. Sleep didn't come easy when you were fearing constantly for your own well being . He knew from experience how life could become complicated once you went undercover. There were pieces of yourself that you could never get back once you had given them away. Two years under Oskar Bembenek had to take it's toll.

"She's tired." Antonio finally submitted into the conversation. "Two years is a long time away from your family. I see her brother sometimes at Sunday service."

"I'm guessing he's still praying for her." Voight responded knowingly with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"He's a priest, it's what they do." Antonio said with a shrug of his shoulders before he reached for the piece of paper, holding it up between both of his fingers. "I guess we better get rolling on this."

* * *

 **Hey guys, thank you very much for the reviews and follows! I really appreciate the time you've taken to read this story!**

 _Chris: Thank you so much for such an amazing review. You know how hard I have worked on this story and I really appreciate the time you've taken to review._

 _DTaylor: Thank you for taking the time to review, I hope this update was fast enough!_

 _Agrimlikedog: Well thank you for being so honest and I'm glad it keeps bringing you back for more. Fingers crossed that it continues to do so!_


	3. Chapter 3: Russian Roulette

**Chapter Three**

 _And you can see my heart, beating,_  
 _You can see it through my chest_  
 _I'm terrified but I'm not leaving, no_  
 _I know that I must pass this test_  
 _So just pull the trigger_

 _Rhianna - Russian Roulette_

As complicated as her life had been back in Vice, Maggie had never understood the true meaning of the word until she had come to work under Oskar Bremberek. Back when she had been recruited for this operation it had seemed like a fresh break away from a situation that was becoming more and more problematic with every passing day. She'd wanted to take a step out of her life and becoming someone new hadn't sounded like a bad idea. She had lost count of the amount of times that she had come to regret that decision over the past two years. It had been one that she had made in haste because she had realised at the time that she was falling in love with a married man, one that she worked alongside every single day.

That was why she was standing here right now in Oskar's office, her position was behind Oskar's plush leather office chair, slightly to the right of him. She stood tall and ramrod straight, her silk white blouse tucked neatly into the black skintight pencil skirt that ended at her knee. The black patent leather high heels she was wearing were hurting her feet but it was a pain that she chose to ignore. Shifting her weight from foot to foot would bring unwanted attention and Oskar liked his women demure and obedient at all times. She had been the perfect model of this over the past couple of years as she worked diligently on his accounts. That was part of the reason she was here today in this week's accounts were clasped in a manilla folder between her dainty hands and it did not look good for Roddrick Pollock. There was evidence in this file that proved he was skimming a large portion of money off the top of his share of the drug trade.

Everyday things in the organisation were going from bad to worse, Oskar was becoming more and more erratic, his behavior becoming more bloodthirsty and violent. He was beginning to lose control and his brother Jacob certainly wasn't much better. The sooner she got her ass out of here the better, however her superiors thought otherwise. She was to stay undercover until she had obtained more information regarding Oskar's foreign allegiances. Each time she met with her superiors it seemed like the goal posts were changing and she wondered if there would ever be a time that they would shut this operation down and allow her to actually lead her own life once more. It was one of the reasons she didn't feel too guilty about breaking protocol, supplying Voight's team with information would be like waving a red flag at a bull if Superintendent Regan ever found out. However her higher ups weren't doing much to tackle the crippling drug problem that was beginning to seize Chicago. They preferred to set their sights higher, to leverage more information so they could use it for their own political goals. This was an election year after all.

"Magdalena." her name rolled off Oskar's tongue, dripping with honey and she hated it. It repulsed her on every single level knowing that she had to obey his whims. He liked to use her full name, like hers his family had been devout Catholics and he still enjoyed aspects of the old ways when it suited him. Like a good Catholic he expected that she would keep his confession but his bastardization of their shared faith only made her want to catch him just that little bit more. "Magdalena, pass me the files."

Maggie handed the manilla folder to Oskar who in turn gave it to Rodderick. The stout little man took the folder with a bored expression upon his pig like features. His facial features showed confusion as he flicked through slender white pages without actually reading the words typed upon them.

"You are stealing from me." Oskar stated frankly, his voice was oddly pleasant almost as if he was pondering the weather outside. It sent a chill straight up Maggie's spine as she detected that cold edge underneath. Already her stomach was churning, her gut was telling her that this situation was about to turn lethal and she was powerless to stop it.

"There must be some mistake." Roddrick said as he once again flicked through the pages in the file. He was taking his time now, his squinting eyes scanning over the figures as he took in the details.

"Magdalena would not be here if she made mistakes." Oskar imparted, his tone bordering on normalcy. Maggie fought the urge to swallow hard against the bile in her throat. He'd done that on purpose, it was his way of reminding her that she was disposable and that mistakes would not be tolerated. It dawned on Maggie then why she was standing here in this meeting today. It was a lesson, a lesson that Oskar intended to teach her just in case she ever considered stealing from him.

"I am telling you Oskar, your secretary has made a mistake." Roddrick spat, throwing the file upon the desk before fixating his venomous glare upon Maggie. She ignored it, it wasn't the first time an employee of Oskar's had taken a dislike to her and it wouldn't be the last.

Oskar's hand was already slipping down towards the drawer on his left hand side. Maggie could see the metallic barrel of the Colt 45. gleaming in the light from the desk lamp. His plump hand was already wrapped around the ivory grip, his chunky finger resting on the trigger. Maggie inhaled sharply, forcing herself to stare straight ahead at the wooden crucifix that Oskar had pinned to his wall alongside the door. There was an unhealthy amount of irony in that, she didn't want to think about the things that it had bore witness to.

 _You can't do anything_ she reminded herself. Her small hands tightening into fists as she steeled herself for the roar of the weapon. There was no doubt in her mind of what was about to happen. Her jaw was aching, she had it clenched so tightly she could practically hear her own teeth grinding over the sound of her blood rushing through her ears.

"I told you." Oskar rumbled, his voice cold and calm as he spoke, withdrawing the Colt and pointing it directly at Rodderick. "Magdalena does not make mistakes."

The explosion of the gunshot made her ears ring. Despite herself she watched as Roddrick's head jerked back violently, blood erupting from the exit wound. The thick dark liquid dripped from the frame of the chair into a pool on the carpet. Almost instantly the pang of copper assaulted her nostrils making her wretch, she could taste it on her tongue and she fought against the bile climbing in her throat. She choked back hard, her nails leaving half moon imprints on the palm of her hands as she fought to gather her composure. Oskar returned the gun to it's drawer before turning his full attention upon her. His eyes were cool and clear and she could see that he had no remorse for his actions. She searched those depth less pits and found nothing, no emotion, not even anger. It was at this point Maggie realized how truly out of her depth she was here. She knew that Oskar was a murderer and one of the worst human beings that had the misfortune of being brought into this world but she'd had no idea he was a sociopath. Oskar looked back at her, watching as she pressed the back of her hand to her lips to hold back the torrid sickness that was ravaging her stomach.

"Now you know what happens when people steal from me." Oskar said, his tone dismissive before he tilted his head towards the door to his office, indicating that she should leave.

Maggie didn't remember crossing the room, one moment she was beside his desk and the next she was at the door, her sweating hand slipping off the handle as she struggled to grip it.

"Oh and Magdalena..." Oscar said casually. She forced herself to pause, inclining her head so that he could see the profile of her face. "Get Jacob in here to clean up this mess."

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, follow and review this story. I am glad you're getting to know these two! They can be tough to write sometimes.**

 _Dani: Thank you for your kind words. I was really surprised by how many there were when I checked up on it. I thought there would be loads but people seem really into Lindsey and Halstead. I hope you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter._

 _AGRIMLIKEDOG: Aww that was lovely to hear, it really made my day to read such nice words. I like threading in bits of their history it helps show people how they came to be where they are and I think that's important._


	4. Chapter 4: History

**Chapter Four: History**

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_  
 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
 _We've come a long way from where we began_  
 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
 _When I see you again_

 _Wiz Khalifa – See You Again_

Sixteen, the restaurant was an upscale place located in River North. It boasted high ceilings and a gorgeous contemporary modern theme with low lights that set an intimate mood despite the fact they were here for lunch time service. The menu in front of Maggie was expensive, more expensive than she would ever allow herself to afford on her normal salary as a detective however she wasn't here as a detective, she was here as Oskar's accountant. Through the course of her undercover work with him she had eaten at some of the most exquisite restaurants in the city, it had given her an opportunity to extend her culinary palate. That however did not make up for the company that she was keeping. As usual she was a lone woman at a table of middle aged men, all were dressed as smartly as she was however she was the only one not carrying. The usual players were here, Oskar, Oskar's brother Jacob, one of his body guards. It was a quiet affair where they could discuss business, he had already instructed her to remove two hundred grand from his private safe when they returned to the office and she noted at the time that he had been very unhappy about it. She hadn't been around for the rest of the conversation but she'd caught the intention of violence in the air as she was requested to attend a meeting back at the office later on at four thirty.

Dinner was over now and the gentlemen of the table seemed to be content sipping their freshly brewed Italian coffee as Maggie poured aromatic tea from a small pot into her tea cup. There was movement ahead of them, she saw a flash of something gold and a flurry of agitated voices at the hostess station before a man she recognized rounded the corner. It took a moment for her to put Al Olinsky's appearance into context, she was too startled by the fact he was here in the restaurant to put together any of the pieces. He hadn't changed much since the last time she'd seen him. He was still wearing his trademark hat, this time only in a different pattern than the usual black. His hair was shorter now and his goatee had become peppered with even more flecks of grey than before. The grip on her teacup tightened as he approached the table before she replaced it upon the saucer. The loud clink of china drew Oskar's attention before he followed her gaze. This was a tricky situation, one that Maggie knew that Al would sail through perfectly. He didn't even look at her as he stopped abruptly opposite Oskar who was seated to her right.

"Detective Olinsky." Oskar greeted with a jovial tone. It was the same tone he had used last night when he had killed Rodderick and it made her jaw clench and her stomach clench at the sound of it.

"Would you mind stepping up for a second so that I could have a word with your boss?" Al asked the bodyguard gruffly. Alberto cast a glance at Oskar, who took a long sip from his cappuccino in response to this request. She understood that it was a play of power, Oskar wanted to show Al that he wasn't worth the concern and Al, well he had never taken too kindly to someone who was rude to him. Before she knew what was happening, Al had gripped the bodyguard by the collar and was hoisting him to his feet. He used the momentum to toss him to the floor before slinking seamlessly into his chair. Jacob was on his feet instantly, his nostrils flaring like a wild dog as Al reviewed him stoically. Oskar reached out and placed a hand lightly on his brother's arm gesturing for him to sit down.

"You know, I know that you were behind the heist this morning." Al began, placing his clasped hands on the table.

"Heist?" Oskar queried, feigning innocence.

"Yea." Al persisted, that dogged determination set in his eye.

"I don't think so, no. Magdalena has been with me all morning, we running through the accounts." Oskar informed the other man, resting his elbows on the table and crossing his arms over his chest.

Al's gaze flickered upwards towards her, his eyes bored into hers for a brief moment. In them she saw the man that had handpicked her from the academy all those years ago, the person who had taught her how to survive in a world full of crooks and thieves even when you were right in the thick of them. He was the man that had made her into the person she was today. He betrayed nothing of that when he looked at her, he simply returned his gaze back to Oskar.

"You remember the old days?" Al asked Oskar conversationally. "You ran from the police you were guaranteed a beating. You shoot at the police it was guaranteed death. Now I am considered one of the last of the old timers and I am coming for you."

Oskar said nothing, he simply stared back at Al, his menacing eyes narrowing as he took in the other man's threat. Al's eyes flickered back to her for the briefest of moment before he said his final words to Oskar.

"You had better be ready."

* * *

The night that Maggie had told him about the Bembenek operation was one of the worst in Al's Olinsky's life. He loved the job, he was devoted to it in every which way possible however he owed Maggie and that meant more to him. The younger woman trusted him, he was her mentor and he had known better than to let her take on something that would ruin what could be the best years of her life. She could do it, there was no question of that, he had trained her himself and he knew that both Vice and Narco used her in their stings, she had the experience and the motivation to go the distance. However he knew without a doubt she was doing it for the wrong reasons. For her slipping into this other life was about escape and when the chips were down that wasn't a good enough reason to do what she had been planning to do. Al had been firm about that but Maggie had been resolute, no matter how he tried to persuade her, she would not budge on her decision and in the end there was nothing more that he could do other than wish her the very best of luck and the promise that anytime she needed him he would be there come hell or high water.

That night still haunted him, Al thought about it often and played through every single argument he could have used on the young detective to persuade her to stay away from the Bembenek operation, however he knew that the outcome would have been very much the same. Maggie was like her father in that respect, stubborn and fierce. It came with an Irish temper and a sense of loyalty that he had never seen waver. He rose his eyes to the ceiling as the other members of the team listened to Antonio talk, Al had promised Bart before he had bled out on that street that he would take care of his daughter and he was determined the make good on that promise. What he'd seen today at the restaurant had solidified what Al had already known over the past few months, Maggie was fading. Despite how capable she was, the operation was taking it's toll and being around a man like Oskar was toxic. He knew what it was like to keep your distance from people, to never get close and hold your guard up. He checked in with her from time to time when Voight requested but he could see that she was losing those pieces of herself the longer she stayed under. If this went on too much longer the Maggie O'Neill he knew and cared for wouldn't be coming back. He'd seen what happened to officers when they'd been undercover too long and it wasn't pretty.

He'd already gone to her superiors with his suspicions and they had been less than helpful. Regan wanted Oskar's foreign contacts before he pulled her out and he was resolute on that. The politics on this case were complicated at best and those involved in finally nailing Bembenek and his network would be up for promotion. The mental health of a single officer didn't factor in their ambitions. It pissed Al off that he didn't have enough information to force Regan to change his mind. Right now he had to sit back and hope that Voight could dig up something to twist things in their favor. His sergeant tended to play his cards close to his chest at the best of times and right now he was up to his waist dealing with this mess caused by IAB. Voight thought if they managed to take down Bembenak they'd be able to free up Maggie from her undercover role as there would be no need for it anymore so Al had his fingers crossed that all of this would pan out the way they hoped.

Voight had had to take off for a meeting at the Ivory Tower but he had left Antonio running the show and Al had faith in the other man's abilities. He watched as Antonio gripped the collar of his vest with both hands before addressing the rest of the team. He knew what was at stake here and Al was glad that he wasn't the only one that had a personal investment in the outcome of this operation. He had known when Maggie and Antonio had been partnered up together that the younger man would do everything within his power to ensure that no harm would come to her. That's the kind of cop Antonio was.

Even all those years ago, Al had seen that the other man's marriage was failing, no matter how much Antonio tried to hide it, he wasn't happy with Laura and he hadn't been for a long time. Like Al himself he had walked a tightrope that balanced squarely between his family and his duty to his job. Laura had hated the hours he worked and the disappearing acts he had to pull when something went pressure of that was a tough burden to bear but he commended Antonio for doing his very best to maintain an active role in his family despite the fact that Laura and him seemed to have nothing in common anymore beside the kids. When that final nail came Al hadn't been surprised and he thought if Antonio was truly honest with himself he wasn't either.

Al tuned back in as Antonio began to speak outlining the objectives of their operation.

"Whether this evidence bag was open or not, if it broke chain of custody I don't really give a damn. That's the state attorney's problem. Our objectives is to get Bembenek showing up with the two hundred thousand dollars and heads will roll from there." Antonio reported before glancing at Al who pursed his lips together and nodded his agreement. Together they had Maggie's back, for better or for worse.

* * *

 _ **Hi guys, thank you for all the follows and favs. I really appreciate the time people are putting into reading this story.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Duty Bound

**Chapter Five: Duty Bound**

 _'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far_  
 _And trying not to need you, is tearing me apart_  
 _Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor_  
 _And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for_  
 _'Cause trying not to love you_  
 _Only makes me love you more_

 _Nickleback – Trying Not to Love You_

It was windy up here on the bridge, Maggie could feel it whipping through her loose chestnut colored hair as she leaned on the railing looking over into the deepest depths of the water below her. There was a shimmer of light in the distance, it came from the buildings on either sides of the river and cast an almost pretty glow. Maggie closed her eyes momentarily, listening to the swirling tide underneath her. She didn't know why but she always found a little clarity when she came here. No matter how shitty the world was looking being here reminded her of the good things in life and right now she needed that. It was the sound of footsteps that first alerted her to his presence, she didn't need to turn around to know who it was approaching her. He'd always been quick on his feet, she'd always joked that it was the reason why he made such a good boxer.

Antonio leaned on the railing beside her, his elbows resting upon the metal bar as their hips bumped lightly. She was clad in a calf length black coat with a scarlet and gold silk scarf wrapped around her throat, her long chestnut hair loose around her shoulders as she stared out at river below.

"I fucked up." he said, his gaze falling onto the glittering lights dancing along the ripples of the black glistening water. "I thought we could get you out if we took down Oskar but Regan is relentless."

"You didn't fuck up." Maggie told him, straightening her spine so she came up to her full height, her boot kicking at the gravel under their feet. "Regan was never going to let me go."

"It's not right Maggie." Antonio told her, his voice betraying the frustration and rage that boiled underneath the surface of his skin. "They're feeding you to the wolves and I can't do a damn thing about it."

Maggie turned her head to look at him and everything he saw in those pretty blue eyes of hers broke his heart into a thousand little pieces. He couldn't stand this anymore, he couldn't stand the lonely nights wondering if he'd ever see her again. Maggie reached out, her cool fingertips trailing along the line of his jawline of his grizzled cheek, her thumb skating along his cheekbone. Antonio clasped his hand to hers holding it in place as he revelled in her touch. There was something so intimate in the gesture, it made his heart literally ache within the confines of his chest. He hadn't known that something so sweet could hurt so God damn much, his lips brushed the palm of her hand placing the gentlest of kisses upon the underside of her wrist.

"Antonio..." she murmured, there was pain in her voice and he knew that this was hurting her too. Being so close and yet so far apart was killing the both of them slowly. It hadn't been this bad when they were partners. They had rationalised their feelings for one another, pretended they didn't exist but after Laura had put forward for divorce and Maggie had appeared back in his life he couldn't deny the intensity of the feelings he felt for this woman. It was never meant to be like this but somehow it was and now that he had her back in his life, even if it was just for a fleeting second he never wanted to let her go.

"How the hell am I supposed to let you walk back into that mess?" he asked her earnestly.

Maggie inhaled deeply, he knew she was trying to ground herself. He could see it in the way she straightened her spine and jammed her dainty hands into the pockets of her long black coat.

"You remind yourself it's part of the job." she told him bluntly. " And that one day it won't be like this and until then we both have to do our duty whether we like it or not."

Antonio pursed his lips together before nodding his agreement at her words. It took a moment for him to push back all those emotions that were bubbling up so perilously close to the surface and adopt his professional persona. It was the only way he could compartmentalize what was happening right now, to face what he knew they had to do.

"So I'm guessing that there's another reason you called me down here tonight?" he mentioned, casting his gaze over the river once more. The cop inside of him was already erecting those emotional barriers, getting ready to protect him from the inevitable moment that he would walk away and leave her standing alone once more on the bridge.

"Yea." Maggie said lowering her gaze for a moment as she selected the words he needed to hear. "Oskar has put a bounty on Halstead, it's one hundred thousand to the person that kills him."

Antonio stared at her, speechless for a moment, his mind whirled over the possibilities. He had to say the crime boss moved fast, he'd barely been arrested eight hours ago and somehow he was still calling the shots from prison.

"Jesus..." Antonio muttered, leaning back against the railing and resting his elbows upon it as he looked up at the night sky. "Anyone shown any interest yet?"

"They offered it to J.P about an hour ago but he declined. The hit goes live tomorrow morning which means it's anybody's." Maggie informed him before casting a glance at her watch.

"J.P?" Antonio queried.

"Talk to Al." Maggie advised before shooting him an apologetic look. "I've got to get going, if I'm gone any longer then they'll start to ask questions."

"Go." Antonio urged her, removing his cell phone from the inside pocket of his leather jacket and hitting the one on his phone to speed dial Voight. "I'll take care of this."

* * *

 _ **Hey guy! I hope your all well. Thank you for taking the time to read this story!**_

 _Gypsy: Thank you for taking the time to read my chapters, I really appreciate it. I'm glad you like the way that I am writing Antonio. You'll learn more about Maggie as the story goes along. x_


	6. Chapter 6: Communication

**Chapter Six: Communication**

 _You know I'm bad at communication, it's the hardest thing for me to do_ _  
_ _And it's said, it's the most important part that relationships will go through_

 _Haim – The Wire_

 ** _Diego Dawson: Picture message attached._**

 ** _Dad: Wow! Is that you in the middle holding the trophy?_**

 ** _Diego Dawson: Yea, I scored the final goal! You should have seen it dad, I was running circles around their guys,_**

 ** _Dad: I wish I could have been here D. I'm so proud of you!_**

 ** _Diego: I wish you could have been there too. I wanted to show you the trophy so mom let me take the picture. When can you come over? I want to show you the trophy, Gramps has put it on the mantelpiece!_**

 ** _Dad: Me and your mom are still figuring a few things out but soon I hope. I miss you guys._**

 ** _Diego: We miss you too dad. I gotta go to class but text later!_**

 ** _Dad: See you later D! x_**

Antonio clicked on the picture once more so that it filled his screen. His gaze lingered over his son's smiling features as he lifted that shiny gold trophy high in the air among the rest of his soccer team. His thumb smoothed over his son's pixelated features as a ghost of a smile played upon his lips. Despite the impending divorce his children seemed to be happy and that was the most important thing to him. They understood that mom and dad couldn't be together anymore and he thought they were happier for it, there were no hushed arguments in the night between him and Laura, or tense morning afters. Kids picked up on that sort of thing no matter how much you tried to hide it and he hated the fact they had been feeling the simmering tension between their parents.

Laura was an excellent mom but things hadn't worked out between them in the end, no matter how many times they had tried to force it. They had married young, not long after he had graduated the academy and before he knew it they had Eva on the way and eventually Diego. Things had moved fast for their little family and he had loved it at the time. Then reality hit and before he knew it, he was working long nights and shifts that had him out at all hours. He was still a good father and a diligent husband, he could see the strain the job was putting on his marriage and he was powerless to stop it. Being a cop was a part of him as much as the role of husband and father and even as he tried to cover up the cracks he hadn't realized how deep that damage had actually gone. Going back to the job after getting shot had been the final straw for his wife, she needed something steadier and secure. She needed someone who wasn't going to take risks and sadly Antonio wasn't that person. He would lay his life down for what he believed in if he had to. He understood how angry that could make someone and how hurt Laura must have felt. She had threatened to leave earlier that morning but he had never expected her to actually follow through with it and when she had he had to admit that among the anger and indignation there was relief too. Their marriage hadn't been working for a long time and they had fallen into a pattern of functionality. He didn't mourn the marriage but he did not regret it either. Those years with Laura had bought him Eva and Diego and his children meant everything in the world to him, part of the reason he was out on the job day after day was to make the streets a safer place for the both of them.

"Nice picture." Erin remarked from beside him.

The younger detective was standing at his elbow, her right hand using a teaspoon to stir sugar into her steaming mug. Her head was tilted to one side as she studied the image with interest. Antonio had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't even registered that the other woman had entered the break room. He tilted his phone to allow her a better visual as he pointed out Diego.

"His team is now top of the Soccer league." he told her proudly before closing the message and slipping the phone into the back pocket of his jeans.

"I see he's a keen sportsman." Erin complimented, resting her hip against the counter as she took a long sip from her coffee mug. "How's Eva doing?"

"Kid is as smart as a whip." Antonio answered with a wide smile as he picked up his own coffee mug. "She got an A on her algebra test the other day, I don't know where she gets it from."

"It clearly didn't come from you." Erin teased as Antonio snickered. "I've seen you using a calculator to add up your change from the bodega."

"Detective Lindsey, you wound me." he chuckled placing a hand over his heart in mock insult.

"Yea, she knows exactly where to punch." Jay Halstead responded as the two of them stepped past his desk as he leaned back in his chair, letting it swivel from side to side as he clasped the arms of it.

Antonio paused for a moment before turning his full attention to the younger man. Halstead looked tired, more tired than he had ever seen him. There were dark circles under his eyes and his features looked sallow and haggard. He could tell the other man wasn't sleeping, Antonio wasn't sure he would be either if he'd received the news that there was bounty on his head. One hundred thousand dollars wasn't anything to sniff at. Antonio had seen guys kill each other for less. A figure like that would bring out some heavy hitters, now they were simply waiting to see who made their way out of the woodwork.

"How you doing man?" he asked sympathetically as Jay leaned forward, his elbows on his desk as he lowered his voice an octave.

"Are you sure your C.I couldn't give us anymore information?" He queried Antonio, his blue eyes were full of anxiety, Antonio could hear the caution in the other man's tone as he spoke. "I'm getting sick of looking over my shoulder."

This would be the third time that Jay had asked the same question in the past few days and the answer from Antonio was always the same. Jay had pushed a little yesterday, requesting to meet the C.I so that he could question them himself but Voight had put a stop to that straight away. The less people that knew about Maggie and her position in Oskar's crew the better even if it was a member of their own team.

"Sorry man." Antonio said, shaking his head in response to the question. "That's all we've got to go on for now. If I hear anything else you'll be the first to know."

His free hand clasped Jay's shoulder, squeezing it lightly before he took up residence at his desk. He took in Jay's crest fallen features as the other man hunched over his computer and hoped that Voight and Al were having better luck in dealing with J.P.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys. Firstly I would like to say, thank you for all the lovely reviews, follows and favs. It means the world to be that people are enjoying this story! On another note I wanted to show a little more of the relationship between Antonio and his children in this chapter. We don't get to see it much on the show despite the fact it is a predominant part of his life.**_

 _Gypsy: I can't believe how intense they are! Writing that chapter on the bridge felt like it was huge for the both of them. Like they care so much for each other and I really wanted to show it in the way they react to one another. Thank you for letting me know that I achieved it! There will defo be more action on the next chapter._

 _DTaylor: Thank you for taking the time to review. I am really glad that you are enjoying this story and I am trying to keep my updates to two or three days at a time so hopefully that is often enough._

 _Anime: Hi! I am glad you're enjoying this, writing the two of them has been a rollercoaster but it's so much fun if not a little scary! A few things come to head in the next chapter for Maggie so stay tuned._

 _Guest: Hi! Your words are so kind and they have made me smile on a bit of a crappy day so thank you so much. If you liked Don and Carmen, I think you would really enjoy Complicated. It's great to find someone that loves CSI and Chicago as much as me. Thanks so much for taking the time to review!_


	7. Chapter 7: This is War

**Chapter Seven: This Is War**

 _It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,_ _  
_ _The moment to live and the moment to die,_ _  
_ _The moment to fight, the moment to fight_

 _30 Seconds To Mars – This Is War_

The stench of gun oil was ripe in Maggie's nostrils, it's acidic smell flooding her senses as the hard ridged, cream wall paper dug into her left cheek. The metallic barrel of the Beretta was cold on her right cheek, she could feel it trailing along her cheek bone, past her nose and lips before Gregor used it to brush a stray strand of her chestnut colored hair back behind her ear. The gesture was alarmingly intimate. His large beefy hand was on the center of her spine, crushing her athletic body against the wall of her small office and holding her in place. Her hands were free, her red shirt sleeves were buttoned at the wrist, her palms resting upon the surface of the paper as he drilled the gun even further into the soft flesh on her face.

"I know you told them Magdalena. I know you warned them about the hit on Halstead." Gregor seethed, his tone sharp and malevolent.

Maggie inhaled deeply, closing her eyes for the briefest of moments as she struggled to calm the trembling sensation that was vibrating through every single one of her synapses. She tried to remind herself that she had been in worse situations than this over the years but right now she couldn't think of them. There had always been a safety net there, she always had back up. Now she had nothing and she was left in this pit of snakes to fend for herself. She could deal with being manhandled, it was a risk that came with the job but now she was actually in fear for her life and she realized that if she didn't find a way out of this right now, she wouldn't live to see another day.

"Do not lie to me!" Gregor rumbled, his grave voice sending pinpricks of fear up her spine as the gun dug into the hinge of her jaw, just under her jugular. She could feel her own pulse against the muzzle and it gave her a moment of clarity. There were no white knights in her story, there was no cavalry about to ride in to save the day, there was just her and that pulsating fear in the pit of her stomach. Fear was what made people lose control, fear gave way to panic and Maggie would not let that happen. She hadn't spent so long undercover just to lose her shit at the last hurdle.

"I didn't know about Halstead." She spat indignantly, feeling that familiar fire burning in the pit of her stomach. It was instinctual, the rage, she had so very much to be angry about. This operation, the position she was in and this fucking moron for somehow figuring out something that his boss had not. She had always thought of Oskar's second in command, Gregor as stupid, he was loud and brash, his remarks unintelligible but now she understood that he was perceptive. Since Oskar had been locked up he'd spent the whole time watching her, everywhere she went she had felt his slimy gaze upon her. So she had become more careful. She thought she was safe, that Gregor was none the wiser, clearly she had been wrong.

"I saw you Magdalena! I followed you onto the bridge the other night. I thought he was your boyfriend but he was a cop wasn't he?" he snarled, flipping her around so the two of them were facing one another. There was nothing she could say that would change his mind, she could see that glittering resolution his jade green eyes as he stared back at her. Her back was to the wall now, her hands up on either side of her head in surrender. She had wanted to make herself look smaller and meek, she wanted him to think that she wouldn't dare defy him or Oskar but Gregor saw right through that. His hand was at her throat in an instant, his broad fingers digging into her windpipe, gently squeezing as he forced his lower body against the length of hers. "You betrayed Oskar and you betrayed me!"

She gave him no acknowledgment and that seemed to tip Gregor even further over the edge. There was something frightening in those eyes of his, a flicker of enjoyment as he tightened his grasp just enough to leave her rasping for oxygen. He placed the gun upon her desk and she felt her heart stop as she realised what was about to happen. She had heard stories about Gregor and how he liked to use his hands. Her nails left vibrant streaks of red glistening in the florescent lighting along his muscular forearm as she used her fist to thump on the joint of his elbow as hard as she could in an attempt to buckle it in order to dislodge his grip on her throat. He laughed, the sound was maniacal, making her blood run cold before his free hand slithered between them. He wrenched at the parting of her red silk blouse and tearing the buttons from the fabric and leaving the shirt hanging open to reveal a black lace bra and pale skin.

"No wire?" he questioned, that sick smile crossing his features. His nostrils flaring like an animal as he stared down at her chest, his fingertip tracing along the line of the lace before he ventured further. "Or are they hiding them lower these days?"

She swallowed hard as he allowed his finger to trace a circular pattern around her belly button, his grasp on her throat loosening just a little as he began to explore her other assets. She had no other options left so she used the only one that was open to her. The knife was a stiletto, one from Antonio's collection, one that he had forced her to promise him that she would keep on her person at all times. Back then she had thought he was being over cautious, now she was just glad she'd kept that promise. She used the middle finger of her right hand to tap on the auto lock button, springing the blade from hilt before focusing on that single pulsating vein that was throbbing underneath the skin of Gregor's thick neck.

"I want to enjoy this, I want to watch the light die in your eyes..."

It was the look of surprise that got her. Gregor had underestimated her because of her gender, he had never saw her as a threat, not until she had plunged that knife right into his throat. The soft gurgling noise was sickening, she choked back bile as she withdrew the knife , allowing it to drop to the floor. His hands were no longer on her body, instead they were clasped on his own throat trying to stem the intense bleeding as he fell to his knees before her. His lips parted as he tried to talk, his mouth moving but only the sound of violent rasps slipping out. It took less than a minute for him to bleed out, she stood there and watched every antagonizing second with a detachment she knew the cop in her applauded. She was a survivor and right now she was doing what she could to survive. She stripped off her bloody red blouse before scrunching it into a bundle and using it to wipe the blood off the most visible parts of her body and her shoes. She removed her black suit jacket from the back of her chair, fastening the buttons over her bare cleavage with deft hands before snatching up her purse and heading for the door. Her gaze lingered on the panel for the fire alarm, the small red lever sticking out alluringly.

 _No turning back now_ , she thought before she reached up yanked the lever down.

The alarm was instantaneous, it caused the blood in Maggie's ears to pound even louder as she opened the door to her office in order to slip away into the confusion.

* * *

 _ **Hi guys, thank you so much for all the love this story is getting. I am enjoying this story so much!**_

 _Anime: I'm glad that you enjoyed this chapter and that you are having as much fun as I am with this story. This is sort of the tipping point for the two of them._

 _Em: Hi Em! Thank you so much for your lovely review. I am glad this is one of your favs, I've been pouring all my spare time into this story. I am trying to update every two days._

 _Guest: I am so glad that you're enjoying Complicated, it's one of the best stories I've completed and I just love Don & Grace so much. Thanks so much for a wonderful review Lauren!_


	8. Chapter 8: Still Breathing

**Chapter Eight: Still Breathing**

 _I wanted everything I never had_  
 _Like the love that comes with light_  
 _I wore envy and I hated that_  
 _But I survived_

 _Sia - Alive_

On some level ascending the stairs towards the Intelligence Squad Room by Sergeant Hank Voight was one of the most harrowing moments Maggie had ever experienced. She felt her heart pound against her ribs as she took each step slowly and with deliberation. The adrenaline was starting to wear off now and she could feel her muscles quaking underneath her skin as exhaustion began to set in. She wasn't sure how she made it to the precinct intact, her decision had been instinctive. She had learned long ago that she could not trust Regan to have her back so instead she'd gone to the one place she knew she wouldn't get hung out to dry.

Over the past few years she had come to trust Hank Voight the same way she had Al, both men had been friends of her father's before his untimely death and featured predominantly in her life since. She didn't trust the rumors about Voight, she went with gut feelings and experience. Right now both of those were telling her that she would not be misplacing her faith in this man. She cast a glance back at the Desk Sergeant as she waited for Voight to punch in the code to the chain linked door and allow his palm to be scanned. The grey haired woman made no effort to hide the fact she was watching them, her keen eyes were scanning Maggie, taking in everything from her composure to the flecks of blood that dotted the back of her hand.

The squad room was alike all the others she had seen over the years, the desks were neatly placed with a variation of different style chairs accompanying each one. There was a large whiteboard on wheels on the opposite side of the room with several photographs of key players from Oskar's crew stuck to it with sticky tack. Her eyes lingered on Gregor for a second before she forced herself to look away. There were people in the room, fellow detectives who paused when both Hank and herself entered the room, silence seemed to fall and the only thing she could hear was the faint clacking of her heels as she followed Hank towards his office. She could feel their eyes on her as she walked and she knew they had questions and she guessed in the end they would get their answers.

She heard her name as Voight opened the glass door to this office and raised her head to find Antonio standing beside what she guessed was the kitchen door way, a mug of coffee in his hand. His surprise was evident, she could see it etched into his dark features, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to put her arrival into context. She paused for a second before stepping into Voight's office, the back of her hand brushing his lightly as she met his questioning gaze.

"I'm alright." she promised as his warm fingers caught hers for the briefest of moments, squeezing them for reassurance.

"You know where I am." he told her using his mug of coffee to indicate towards his desk.

Maggie pursed her lips together grimly and nodded before stepping inside Voight's office and closing the door quietly behind her.

* * *

The crime scene was a first floor, office complex in one of the most expensive parts of town. The building was owned by a shell corporation that had ties to both Oskar and his brother Jacob. Whatever 'work' went on here Antonio doubted every much that it as legal. He wasn't concerned with that, the same way Halstead wasn't, their destination was the office at the end of the hallway. Voight had been very specific about that. It had taken the best part of an hour for Maggie to divulge her story to his Sergeant and when she had Voight had slipped into that calm commanding officer they knew him to be. The others had questions but no one asked when Voight sent them out on their various assignments.

Atwood and Ruzek were gathering statements whilst Lindsey had stayed behind to collect the evidence from Maggie herself. Nadia had been dispatched to locate an alternative set of clothing since what Maggie was wearing now had to go into evidence bags to back up her story. They had decided to keep it in house so that they could manage the fall out but he had no doubt that heads would roll over this. He was glad that Voight seemed as determined as he was to make sure that Maggie's wasn't one of them.

The stench of blood was over powering as Antonio stepped into the small sparsely decorated office he knew to be Maggie's. That copper tang was on his tongue as his dark eyes came to rest upon the large dead body sprawled out on the plush royal blue carpet, lying in a pool of his own blood. The gears were already shifting in his head as he took in the torn silk shirt and scattered white buttons. They knew Gregor Polonski liked to use his his hands, Antonio had seen his handiwork on more than one occasion and it turned his stomach to think of him using them on Maggie. His right fist clenched, his knuckles turning white as he imagined what had taken place in this room and how it had almost played out.

"Got a knife here." Halstead announced from the opposite side of the body, the younger man was crouched down, his baby blue eyes swiveling up to meet Antonio's.

"Stab wound to the neck?" Antonio questioned, his broad arms crossing over his chest as his dark eyes came to linger on that familiar stiletto blade, the one with the black rubber hilt. He rubbed the back of his head as he stared at it. It was his knife, he didn't have to get any closer to know that. He'd given it to Maggie just before she'd walked out of his life and into the hands of a monster.

" _Why?" Antonio questioned Maggie, he could hear the aggravation in his own voice and he hated it. He despised this wounded feeling that was nestled deep down inside of him, it was wrong he knew that but he couldn't ignore it. He couldn't ignore that sickening pang in his chest at the thought of never seeing her again. His warm hands were on her slender shoulders as he stared directly into those pretty blue eyes of hers, his calloused thumb grazed her collar bone lightly. "I thought we had a good thing going on here and now your breaking us up."_

 _She flinched at his choice of words and part of him wondered if he had done that on purpose, if he was intentionally trying to hurt her the way that she was tearing him up inside right now._

" _You know why." Maggie told him helplessly as her gentle hands came to rest on his wrists. "We can't go on like this."_

 _Antonio hung his head. He knew that she was right but in his heart it felt like she was abandoning him. She was the only person he could trust in all entirety. There were things that he had told her that no other person in the world knew. She was his partner, his confident and so much more._

" _You know how I feel." she told him, as his forehead came to rest upon hers. His nose trailed along hers as his tender hands cupped her delicate features. "And you know if we keep doing this dance then we're going to start making mistakes."_

 _He wanted to make this mistake, Lord it was so hard right now not to break those vows and close the distance between the two of them. How many times had he thought about kissing her over the time they'd spent together? Everything made sense with Maggie in his life and when it didn't she was there propping him up. He'd lost count of the times he'd placed his faith in her, he knew he had to do that right now. He knew he had to trust she was doing this for the right reasons._

" _I know." he told her, that unruly emotion bubbling up on his veins. Sometimes he wanted to pretend that he wasn't married and that the two of them weren't partners. He wished the whole world would just melt away, leaving the two of them and nothing else. He knew that there would come a day in their future where he wouldn't be satisfied with playing it safe and that it would destroy them both. "I know that we can't keep doing this."_

" _You have to let me go Antonio." Maggie against his mouth before she drew away._

" _Maggie, wait..." He caught her wrist lightly in his hand before he tugged her back towards him. His right hand reached into the pocket of his leather jacket before he pulled out his stiletto knife and placed it in the palm of her hand. "Take it."_

" _Antonio..." she began, trying to wrestle it back into his hand. Antonio closed her fingers around it so that it was tightly in her grasp._

" _Maggie, take it." he enforced, his voice firm as he spoke. "At the very least if I can't back you up, you should be able to protect yourself if you can't get to your firearm. It's saved my life more times than I can count."_

 _He could see the conflict in her features as she stared down at the knife clasped tightly in her hand._

" _Thank you." she said finally before removing her hand from his and putting it into the pocket of her long coat._

 _He'd watched her leave with a heavy heart, his eyes lingering on her retreating form until he could no longer see her. Maggie had made the right decision, he knew she had but he felt like his heart was breaking with every step she took. Out of the two of them she was the strong one and in the end he had done his duty and gone back home to his wife and thrown himself role as the doting husband._

"How did you know?" Halstead asked, snapping Antonio out of his reverie. Antonio shook his head as as he took in the thin scratches along Gregor's muscular forearms.

"Because it's what I would have done." he told Halstead, watching as his fellow detective climbed to his feet, his gaze questioning. "I gave her that knife."

"So you two are..." Jay trailed off as he struggled to find the word he was looking for.

"She was my partner before she was recruited into this operation." Antonio said firmly as he walked around to the side of the desk where Maggie would have sat. He fished the set of latex gloves out of the pocket of his leather jacket before pulling them onto his large hands.

"She was your C.I?" Jay questioned as he contemplated the events of the past few days, the pieces finally fitting into place. "The one that told you about the hit?"

He already knew the answer to that question but he wanted to hear it from Antonio's lips. He had known the other man was protecting someone but he had no idea how complicated the situation really was until now.

"I think that's what nearly got her killed." Antonio confessed to the other man as he used his right palm to pat the underside of Maggie's desk, his fingertips searching for that tell tale smooth spot. "I think she took a risk to get us that information and this is the fall out from it."

Jay's took in the dead body laying at his feet, the other man's hulking frame was twisted away from him so he couldn't see the gash in his neck but he knew it was there and he knew from what he had seen that there was no hesitation. The stabbing had meant to kill quietly and quickly. Antonio's partner had fought for her life because she'd had the good grace to protect a fellow cop and that meant something to Halstead, more than he cared to admit. He owed this woman his life, without her information he wouldn't be walking and talking right now.

"Ah ha!" Antonio exclaimed as he tore something from underneath the desk and held it up for Jay to see. It was a USB drive, attached to it was a small patch of black electrical tape that obviously been used to keep it in place.

"She had balls, keeping it here." Halstead responded before removing his phone for his jacket pocket.

"Gregor was doing pat downs and bag checks after Oskar was arrested. This was probably the safest place she could put it until she could figure a way to get it out." Antonio told the other man, dropping the USB drive into a plastic evidence bag as Halstead dialed Voight.

* * *

 _ **Hi guys. Thank you so much to everyone who is reading this story. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside especially in these dark winter nights. You guys should see the weather here at the moment it's mad!**_

 _Anime: I didn't think you would love that chapter so much! It was a really impulsive thing to write and I just kinda rolled with it. Thankfully Gregor is dead already or there would be some serious backlash for him. I hope ou didn't have to wait too long for this chapter!_

 _Lauren: I'm glad you're enjoying this so much! I loved writing Finding Kate, I loved Speedle so much, I still do. He's one of my fav chars ever. I was devastated when they killed him off! You've made me blush with your lovely words. I really appreciate them! These two are so much fun to write. It's a different kind of relationship for me because it comes with its own set of complications._


	9. Chapter 9: Gasoline

**Chapter Nine: Gasoline**

 _You can't wake up, this is not a dream,_ _  
_ _You're part of a machine, you are not a human being_

 _Halsey - Gasoline_

The locker room was pretty standard for a precinct, except everything looked just a little bit newer. The lockers in here were metallic blue, the sheen was still glossy on them despite the fact they were covered in Chicago PD stickers that cops usually handed out to kids when they visited schools. Maggie found herself reviewing each one of them sullenly as she perched on the wooden bench. Her cold hands were clasped between her knees as she shivered against the chill. The air wasn't cool in here and despite that Maggie found she couldn't seem to get warm, it was as if her body was as if her body was shutting down and she realized that this was the last of her adrenaline finally fading.

Detective Erin Lindsey was standing up along side of her, that large crime scene camera in her petite hands as she toyed with the focus attempting to calibrate it. The two of them had barely spoke two words to each other before entering the room and Maggie didn't mind the silence. There was far too much buzzing around her head to even begin to process. She'd been there when Voight had told his team about her, it had been humiliating in a way to hear the last two years of her life laid out like that but she knew they needed that information, so she had sat there quietly while he divulged those details. She understood that he was trying to protect her. The house of cards was beginning to topple and he was doing everything he could to back her up. She was at risk of losing her job and her pension if Regan got his way and Maggie couldn't even bring herself to comprehend that possibility.

"I need you to move your hair back behind your shoulders." Lindsey said gently, interrupting her trail of thoughts.

She should have known it would come to this, she had played the victim a number of times over the years but today she actually was one. What Gregor had done to her needed to be documented, it would be proof that she hadn't simply flipped and gone AWOL, because that was how Regan was going to paint it. A case like this going up in flames while he was up for a promotion, the blame would have to land on someone and she was the easiest target.

Maggie pulled her chestnut tresses back away from the hollow of her collarbone until it settled behind her shoulders. Her slender fingers undid the button on her black blazer allowing it to fall open and reveal her pale flesh marred with streaks of dried blood. Her silver crucifix hung between her breasts on a thin chain, marred by spots of Gregor's life force. Maggie swallowed hard against the gorge rising in her throat at the sight of it. She wanted to clean that precious piece of jewelry but she had to let Lindsey do her job so she kept her hands by her sides as the other woman snapped image after image.

It seemed to go on for an age and during that Maggie only responded to obey Lindsey's instructions. Exhaustion was beginning to set in, Maggie could feel that bone aching weariness beginning to seep through her as Lindsey finally stopped taking pictures and placed the camera back on the bench beside of Maggie.

"I'm sorry to ask this." Lindsey said quietly as her eyes took in the other woman's demeanor. It hadn't escaped her notice that her belt was unclasped, she really hoped that Gregor hadn't gone any further, the stories she had heard about that man were brutal and it made her feel sick to think that he could have hurt the brave woman in front of her. "Did he touch you anywhere else?"

Maggie shook her head at Lindsey's words. What he had done to her was bad enough, she would never admit it but she had been terrified back in that room with him. She had known what his intentions were when he'd shoved her up against that wall and she thanked God that Antonio had given her that knife of his.

 _She could feel prickles along the base of her skull as she thought of his brash hands on her body, the excitement in her eyes as he tore open her blouse. His grip, ironclad on her throat as she fought to breath._

Her stomach revolted, Maggie felt it churn as the acidic bile climbed up into the back of her throat. She launched herself at the trashcan, her hands grasping it tightly as she emptied her stomach into it. Her lithe body wretched as she leaned over, it clad only in her bra and trousers. Lindsey's hands were already gathering up her hair and drawing it away from her features keeping it away from the offending trash as she continued to vomit everything she had eaten in the past twenty four hours. Her hands were shaking when she released the trash can, she stared at them feeling her body beginning to vibrate unwillingly.

"It happens to the best of us." Lindsey soothed as Maggie dropped back down onto the wooden bench, raking her chestnut hair way from her pale features with both hands. Lindsey opened her locker before reaching in and removing a bottle of water and handing it off to Maggie. The other woman took it appreciatively; she swilled her mouth out a couple of times before spitting the contents into the trash can.

"He tried to." Maggie said softly, answering Lindsey's earlier question. She clasped the plastic bottle between her hands, her thumbnail picking at the label. "He didn't get very far."

"Good." Lindsey asserted picking up the crime scene camera in her left hand before gesturing at the carrier bag that Nadia had placed beside the bench earlier."I'm going to give you a few minutes to get changed. If you could put your clothes in the evidence bags that would be great."

Lindsey moved towards the exit, she paused for a moment her hand resting on the door frame as she tilted her head towards Maggie.

"Thank you." she said quietly. "My partner is alive today because you broke protocol."

Maggie said nothing; she simply bowed her head in acknowledgment of the other woman's words before she heard Lindsey close the door lightly behind her.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, a massive thank you to everyone who is taking the team to read this story! I sincerely appreciate it and the love that these two were work so well.**_

 _Lauren: I am so glad your loving Maggie, when I am working with a char I always get major concerns about them slipping into Mary Sue territory. She's difficult to work with sometimes but she makes it worth it. I'm glad to hear your loving my stories, I absolutely love writing them and it's nice to know that people enjoy them as much as I do._

 _Anime: Thanks for your kind words and I am glad you liked the chapter. Lol I imagine Halstead to be a bit like a protective brother thing in the end. I'm coming up to scene where they both go undercover together so that should be interesting. It'll be interesting to see where Maggie ends up in the fall out from this. Let's just hope she doesn't lose her job and pension. This update is a day late because we're sorting out wedding stuff at the moment in RL, which is insanity._

 _Medaling: Hi! Thank you for taking the time to review. I am really happy that you're enjoying this story and it is one of your favs. Thank you for your wonderful words, they've given me a big grin on my lunch break!_


	10. Chapter 10: Saint Bart

**Chapter Ten: Saint Bart**

 _Remember the good times that we had?_ _  
_ _I let them slip away from us when things got bad._

 _Sarah McLachlan_ _-_ _I Will Remember You_

For the first time since Sergeant Trudy Platt had arrived at the station house that morning, the front desk was quiet. There was not a civilian in sight and all personnel were either on patrol or busying themselves in other places. It was a blissful feeling, one that she found herself enjoying as she reached for the sports page of the folded newspaper and flicked it open. Just a few minutes alone with the Chicago Cubs and the latest stats, a girl couldn't ask for more.

A shadow loomed over her newspaper, she recognized the shape and let out a long sigh before placing her palms on the desk and tilting her head towards Hank Voight.

"I know you're not planning on coming between me and this sports page." she told him moodily before he jerked his head towards the empty interview room they used to take statements. Platt rolled her eyes before folding up the newspaper once more and slipping it to her right.

"Sanchez, watch the desk." she barked to the officer working on his paperwork behind her. She heard him scurry into place as she rounded the desk and followed Voight into the other room closing the door behind her.

Hank was standing across from her, his head bent as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. This was serious then, she thought dropping into the nearest chair and placing her elbows on the rigid metal table. Over the years she had known Hank Voight she had come to read his moods intuitively and right now he was struggling. She'd only seen it a handful of times but she could spot it straight away. Asking for favours didn't come naturally to Voight, she got that. The other man was the most self-reliant person she knew besides herself so when he came to her like this she knew there was trouble afoot.

"I've got a problem Trudy." Voight told her outright, his gaze weighing heavily upon her as he spoke.

"I'm guessing it's related to that chick you hustled past me a couple of hours ago." Platt responded knowingly.

Hank had the good grace to duck his head, a wry smile crossing over his lips as he spoke. "Nothing gets past you does it?"

"I wouldn't be a good desk Sergeant if it did." she snorted wrinkling. "So what's going on Hank and why are your people running around like they've got rockets up their butts?"

Hank pursed his lips together trying to select the appropriate answer before responding.

"Do you remember Bart O'Neill?" he queried, looking Trudy dead in the eye as he spoke.

Bart O'Neill. Wasn't that a blast from the past? There was a probably a long list of female officers that remembered Bart O'Neill for his inability to keep it in his pants. He'd been a good cop, he had had always had your back in a pinch but he'd been a shitty human being, she knew that from experience. It hadn't taken her too long to figure out he was a married man and by that point his eye had already been straying to the next hot young thing.

"Yea." Trudy said dryly. "I remember Bart."

"He had two kids." Hank submitted. "The boy's a priest at St Luke's and the girl grew up to be a cop."

"The priest thing is pretty ironic." Trudy input pressing the back of her hand to her lips as she laughed. "Bart's probably rolling in his grave at all the wasted potential."

"The girl is his daughter Magdalena, goes by Maggie now. She was a detective up in Narcotics for a while before she joined Vice." Hank told Trudy, his hand coming to rest on the back of the chair across from her. "Antonio and her used to run together before Regan recruited her. She'd solid. Good police."

"Are you getting to the point anytime soon or are we just planning to rehash old flames?" Trudy asked her male counterpart sounding bored.

Voight clutched the back of the chair tightly before he pulled it out and sat down upon it. His clasped hands came to rest on the desk in front of him. "I wouldn't ask for this if I didn't feel it necessary."

"Spit it out already." Trudy told him, leaning back in her seat and folding her arms over her chest.

The truth of the matter was she could already guess what this favor was but she wanted to hear the whole story from the horse's mouth not some diluted version carried to her by Burgess or Roman.

"None of this is public yet so I need you to keep your lips sealed on this." Hank said suffering Trudy's look of disdain at the suggestion of gossip. "Maggie's been working undercover for Superintendent Regan to bring down Oskar Bembenek. On the side she's been slipping me some information, small stuff that could make a difference on the streets that Regan wasn't willing to act on."

"Against protocol but not unusual." Platt responded with a nod urging Hank along with the story.

"Last week she gave me something big." Hank informed Trudy. "Oskar was planning a heist on an armoured van which turned out to be moving evidence in the case against him. We intervened and Oskar was thrown in lock up. "

"Yea, I know that part." Trudy said, leaning forward eagerly to hear the rest of the story.

"What you don't know is that after Oskar's brother Jacob was killed, Oskar put a hundred thousand dollar hit out on Jay and we caught the guy that was paid to kill him. That tip came from Maggie. In the process she blew her cover, meeting up with Antonio. She got back to the office and ended up in a confrontation which resulted in the death of Gregor Polonski. She came here to me because she doesn't trust Regan."

"She's right not to trust him." Trudy input, shaking her head at the situation. "He chews cops up and spits them out broken. I've seen it happen."

"So here's the thing..." Hank started and Trudy knew that anytime anyone ever wanted a favour from her it started with that sentence. "We have the evidence against Oskar and his contacts, stateside and foreign so we're all good on that front."

"However Regan will see it differently. This isn't a win for him since Intelligence moved on it first." Trudy continued for him.

"And he'll want to teach Maggie a lesson for that. She broke protocol so he'll go after her badge and pension and he could get it too." Hank told her, Trudy nodded her understanding. Regan had done it before, he would do it again since he hadn't gotten what he wanted. "Maggie has agreed that starting over may be in her best interests. She has agreed to accept a demotion. However if she does this Regan reserves the right to transfer her to anywhere he wants unless she's got someone backing her corner. You'll have to fight for her and Regan won't make it easy. "

He looked pointedly at Trudy who slowly uncrossed her legs and leaned forward until the two of them were eye to eye. To his credit Voight didn't flinch, he knew what he was asking her to do. Bart O'Neill may have been a rat bastard but it didn't mean that his daughter was and burying her wasn't going to change the damage her father had caused.

Let go of the past or let a good cop rot?

Trudy didn't even have to think about it.

"I'll get the paperwork started."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, apologies for the chapter being a day late. We've been a bit busy with wedding stuff going on but we should be resuming normal service after this weekend.**_

 _ **Thank you so much to everyone who is reading this story. It means so much to me that people are enjoying this story.**_

 _Anime: I feel for Maggie too in that situation and I am glad it didn't go any further. I can imagine that Antonio would have murdered the other man if he was still alive for even trying. There's a lot of turning points for Maggie over the next couple of chapters as she tries to adjust._

 _Lauren: Thanks for such a lovely review. Maggie does develop a good relationship with Erin along with Burgess. I do love the way they all bounce off each other_


	11. Chapter 11: Human

**Chapter Eleven: Human**

 _But I'm only human_ _  
_ _And I bleed when I fall down_ _  
_ _I'm only human_ _  
_ _And I crash and I break down_

 _Christina Perri - Human_

It broke Al's heart although he would never admit it outside of these four walls. The others in his team knew the truth about him but that was allowed, outside of Meredith and Lexi they were his family. He liked to pretend on the surface that the job didn't bother him anymore, that he could just go home and decompress like a normal person but that was far from the truth. All those lives that he'd had, all the roles and the identities, they stuck with you. You couldn't forget the things you'd seen or the way you responded. You told yourself you were playing a part, you had become your character but the truth was every job you took made you lose a tiny piece of yourself. Sometimes you got it back and others...

There were just some things that you couldn't hold onto anymore and letting go was the only way to survive. Everyone thought getting out was easy, you could just revert back to your old life and become that person you had been before you'd put your life on hold. It was never that simple, if it was there wouldn't be so many cops eating their own guns further on down the line.

Over the years he'd found ways to compartmentalize, it was a coping mechanism you had to learn otherwise you'd lose yourself entirely. Sometimes it wasn't that easy. On the long cases, the ones that stretched out from a couple of months to years it had a tendency to sneak up on you. You became your role, you lived and breathed their life until it became your own. It could mess with your head, it had messed with his once upon a time and he knew it had messed with Antonio's in his final undercover assignment for Vice. He'd almost gone down the tubes before Al had managed to pull him. It was one of the reasons he had vouched for the other man when Voight had been setting himself up in Intelligence. Antonio was a good cop with an affinity for undercover work, they needed someone like that on their team and Antonio had needed the support. He'd lost Maggie to Regan's case and Al knew it had screwed with the other man's head. You relied on your partner when you were undercover, you had to trust they had your back no matter what the circumstance and Antonio had with Maggie. Al had seen the files and heard the debriefs from Maggie himself when he checked in on her, the two of them were a solid team.

Then it had gone to hell. Maggie had walked away and that trust was broken, Antonio had ridden solo for a while at his own behest and that had been his downfall. Al had made sure that hadn't happened again since the transfer to Intelligence. Their team was tight knit, he made it his personal mission to make sure that nobody slipped through the cracks and with a steady team at his back Antonio had excelled despite the odds being stacked against him. Al didn't worry about him anymore, the other man had come into his own and Al was happy to see it. If Ruzek could take a page out of his book then his professional life would be just peachy.

He turned his attention back to his newest problem, the one sitting alone in the guest chair of Voight's office trying so valiantly to clutch onto every aspect of her self-control. What had happened to Maggie was horrible and it would only get worse before it got better. He'd gotten word from a friend in the Ivory Tower that Regan was on the warpath. Al was sure that the Superintendent would be making an appearance any minute now and he couldn't have Maggie in this wretched state. She needed to appear strong and decisive in the face of this adversity otherwise Regan would back her into a corner even Voight wouldn't be able to get her out of.

Al watched her from his position in the open doorway of Voight's office, he'd been leaning on the door frame for a while now and she hadn't registered his presence. She was falling apart deep inside and it broke Al's heart into a million pieces. Knowing that you were safe and feeling it were two very different things and the fact she had come here showed him she knew that she would be secure here. However it hadn't sunk into her mind yet and he got that. Undercover work was isolating and it could take a long time for the barriers you had spent so much time erecting to eventually break down. Her fingertips were massaging the sore spot in the center of her forehead trying to relieve the tension there. Everything she had witnessed over the past two years, every decision she made and every single thing she'd seen would be playing through her head. She was reliving those moments all over again and Al knew from experiencing how lonely and harrowing that could be.

He closed the door lightly behind him. If she heard it Maggie took no notice. Her eyes were closed when he moved around to her side of the chair, he was careful not to touch her as he crouched down in front of her so that he was eye level, his hands coming to rest on the arms of the chair as he took in her worn features.

"Mags." he said softly, his use of the old nickname was deliberate. It was one from her childhood, one he used to call her when he dropped in to check on her and her brother after Bart had died.

Her blue eyes opened, her gaze was apprehensive as she looked back at him. He could see the vulnerability there underneath the surface. The fierceness he was used to seeing was gone and it took him back all those years ago to when she had been a young girl sitting at the kitchen table hearing him break the news of her father's death. She had been Lexi's age then. There was such sorrow buried deep inside of her, he could see the way it weighted on her and he wanted to strip it all away. He couldn't do that, not right away. There was too much damage here to fix at once but little by little he could help make the load lighter.

"Hey kid, you back with me?" he asked her with a tenderness he reserved only for his daughter.

She nodded slowly, swallowing hard. She didn't trust herself to speak right now, he could see that. Her eyes were shining as she glanced away from him, the back of her hand pressed to her mouth. She was trying to choke it all down but the pill was far too bitter to swallow. She had to let it out otherwise those feelings would just bottle up and become toxic, they'd eat her from the inside out and he wouldn't let Maggie go down that road. He couldn't entertain the thought of attending her funeral. He wouldn't fail her that way.

"Come on kid, talk to me." he urged her. "Let it out. Scream, cry, punch me if that's what you need to get past this. Just let it out."

Maggie shook her head. There were large tears leaking down from her eyes, trailing down the apple of her cheeks as she choked out a sob. The sound was horrific, Al felt it stabbing at his heart as he rose up onto his knees reaching for her. Her shoulders were quivering, her whole body starting to quake as he wrapped his arms around her vulnerable form and cradled her close. Her delicate hands gripped his shirt tightly, the material bunching as she buried her face into his left shoulder.

"I know." He muttered, pressing his rough cheek to the top of her head. His large hand rubbed a soothing circle on her back as she clutched onto him for dear life. "I know kid, just let it all out."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, firstly thank you for sticking with me. This is such an amazing story to write and I am enjoying following these two on their journey. A massive thank you to my friend Nat for listening to me plot and whinge about these dudes and of course thank you to everyone who is taking the time to read this story.**_

 _Anime: I am positive that Voight and Platt are like the masterminds of the whole place. They just run the 21_ _st_ _. I think Platt always gives me the impression that she will do anything for a good cop and she's not going to leave Maggie trapped because of her father. Who know what will happen to her ;) It's always good to have Antonio fighting in your corner no matter what the issues are._

 _Lauren: Trudy is one of my fav chars, she is just so blunt it makes me laugh all the time. I think at this point Maggie needs the back up and she's willing to accept the help because she knows how screwed she is. I think there are a lot of things up in the air for Maggie at the moment and it all depends on where things land._


	12. Chapter 12: Quid Pro Quo

**Chapter Twelve: Quid Pro Quo**

 _But if you ever fall down straight to the bottom_ _  
_ _And you can't get back where you started_ _  
_ _With no strength to stand_ _  
_ _I'm gonna reach for your hand_ _  
_ _When the going gets rough right when it's hurting_ _  
_ _I will be there to help bear the burden_ _  
_ _Any place any time_

 _Daughty – I'll Fight_

 _Eva Dawson: Picture message attached._

 _Eva Dawson: Look what I made in Home Economics!_

 _Dad: You know how much I love Kipes! Do they taste as good as they look?_

 _Eva Dawson: Even better! I'll make them for you when we come over to see your new place._

 _Dad: I would love that. We should be up and running by next weekend. Just gotta put your and Diego's beds together and unpack a few things._

 _Eva Dawson: The pictures you sent look great, do you want me to bring the ingredients from mom's or can we go shopping on the Saturday?_

 _Dad: We'll go shopping on Saturday and pick up some popcorn for movie night, don't forget to bring the movies._

 _Eva Dawson: You gotta give me more credit than that! Mom said she'll drop us off at 7pm on Friday if that suits you?_

 _Dad: That would be great. I am looking forward to seeing you guys!_

 _Eva Dawson: Me too Dad. It's been too long xxx_

Antonio smiled to himself as he read the texts between himself and his daughter. He missed both of his kids so much it made his heart ache. Laura had finally relented on allowing visitation rights, they still needed to iron out the custody issues but he would be happy just to spend a little time with them. It felt like it had been an age since that had happened and he was determined to make sure that they knew that he was still their dad and that his feelings for them hadn't changed. He'd moved out of the family home last week and into a house of his own not too far away so he could be in the area if they needed him. Him and Laura were still discussing child support but the divorce seemed to be heading in a more positive direction now and he was glad for that. He didn't want his kids damaged by the fact their parents simply couldn't be together anymore. They seemed to be taking the divorce in their stride and he was grateful for that.

He placed his phone down on the surface of his desk on top of the paperwork he had been trying to work on for the past couple of hours. He rubbed his hands over his weary face in an attempt to shake away the cobwebs. It had been a long day and he knew the way things were working out that it was going to be a long night for him. Everyone else from Intelligence had gone home so the office was empty with the exception of Al who was floating around doing God knows what. The other man had the uncanny ability of appearing and disappearing at times of his choosing.

Antonio picked up his pen between his fingers and tapped it lightly against the desk as he cast a glance at Voight's office. The blinds were still down, shielding Voight, Maggie and Superintendent Regan from his view, what he wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall in there right now. There had been some raised voices about half an hour ago but since then everything had been quiet Antonio didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. He hated this, he hated the waiting and it drive him nuts not knowing what was going on in that room.

"I see they are still at it." Al asked appearing alongside Antonio, almost giving the younger man a heart attack.

"Jesus Al, we need to put a bell on you." Antonio snapped as Al leaned on Lindsey's desk and peered over his shoulder at Voight's office.

"Bell wouldn't work." Al responded, altering his hat so it sat more comfortably on his head.

"Noted." Antonio said, clicking the pen mechanism with his thumb as he stared at the door to Voight's office and willing it to open.

"Hey, thanks for sticking around tonight man." Al said , reaching out and clasping Antonio's shoulder in a fatherly fashion. "It'll be good for her to be around someone familiar. These first few days can be the worst."

Antonio knew what he meant, that last case he had worked in Vice had almost devastated him, the only thing that kept him sane was the thought of his kids. His love for them was boundless and they had seen him through that adjustment period afterwards. When things got tough he thought of his children and how they made his world an even brighter place.

"I was planning to anyway." Antonio found himself admitting as he clicked the pen once more. "I've got the space, it makes sense for her to stay a couple of days. Besides I have a ridiculous amount of flat pack furniture that I need help to build."

"Ahh quid pro quo." Al said with a knowing smile. "I'm going to take off but text me to let me know how it goes."

"You know I will." Antonio reassured the older man.

Al tipped his hat towards the younger detective before gathering up his holdall and leaving Antonio all alone.

* * *

Maggie looked exhausted by the time she left Voight's office an hour later. The dark circles under her eyes were a stark contrast against her pale features. Her loose hair cascaded over her shoulders, arranged to fall over the curvature of her slender throat to hide the vivid bruising that marred her skin. He wanted to tell her not to bother, that she shouldn't have hide them because they were a badge of honour, the mark of a survivor. Her fingertips were trembling as she fumbled with the zipper on the grey hoodie that Nadia must have purchased for her.

"Here let me." he said gently, his warm hands lightly removing hers from the mechanism before he fastened the zip and drew it up to her chin.

Maggie rose those cobalt blue eyes to meet his dark ones. He could see how tired she was, how much that emotional exhaustion was choking her up deep inside. Part of him couldn't believe that she was standing here right in front of him. Maggie had always been so fierce and independent but seeing her like this reminded him that she was just as human as he was, that sometimes you just needed someone in your corner. Tonight she needed to feel safe and he was happy to oblige. He reached out for her, his heated fingertips skating lightly over the apple of her cheek until he cupped her cheek.

Maggie smiled against the palm of his hand and Antonio felt like he was seeing it for the first time all over again. He had forgotten how good it felt to see her grin like that, it made him feel like the worst was over and that things were finally heading in the right direction, not just for her or him as individuals but for them. He drew her close, his hand lightly resting on the back of her neck as he guided her towards his chest, his sensual lips brushing her hairline. Her arms looped around his waist, clutching onto him with a desperation he could feel vibrating through the bones of his body. She craved that sanctuary and he would do anything to make sure that she felt secure. His thumb caressed the nape of her neck as he breathed in that sweet floral scent of hers. For the first time in a long time it felt that everything was in just the right place.

"I missed you." she murmured into the confines of his chest, her lips ghosting over the space just above his heart. Antonio closed his eyes at the sensation, burying his face into her silky hair as he spoke.

"I missed you too."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! I hope your all well, my weekend has just started so I am looking forward to a day full of writing! Thanks to everyone who is following this story and taking time to review. It's great seeing how many people are reading Million Reasons!**_

 _Lauren: There are so many characters to play with so it's hard getting them all engaged with her. I didn't realise how big the Intelligence unit actually is until I started writing. Then there's everyone else to factor in! Al just seems to flow for me however Voight is such a tough gut to write. I always struggle with him. Thank you so much for your kind words, I'm glad you're finding it true to the show!_

 _Anime: Al is one of my fav characters, I love writing him and he is just so blunt. I just expect Trudy and Voight to run the show the whole time. We'll see a few different sides to Trudy in the future but I do love writing her sometimes, she makes me laugh with how dead pan she is._


	13. Chapter 13: Stand By You

**Chapter Thirteen: Stand By You**

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_  
 _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Rachel Patton – Stand By You_

People didn't understand what cops sacrificed for their job, they didn't understand what cops gave up and what they lost, Antonio had always thought that. Hell he was a few days away from becoming a thirty something divorcee with two kids. On top of that he had been shot twice and injured on the job more times than he cared to admit. His flesh was littered with scars from altercations or near misses, the pattern of his career etched upon his skin like a timeline. However he would never give it up, the work he did was important to him, it made the city a safer place for his children to grow up in.

In his heart he knew that Maggie was the same, life hadn't been easy for her. While he'd been slinging dime bags at the age of fourteen trying to make ends meet for his mom, she'd been downtown taking care of her own ailing mother while her dad spent his nights in the closest bar fraternizing with badge bunnies. It wasn't a secret and Maggie didn't treat it as such. It was something that had ghosted her through her years as a cop, he'd heard the sneers behind her back.

 _Like father, like daughter..._

He'd put a few people in their place when he'd heard those rumours. Maggie had had a couple of boyfriends during her time on the force, her most serious relationship had lasted a few of years before it had fizzled out. She was honest, dependent and secure. She didn't deserve her father's legacy but it was a choice she didn't get to make.

He had made the decision to bring her back to his place tonight. He knew it had been the right one as he lingered in the doorway of his bedroom, his bare shoulder resting on the door frame. He had never thought he would see the day that Maggie O'Neill ended up in his bed but here she was tangled up in his sheets, clad only his navy blue CPD t-shirt and a pair of boxing shorts that were way too small for him. Her long lean legs were hooked around quilt. Antonio allowing his gaze to drop to that small Celtic knot tattooed on her left ankle and he found himself smiling. Her dark hair cascaded over his pillow as she muttered in her sleep burying her face even deeper into it. He had never seen Maggie look as carefree as she did right now. There was an innocence there in her pretty features that she never allowed anyone else to see and he felt privileged to be able to observe this side of her. It said a lot about her faith in him. He watched the rise and fall of her chest, his heart berating even harder in his chest. He'd almost lost her today and that thought tortured him more than he would care to admit.

It was the nature of their job, he was aware of that. With Laura he hadn't had to worry about the trouble she was going to get herself into, she was a nice Catholic girl who had taken over the running of her father's restaurant. His soon to be ex-wife had never been the rough and tumble type. His Maggie was the direct opposite and he knew instead of running away from the danger she would always run right towards it. They were similar in that respect and now that the shoe was on the other foot, he had to give his ex credit because after today he wanted nothing more than to wrap Maggie up in cotton wool. He refused to do that, Maggie deserved better and he knew that the job was as much a part of her as it was him. He would never make her choose between him and her career as a cop, he knew what it was like to be placed in that terrible position. He could go crazy thinking of all the things that could happen to her in their line of work, he had known years ago that he was falling in love with her, he just hadn't had the balls to admit it to himself at the time. His feelings hadn't changed in the time they'd been apart, every time he'd laid eyes on her they'd gotten just that little bit stronger until he couldn't deny them anymore.

It was that knowledge that was plaguing him right now. What happened next would be life changing, he could feel it in the very depths of his soul but it had to be on Maggie's terms. He wouldn't rush her not after everything she'd been through. She'd waited for him long enough.

"Sweet dreams." he whispered into the darkness as he took a step back out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! I hope you've all had a great weekend. I admit I spent most of the weekend writing so am really chuffed with the direction this story is going in. Thank you to everyone who has been taking the time to read and review!**_

 _Lauren: I'm glad you are enjoying it. Antonio is like no other char I have written before in terms of the complications in his life. The point I've jumped in at is just as him and Laura are divorcing and there's all sorts of upheaval for him and the kids. I want to include his kids as much as I can because they are such an integral part of his life. You'll have to wait and see on the Maggie front, they have been a blast to write so far._

 _Anime: Trudy is one of mine too, she is just too funny. I'm glad you enjoyed seeing more of Antonio's children, they play such a huge part of his life it doesn't seem right to work around them. I think with Antonio fighting her corner, she'll be feeling better soon enough._


	14. Chapter 14: See You Again

**Chapter Fourteen: See You Again**

 _We've come a long way from where we began_  
 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _Wiz Khalifa – See You Again_

" _I wandered today to the hills Maggie, to watch the scene below,  
The creek and the creaking old mill, Maggie, as we used to long, long ago," Detective Antonio Dawson sung under his breath, tapping out a tune on the steering wheel with his fingertips as his keen eyes took in the street around them. _

" _Yo Dawson, quit it." his partner Detective Maggie O'Neill muttered, using the back of her hand to slap his arm. He tilted his head towards her, watching as she selected a yellow M &M from the open packet on the dashboard and popped it into her mouth. _

" _We've been watching this guy for three hours already, I have to do something to entertain myself." he huffed before reaching over and flicking open the glove compartment. "I may have that Rod Stewart song Maggie May on CD somewhere."_

" _Don't you dare." she scowled at him, slamming the glove compartment shut with her palm and almost catching his fingers in it. There was silence between them for a few moments whilst Maggie slumped down in her seat, her eyes flickering closed as she buried her nose even deeper into the confines of her gunmetal grey scarf. Antonio didn't blame her, inside of the car was almost as cold as outside of it. They were both bundled up in their winter coats, sporting woollen hats upon their heads. He didn't think he could count the amount of layers that he was wearing underneath his jacket. They'd been following the suspect around for best part of a day now and all they'd gotten was cold._

" _I can't believe that this is taking so long." Maggie murmured, banging the back of her head against the head rest of her seat in boredom. "Just take us to the where Jacobs is hiding."_

" _Hey, guys got errands to run just like everybody else." Antonio responded, leaning back in his own seat in an attempt to get comfortable. "You need to chill."_

" _I get anymore 'chill' and you're gonna be driving around with an icicle in your car." she informed him, intentionally hissing out the last word so that he could see the condensation in the air. They fell into a comfortable silence once more as Maggie pulled her fur-lined hood up over her head and crossed her arms over her chest._

 _Antonio began to hum softly under his breath, his gaze slipping to Maggie before he began to hum the tune even louder. Her eyes snapped open as he tilted her head towards him._

" _Are you serious?" she snapped at him, her cobalt blue eyes narrowing in disdain at his choice of song._

" _It's in my head now, if you'd just let me play the C.D we wouldn't be having any of this." Antonio chuckled before resuming his humming._

" _If you had put that Rod Stewart C.D in I would have thrown it out of the window." she told him before sighing loudly. "I hate you."_

 _Antonio broke into a wide smile, his attention coming to rest on the doorway to the building that they were watching._

" _Admit it you love me." he teased her, his fingertips tapping along to the tune in his head once more as he awaited her reply._

" _Not even in your wildest dreams Antonio."_

Those words rang in Maggie's ears as she leaned against the black work surface in Antonio's new kitchen, stirring in another spoonful of sugar. Jesus those days felt like they were a life time ago. The two of them had just been partners, messing around and killing time during a stakeout and now she'd spent the night wrapped up in his sheets, dressed in his clothes, albeit she had been sleeping alone. However there had been something so soothing about being surrounded by his essence, his pillow had smelt like him and she'd woken up this morning with her face pressed into it inhaling his rich, masculine scent feeling safer than she had in a long time. He was intoxicating, she could admit that. She had spent years craving his touch, sometimes when she was undercover she would think about him lying in bed beside her, his hands gliding all over her body with that wicked glint in his dark eyes. She'd pushed those images aside when they had been partners, she hadn't wanted him to see those tell-tale signs of arousal, she hadn't wanted him to know what it did to her every time he laid his hands upon her. He'd figured it out eventually and it was at that point she realized that the attraction was mutual. The way he responded to her sometimes had made her nerve endings sizzle with anticipation and when that happened she would force herself to stare down on that gold band adorning his left hand. She could look but she could never touch.

That had changed now and if she was honest she had no idea where that left them. They hadn't talked about what would happen when she left the operation, the focus had been on getting her out and that had happened so quickly her head was still spinning from it. This time yesterday she had been Magdalena Murphy, sipping a latte at her desk in Osker's accounting firm, trying to figure out a way to smuggle out that flash drive and now she was Maggie O'Neill, soon to be the Twenty First District's newest patrol officer. It was disconcerting to say the least.

"I thought I smelt coffee." Antonio murmured as he breezed into the kitchen and making a beeline for the filtered coffee machine perching on his work surface. His sleek black hair was still damp and he was dressed in those denim jeans that fitted him just right and that familiar sea foam colored t-shirt. The color contrasted well against his skin tone, hugging his boxer's physique in a way that made her body flush with heat. He had been in the shower when she had awoken this morning, she had tread lightly past the bathroom, pausing for the briefest second when she heard the water running. A couple of months ago she would have opened that door and stepped inside to join him.

However after yesterday, she simply couldn't bring herself to do it. She felt like she had been flayed apart in one aspect, her emotions raw and open for the world to see. She'd given too much of herself away and claiming it back was taking longer than she had expected. She needed to figure things out for herself before she could commit to anything again. She knew that's what he wanted and it was the same for her, one time would never be enough for either of them and Maggie didn't have enough of herself to give away at the moment.

She watched as Antonio poured the coffee into a mug he pulled from the cupboard above the coffee machine, Maggie smiled against her own mug as she read the words 'World's Best Dad.' She'd seen the ceramic gift this morning while she was hunting around his cupboards for the supplies to make the coffee.

"You sleep ok?" he asked her, busying himself with adding sugar to his own mug before turning his full attention onto her.

Those dark eyes of his were smouldering, she felt her breath hitch as he surveyed her with unbridled interest. She was wearing his clothes, she had slept in his bed and now she was in his kitchen making them coffee. She knew what that was doing to him but he kept it in check, she could see the restraint there and she was glad for it. She trusted this man with her life, he refused to take advantage of that. Knowing that he still desired her despite the fact she was emotionally battered and physically bruised was a complete turn on. It helped her retain some of the self-confidence that she had been in the midst of losing.

"Well enough." she responded before addressing another issue that had been playing on her mind. "I'm sorry I took your bed. I just crashed after I took that shower."

"Don't be." he chided her. "A lot happened yesterday. I'm just glad you were comfortable enough to take it."

"I was." she said deliberately. "However I insist on taking the couch tonight."

Antonio laughed and Maggie found herself smiling. She had missed that sound, having it back in her life again made her heart pound just that little bit faster.

"My house my rules." he informed her before heading towards the living room, Maggie trailing after him. "For as long as you stay here you take the bed."

The bedding he had used last night was folded up in a neat pile on the arm of his black leather sofa. Antonio sat down beside it, placing his socked feet upon the sturdy wooden coffee table. Maggie sighed as she sat down on the opposite side of the sofa across from the mantelpiece. Her eyes came to rest on the framed pictures of his children perched there haphazardly. There were still cardboard boxes, half unpacked around the place but he had gotten the important stuff out first.

"I hate to bring this up with everything else you have going on at the minute but how are you planning to explain this arrangement to your children." Maggie said gently, folding her legs underneath her as she wrapped hands tightly around her coffee mug.

Antonio's shoulders tensed at her words, she could see the line of his jaw beginning to clench as he exhaled deeply through his nose. There was something wrong, she could feel it over their fleeting connection and it tore her up inside, she reached out a hand, placing it tenderly on his knee.

"That won't be a problem for now." he answered, his gaze lowering into the dark pools of his mug. "Laura's cancelled their visit at the weekend. Her lawyer thinks its best they don't stay overnight until we've hashed out the custody agreement."

It killed her to see him hurting like this. His marriage may have broken down, but those kids were Antonio's lifeline. Deep inside she knew it had to be ripping him apart that he couldn't spend time with them. There were no words that she could say that would change the way he was feeling so she simply sat beside him, her thumb lightly ghosting over the hollow of his kneecap as a symbol of solidarity. Antonio's warm hand clasped hers, their fingers entwining as he turned his head towards her so that she could see the truth in those soulful dark eyes as he spoke.

"I'm glad your back Maggie." He said his voice rough with emotion. "Going through the past year without you has been a living hell."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story, it's great to see the amount of hits this story is getting and I am glad that so many people are enjoying it.**_

 _Buster: Hi there, thank you for taking the time to review, I really do appreciate it. I'm glad you like the direction in which this story is heading, I'm having great fun writing it._

 _Anime: I imagine that Antonio has always thought of her that way. I think she's his person and he's accepted that now and as far as he's concerned his claim has been staked. Would you believe I am currently writing ch52 at the moment? I can promise you there are a lot of cute moments for these two._

 _Lauren: I think Antonio has loved her for a long time, it's just about getting the two of them to the right place at the right time. Your words are very kind and they make me smile so much, so thank you for them. I'm really glad the two of them have each other even if they aren't together at the moment. I truly believe that they would go to the ends of the earth for each other no matter what the cost._


	15. Chapter 15: Reconnecting

**Chapter Fifteen: Reconnecting**

 _This is my fight song_ _  
_ _Take back my life song_ _  
_ _Prove I'm alright song_

 _Rachel Patton – Fight Song_

Maggie O'Neill: (Group Text: Antonio Dawson, Hank Voight, Alvin Olinsky) This is my new number :)

* * *

Hank Voight: Thanks.

* * *

Al Olinsky: Got it. You busy tonight?

Maggie O'Neill: Was gonna spend the night looking up apartments but I can be persuaded otherwise.

Al Olinsky: Molly's at 8pm. You are buying.

Maggie O'Neill: You invited me out!

* * *

Antonio Dawson: Welcome back to the digital world :) Did you get the things I left for you on the coffee table?

Maggie O'Neill: You have no idea how good it is to have my identification back. Thanks for holding onto it for me! And the key to my lock up. My furniture is all still intact which is good news.

Antonio Dawson: No problem. You're officially Maggie O'Neill again!

Maggie O'Neill: Feel like celebrating tonight?

Antonio Dawson: Would have loved to but I have a private security gig tonight. Rain check?

Maggie O'Neill: Of course. I'll be at Molly's if you finish early if not I'll see you at home. x

* * *

Jay Halstead: Yo Toni, you got Maggie's number?

Antonio Dawson: I do but not sure I wanna be sharing it.

Jay Halstead: I just want to take her for a drink.

Antonio Dawson: Still not giving it to you.

Jay Halstead: Stop being such an ass. I want to take her for a drink to say thanks for saving my life.

Antonio Dawson: Uh huh.

Jay Halstead: What kind of dog do you think I am?

Antonio Dawson:...

* * *

Kim Burgess: Platt has just informed me I am getting a new partner.

Adam Ruzek: What happened to Roman?

Kim Burgess: He has to go away to do those coaching and mentoring courses so that he can become a training officer. I feel like I should be concerned. She just told me this girl hasn't arrested anyone in over two years!

Adam Ruzek: She's yanking your chain.

Kim Burgess: How do you know that?! Is she matching me up with another nightmare? I went through enough after Atwood joined you upstairs.

Adam Ruzek: I promise you, she's not giving you a nightmare.

Kim Burgess: How can you know that?!

Adam Ruzek: I've met her. She's a good cop, you'll like her.

Kim Burgess: So she has arrested someone in the past two years.

Adam Ruzek: No, she's right about that...

Kim Burgess: Adam, get down here right now and explain this to me!

* * *

Trudy Platt: I hear your girl is looking for a place to live.

Antonio Dawson: Where'd you hear that?

Trudy Platt: Around. I got a friend whose tenants just bailed. It's a nice place. She can move in as soon as she wants. Doesn't come with furniture.

Antonio Dawson: I'll text you her number.

* * *

Trudy Platt: 13A Sycamore. Be there tomorrow at 10am.

Maggie O'Neill: I have no idea who this is.

Trudy Platt: You're new Sergeant at the Twenty First District. Platt.

Maggie O'Neill: Hi Sergeant Platt :) What's at 13A Sycamore?

Trudy Platt: You'll find out tomorrow.

* * *

Antonio Dawson: Hi, do you mind if I come over tomorrow to see the kids? Maybe grab dinner at the restaurant?

Laura Dawson: It might be a better idea for you to come Thursday. Diego has soccer practice tomorrow and Ava's got a study group. I'm sorry about this weekend, I just think we need to do what the lawyer says until we have custody arranged.

Antonio Dawson: Thursday works for me. See you then.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. I really appreciate all the support from everyone regarding this story!**_

 _Lauren: I am really glad that you enjoyed that chapter. For me this is the first time the two of them have been able to interact freely for a long time. The two of them just flow very well together. There's always a lot of chemistry brimming while they're both in the room. I think you'll enjoy by the direction she takes._

 _Buster: Hi, I always reply to reviews, I feel if you have taken the time to review it's only fair that I reply. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and the progress it makes._

 _Anime: I always like to have a few chapters in the bank but I write daily unless I have something else going on. I have some time off over Xmas so I am looking forward to doing a lot more writing. I don't see it ending any time soon although season 2 will have a very climactic ending if my inspiration plays along. I wanted to show how difficult the divorce was on all of them including Antonio, in the show he seems to really have a tough time with it and I don't think it should be downplayed. By the end of this chapter you'll have seen who she's partnered with._


	16. Chapter 16: Gabriel

**Chapter Sixteen: Gabriel**

 _Cause when you've given up.  
When no matter what you do it's never good enough.  
When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,  
That's when you feel my kind of love._

 _Emili Sande - My Kinda Love_

St Luke's was a tall beautiful redbrick church in the old Irish neighborhood that Maggie had raised in. She'd spent ten minutes walking around before ending up here sucking in the essence of her childhood. The house that she had grown up with was just around the corner, her brother and herself had sold it after their parents had died. Gabriel had been entering the clergy after obtaining his degree in child education so it had made sense at the time for the two of them to divide the asset especially since Maggie had needed money for night school in order to obtain her qualification in accounting. There had been a lot of good memories created there and it warmed her heart just a little to see that the current owners were keeping it in good condition.

Maggie paused for a moment as she walked up the narrow pathway leading to St Luke's, her fingertips gently brushing along the silky petals of a tall ivory rose that was flourishing in the modest garden. Her pert pink lips twitched into a small smile. They had been her mother's favorite flower when she had been alive and Maggie was happy that her brother continued to honor her in that way. Him and his troupe of volunteers had worked wonders on this little garden and she was fiercely proud of Gabriel for finding a way to serve his community on his own terms. Their father had always tried to push his oldest son to become a cop but it had never stuck. Gabe had never had the same drive to serve and protect and he was a pacifist at heart. He had always wanted to fix the root of a problem instead of merely containing the symptoms. Becoming a member of the Catholic church was his way of doing that, she had lost track of the amount of community programs that were now available to both children and adults because of him. She wondered sometimes how he worked so tirelessly, how he stayed strong in the face of adversity when it wore her down little by little every single day.

Maggie rearranged the strap of her battered, brown leather satchel across her chest before swallowing hard against the lump in her throat. It felt so hard for her to step into this building. She couldn't say how much she missed her brother during her time undercover. In the past he'd always been on the other end of the phone if she needed him, he had always been her rock, his guidance insightful and wise and then she'd isolated herself. At the time she knew that Gabe would disapprove of what was happening between her and Antonio and she'd gotten lost in the shame of that. Gabe had always been able to read her like a book so she hadn't called and she hadn't visited and when it had become too much for her to bear, instead of turning to him for support she'd stepped right out of her life and into a new one.

Maggie dipped her fingertips into the marble font of holy water, making the sign of the cross before stepping over the threshold of the foyer into the church itself. Her vivid blue eyes scanned along the pews, seeking out her brother among the patrons. She couldn't see him there but that wasn't unusual. She glanced at the confessional booth before heading towards it instinctively. It seemed ironic in a way that they would meet like this. She sat upon the uncomfortable door, closing the door behind of her. She could see the profile of his sharp features on the other side of the privacy screen, so similar to her own.

"Bless me Father for I have sinned. It has been almost three years since my last confession." Maggie uttered, her elbows resting on her knees as she clasped her hands together as if in prayer.

"Speak my child for you will be heard." Her brother's throaty tones spoke through the screen. His voice was compassionate and professional, Maggie felt like she didn't deserve that compassionate. It must have hurt her brother terribly when she'd left.

"Father, I made a mistake a few years ago." Maggie said, her head bowed as she looked at her dainty hands. "I hurt my brother when I walked out of his life and I have no idea how to fix it."

"Maggie?" His voice faltered as he said her name, making her heart bleed just a little. It reminded her of cool nights outside in their back garden down the street, camping out in a tent their father had set up for them and telling ghost stories.

"Gabe..." she said affectionately.

The mahogany door banged on the opposite side of the confessional booth and Maggie found herself stepping out of her side before she was swooped up in the biggest bear hug she had ever experienced. Her feet left the floor as Gabe picked her up, clutching her as close as he possible could. He placed her back down again, his black cassock billowed out around him as he held her at arms length, his familial blue eyes studying every inch of her.

"Antonio told me that you were ok but I have to see with my own eyes." he told her, his eyes lingering on the pale green scarf at her throat. Maggie fussed with it self consciously. It didn't surprise her that Antonio had been in contact with her brother. It had come out last night on the way home that her ex partner had been attending Sunday services here at the church so he could let Gabe know how she was doing. She appreciated that more than she cared to admit. When she had left she hadn't thought of the worry it would cause him.

"Yea." Maggie remarked as Gabe took her hands in his and let her to the first row of pews so the two of them could sit down. "He's good like that."

"He is a good man." Gabe said purposely. "He was then and he is now."

Maggie sighed before casting her gaze away so that it came to rest on the large flickering candles on either side of the alter. She had left a mess to clean up and it appeared that Antonio had taken care of the hard part for her. She hadn't realised that he was still watching out for her back then.

"He told you." Maggie said gravely, staring into the heart of the flames.

"A couple of weeks after you left he came to see me. I couldn't make sense of what would have made you leave. I thought it was something I had done or said..." Gabe told her, his arm coming to rest along the back of the pew as Maggie's raked her fingers through her hair as if she was trying to shake loose the guilt that was resting on her shoulders. "...And instead you'd fallen in love."

"With a married man." Maggie finished, taking care to look her brother straight in the eye.

"You thought I would judge you." he said simply, staring back at her.

"You and the man upstairs." Maggie uttered pointing her finger up towards the ceiling.

"You never did anything about it." Gabe reminded her, his hand resting reassuringly on his sister's arm.

"I wanted to." Maggie whispered, her gaze cast downward. "Every day it was getting harder and harder to be around him and I knew he felt the same so I bailed before anything could happen."

"You never did do well with spiritual conflict. Everything is black and white for you." Gabe told her, squeezing her arm to empathize his understanding of the situation. He didn't blame her, that much was apparent and she thanked God for that. "You planning on sticking around for a little while?"

Maggie nodded her response, following Gabe's lead when he rose from the pew and spoke.

"Let's go grab a coffee and you can tell me all about what happens next."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys. Thank you for everyone who is reading this story, it is a wonderful journey working with his couple and it has been an awesome ride so far!**_

 _Lauren: I'm glad you like the cuteness, there is plenty more where that came from. I am really happy you enjoyed the text chapters. There will be more of those coming up. Thank you for taking the time to review, I really appreciate it._

 _Anime: I could imagine Kim having a little moment of WTF I am getting into. Lol Maggie's good but there are some areas in which she is lacking. Kim and Maggie are great as partners, I love the friendship the two of them develop. They always look out for one another in 21_ _st_ _and Platt is no different. She can't stay with him forever sadly and he gets that._


	17. Chapter 17: Molly's

**Chapter Seventeen: Molly's**

 _I hope you know that I'm sending a postcard  
I don't care who sees what I sent  
Or if the whole world knows what's in my head_

 _James Blunt - Postcard_

Molly's was a cute corner bar within walking distance of both the station house and Antonio's new home, which suited Maggie down to the ground. The neighbourhood was one in the midst of gentrification so it seemed like it was in the bar was in the right place at the right time. The outside looked much like a simple sports bar and Maggie felt those butterflies flitting in her stomach before she forced herself to take hold of the door handle. She hadn't gotten out much in the past few years, her social interactions were limited to Osker's friends and employees so the thought of any social occasion made her stomach churn. The bar was popular among law enforcement personnel as well as firefighters and hospital staff. She would probably end up working closely with some of the people who attended this bar so the way that she was perceived was important to her. She reached for the door handle and then stopped, her hand frozen. That anxiety was riding up inside of her and she found she couldn't bring herself to take that final step and actually pull open the door.

 _This was a bad idea_ , she thought. _I'm not ready for this..._

She felt his presence before he actually touched her. Antonio's warm familiar hand came to rest on her lower back guiding her gently to one side so that patrons could enter and exit the premises.

"We going in or are we staying out here?" He asked her softly. "Either way is fine with me."

"I don't know yet." she responded honestly, her gaze fixated on the door handle as she opened and closed her fist. "I mean physically it shouldn't be this hard to grab a door handle."

"But mentally your stepping into uncharted territory." he rationalized, his soulful dark eyes full of understanding as his thumb rubbed along the curve of her spine. "Acclimation is hard and it takes time."

Maggie nodded her agreement, inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth in an attempt to steady the nerves that were ricocheting through her body.

"How about we do this together?" Antonio asked, taking Maggie's hand in his own and lacing his fingers with hers. "We just gotta step right through that door."

Maggie looked down at their joined hands before following Antonio's lead.

* * *

Inside of the bar was beautiful, that was the only way that Maggie could describe the place as she stepped over the threshold, her eyes instantly raising to the ceiling as she took in the gorgeous array of lights hanging there. The bar was light and airy and had a warm, welcoming feel to it.

"Can you believe that Gabby owns part of this place?" Antonio asked as he guided Maggie through the throng of people as he headed towards a table near the back.

"It definitely has her touch." Maggie said as she took in the decor with an appreciative eye. "It looks amazing in here."

It did, Maggie had never felt such life in a place before, it was as if you could feel the energy of the place crackling in the air. Antonio's grip on her hand tightened as he reached a table occupied by Al and Halstead. The two men glanced at their entwined hands before Al removed his jacket from the seat beside him and patting the red velvet. Maggie slipped onto the bar stool as Al used his fingertips to push a clean empty wine glass towards her before pouring red wine into her glass from the bottle already on the table.

"I guess I'll be buying my own drink." Antonio murmured before stepping away from the table and disappearing to the busy bar.

There were perks to being Gabby's brother and getting served quickly here at Molly's was one of them. He raised his hand to signal to the bartender who held up a single finger to indicate he wait a moment. Next to him Sean Roman withdrew his wallet and removed a twenty dollar bill in order to pay for the drinks that were currently sitting on the bar in front of him.

"Thanks for getting someone to cover for me tonight. I didn't want to miss this." Antonio said, casting a glance over this shoulder at Maggie as she threw back her head and laughed at something Al had said.

It was a beautiful sound and it hit him straight in the heart. He'd longed to hear that sound for what seemed like an age and it brought a smile to his handsome features.

"I get you." Roman said knowingly. "Sometimes it really is just about taking care of your own, on or off the job."

"Yea, it is." Antonio agreed before reviewing Roman's drinks. There was a pint of beer on the bar alongside a dirty martini. "I am guessing you have company."

"Kayla Sharpe from Ambulance 61." Roman said, taking a sip of his beer as he cast a glance at the girl sitting on a table nearby. Antonio followed his gaze, watching as the striking brunette tapped out a message on her cellphone.

"Its early days." Roman informed Antonio. "But I am quietly confident."

Antonio smiled at the other man's words before wishing him the best of luck.

* * *

"You know I get it now." Jay Halstead uttered to Maggie, tipping his beer bottle towards her.

Al had excused himself to go to the bathroom leaving the two of them sitting alone at the bar table. She didn't know Halstead but Antonio did and she trusted his judgement.

"Get what?" Maggie asked, her slim fingers toying with the stem of the wine glass as she spoke.

"Why Antonio wouldn't give me your number." Halstead responded, raising his eyebrows knowingly.

Maggie snorted at the suggestion.

"Antonio knows I value my privacy." Maggie informed the other man. "And to be honest you aren't my type."

"Ouch." Halstead said, placing his palm to his heart in mock pain. "And that was made abundantly clear when the two of you walked in here holding hands."

There was silence for a moment between the two of them before Halstead rolled his beer bottle between his palms.

"I just want to say thanks." he said, meeting her gaze head on, honesty shining in his eyes as he continued. "You didn't have to break protocol but you did and it saved my life."

Maggie clinked her glass against his beer bottle before responding.

"You are very welcome."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! I hope you're all doing well. I've had a bit of a bad start to the day in terms of my boiler not working so I thought I would use this time to put up a chapter instead before work.**_

 _Lauren: Both Maggie and Gabe are very close siblings, that will really come to a head with Antonio far into the future. At the moment I've just finished writing chapter 57 and it's really weird for me seeing how she has developed from the person she is in the chapters I'm posting to the person she is there. These two are always a little cute!_

 _Anime: I think it's important that Maggie has someone outside of Antonio, or at least other people. Some stories can become too centric on the relationship and I just feel that that isn't really like how it works in RL. Al is always her strongest advocate and I love writing him sometimes because he comes out with all sorts. Kim and Maggie are always fun to write for me because Kim is such a great character._


	18. Chapter 18: Text Talk

**Chapter Eighteen: Text Talk**

 _Oh if you lost your way,  
And it drove you crazy,  
You would still have me, we work together you see,  
Blood sweat and tears, blood sweat and tears,_

 _Paloma Faith - Blood Sweat and Tears_

Antonio Dawson: Sorry I missed you this morning. How was the apartment?

Maggie O'Neill: No problem. It was actually really nice, good size and the rent is a pretty good price for the location.

Antonio Dawson: You thinking of taking it?

Maggie O'Neill: It's a great place. I am seriously considering it besides aren't you getting bored of having a roommate?

Antonio Dawson: You know I'm not. You can stay as long as you like.

Maggie O'Neill: Come take a look when you get off shift and tell me what you think.

Antonio Dawson: I'll text you to let you know when I'm leaving. x

Maggie O'Neill: See you then x

* * *

Jay Halstead: You owe me $50.

Erin Lindsey: For what?!

Jay Halstead: Antonio and Maggie, they're a thing.

Erin Lindsey: They are not a thing!

Jay Halstead: Oh trust me they are a thing. They were holding hands in Molly's.

Erin Lindsey: You are not getting $50 for hand holding. There has to be kissing at least.

Jay Halstead: 'At least' makes it sound seedy.

Erin Lindsey: You are such a perv.

* * *

Sean Roman: Hey, Asher wants to know if you can work for him tonight.

Antonio Dawson: As long as it is after 7pm that suits me.

Sean Roman: Cool. I will let you know.

* * *

Kim Burgess: It was great to meet you last night. I hope your head doesn't feel as bad as mine does.

Maggie O'Neill: It was great to meet you too. I admit it was a struggle getting up this morning. How do those guys in Intelligence put so much away?

Kim Burgess: They are not normal. Never do shots with Lindsey, she can drink anyone under the table.

Maggie O'Neill: Duly noted. I'll catch up with you for first shift tomorrow.

Kim Burgess: I look forward to it!

* * *

Trudy Platt: You need to re-qualify for your firearms. It's been over two years since you fired a gun on record.

Maggie O'Neill: Do you have a particular time in mind?

Trudy Platt: I'll meet you at the firing range at 8am tomorrow. You'll need to bring a second witness.

Maggie O'Neill: I'll see you there

* * *

Maggie O'Neill: Sorry to be a pain but I need a favour.

Kayla Sharpe: If I can help, I will x

Maggie O'Neill: I need another witness to re-qualify for firearms. It's tomorrow at 8am and everyone else is stuck on shift.

Kayla Sharpe: 8am is fine. I can meet you at the firing range but you owe me a drink next time we're at Molly's.

Maggie O'Neill: Thank you! x

* * *

Kayla Sharpe: So I had a great time last night...

Sean Roman: Me too! That thing you did with your tongue blew my mind x

Kayla Sharpe: I could say the same about yours!

* * *

Laura Dawson: Hi Antonio. Thursday's cancelled. Sorry.

Antonio Dawson: Are you kidding me?

Laura Dawson: No. I think its best you don't see the kids until we've settled on custody.

Antonio Dawson: Pick up the phone.

Antonio Dawson: I'm serious Laura, pick up the phone and talk to me.

* * *

Jay Halstead: I think Antonio just broke his phone.

Erin Lindsey: It's definitely broken. There's a piece of it on my desk.

Jay Halstead: Was that his department phone?

Erin Lindsey: No. It was his personal so at least he's not gonna have to explain that.

* * *

Adam Ruzek: See I told you, you had nothing to worry about.

Kim Burgess: I know that now. It was good to meet her before we start working together. I can't believe Platt was yanking my chain so much about her.

Adam Ruzek: At least you know the real story there.

Kim Burgess: Yea, trust me it's better than the rumours I've been hearing.

Adam Ruzek: There are rumours?

Kim Burgess: Yea and they're not good.

Adam Ruzek: At least you can put people straight.

Kim Burgess: That's my intention :)

* * *

 _ **Hey Guys, I'm posting this now because I'm at a wedding tomorrow. Thank you very much to everyone who is reading this story, it makes my day.**_

 _Anime: I wanted to give her a hug as well, it can't be easy stepping back into your own life like that and I always imagine Antonio to be the type of person to smooth over whatever he can for someone he cares about. From this chapter you can tell she even made a few friends. Antonio's been there before so he knows the ropes and what she's like. Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it._

 _Lauren: I think it's important for Maggie to know there's someone to lean on when things get tough and he's willing to be the strong one at the moment. I'm sure she'll have his back if it ever came down to it. I think with their relationship there is always a sense of one another. They've worked together so long and they are pretty in sync. Fingers crossed you stick with me for that long :p_


	19. Chapter 19: Chicken, Dynamite, Chainsaw

**Chapter Nineteen: Chicken, Dynamite, Chainsaw**

 _Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
And they settle 'neath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
Sometimes a shadow wins_

 _Sara Barilles - Brave_

The clear plastic bag was full of thin green plastic cards, each with a black stripe on the back and serial number imprinted onto them. There were hundreds of them bundled into packs of varying denominations, held in place with thin elastic bands. There was silence for a moment as Maggie and Burgess stared at the bag before their gaze flickered up to Sergeant Platt who was standing above them, on the opposite side of the front desk.

"Congratulations. The two of you are on gun buy back duty at the Grocery store over on Ashton." Maggie and Kim both looked at each other questioningly for a moment before Maggie decided to speak up.

"What does that entail?" she asked cautiously.

She already had the feeling that Sergeant Platt didn't like her. The other woman spoke in short clipped sentences, her brown eyes were always seemed to be watching Maggie as if they were waiting for her to slip up and commit career suicide. The Sergeant's thin grey eyebrows furrowed in confusion before she stared back at Maggie uncomprehending, the older woman's gaze shifted to the grocery cards before flickering back to Maggie once more.

 _She thinks I am an idiot._ Maggie thought, trying to make her expression as impassive as possible. She didn't want to care what the Sergeant thought but there was a tiny part of her that did and it irked her.

The truth was they hadn't had the gun buyback program when Maggie had been in patrol, the initiative was only a couple of years old. She was finding that was something that she would have to work on, patrol officers were involved with a lot of community outreach programs and officers were expected to know the mechanics of them when they were assigned.

"People turn in guns, you give them a grocery gift card. No questions asked." Sergeant Platt explained abruptly before making a shooing motion with her hands. "Now go! Scoot! This requires no further explanation."

Maggie snatched up the gift cards in one hand before following Burgess to where they kept their outdoor supplies.

* * *

Antonio was furious. He could feel that familiar prickle of fear running up his spine as that fire in his belly whipped up a storm inside of him. His gaze fixated on the young teenage girl stood in the corner, her green backpack resting on the indoor wooden bench that she was sitting on. It felt like an age since he had seen his daughter, she was still as beautiful as the day he had packed up his things and left. She had Laura's slim oval face and amber colored eyes but the rest of her from her thick black hair to her nose and ears was all him. She rose to her feet as he called her name, his heart pounding in his chest as he reviewed every inch of her, checking her for injury. He had no idea she was here but if someone had hurt her he would kill them for it, there was no question of that in his mind.

"I know what you're gonna say and just know that I'm fine." the words tumbled out of her as she hurried to reassure him. "Everything's fine."

It did not do much to calm the protective animal that was pacing around inside of him. If Eva was here it meant that Laura had to be nearby and he wasn't sure that he could face a second round with her after the things she had said to him this morning.

"Where's your mother?" he asked finally, staring down at his fourteen year old daughter.

"She's home." Eva said, her lower lip trembling as she spoke. "I took the train."

It was at that point Antonio felt himself implode. Jesus Christ, Laura had called him a bad parent and now their daughter was showing up at the police station having ridden the train by herself. Did she know what could happen to her? Of course she did, because he had drilled it into both her and Diego's brains so many times before. They knew that it was dangerous, that kids weren't safe wandering around by themselves. He thought she would have been a hell of a lot more careful after what happened with Diego the year before last.

"By yourself?! Does your mom know?" he heard his voice raising and he couldn't stop himself. He wanted to shake his only daughter to try to make her understand how bad that could have been. Kids disappeared all the time and he couldn't stand the thought of something happening to his children, he would never forgive himself if it did.

"I called, and I just left a message." Eva informed him calmly.

He looked away from her, his jaw clenching as his brain fumbled over the words. He was so angry right now and so relieved at the same time. His daughter was right here and nothing had happened to her but in his head it didn't mean that something couldn't. What if this happened again? Just because nothing had happened this time didn't mean that it wouldn't the second.

"You're grounded." He said abruptly, jabbing his finger at her as he struggled to collect himself. "You're as grounded as you've ever been."

There were tears in Eva's eyes now, he could see them brimming up over the edges of her big brown eyes as she stared back at him, her shoulders quivering.

"Dad, don't you wanna know why I came here?" she questioned, her voice breaking as he glared back at her.

"No!" he responded firmly. "I don't want to hear anything out of your mouth right now except, 'I'm sorry, won't happen again, dad.' That's all I want to hear."

"Antonio." Voight beckoned from the stairwell, his steely gaze flickering between Antonio and his daughter. "Hayden Tannenbaum's ready to give a statement."

"I'm coming." He muttered before glancing around the reception area of the station house looking for someone to help him out. His doe brown eyes landed on the slender brunette standing beside the front desk as she leaned over to rest a long black bag against the sturdy ceramic pillar alongside some white water weights. He didn't want to do this to her, this wasn't the way he had envisioned her meeting one of his kids but there was nobody else around at the moment and he knew Eva would be in safe hands.

"Maggie." he called out with a sigh, waving his hand to draw her attention. "Come over here?"

Maggie's head twisted towards Sergeant Platt, who gave her slight nod before she came to stand in the space next to Antonio and Eva. He had to admit she looked good in the pale blue uniform, he hadn't known her when she had been in patrol the first time but it suited her. Her glossy chestnut hair was pulled back into a tight bun, leaving loose tendrils framing her pretty features. Her vivid blue eyes shifted from him to Eva and then back to him once more as she took in the familial similarities.

"This is my very-much-in-trouble daughter, Eva." he told her, the anger still clearly displaying on his handsome features as he pointed at his child. "Can you take her into that office, watch her until I get Laura on the phone to come pick her up?"

He could see the indecision on her features and he didn't blame her. To say this was awkward was an understatement. He knew he had no right to put her in this position but he needed the help right now and Maggie could see that. He would not have asked if there had been any other solution to this problem.

"Yeah, of course." she said softly.

"Dad..." his daughter injected.

"Not another word, Eva." Antonio shushed her, his temper flaring up once more. "I mean it."

Maggie stepped into the space between them, her arm wrapping around Eva's shoulders as she gave Antonio a knowing look over the top of his daughter's head. It wasn't entirely sympathetic and Antonio chose to ignore it. Right now there were other things to focus on, one girl was in the hospital and another was still out there having God knows what being done to her.

Antonio cast a final glance over his shoulder, watching as Maggie guided his daughter into the office before returning to the bench to retrieve her backpack. For now he didn't have to worry about Eva, his daughter was in safe hands.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, my apologies for the late chapter! The run up to Christmas is always manic for me. I've barely had a moment to myself however my work closes for Christmas tomorrow so I am looking forward to having some time!**_

 _Lauren: The two of them are very cute together and it only gets cuter. Kim and Maggie are such a fab partnership for me to write, they have such an empowering partnership. The divorce does continue throughout the story and we get to see some insight into it as we go along. Sometimes I like Laura and sometimes I don't. I will be interested to see her appearance in Chicago Fire next year._

 _Anime: I wanted to slap her too at that point, he's in a tough spot at the moment. I'd never really written a divorce before this and it has been an interesting ride for me. I think it is interesting to see the effects of the divorce, not just on him but on the kids as well. I feel for them sometimes and the uncertainty it causes. You are not the only one that rambles :p_


	20. Chapter 20: The Family Man

**Chapter Twenty: The Family Man**

 _With broken words I've tried to say  
Honey don't you be afraid  
If we got nothing we got us_

 _One Republic - Something I Need_

The station house was getting busier, Maggie could see the hustle and bustle of other officers outside through the open blinds inside of the small office that she and Eva sat in. The undercurrent of their voices was a pleasant sound, she liked being around people more and more these days, that anxiety she had felt a few days ago beginning to reside.

"You want to be out there and instead you're stuck in here with me." Eva said miserably, her dark eyes lowered. She looked a lot like Antonio, both of his children did. She'd noticed it upon observing the pictures upon his mantelpiece. She had wondered what the two of them would grow up to be. Cops like their dad or something else?

"Actually." Maggie said leaning forward across the table conspiratorially. "I'd rather be in here otherwise I would be walking around in the rain and I do not like getting wet."

"I don't like it either." Eva submitted into the conversation, her shoulders straightening. "Like when you get so wet that it feels like you'll never get warm again."

"That is the worst." Maggie agreed before resting her chin on her hand. "I think we picked the wrong city to live because Chicago winters are always wet and windy."

Eva shivered at the thought, her hands pressing together between her knees before speaking again, her gaze sweeping up to meet Maggie's gaze.

"I didn't mean to upset my dad so much." she said quietly into the space between them. "I just really miss him."

Maggie rubbed her hands together, trying to find a response that was appropriate for the situation. She didn't like being caught in the middle of whatever was going on between Antonio and Laura but Eva looked so sad at the minute. She understood why Antonio had torn a strip off his daughter, his children were his life and if something happened to them he would never forgive himself. However Eva was hurting deep inside and it was something that he would eventually need to address. She understood how frightening it could be to be caught between two parents, how much it could mess with your head. Maggie's own father hadn't been a saint, she had known about his affairs for years before he died.

"I think you just really scared him." Maggie explained to Eva, catching the young girl's gaze as she spoke. "He sees a lot of bad things happen in his job and he doesn't want anything like that to happen to you."

"I know..." Eva began, her full lower lip beginning to tremble. "I just wanted to see him. Mom keeps cancelling on him and it just makes me so mad. I heard mom telling Aunt Jeanie they don't love each other anymore and I just wanted to let him know that we still love him, that me and Diego still want to be part of his life."

That sentiment hit Maggie right in the chest, it made her heart ache to hear those words. She swallowed hard against the lump in her throat before coughing in order to clear it. These kids were going through the ringer at the moment and it broke her heart.

"He misses you guys so much." Maggie said, clasping her hands together upon the desk. "He's always telling us all, how proud he is of the both of you."

"He does?" Eva asked softly, her eyes shining once more.

"All the time." Maggie confirmed.

There was silence for a moment before a low grumble echoed through the room, making Maggie burst into a grin while Eva's cheeks flushed red, her small hand coming to rest upon her stomach.

"I am gonna take a wild guess and say you're hungry." Maggie teased the young girl, her eyes flickering to the clock on the wall. It was well past lunchtime, she could feel hunger pangs in her own stomach. Eva nodded shyly.

"You ever been to the deli down the street?" Maggie asked Eva, removing her cell phone from her pants pocket and opening the message app with her thumb. "My friend Kim says they do the best turkey subs."

"I like Turkey subs." Eva informed Maggie as she typed out a message to Burgess.

She watched from the opposite side of the glass as Kim put down some of the reports she was filing to check her cellphone. She turned to face the window and giving both Maggie and Eva a thumbs up.

* * *

Antonio was hovering, it was something that he rarely did but in this circumstance he couldn't help it. This conversation was one of the most difficult he would ever have to have in his adult life and he was struggling to find the fortitude for it. He gave himself a moment, his palms resting on the door frame as he watched two of the most important people in his life. Eva and Maggie were sitting side by side now, their backs to him, their heads bowed close together as they reviewed the same glossy magazine. They're turkey subs were half eaten, resting among the yellow paper they had been wrapped in as Eva jabbed her finger animatedly at one of the images. Maggie responded by nodding her head in agreement before picking up the plastic take out cup and sipping from the straw.

Seeing the two of them interact was interesting. he had always wondered how his children would react upon meeting Maggie. They had never been actually introduced, not the way Laura and her had been. He didn't want his kids anywhere near his job, especially after what had happened to Diego. His son still had nightmares, even more than a year on but he was resilient, he had bounced back incredibly well and the child therapist they had taken him to see had declared him healthy. Antonio couldn't count himself as lucky in that respect, he still dreamed of that horrific day, occasionally he would wake up in a cold sweat, his heart pounding because he had been too late to save his son and Diego's blood would be all over his hands. It was times like that, that he wished that Maggie had been there. He'd needed someone to talk to during those terrifying hours and she would have been his shelter away from the storm. She would have helped him get his head straight before he had resorted to wrapping a chain around his hand and beating the living shit out of their prisoner until he gave them the intel they required. None of that mattered though, he tried to convince himself. They had both done things that they weren't proud of. She was here now, looking after his daughter and he appreciated that more than he cared to admit.

"Hey." he said, making his presence known to the two females in that tiny office.

Eva's amber eyes darted away and she pursed her lips together as if to stop herself from speaking. Maggie's gaze flickered between the two of them before she cleared her throat and picked up the remainder of her Turkey sub before exiting the room.

Antonio sighed before stepping into the room entirely.

"I talked to your mother. She's on her way. She'll be here in half an hour." Antonio said before coming to sit in Maggie's vacated chair. He wanted to be at eye level with his daughter, to make her see the honesty in his eyes when he spoke to her. Eva clasped her hands together between her knees before speaking.

"Oh. Okay." She sounded disappointed and he got that. She'd come all the way here and he was sending her away again. He didn't want his children to feel abandoned or rejected, he wanted to make sure they knew exactly how much he loved him.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just you scared the hell out of me, honestly." he said, shaking his head before fixing his gaze weary gaze upon his daughter.

There were tears again in Eva's eyes and he hated that, hated that she was going through because of him and Laura. They had never meant for it to effect their children any more than it already had done but it was and they need to come up with a solution otherwise they would do more harm than good.

"But I wanted to see you." Eva said earnestly and it felt as if someone was stabbing dull knives into Antonio's heart over and over again. He considered his words carefully. He was not the type of man to condemn Laura in front of their children, he understood the misery that could cause.

"Look..." he trailed off trying to choose the right words before starting again. "Your ma and I, we're still figuring somethings out. She said you might've heard some things..."

"I don't know what to do..." she choked out.

It was at that moment Eva crumbled and it was everything Antonio could do not to wrap her in his arms and concede defeat. Salty tears ran down her cheeks as her shoulders quivered once more causing. Jesus it was like being punched in the gut. Antonio climbed onto his knees in front of his daughter, his hand resting gently upon hers.

"Hey, hey, hey." he murmured softly, drawing her attention back towards him. "You need to know something, Eva. I love you. I love you and your brother more than life itself."

It was true. When Diego had been abducted he would have torn the earth apart looking for his child. It hadn't mattered if he had lost his job, gone to prison or had been killed so long as his son was safe he hadn't cared and now looking at Eva, he would walk through fire if it meant that he could feel that smile grace his daughter's face again. Eva let out a shaky breath in an attempt to steady herself.

"I love you too, dad." she told him and he could see it in her eyes. This was hurting her as much as it hurt him and he wanted to spare his daughter that pain.

"You, Diego and me are a knot that'll never come undone. No matter what." he said tenderly, making sure that Eva could look into his eyes and see the truth of it shining there. "Yeah?"

Eva swallowed hard before nodding her agreement. Antonio wrapped his arms around her and held on tightly, his hand smoothing over her dark hair as she clutched onto him.

"That's my girl." he whispered. "That's my girl."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, my apologies for the late update but the Christmas period is always major busy for me. All five of my bros were home so it goes mental at my parents' house. Regular posting should resume as of today.**_

 _Lauren: I really like that ep because we get to see how the divorce is effecting Antonio and his family, it gives us more insight into his personal life. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and you will definitely see how things work between her and the family. Thank you for writing just a lovely review, it made my day._

 _Anime: Sometimes I wonder if she likes anyone until she does something so sweet. She is defo one of my fav chars. Lol who says she will be her future step kid :p There is a chapter a bit later on with her and Laura. I did have a great Christmas and I hope you did too!_


	21. Chapter 21: Home

**Rated M for Mature**

 **Chapter Twenty One: Home**

 _Home, let me come home_  
 _Home is wherever I'm with you_

 _The Magnetic Zeroes - Home_

The sun was just starting to raise in the sky when Antonio finally stepped onto the porch of his small, terraced house. He pulled the knot of his tie away from his Adam's apple before loosening the top two buttons of his white shirt with his fingertips. It felt like he could breathe again for the first time tonight. There were no words to describe how much he disliked the man he worked for. Asher was arrogant and he had more money than sense. Everything was a possession to him, even Antonio and he hated it, he hated every single second of being in that environment with all the 'yes sirs' and 'no sirs'. It took him back to that time when he was fourteen running dime bags for that guy that had lived above the gym he trained at.

His broad shoulders slumped in wariness as he pushed his key into the lock and twisted it in order to open his front door. He could hear the low murmur of voices, it took him a second to realise that the TV was on. His gaze came to rest on the lone figure sitting upon the couch. Maggie's hair loose around her shoulders, her socked feet resting on the coffee table. She was wearing a black tank top and grey sweats from her days at the academy. The white socks were his.

"Maggie?" he questioned, his tone low and soft. "It's four in the morning."

His hands were already removing the tie from his collar, tossing it to one side. He moved around to the comfortable chair before shrugging off his black suit jacket and folding it over the back of it. His dark eyes already taking in the papers that were spread out over the coffee table.

"I couldn't sleep." she said before nodding at the paperwork at the table as she removed her feet from it. "I wanted to check everything was in order for me moving in at the weekend."

"Nightmares?" he asked quietly, dropping down onto the couch alongside of her, his hip nudged hers lightly. Maggie pressed her hands together between her knees before nodding reluctantly.

"Too many to talk about." she dismissed, looking distantly at the thin sheets of paper spread out all over the battered coffee.

Antonio's heart went out to her, he knew what it was like to wake up in the middle of the night, your heart hammering in your chest because you didn't have a clue where you were or what was happening. He knew what it was like to deal with that alone, it was a burden that no one should carry, not by themselves. He was holding himself back, he had been since the moment she had left the operation but he felt that time had passed now. She needed to know that she didn't have to sleep alone, that he cared about her more than anyone else in the world.

"Maggie." he whispered her name as his warm fingertips brushed her chin guiding her pale face until the two of them were looking at each other, mere inches separating them. The material of their clothing brushed lightly, making a rustling sound as Antonio's warm hands encompassed Maggie's dainty features. His calloused thumbs skated across the apples of her cheeks as he pressed his finely sculptured lips to hers.

The moment they touched Antonio was lost. The two of them had been fighting against their feelings for so long, it felt as if the dam was breaking. He felt Maggie surrendering under his hands, her body pressing against him with the same urgency that he possessed. His tongue delved into her hot, seeking mouth, his fingers raking through her loose chestnut hair, dragging her down even deeper under his spell.

Kissing her was like seeing sunshine for the first time after years of being blind. Antonio needed her in every way possible. Long ago the depth of his feelings had terrified him but now he relished them. He had fallen so recklessly in love with her it drove everything else right out of his mind.

Maggie climbed onto his lap, seeking out even more of him. Her thighs came to rest on either side of his hips, giving him access to her in a way he had never experienced before. His heated fingertips trailed along the curve of her spine causing her to moan, her pelvis tipping forward. He hissed through his teeth at the sensuous friction as she ground against his erection through their clothes. His hands were in her chestnut hair once more, guiding her swollen lips back to his. Her teeth grazed his lower lip causing a thrill of exhilaration rushing through him. She was intoxicating, he wanted to touch every inch of her, to make her cry out his name in euphoria. There was a possessiveness in him that reserved only for her, he wanted to claim her as his own. It was a primal urge, one that was deep and savage.

His hands ghosted up along her sides, his palms peeling up the hem of that black tank to inch by inch until they broke apart for a moment. Maggie's pretty blue eyes were focused entirely on his as she raise her arms for him to strip her of the offending item. Her skin was all peaches and cream, clad in simple black bra. He could see those scars of hers, especially the white thin line that decorated the space just under her collarbone. He had caught glimpses of it over the years but he had never seen it in all of its glory. He pressed his lips to the space just above her cleavage, where the scar started, his tongue flicked over the ridged flesh causing Maggie to cry out, her head tipping back as her fingers raked through his dark hair. That sound nearly tipped him right over there and then. His hands slid down to her heart shaped ass, grasping it tightly to keep her pressed against him as he rose to his feet and carried her to his bedroom.

He lay her down delicately on the cream sheets and covered her with his body, kissing her until she lay submissive and gasping beneath him. Her cobalt eyes were filled with desire as he stripped off his white shirt, allowing it to flutter to the floor. Maggie smiled wickedly as she slowly wriggled her way out of those light grey sweat pants, revealing a simple pair of black panties.

For the first time he drank in the view before him, this Irish American goddess was laid out, her chestnut hair falling over her shoulders. His control was threadbare as her fingertips trailed down between her breasts before delving even lower. This was where she belonged, right here in his bed.

"Maggie..." he murmured, the left side of his mouth tilting up into that contented smile of his. "You are such a tease."

She was perfect in his eyes, everything from that white jagged scar just under her collarbone to the Celtic cross tattooed on her left ankle. His thumb skimmed across it lightly as he climbed onto the bed between her parted legs. His lips descended on hers, his tongue delving into the hot confines of her mouth as her gentle fingertips traced along the plains of his chest running over each of those ragged bullet holes with the utmost care. It made him feel revered. He wore his badges of honour on his flesh, the same way she did hers. There was a sense of belonging here with Maggie that he hadn't believed was possible. A gluttonous groan tore from his throat as her delicate hands delved lower, her deft fingers were already unzipping his trousers before he helped her to remove them and his underwear completely.

Her cobalt blue eyes glittered with desire as she took in his powerful athletic form. Her eyes were drinking him in as she unhooked her black bra and shucked out of her panties. The feel of her slick, molten skin against his addictive. He was lose in her touch once more as her glorious hands smoothed over his needy cock, her thumb lightly rubbing over the tip leaving him gasping as he hovered over her.

"Maggie." he warned through grinding teeth as the palm of her hand stroked over him in a slow, deliberate motion.

She released him and instantly Antonio felt himself craving her touch once more. Her hand delved under the pillow before she removed a thin foil packet. He raised his eyebrows questioningly as she tore it open, removing the condom from the wrapper.

"I was hopeful." she explained, reaching down between the two of them.

The instant she touched him it was like every single one of his synapses were on fire. He held the base of his dick as she rolled it down the shaft, making him arch into her grasp. She let go of him unwillingly, her hands running through his thick dark hair drawing his demanding lips back to hers.

Antonio's mouth smothered Maggie's as he penetrated her with antagonizing slowness. Her hips arched into his thrust burying Antonio's cock even deeper into her supple, inviting body.

Connecting had never been such a sweet experience for Antonio, he found himself drowning in the serenity of the moment as they began to consummate the most basic of acts. They merged together, tongues mingling, hands fumbling and touching every single inch of each other as they rocked in unison. Maggie's moans were getting louder, her nails raking down his back, urging him on as they began to pick up the pace. They were close, his nerves were blazing with the ecstasy as he drove her further into that gratifying oblivion.

His name was on her lips as she started to climax, her head tipping back, exposing her throat as she cried out in ecstasy. His mouth descended on the curve of her throat, biting down as his own orgasm claimed him. He could feel her heart beating against his own as he lowered his mouth to hers, their kisses becoming lazy and sanguine as they lay tangled up in one another.

"I have no idea how we lasted so long without doing that." Maggie murmured against the corner of his mouth. Antonio placed a kiss on her collarbone before removing himself from her body and disposing of the condom. He propped his head up on his right hand as he reached out and used his left to tuck a stray strand back behind her ear.

"Idiocy." he confessed distractedly as he allowed his fingertips to trail along the outline of her shoulder, tracing a fine line along her torso. "I've lost track of the amount of times I've wanted to kiss you since you walked back into my life."

Maggie shifted allowing Antonio to settle down beside her on his back before he gathered her up in his arms and drew her to him. She fit snugly into his side, her legs entwining with his amongst the mess of sheets that barely covered their hips. Her mused up, chestnut brown hair, tickled his neck as her head came to rest upon his shoulder, his fingers stroking through it absent-mindedly as he pressed a kiss to her hairline. Maggie's fingertips came to rest upon the space where his heart was beating safely underneath the plains of his chest.

This was where she was meant to be, right here with him.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I felt like cracking open a bottle of champagne when I write this chapter because I felt like it was so long in the making.**

 _Anime: I'm glad that you found the previous chapter so sweet. It was a tough one to write because I knew it would set the precedence for Maggie's relationship with the kids in the future. I wanted to keep it true to the series but sprinkle in a little more personal moments so people could get a gist of what was really going on under the surface. I hope the rest of your work day ended up being fun!_

 _Lauren: I did and I hope yours was great too! I think the kids are at an age where they can understand what's happening and why and that has its own set of pros and cons. I think both parents will work on smoothing things over for the kids but we will just have to wait and see. LMAO everyone should love Antonio that much. I was really surprised to see the lack of Antonio stories out there._

 _Medaling: Thank you for your review, I am so glad you enjoyed that chapter and I am having a great time writing the story. It means a lot that you love this story so much._


	22. Chapter 22: No Regrets

**Chapter Twenty Two: No Regrets**

 _You will never sleep alone.  
I'll love you long after you're gone_

 _Phillip Phillips - Gone, Gone, Gone_

Antonio groaned out loud into his pillow, burying his face into the sweet floral scent that clung to it from last night's activities. He was lying on his stomach, the cream sheets pooling around his naked hips. He stretched out, his athletic body aching in all of the right places and he felt himself stirring once again at the memory of Maggie's beauteous form keening underneath him, her nails raking along his skin as he drove her to completion.

Jesus she was intoxicating. The thought of being inside of her again and hearing those deviant, sexy noises she made had him hard as a rock. Making love had never felt like that before for him. To belong to someone in all entirely, it blew his mind. With Maggie there was a sense of completion, like everything that they had been building up to was finally happening and he had no idea before last night how wonderful that could feel.

"You are unbelievable." he rumbled, his hand creeping across the bed towards Maggie's sleeping form. Instead he found himself grasping cool sheets. His dark eyes flickered open coming to rest on that empty space beside him.

Shit.

Maggie was gone and that knowledge was like a slap in the face to Antonio as he lay there staring at the offending space beside him. He rolled onto his back, his large hands rubbing over his handsome features, trying to shake away the cobwebs from his exhausted mind. He had thought she was ready for this, that she was ready for them but it was clear she wasn't. He had pushed far too hard, too soon. Antonio growled in frustration. How the hell had he managed to fuck up the one thing he wanted more than anything else in the world?

"You can't be that frustrated already?" Maggie's voice teased from the opposite side of the room. Antonio propped himself up on his elbows, his gaze straying to the open door of the bedroom.

She stood there, wearing nothing but his olive green t-shirt from the top of his clean laundry pile. Her skin was still dewy from the shower she must have taken. There was a towel in her hand that she was using to dry her hair with as she watched him with mischievous cornflower blue eyes. Antonio's cock twitched at the sight before him, a grin pulling at his own lips as he spoke.

"I thought you'd had second thoughts." he admitted, watching as Maggie dropped the towel into the laundry hamper and purposely strode towards him. She climbed onto the bed on all fours, her bright eyes smouldering as she crawled up along the length of his naked body, the fabric of his shirt lightly ghosting up along his torso and chest.

"Any regrets?" she asked him, her eyes studying his intently looking for any seeds of doubt. Antonio reached up, his right hand cupping her cheek, his thumb caressing the shape of her cheekbone as he guided her sensuous pink lips within millimetres of his own as he spoke.

"Not a single one." he murmured, before tenderly kissing that delectable mouth of hers.

He wanted to take his time with her, to explore, tease and taste all the contours of her slender form. His tongue traced the shape of her lips before he dipped inside her mouth seeking out that lovable unique taste. Her nipples were already hardening through the delightfully soft material, Antonio could feel them rubbing against his chest making him moan in delirium as he guided Maggie's supple form until she lay flat on her back underneath him. Antonio's hands were smoothing up and down Maggie's lithe thighs, his fingertips were slipping under the fabric of his shirt. Maggie's nails raked down his back igniting his nerves with fiery pleasure as his hands gripped her ass shifting her into the position he wanted her in.

The shrill chime of his phone pierced the air loudly. Antonio swore loudly, grimacing as he rolled off of Maggie and searched blindly for the trousers he had been wearing last night. He rolled onto his side as he answered, his back to Maggie so that he didn't have to see her expression of disappointment. In the past Laura would have simply got up and walked away but Maggie was different. He could feel her soft lips, kissing the curve of his shoulder blade, her thumb stroking over the line of his ribs as he listened to the message from dispatch. It was reassuring in a way he didn't think was possible. It was her way of saying that she understood and she wasn't pissed their time together had been interrupted.

"You have to go." she stated knowingly as he hung up the phone and rolled onto his back once more so that he could meet her curious gaze.

There was a guilt in those eyes of his, one that that Maggie herself could associate with. She'd lost count of the times her own phone had interrupted her life. She studied his handsome features and realised she was seeing the echoes of his past relationship. His apologetic eyes were a force of habit that was so deeply ingrained into him he didn't know that there wasn't anything to be sorry for.

"Go jump in the shower." she said, pressing a soft kiss to the edge of his mouth. "I'll have the coffee ready for when you get out."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! Happy New Year! I hope it's a great one for you all!**_

 _Medaling: Thank you so much for your kind words. What's your pairing in Law and Order? I'm glad their inspiring you, I kinda like to push the boundaries of my writing sometimes and I've never quite written anything like this before._

 _Lauren: I know what you mean, I feel like applauding the two of them for finally getting their crap together. I think it was just about them getting to the point where they were both sure there was going to be no bad consequences to the whole thing. Thank you for your kind words regarding the scene, I wanted to capture the fact it's always been about more than just sex for the two of them. I'm not sure if it's the divorce angle that puts people off writing him or the fact he has kids._

 _Amy: Hi! Thank you for taking the time to review. I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story so much, I have plenty of chapters written and I am still writing._

 _Buster: Hi girl! You are not the only one, I feel like it's been a long time coming for the two of them. Thanks for taking the time to review._

 _Angel: Thank you so much for taking the time to review, I am very glad you're enjoying this story_

 _Anime: Well we both knew that the two of them were passionate people especially Antonio_ _It really was about time the two of them took it to the next level and I am glad it didn't disappoint. I know what you mean, it took ages for him to finally make that move because he wanted to make sure it was what she wanted. It won't be all smooth sailing though. Thanks for your kind words!_


	23. Chapter 23: Prison Ball

**Chapter Twenty: Prison Ball**

 _Hello, hello, baby_ _  
_ _You called, I can't hear a thing_ _  
_ _I have got no service_ _  
_ _In the club, you see, see_ _  
_ _Wha-wha-what did you say?_ _  
_ _Oh, you're breaking up on me_ _  
_ _Sorry, I cannot hear you_ _  
_ _I'm kinda busy_

 _Lady Gaga – Telephone_

Antonio Dawson: Sorry I missed you last night. I was hoping we could pick up where we left off yesterday morning.

Maggie O'Neill: I would have loved that, I was thinking about all those wicked things we did all night.

Antonio Dawson: You should tell me about them when I get home later, I want a detailed description.

Maggie O'Neill: I suppose I could show you...

Maggie O'Neill: Picture message attached.

Antonio Dawson: Your killing me right now.

* * *

Trudy Platt: Did you just let out that little prick Grant?

Hank Voight: Well hello to you too Trudy.

Trudy Platt: He killed a 10 year old girl! Her mother's in here crying because she's just seen him walk out the door!

Hank Voight: Trust me we're working on it.

* * *

Al Olinsky: I managed to get hold of that prison guard uniform. It's the right size so should fit you everywhere.

Antonio Dawson: I appreciate it. I'll change in the locker room once I've checked out these electronics.

* * *

Hank Voight: How's the history on Ruzek and Atwater coming?

Erin Lindsey: Just adding the finishing touches right now and then they'll be in the system.

Hank Voight: Let me know when it's done.

* * *

Kim Burgess: Kids are all taken care of. Homework was done last night and got them into school on time this morning. I'll pick them up after school.

Kevin Atwater: Thanks Kim. I owe you one.

Kim Burgess: Just stay safe today x

* * *

Laura Dawson: Antonio, I need you to take Diego tonight. I'm meeting with the accountant tonight to go through the restaurant accounts. I should be back after 9pm. Eva is sleeping over at Chelsea's so you don't have to worry about her.

* * *

Diego Dawson: Can't wait to come over and see my new room. Catch you later Dad !—-

Maggie O'Neill: Hey Antonio, good luck today! Burgess just filled me in. Stay safe x

* * *

Kayla Sharpe: Hey, I just wanted to check in and see how the studying is going for that training officer position x

Sean Roman: Horribly. It's so boring I think I am starting to lose my sanity.

Kayla Sharpe: Study break? You, me and not a text book in sight...

Sean Roman: This sounds interesting. Let me know when you get off shift and I'll pick you up.

Kayla Sharpe: I'll try not to keep you up all night ;)

* * *

Maggie O'Neill: Did you forget to tell me Diego was coming over? Laura's just dropped him off outside the house.

* * *

Maggie O'Neill: Kim, I need help. Laura's just dropped Diego off and I have no idea what to do with him.

Kim Burgess: Bring him over to Kevin's, dinner's on the stove and we have an Xbox. He can hang out with these guys and you can help me, 'help them' with homework.

Maggie O'Neill: Your a lifesaver!

* * *

Maggie O'Neill: Hi Antonio. Got it covered. Don't worry x

* * *

 _ **Hi guys, my apologies on the lateness of this chapter but my week has been really busy. On Thursday we ended up fostering another young guinea pig so the entire evening was taken up by collecting him and getting him settled alongside our two girl pigs. Then Friday I attended a funeral and have spent today recovering. (In my family, funerals are huge celebrations of life)**_

 _Medaling: I am really glad you enjoyed the chapter. I wanted to show that Antonio is not impervious to feeling some self-doubt, despite how confident he comes across most of the time. I would love to see a Carisi pairing, I love him so much. Not really a fan of Nick but I do love Finn. Your kind words really make me smile. Maybe I will publish something someday who knows_

 _Lauren: I wanted to show a healthy dynamic after that night, I think their relationship is very much about supporting one another. They do get tested in the near future on a number of different fronts. I think Antonio divorcing and having kids is more realistic because the world isn't simple and people do have complications in their lives. Maggie and him just gelled for me from the first chapter onwards so I was very lucky in that respect!_

 _Anime: There's no good stories without drama. I am working on something that really twists them up at the moment so let's keep our fingers crossed. I wanted to show that relationships are not perfect but they will always support each other even when it's over something small. I think everyone has accepted they are together already and that it would happen eventually._


	24. Chapter 24: The Other Woman

**Chapter Twenty Four: The Other Woman**

 _It's gotta get easier and easier somehow  
But not today_

 _Imagine Dragons - Not Today_

Antonio's previous home was a brownstone house in one of the nicer parts of town. There was a small patch of garden at the front that had seen better days but otherwise it looked the same as it had when she had been here years before. Maggie could feel her heart thudding against her ribs as she undid her seat belt and waited patiently for Diego to undo his own. The resemblance he had to his father was startling. Those dark eyes and the thick hair, that fell into his eyes...

He had been courteous and polite at Atwater's place, helping Vanessa, Kevin's younger sister with her geometry homework. There had been a few times when he had startled easy due to loud noises in the neighbourhood but Maggie knew to be wary of that. What had happened to him over a year ago, was still ingrained in his psyche. She hadn't made a big deal about it, just placed her hand on his small shoulder reassuringly until he had relaxed. He knew what Kim and herself did for a living and he knew there wasn't a chance in hell that they would let anything happen to him or any of the other kids.

The light was on in the porch and for a moment Maggie really did toy with the idea of letting Diego step outside of the car while she watched him walk up to the house alone. She didn't know if she had the mental fortitude to face Laura. Until the divorce paperwork came back, she was technically sleeping with this woman's husband. Things weren't as black and white as Maggie would have liked it. She'd spent most of her life attempting to dispel any possibility of being deemed the 'other woman' however it did appear that she shared some common ground with her father and she hated it. At least she faced up to the consequences, her father just let the barn burn around him and be damned what anyone else thought.

"Come on kid." Maggie prompted Diego gently, opening her car door and stepping out into the street. She walked around the front of the black SUV and opened Diego's door. He slung his red backpack over his right shoulder as Maggie closed it behind him. She tread up the path alongside Diego, taking each step with apprehension. The dread was growing with every step that Maggie took. She could already see Laura's familiar shape in the glass before the door opened, letting out a ray of light onto the porch.

"Hello Maggie." Laura greeted her, the expression on her face stoic as she reviewed the other woman wearily. Maggie's chestnut hair was pulled back into a messy bun, a battered leather jacket hung over her grey Rolling Stones shirt.

Diego smiled sweetly at his mother, bidding Maggie goodnight before disappearing into the house and leaving the two women standing on the porch.

"Hi Laura." Maggie returned politely, her dainty hands clasped in front of her as she nodded her head in greeting.

"Antonio mentioned you were back when I picked up Eva the other day." Laura said arching an eyebrow as she scanned Maggie from head to toe, taking in ever aspect of the other woman's presence. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you any time soon, never-less bringing our son back home."

Maggie pursed her lips together as she considered her next steps. Laura had every right to be angry but Maggie couldn't read anger in her features. In fact she thought the other woman looked tired or rather worn out. It couldn't be easy running a restaurant and being a single parent. She had needed help today and Antonio hadn't been there to give it.

"I don't think Antonio's been getting our texts." Maggie explained, gesturing between the two of them. "He's on a case and I guess you have been busy since you didn't pick up the phone either."

Laura sighed putting her hand to her forehead and massaging her temples with her thumb and middle finger. She was under a lot of stress, Maggie didn't have to be a genius to see it. The pressure was weighing down on the other woman, crushing her. Maggie knew a thing or two about that weight bear down on you.

"I've been doing the accounts for the restaurant." Laura responded wearily. "They're a bit of a mess. I feel like I've barely got anything done since I dropped Diego off."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them. Laura ducked her head, clamping her lips together before exhaling deeply through her nose.

"I wasn't meant to tell you that." she said finally, shaking her head with a wry chuckle. "There's something about you that makes me want to spill my guts."

"It's my super power." Maggie said simply, with a shrug of her shoulders. "Look Laura, I don't know what Antonio told you about what I've been doing undercover but accounts were my bread and butter." Maggie paused and reconsidered her words. "What I am trying to say is I can take a look at yours if you want, see if we can sort them out?"

They stared at each other for a moment, the ex-wife and the other woman. In a normal circumstance they could have been friends, hell as Laura considered the offer she thought that that still maybe a possibility. Her marriage had been failing for a long time and as easy as it was to blame Maggie, it wouldn't be the truth. They had been struggling for a long time before she had come along and they'd fought even harder once the other woman had left Antonio's life. Her absence had impacted him in a way that frightened Laura. She had offered him a way out, asked him to move to Crystal Lake and leave the job. She knew he would say no, their bags had already packed before she had issued him the ultimatum, he had just given her that final nudge.

"Why don't you come in?" Laura said finally making her decision. She opened the door even wider to allow the other woman access. "I've just put on a pot of coffee."

* * *

 _Medaling: I don't know why I'm not a fan of Nick, he just doesn't seem like the right fit to me maybe? I hope the story goes well. I find the text chapters such a good way to move the story along and to let people know where we are up to in the time line and what's been going on with other chars. I'm really glad you are getting feels from this story, I think listening to music while I write really helps with that. Thank you for your wonderful words!_

 _Lauren: I'm really glad you enjoyed the text chapter. They are fun to write! I love the prison ep too, I like the extra insight we get into Kevin and his history and life. I work so hard with the text chapters. I think Jay is my fav to write sometimes because his ones are always humorous._

 _Anime: lol! This chapter went in a completely direction than you thought I suspect but I hope the surprise was a nice one. It was a tough chapter to write in terms of dynamic, I didn't want to much drama on this front (although I toyed with it so much) and I know from experience that a relationship like this can work._


	25. Chapter 25: Mischief

**Rated M for Mature**

 **Chapter Twenty Five: Mischief**

 _Babe, I want to drink you in  
Like oxygen, like oxygen  
Baby, I'm a house on fire  
And I wanna keep burning_

 _House on Fire - Sia_

It was after midnight when Maggie let herself into Antonio's small terraced house. The lights were off throughout the building but she knew he was here, his shiny black car was parked on the street out front. Her eyes were red rimmed and stinging from staring at so many pieces of paper for so long. Laura had been right when she said the accounts were a mess, however the two of them had managed to put them into some sort of working order. She hadn't meant to stay so late but Maggie wasn't the type of person to leave a job half finished.

Maggie crept quietly up the stairs before letting herself into Antonio's bedroom. She closed the door behind her, toeing off her black pixie boots before shimmying out of her jeans and removing her jacket and bra. She paused for a moment allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness as she reviewed Antonio's sleeping form, a small smile tugging at her pretty features. Through the thin sliver of moonlight cascading through the curtain she caught sight of her impressive man lying on his back, his right arm flung over his head, those sexy roman numerals etched onto his tricep. His face was buried into her pillow, his dark hair loose and tousled over his handsome features. Already dark stubble was beginning to line his jaw and she guessed that he hadn't gotten time to shave in the past couple of days. She liked seeing this side of him, he was usually so clean cut but here his guard was down and she felt like she was seeing the real Antonio Dawson. The one that he kept hidden away from the rest of the world.

A mischievous grin tugged at her lips before she climbed into bed alongside of him, her lithe form slipping underneath the sheets with a stealth she reserved only for her work. She was surprised to find he was gloriously naked. Her heated fingertips skated down from the centre of his chest, tracing around those faded bullet scars that were riveted into his tanned flesh. Her sensuous lips followed suit, her hot tongue flicking over the puckered indents causing Antonio to moan out loud as he drifted into consciousness. He was beginning to stir now, his cock hardening in response to her ministrations, his legs shifted allowing her better access.

Maggie placed her dainty hand on his muscular thigh, using the slightest pressure to rake her nails up along the inside of it. Antonio arched, his fingers tangling in her hair as she placed delirious kisses along the line of his treasure trail. She swiped her tongue across the silky tip of his cock causing Antonio to curse at the gentle tease.

"Maggie." he growled as she licked her way from the base of his throbbing erection to the tip and back down again. "You're driving me crazy."

"Hm." she responded before her pert pink lips encircled his cock suddenly. Her tongue swirled around the tip before she drove her wet, needy mouth down the length of his cock.

Antonio cried out, his left hand gripping the sheets in a white knuckled fist as Maggie sucked at his erection taking it even deeper than before. Antonio was in a state of unbridled ecstasy, watching his cock disappear between this sensual goddess's lips was almost enough to push him over the edge. Christ, she was a deviant. There was something about seeing his Maggie so confident and demanding that turned him on even more than the fact she was blowing him.

He could feel his muscles beginning to tense as Maggie lavished him with languid strokes of that talented tongue of hers. His lower back was beginning to tingle with the excitement of that impending orgasm. He was close, so damned close it was all he could do but grind his teeth to try and stave it off. He bucked against her mouth, his grip on her hair tightening as he said her name, a hint of warning in his tone.

Maggie ignored him, instead she took him deeper, her tongue flicking across the tip of his cock at just the right time throwing him right over the edge. The moment he climaxed was insane. The groan from Antonio's mouth was almost feral as he was dragged under in crescendo of pleasure. Maggie licked, sucked and teased every inch of him until he lay there spent underneath her. His heart was thudding like a jackhammer in his chest, as she took her rightful place beside him, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Antonio wrapped his strong arms around her, his grizzled cheek coming to rest on top of her head as her lithe legs tangled with his own. She snuggled even closer, their bodies pressing against each other as that familiar sense of unity flooded Antonio's system.

"You're gonna be the death of me." He chuckled against her hairline.

"It wouldn't be a bad way to go." she returned, a drowsy lilt to her voice as her palm came to rest upon the space where his heart resided.

There was no way Antonio could deny the truth in those words of hers. He listened to the soothing sound of her steady breathing, her body unfurling as she began to slip away into what he hoped would be a sweet, dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _Medaling: I think Laura is adult enough to understand that Maggie is going to be around for a while and if she'd honest they need the help with Antonio's job being as unpredictable as it is. I wasn't sure how people would feel about the chapter but your response has really set me at ease._

 _Lauren: I'm glad you liked that chapter. I wanted the interaction to show that it was weird for them but that it doesn't always have to be especially if Maggie's going to be in Antonio's life for a while. Thank you for such a positive response to the chapter._

 _Anime: I like to tease :p Also in that circumstance Maggie does think of herself like that. The divorce isn't even signed yet and she's sleeping with a married man (technically.) I did want to cause drama initially but I think Maggie just has this way of soothing things over and Laura and Antonio would always do what is best for their kids. I think Laura has known for a while that Antonio was in love with another woman and she's come to terms with letting him go. I didn't even think of the gossip angle but it does give me some ideas :p_


	26. Chapter 26: Hey Girl

**Chapter Twenty Six: Hey Girl  
**

 _Hey girl, hey girl  
If you lose your way  
Just know that I got you_

 _Lady Gaga - Hey Girl_

The squad car smelled like fries despite the fact that both Maggie and Kim had rolled down the windows to vent the powerful smell of fast food. It smelt delicious now but it would be a nightmare in a couple of hours' time. Kim was sitting in the driver's seat, her seat belt undone, her back to the driver's side door, her body angled towards Maggie as she set her plastic container of diet coke upon the steering column. Her brown take out bag was resting on her lap, the bottom pockmarked with grease from her burger and fries.

Maggie had tipped her fries into the bottom of her own take out bag, removing them one at a time before dunking them into the open ketchup pot she'd placed upon the dashboard. They ate in a companionable silence before Kim slurped through her straw and cleared her throat.

"Am I your first female partner?" She asked suddenly, her dark eyebrows arching as she asked her question. Maggie shook her head, waiting a couple of moments to chew her food before speaking.

"Nope." she responded before selecting another French fry and popping the crisp fluffy treat into her mouth. It took a second for her to process what would have led Kim to ask that question, she wondered if she acted differently to Kim's other partners. Was her behaviour odd?

Sometimes Kim had to explain a few things to her with regards to the forms and processes but she was a good cop, at least she thought she was. Kim caught sight of her worried expression before shaking her head.

"No!" she said, holding her finger up to curb Maggie's trail of thought. "I just meant that you're my first female partner."

"Oh." Maggie said, nodding her acknowledgement before returning her attention to her French fries.

"I just mean all my partners have been male." Kim explained before counting them off in her hand. "I've had Atwater, The Sleeper, The Christian and then Roman."

"Then me." Maggie added, a small smile crossing her lips.

"Yea." Kim said returning Maggie's grin. "Then you."

The truth was Kim had never had a partner quite like Maggie. The other woman was a keen and conscious person who resolved their differences with compromise and care. The two of them had worked well together during the past month and she liked spending time with the sassy brunette, she had the right amount of snark and humour to get through the job and still make it entertaining. There were lapses, what Maggie had in undercover experience, she lacked in terms of knowledge when it came to community policing but she was learning and Kim thought she was a good teacher. The two of them had a lot of fun together and she knew that the other woman had her back in a pinch.

Adam hadn't been wrong when he'd told her about Maggie's skill set, she had a keen sense of perception. Her eyes were always taking in her surroundings, her body language reminding anyone in the vicinity that she was always prepared.

"Tell me about your last female partner." Kim said with an eager grin, unwrapping her burger from the grease proof paper. "Was she cool and badass?"

Maggie covered her mouth with her hand as she shook her head so that Kim couldn't see her talking with food in her mouth. She got that Kim was interested in life as a detective, the pretty patrol cop should have aspirations. She thought with the right opportunities that Burgess would go places. Her fellow patrolman always seemed to see the good in people and it was an admirable quality, however people would take advantage of that if she gave them the chance. Burgess deserved a lot better than that.

"God no, she was a pain in the ass." Maggie revealed, dropping the ketchup pot into her empty bag and screwing it up into a ball. "She was alarmingly competitive."

"Like grabbing the credit for the collar competitive?" Kim asked with interest, using her forefinger to wipe a stray droplet of ketchup from the corner of her mouth.

"Among other things." Maggie said evasively, placing the takeout bag on top of the dashboard and altering her trajectory so that she was facing Kim. "The worst part was I didn't even realise we were in competition."

Kim's expression changed to one of severe disapproval, her eyebrows furrowing into a frown as she reached for her napkin and swiped at her lips.

"It shouldn't be like that. It should be about working the best way you can to help the community." Kim said finally before taking an aggressive bite of her burger.

"That's the way I think too, sometimes it is all about ego though. You get it a lot when you're a detective, sometimes the guys don't like you and the girls want to outrank you." Maggie informed the other woman, tucking her leg underneath her as her back came to rest against the car door. "It's hard not to get caught up in that mentality if you don't have a good team behind you."

"Was that in Narcotics or Vice?" Kim asked, reaching for her takeout cup and sipping through the straw.

"Narcotics was all about who got the biggest street value." Maggie told her simply. "In Vice, it took a while for them to see me as someone who played a really good hooker. When they realised I had a degree in accounting, it turned out they could utilize me as more than just a hooker. That's how I ended up with Antonio. He had the connections to introduce me to a few dealers who needed their money laundered and from there a partnership was born."

"Oh yea it was." Kim teased, her spine straightening as she crushed her own paper bag between her hands. "You seem a lot happier lately, you come into work smiling."

Maggie laughed, before ducking her head to hide the pink flush that crept across her pale cheeks. It had only been a couple of weeks since the two of them had become a couple but Maggie was happier than she had been in years. There was something so freeing about being with Antonio. There was a lot of laughter in her life these days and a lot more passion. Damn that man was insatiable. He'd been right when he had told her once would never be enough for the two of them and he had proved it to her in a phenomenal amount of ways since they had crossed that boundary.

"I'm glad you're happy." Kim told her friend before holding out her fist. "And I'm glad you're my partner."

Maggie bumped her knuckles against Burgess's with a smirk as she spoke.

"I'm glad too."

* * *

 _Medaling: I'm like that with the Capture thing they have on here. It's simple but a pain. I am glad that you enjoyed this chapter, it was very fun to write. I'm glad you got a few ideas, give me a shout if you need any help and I'll do what I can_ _It's hard to doubt myself when I have fab people like you on my side._

 _Thorne: Lady Buster, it's great to see you again! I'm glad this story has managed to capture your attention, it's been great so far writing it. Maggie is a fab char to write, esp her and Antonio, their relationship just works so well for me. Its tough finding a dynamic that works well with all the chars, I am always paranoid about missing out a few key chars when I'm writing such a large group of people. Thank you for taking the time to review and for your kind words, it's fab to see here again :p_

 _Lauren: I adore the connection between the two of them and it's such a joy to write them even when they have their ups and downs. I think the two of them will be civil for the sake of the kids, we'll have to wait and see to get Laura's real thoughts on Maggie. I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations._

 _Anime: I thought the title suited Maggie's state of mind at the time. Antonio is definitely not complaining, who knows he may return the sentiment at some point in the future. They are defo the type of couple that has a lot of fluff coming up. I have so much fun writing their relationship even though it has its ups and downs. Gossip always gives me ideas :p Glad you didn't have to wait long._


	27. Chapter 27: Tequila Sunrise

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Tequila Sunrise**

 _Found what I was searching for  
Though I felt light headed  
I should have failed, and nailed the floor  
Instead I rose above it all_

 _David Guetta - Bang My Head_

Molly's was busy tonight but Maggie enjoyed the buzzing atmosphere around her as she fought her way through the crush of bodies, two glasses in her dainty hands as she battled her way to the table she shared with Erin at the back. It was great to see that the little bar was popular and despite the fact they were working themselves silly, she could tell that Gabby, Hermann and Otis were enjoying the change of pace. She wondered how their shifts factored in with their busy working schedules and home lives.

Erin was seated on the bar stool Maggie had left her perched upon, her denim clad legs crossed over each other demurely as she tapped out a text on her cellphone. Maggie slipped back onto her own comfortable bar stool before placing the drinks upon the table and pushing the Tequila Sunrise towards Erin with her fingertips. The other woman placed her sleek black phone upon the table before surveying the crowd around them with mild interest.

"I'm guessing the two for one on cocktails is working." Maggie said before taking a sip from her mojito.

"I think it worked a little too well." Erin said darkly, casting her gaze to the bar where Jay Halstead was leaning, his elbow resting upon it talking to a tall curvaceous blond who had just a little too much on show for Maggie's taste.

It was no secret that both Erin and Jay had feelings for one another, you could sense the chemistry a mile away. Simply watching their interactions made Maggie question why the two of them didn't just cross that boundary, in a job like theirs things could change in an instant. Antonio had told her that it was because of Voight but Maggie thought she could sense a weariness in Erin, one that wasn't quite in the right place to commit just yet.

Jay's baby blue eyes came to rest on the two of them not so subtly watching him before raising a glass in their direction. The two of them returned the gesture in unison before turning their attention back to one another.

"Can I ask you something?" Erin asked cautiously, watching a droplet of condensation trail down the shape of her tumbler.

"Anything." Maggie told the other woman, sipping her mojito and relishing the crisp taste.

"What do you know about James Seger?" Erin asked Maggie, a cautious interest in her voice. "Is he on the level?"

Maggie paused for a moment, her eyes narrowing in suspicion as the cogs in her head began to turn. It was interesting that Erin was asking about him and Maggie thought there was more to it than the other woman was letting on.

"He's always been straight with me." Maggie informed Erin with the shrug of her shoulders. "He's firm and fair. He worked a few of my cases, they ended up with solid convictions. Al would probably know more."

Erin pursed her lips together, nodding her head knowingly before she slipped a piece of card out of her denim jeans and sliding it across the table towards Maggie with a fingertip. She knew that Maggie had a question burning and she trusted the other woman enough to answer it.

"He wants me to lead a task force for the Feds." Erin murmured, her voice dropping an octave so they wouldn't be overheard in the crowd.

"Wow." Maggie uttered.

In a way she wasn't surprised that Erin had been offered something of that magnitude. She was a great cop and she had come a long way since those wild days of hers. Maggie didn't know how bad they were but from some of the stories that Erin had told her on and off over the past few weeks she could tell the other woman had been a hell raiser. It also meant that this was a huge deal for Erin, she had worked her ass off to get here and now she was being offered a massive opportunity.

"A taskforce is big deal." Maggie said, leaning forward, her elbows resting upon the table. "Like amazing big."

"I know that." Erin said, combing her fingers through her shoulder length hair. "And I know that other people would be jumping at the opportunity."

Erin's gaze lowered to her drink, her fingertips toying with the straw as she used it to stir the ice cubes so that they clinked against one another loudly. Maggie could see the indecision flickering in her eyes before she popped the cherry from the cocktail stick between her teeth.

"But you're not." Maggie prompted lightly, clasping her hands together upon the surface of the table.

"It would be a good way to get in front of some of the stuff we've been seeing on the streets lately." Erin said before weighing up the options. "However here is home and Intelligence is what I know."

It was a tough decision, Maggie knew that. She had been in a similar position herself two years ago when they had offered her the Bemberak operation. At the time there had been more push factors than pull, she'd had her own reasons for walking out of her own life but they hadn't been the only things that had caused her to leave.

"Sometimes..." Maggie started before hesitating for a moment. The next few words out of her mouth could make a difference for Erin, she just hoped the other woman did the right thing for her. "Sometimes you have to do what's best for you. You have to figure out what you really want."

Maggie paused before continuing, she rubbed her thumbs over the joints before making the decision to disclose something that she had never told anybody before.

"Part of the reason I got involved with the Bemberak operation was because I wanted to prove to myself that I could do it." Maggie confessed, biting her lower lip as she thought about that decision. Her life had changed in ways that even she couldn't have predicted. "It wasn't the best choice I could have made but it got me here and I can't complain about that."

Erin twisted her head, her gaze coming to linger on Jay who was still perched at the bar, deep in conversation with Atwater instead of the blond that had been floating around before.

"What about the people you leave behind?" Erin asked Maggie, her voice full of a tenderness that Maggie had never heard from her before.

Maggie steepled her fingers for a moment before pondering the answer to that question. She thought about her brother and about Antonio. What they had to have gone through in the years she had been away.

"The people worth their salt end up sticking around." Maggie confided to the other woman before casting a glance at Jay. "Anyway doesn't Voight have that rule about no office romances in Intelligence? It may make things possible for the two of you."

"I hadn't thought about that." Erin murmured, taking a sip from her Tequila Sunrise before asking Maggie another question that she had always been curious about. "Would you take it all back if you had to?"

Maggie shook her head, her pert pink lips curving into a small smile.

"When I think about how far I've come and what my life is like now. I wouldn't change it for the world." Maggie told her with a knowing look before Erin drained her glass and rose to her feet.

"I think I've made my decision."

* * *

 _Lauren: Kim and Maggie are such fab partners. I have been writing Maggie and Roman a lot in the recent chapters and I love them too. They make me laugh because they are so snarky to one another. I am really glad you're enjoying this story. I work like a fiend on it but I just enjoy writing it so much._

 _Medaling: No problem just give me a shout when you are ready. Oddly enough when I was writing the past chapter I thought that we needed to see more Linds and Maggie so I wrote this chapter. We do have more of them in the future so don't worry their friendship is strong and a live. There will also be more of Maggie and Burgess too._

 _Anime: Maggie and Burgess are pretty honest with each other and that's not a bad thing. I think despite how far the police have come it can still be a boy's club. I have been doing episodes and I will continue to do so. The next ep coming up is 'Assignment of the Year'. I have written Kim's shooting and the warehouse ep and I have just finished writing the Antonio undercover ep. After that there will be episode mentions as we delve into some real evil angst for Maggie and Antonio. Your kind words have made me smile. I'll always update as much as I can so no worries on that!_

 _Thorne: Thank you for your kind words, they always put a smile on my face. I really enjoy writing the relationship between Kim and Maggie, at the moment though I have written so much Maggie and Roman I am really enjoying the two of them at the moment. I wanted people to be able to relate to Maggie and to understand its ok to be scared or make mistakes or not know something because it's part of being human. I think it takes a while to get to know someone which is why it isn't like BAM! It's important for me to develop characters because I feel it's more realistic if that makes sense. I don't think you can know everything about a person no matter how close you are or how long you have known them. Your reviews are always wonderful to read and they really make my day so thank you for taking the time!_


	28. Chapter 28: Ain't It A Sin

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Ain't It A Sin**

 _If you ain't gonna do me right_  
 _I might just do you in_  
 _Ain't it a sin_

 _Charles Bradley - Ain't It A Sin_

The Langham's hotel bar was one of the most expensive places Antonio had ever found himself seated in. The stools were the white hard plastic signs that molded around the shape of your butt. They were not in the least bit comfortable, he didn't understand how people could stand to sit on one of these things for a couple of hours at a time. The shiny black bar was glistening so much that Antonio was frightened to touch it in case he left a dirty finger print on its reflective surface. He dreaded to think how much a room here cost of the drinks were anything to go by.

Antonio rubbed the space between his dark eyes fighting against the gnawing pain that was biting in the center of his forehead. He was overtired and overworked, the mental and physical exhaustion was beginning to get to him, right now he would rather be at home with Maggie curled up next to him. He wanted to be in bed, his mouth running all over that creamy white skin of hers so that she moaned out loud under his rampant tongue. Antonio adjusted himself slightly to prevent discomfort at that thought before he removed his phone from the front pocket of his trousers and reviewed the message on his display.

 _Maggie O'Neill: Missed you tonight at Molly's. I'll catch up with you tomorrow if you are still on for lunch. x_

 _Antonio Dawson: Wouldn't miss it for the world. Let me know when you get home safe! x_

 _Maggie O'Neill: Apparently I'm bringing this crazy one back to my apartment with me._

 _Maggie O'Neill: Picture message attached._

 _Antonio Dawson: So long as Kayla sticks to her side of the bed ;)_

 _Maggie O'Neill: Get your head out of the gutter. You know I have a thing for dark, handsome Dominican men and she is vastly under qualified in that department._

 _Antonio Dawson: A guy can dream..._

 _Maggie O'Neill: Maybe you can tell me about it when you stay over next time._

 _Antonio Dawson: You are so dirty._

 _Maggie O'Neill: And I was such a nice girl before I met you. x_

It was the movement that alerted Antonio to Layla's presence, that and the rustle of thin satin against bare skin. Layla liked to wear satin, the dress she was wearing tonight was black, hand crafted especially for her. He could tell from the way it hugged every single one of her defined curves. Antonio much preferred lace, especially the black kind that Maggie wore. Layla was a woman who was used to being looked at. Antonio had clicked onto that the second she had stepped into the room with that flowing glossy hair and perfectly made up face. She enjoyed the attention, he could see it in the way she came alive when she knew she was being watched.

That smoky perfume of hers flooded his nostrils, making his nose itch. He wrinkled it for a moment trying to shake the tickling. Layla always wore too much perfume, it was an expensive brand just like everything else she owed. She lowered herself onto the stool next to him, those long legs of hers crossing over one another in a motion that was supposed to be alluring. Antonio found her attempts to seduce him irritating but it did show him more of her character, she was manipulative and she thought that she could manipulate him. Her pearl white teeth bit that bright red lower lip of hers, sucking it into her mouth as she reviewed him with wide sultry eyes. Her long lashes fluttered as she reviewed him knowingly.

"Can I help you with something Mrs Rosalyn?" Antonio questioned, his tone cold and professional. She liked pushing buttons but she didn't realise that he simply didn't have any to push. He was happy with his life right now, happier than he had ever been. Laura and him had agreed to joint custody of the children, the paperwork had been signed and was being processed by their lawyers. Maggie and him were solid despite the fact she'd moved into her own place. He could quit working this job soon and go back to just being a cop. That was the dream anyway.

"Yes." Layla said, her motions predatory as she leaned forward and placed her warm palm on his knee. Antonio clenched his jaw, his teeth grinding against one another as his eyes narrowed. "I think we should go upstairs and then I can show you what I need help with."

Layla's fingertip trailed upwards, gliding up along his thigh. Her thumb was trailing up the inner seam before she squeezed it lightly making her intentions abundantly clear. Antonio reached down, grasping her hand tightly in his own to stop her seeking fingers from exploring higher. He made sure he met her confused gaze with his own stoic stare before speaking.

"Not interested." he said bluntly, releasing her hand.

Layla's perfectly kohled eyes widened in surprise as she reviewed him conflicted. He could see she didn't get it. She wasn't used to not getting what she wanted, it was a crippling character flaw of hers. He could practically see the cogs turning in her head as she pouted morosely before raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"Gay?" she queried.

"Monogamous." Antonio informed her sternly.

"Lucky her." Layla commented dryly, licking her lips at the possibility of a challenge. Antonio kicked himself for not gauging that response sooner. It was like waving a red flag in front of a bull.

"Lucky me." Antonio corrected, leaving Layla speechless as he rose to his feet. "I'm going to see if your husband needs another drink.

* * *

Layla could see the glossy black Samsung resting upon the surface of bar. It was Antonio's, he had put it down there when she had approached him for a little fun. She wasn't used to being rejected. Even before Asher men had fallen at her feet, now she had the money and the time she was irresistible. Her gaze strayed to Antonio as his hand clasped her husband's shoulder, the two of them leaning in close to talk.

 _Except him..._ Layla thought. _She wasn't irresistible to him._

It was infuriating, she worked so hard to keep herself in shape, to make sure she was perfect all of the time and he had rejected her without a second thought. She had scoffed at his attitude towards monogamy, men always strayed. It was just a matter of time.

Layla reached out clasping his phone in her hand before using her fingertip to trace the pattern she had seen him draw a few times before. The problem with men was that they always underestimated her, she had always been a keen observer, it was how she got what she wanted in the first place.

The screen unlocked and Layla tapped the message icon before flicking through his most recent messages with a girl called Maggie. There were several images of her included, she looked so normal, so plain...

The cursor was flashing, it blinked alluring at Layla as she bit her lower lip and began to tap out a message.

 _Antonio Dawson: You were amazing but what happened between us tonight... Maggie can never know._

Layla returned the phone back to its rightful place upon the bar, a grin playing across her lips.

Her work here was done.

* * *

 _ **Let the angst begin!**_

 _Medaling: It was an interesting chapter to write in terms of Erin. I like her so much but I feel if you don't know her she can be unapproachable so I had to show that the two of them were on par. When you say undercover flashbacks do you mean from her time with the mob guys or before that when Antonio and her were partners? I think I am on chapter 71 at the minute but if you let me know which you mean I may see if we can sneak something in. Defo let me know on your story and if you want to talk about it and feel out ideas feel free to add me on Fb and we can chat about it._

 _Anime: I'm glad I got you excited, I really enjoyed writing those chapters although two events run parallel to one another and it was tough to keep all the plates spinning. They definitely do get on (Erin and Mags), I think they can be pretty good at pre-empting one another in terms of what they need. We do see Jay and Maggie get a little closer in a few chapters time which I really enjoyed writing._

 _Lauren: The thing I love about Kim is that she has a very innocent and happy outlook of the world but when it comes down to the crunch she's a badass. Lindsey for me sees the world in a more realistic view because of everything she has experienced but sometimes she can be quite young in terms of things she doesn't have a handle on and I like the contrast. You'll get to see who they line up to fill the temporary place and the reasons behind their choice._


	29. Chapter 29: Happy Ending

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Happy Ending**

 _You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending,  
So much for my happy ending._

 _Avril Lavigne - Happy Ending_

 ** _Antonio Dawson: You were amazing but what happened between us tonight... Maggie can never know._**

Maggie couldn't stop staring at the words on the screen of her phone. They were seared into her brain, going round and round until her stomach churned and her heart ached. Part of her didn't want to believe it but the cop in her couldn't refute the fact the evidence was staring her right in the face. She thought the two of them were happy, what they had was simple and low key, no pressure. That was the way both of them preferred it with their history and it worked for them. She had thought that he was as committed as she was but apparently she was wrong.

Maggie doubled over, that agony stabbing into her like a dull knife, her chestnut hair falling over her pale features. She had walked away the first time so he wouldn't slip, so he wouldn't fall into the trap that so many married people did and now it was a moot point. She wasn't enough for him, she got that now. This text made that abundantly clear.

"Maggie?" Kayla said, standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

Maggie didn't move, her arms were wrapped around herself, her phone resting upon the cream bedspread. She was dressed for bed, a grey tunic falling over black leggings, her hair was shrouding her features from Kayla's view. Something was wrong, Kayla could see it in the other woman's quivering shoulders.

"Maggie?" Kayla prompted, her voice kind and gentle as she tread across the beige carpet. The other woman didn't speak she simply pushed the phone across the sheets towards Kayla.

She dropped down next to Maggie, their hips bumping slightly as she picked up the phone. She wanted Maggie to know that she was here for her, no matter what craziness was going on in her life. Kayla used her finger to tap the screen before bringing up the message that had sent her friend into a tailspin.

It took her a second to process what she was reading and when she did she could feel that raw disbelief rushing through her system. This couldn't be real, Kayla was struggling to get past that in her head. She had known Antonio for a couple of years now and this didn't seem like him. She got that his job forced him to work covert sometimes but that had never applied to his personal life. This was out of character for him, wildly so. She saw the way he looked at Maggie, there was a real tenderness in him when it came to the other woman that she had never seen him display before her.

So for him to throw it all away in one night...

Kayla didn't believe it for a single second. There was more to this story than met the eye and right now Maggie was hurting too much to see it. She knew that the other woman put on a strong front but she was damaged, there was a vulnerability deep inside of Maggie that Kayla recognized in herself. Survivors could usually spot other survivors a mile away. Their circumstances were different but there was still a bond there, they got each other more than they cared to admit.

"This isn't him." Kayla said, her thumb combing through the messages that Maggie and Antonio had been sending last night. "He wouldn't do this to you."

Maggie ran her hand though those chestnut waves of hers, flipping her hair back away from her face as she let out a loud breath. Her hands were pressed together as if in prayer in front of her lips.

"I pushed too hard." Maggie told the other woman. "He wasn't ready. I should have known 's been working a lot of late nights and he doesn't like to talk about his security gig."

"Maggie." Kayla said directing her friend's focus back to the phone in her hands. "I literally mean this isn't him. I don't think he typed this message."

Kayla leaned in to her friend, their sides brushing against each other as Kayla scrolled through a couple of the messages for Maggie to see.

"Since when has Antonio ever used the word amazing?" Kayla said assertively. "He rarely uses it in conversation, let alone texts."

Kayla used her finger to flip back over a few of the best messages between Maggie and Antonio, her cheeks flushing as she read their content.

"Even when the two of you are talking about 'that' and by the way the two of you are very creative." Kayla said with an appreciative nod. "He goes on about how you drive him crazy but he's never said amazing. He doesn't even use it to describe his kids."

Maggie frowned, removing her phone from Kayla's grasp before flicking through the messages herself. Her keen blue eyes were taking in bits and pieces as she studied their texts.

"You need to talk to him." Kayla said, pressing her hands together between her knees. "I guarantee that he didn't send that message, it reads more like something you'd send." Kayla paused before she corrected herself. "I mean not you specifically, but a woman."

Maggie turned her head to look at Kayla, her cornflower blue eyes questioning as her thumb clicked the button on the side to turn off the screen. There was conflict, Kayla could see it and she knew what it was like to be in that weird space. That indecisiveness would kill Maggie, it could push her in the wrong direction the same way it had before and Kayla couldn't risk that. Her friend had already been through too much and Kayla couldn't stand the idea of watching her self-destruct.

"I'll sleep on it." Maggie said despondently before setting the phone down on the nightstand. Her motions were almost mechanical, Kayla stood up her lips clamped together grimly as she watched the other woman climb into bed.

"I'm gonna grab a glass of water from the kitchen." she uttered excusing herself from the room. Maggie didn't respond, she simply rolled onto her side, gathering up the sheets around her.

Kayla slipped out of the bedroom, closing the door lightly behind her before she dug through her black leather hobo bag and dug out her own phone and dialling Antonio.

* * *

 _Lauren: I hated Layla throughout the duration of the episodes she was in, she was just all over everyone, like she didn't have a shred of dignity. After this chapter do you still think they will be ok? The course of true love never will run smooth for them or anyone else._

 _Medaling: The drama only gets worse from here so buckle up your seat belt. In the next few chapters we get some insight into Maggie's past life and meet an old flame of hers. I may consider some other undercover flash backs but it depends where it sits, I have an insane amount of drama coming up soon._

 _Anime: I know I can imagine Layla being such a bitch. I think if in the series she had the opportunity she would have done something to destroy his life. If I was Maggie I would have chucked the phone at the wall. I think Maggie is more vulnerable than she lets on sometimes so her reaction was never going to be great. I think Antonio is a man who is used to being listened to and he just expects her to do what he says, he didn't count on her being so manipulative. I hope your work day went well._

 _Guest: Oh yes, surprise! The drama is really and very much ongoing!_

 _Tiffany: Hi it's nice to meet you. Layla is such a bitch and it makes me want to bite her! I don't think Mags is going to listen to him at the moment, she pretends to be a tough cookie but she's quite vulnerable inside! Your English is pretty good and it's lovely to meet you._


	30. Chapter 30: Space Between

**Chapter Thirty: Space Between**

 _Feel the void in our bed  
The space between is deafening  
Oh, we don't bend or break it  
The space between is deafening_

 _Sia – Space Between_

The interior of the car was stifling, both Antonio and Jay had been sitting inside of it for over two hours now and the atmosphere was beyond tense. It wasn't him, he was happy with life, those waves of agitation were rolling off Antonio like a tsunami. For the umpteenth time Jay watched the other man glance at the screen on his phone before returning it to it's place on the dashboard and sighing heavily. He'd seen this behavior before, when Laura hadn't been playing ball before the divorce papers were signed. However he knew for a fact that things were running smoothly on that front. Laura had met Antonio at the station a few nights ago to drop the kids off and he had never seen his fellow detective smile as much as he had that night.

"Are you ok man?" Jay asked his friend, his elbow resting on the crux of the window frame as he reviewed Antonio who ran his fingers through his dark gelled hair in response to the question. "That's like the millionth time you've checked you've checked your phone since we got into this car."

Antonio's hands were resting on the steering wheel, Jay watched as he clenched it, his knuckles turning white as his grip tightened.

"Maggie is dodging my calls." Antonio admitted with an air of aggravation to his voice.

"What did you do?" Jay asked, twisting in his seat so he could face his partner.

Antonio removed his phone from the steering column before unlocking it and bringing up the message center. He took a few seconds to pull up one of the most recent messages to Maggie before handing the phone off to Jay. The other man jerked his head towards Antonio with an incredulous expression on his face.

"You were stepping out on her?" Jay questioned, his voice betraying his disbelief.

"Come on man." Antonio snapped, snatching his phone back away from Jay setting it back on the steering column. Jay rose his hands in mock surrender.

"So if you didn't send the text who did?" Jay questioned, his analytical mind puzzling over the pieces.

"I work security for a diamond broker, his wife did not take kindly to me turning her down. I left my phone at the bar, she must of typed this when I wasn't looking." Antonio told his friend, jamming both of his hands into his hair this time. "By the time I figure out what's going on Maggie is unresponsive. She's not taking my calls or returning my texts."

"It's pretty obviously it's not you though." Jay submitted before pointing accusingly at the phone. "Since when have you ever used the word amazing?"

"I'm guessing in Maggie's head it's not that simple." Antonio told his friend, that frustration whipping up inside of him at the current situation. "On the surface she's all gunpowder and lead but underneath she's still very vulnerable. All that stuff she dealt with being undercover doesn't just go away when you step out of that role, it sticks with you. It makes it hard to trust."

"Even you?" Jay pointed out. "The man who has basically been by her side the whole entire time."

Antonio shrugged his shoulders at Jay's implications. He had thought that Maggie and himself were more solid than this, that something so stupid wouldn't knock them for six. However life didn't always work that way, Maggie was still putting the pieces of herself back together, she was still readjusting. The ground wasn't steady for her yet, he knew she would still be waiting for the other shoe to drop and in her eyes it just had.

"Apparently even me." Antonio said, his fingers tapping out a familiar rhythm on the steering wheel again.

"But Antonio you were amazing..." Jay responded sporting a huge grin as Antonio turned to stare at him.

"You are such a dick." Antonio told him, that familiar smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"Am I?" Jay inquired innocently before busying himself on his own phone tapping out a message before hitting send. "Or was I just amazing?"

* * *

 ** _Antonio Dawson: Maggie, come on pick up the phone._**

 ** _Antonio Dawson: Maggie, you know I would never betray you like that._**

 ** _Antonio Dawson: Come on Maggie, we need to talk about this._**

* * *

 _ **Jay Halstead: Maggie, you've got to quit ignoring his calls. You know he didn't send that text.**_

 _ **Maggie O'Neill: It's none of your business Jay.**_

 _ **Jay Halstead: She speaks! I'm serious though, you know he didn't do this.**_

 _ **Maggie O'Neill: Leave. It. Alone.**_

* * *

 _ **Hank Voight: Something going down between Antonio and Maggie? He's been acting like someone pissed in his cereal.**_

 _ **Alvin Olinsky: Don't know. I can find out.**_

 _ **Hank Voight: Leave it for now but if it gets any worse intervene.**_

 _ **Alvin Olinsky: I'll keep an eye on it.**_

* * *

 _ **Kayla Sharpe: Have you spoken to him yet?**_

 _ **Maggie O'Neill: Nope.**_

 _ **Kayla Sharpe: Are you going to?**_

 _ **Maggie O'Neill: Kayla, I am working right now.**_

 _ **Kayla Sharpe: No you're not, I can see you sitting on that bench drinking coffee.**_

 _ **Maggie O'Neill: Are you stalking me?**_

 _ **Kayla Sharpe: Look up, next to the fountain.**_

 _ **Maggie O'Neill: You are so creepy! Stop hanging out of the Ambo window and staring at me.**_

 _ **Kayla Sharpe: Can't I be concerned about my friend?**_

 _ **Maggie O'Neill: OMG! Stop honking the horn!**_

* * *

 _Medalling: I prob sound like such a noob right now but I did not realise there was an app! I must go look at it! LMAO there is so much drama in this story and it only gets worse, I am working on something really evil at the moment. I have been excited to write it for months now and I am almost there!_

 _Lauren: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I'm glad you could get this as an extra gift in your inbox on the day! They will have a lot of stuff to work through during the story but there will be a lot of fluff too. I think it can be hard for someone like Maggie being confident in a role she's wanted for so long and has now finally achieved. I think it shows in this chapter that Antonio is aware of that and is willing to step up when it's required._

 _Anime: Kayla is like the fun person that everyone should have in their lives. I think Antonio gets Maggie more than anyone realises sometimes and he knows about her vulnerabilities and the way she exhibits them, Maggie sometimes has to have the space to figure things out for herself. His response to Layla will be scathing and you will get to see it but it does include another consequence, one that he could never ask Maggie for. What kind of work do you do? I am glad I was able to brighten up your day._

 _Tiffany: Thank you for taking the time to review. Kayla does stay in the story and has her own little sideline every so often. She is a fun char to write especially with Roman and we will see more of her soon. Thank you for your kind words they really make my day!_


	31. Chapter 31: Blood Sport

**Chapter Thirty One: Blood Sport**

 _Although you love me, sometimes we're mean  
Things can get ugly, but we're still a team  
We are an army, that breaks from within  
But that's why we're stronger, and that's how we'll win  
Ritchie Raleigh – Blood Sport_

Despite the fact the bridge had always been their place, Maggie still felt comfortable standing here alone. When she needed to step away from the world this was where she would come, being here gave her a clarity that she couldn't seem to grasp anywhere else. Maybe it was the view or the sound of the tide washing up against the metal girders, either way it soothed her soul just a little standing here, breathing in the fresh chilly air. Maggie knew what she should be doing right now but she couldn't bring herself to actually pick up the phone. She felt so bitterly ashamed of the way that she had reacted to this situation. She should have known that Antonio would never do this to her, he had been her rock over the past couple of months, he had been strong and solid. However she couldn't deny that there was always a little piece of her that doubted them, she was always waiting for the other shoe to drop because she didn't think that she deserved to be this happy. It was a ridiculous emotion but it was one that was so heavily ingrained into her it was hard to fight against.

Maggie exhaled deeply as she heard footsteps coming towards her and that familiar sensation of dread settled in her gut. Apprehension was causing pinpricks up and down her spine, it made her mouth dry as she hunched over the railing looking out at the bright full moon as it shone down upon the ripples in the river. She had hoped he wouldn't come here tonight, that he would be working or out with the kids. She wasn't ready to face him quite yet, to explain how broken she really was inside.

"We gotta stop meeting like this." Antonio murmured as he stepped up along side Maggie. Their jackets rustled up against one another, his black leather on her grey wool as Antonio's elbows came to rest upon the metal railing. That olive green hat of his was pulled over his dark hair and ears warding off the cold night air. He rubbed his large hands together as he followed her gaze, his eyes lingering on the reflection of the full moon as it shimmered on the water.

"Yea.I guess we do." Maggie uttered, pursing her lips together and bowing her head. She couldn't stand to look him in the eyes, couldn't stand to see the hurt on his features because of her.

"I'm sorry." she blurted out suddenly causing Antonio to twist his head towards her, his dark eyes furrowed in confusion.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Antonio said as Maggie bowed her head. Those pert pink lips of hers were clamped together grimly, like she was struggling to hold back a well of words.

"I do." Maggie told him rubbing her gloved hands together against the temperature drop in the air. "I saw that text and I just shut down."

"Maggie." Her name rolled off Antonio's lips like a sonnet as he leaned a little closer so that the left side of his warm body was pressing against her right. "You had every right to question my commitment after seeing that text. If it was the other way around they would be still be cleaning up parts of the other guy off the floor."

Maggie tilted her face towards Antonio and for the first time in twenty four hours he could see those dazzling pretty blue eyes of hers staring right back at him. He could see the burden she carried, the guilt and that wasn't fair. They were victims of circumstance and she didn't need to carry all of that with her, none of this was her fault. It took all of his self control not to reach out and bridge the gap between the two of them. The past twenty four hours had been so isolated and lonely. It was a taste of what his life would be like without her and he hated it. He hated the distance between the two of them, it was like he couldn't breath knowing she was in so much pain.

"I needed space to work things out in my head." she confessed her expression crestfallen as she struggled to explain her mindset. "Getting that text last night put me in such a tailspin. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't see that they weren't your words."

"What about now?" Antonio asked cautiously, he felt like he was treading on dangerous ground and that a misstep could obliterate that fragile connection they had.

Maggie pulled a face and just seeing that edge of humor from her made his nerves setting just a little bit inside. He was terrified on some level that she was going to end things between the two off them but seeing that glimmer of mirth reassured that part of him.

"Since when have you ever used the word amazing?" she reminded him with a pointed look.

Despite everything Antonio found himself chuckling at that. She was right of course, just like everyone else. The word just wasn't in his vocabulary, especially not when it came to sex.

"Unbelievable, hot and a few other choice words that are too private to repeat in public but never amazing." Maggie persisted in that low throaty tone of hers that made him think of the nights they spent entwined together, hands caressing everywhere as they explored one another.

A bashful smile broke across Antonio's features as he dug both of his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

"I will not apologize for being vocal." he informed her as she fixed him with those sparkling blue eyes. He could see that the storm had broken, she'd needed to get those things off her chest and for him to understand that there was vulnerability there in her heart, even if she hid it well.

"I like it when your vocal." Maggie told him, closing the gap between the two of them, her dainty gloved hands smoothed over the creases of the leather jacket. Her mouth was so tantalizingly close to his, his dark gaze dropped to her lips as she spoke. "But it's not the best thing you do with your mouth."

Antonio's control snapped at those words. His lips sought out hers claiming them with a ferocious desire that ached and burned inside of him. Maggie's fingers laced around the back of his neck drawing him even closer as she pressed her athletic body along the length of his driving him absolutely crazy. He wanted her so much, he could feel their connection humming between the two of them vivid and powerful as he forced himself to break away, his sensuous lips brushing the edge of her mouth as he spoke.

"Let me take you home." He whispered in that husky voice of his. "Let me show you exactly how much you mean to me."

* * *

 _Medaling: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, it was one of my fav to write. I enjoyed the friendship aspect of him and Jay, it makes me smile when they bounce off each other. Al and Voight are hilarious because they are so monotone and blunt._

 _Lauren: Thank you for your kind words, it was great to write the relationship between Antonio and Jay. Voight and Al are so hard to write sometimes because I imagine that they would hate texting but still use it as a necessity. Did you enjoy the conclusion?_

 _Anime: You will have to wait another few chapters before we see what happens. She was trying to sort her own head out and she needed the space. I think deep down she knows he would never cheat on her. Kayla is a really fun char and it makes me smile. I hope your ok and feeling better now!_


	32. Chapter 32: Next to Me

**Rated M for Mature**

 **Chapter Thirty Two: Next to Me**

 _You won't ever find him being unfaithful  
You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

 _Emeli Sande - Next To Me_

They were barely inside Maggie's apartment door when it began once more. Antonio's lips were already seeking out Maggie's, his hands combing through her loose chestnut tresses as he drew her taunt against him. Her slim, athletic frame pressed against his needy form. Every inch of his body was throbbing for her, he needed that skin on skin contact more than anything right now. Any control that he had had back at the bridge was gone. He was drowning in his beautiful woman as her deft hands yanked down the zipper of his leather jacket before she stripped it away from his broad, muscular shoulders. Desire sizzled through him as she ran those small dexterous hands of hers along the contours of his firm chest through the thin material of crimson shirt. He loved it when she touched him like this. It made him forget that anything else even existed.

Somewhere along the way to her bedroom, they shed each remaining garment. Antonio didn't know how they made it to her bed until he found himself tangled up in her wanton form underneath the fresh sheets. Maggie's hands were threading through Antonio's dark hair as she lay underneath him. There was something possessive in the way she touched him, it was as if she was imprinting every single aspect of him into her memory. He had no doubt in his mind that she was claiming him as her own when her teeth nipped that sensuous spot just underneath the hinge of his jaw. It drove him crazy when she did that. His fingers plunged into her silky hair, guiding her mouth back to his once more. Her light fingertips played along each of the white puckered bullet holes that marred his chest as his tongue parted her lips, dipping into her mouth and tasting that delicious unique blend that made up Maggie.

He was powerless against her beauteous form as she writhed with delirious pleasure underneath the hard planes of his body. Her slender thighs were locked around his taunt waist as Antonio thrust inside her inviting supple frame.

Jesus, Maggie couldn't get enough of him. He was always so tantalising and so passionately responsive to her kisses and ministrations. His teeth grazed that tender spot just above her collarbone, her head tipped back into the pillow as she called out his name. He knew how to work her up until she was trembling and begging for more.

His skin was molten hot against hers as the waves of ecstasy claimed her violently. His hips were moving just that little bit faster hitting that sweet spot over and over again until he held her just on the cusp begging for release.

"Look at me." Antonio whispered against her pert pink lips, those deviant dark eyes boring into the very depths of her soul. "I want to look into your eyes while I make love to you."

Making love...

It was a phrase that the two of them had never used before they'd met the other. There were implications to his words, ones that made Maggie's heart literally ache as that well of emotion filled her up inside before Antonio began to move again inside of her.

That noise she made was music to his ears, it made him feel every inch the man he was in her eyes. Antonio's mouth enclosed over hers once more, stifling her moans of joy. He was stealing her heart all over again. He savored every moment with her, every time they could be together without boundaries or consequences.

Her desperation was in every single one of her cries as her body bucked and tensed clambering on the very cusp of climax. His right hand found hers, their fingers entwining as he picked up the pace.

"Maggie." he mumbled against her mouth indicating just how close he was to their release.

His senses were dazzled by the endorphins that erupted through him. He was wrapped up entirely in her and he loved every single second of it. Her taste was on his tongue, her floral scent in his nose, he could see the rapture on those pretty features.

Antonio felt the moment that Maggie gave herself over to him completely. Her fingertips dug into his knuckles. Her orgasm was already clenching around his dick like a velvet fist. God, he could feel it igniting the love he held for her in his heart as she moaned against his mouth. He held onto her as she crested, her climax drawing out his own. He erupted deep inside of her, a low gluttonous groan leaving his lips before he kissed Maggie once again. Their kisses becoming lazy and languid as they came down from their high.

"I'll never stop loving you." Antonio murmured against Maggie's hair line as he gathered her up into his arms. "I'll always want you, always need you."

Maggie propped her chin upon his chest so that she was looking directly into those stunning dark eyes of his. She saw her world in those eyes, an entire universe carved out just for her.

"I didn't know what love was before I met you." she revealed, her fingertips lightly ghosting the circular scar just above his heart. "When we became partners, it was like everything just clicked into place and everyday after that it just got more real until I couldn't deny the way I felt."

"And now?" Antonio queried, arching a dark eyebrow.

"I'm so hopelessly in love with you it scares me sometimes." Maggie confessed, her pert pink lips brushing over his soft skin as she placed a gentle kiss to his chest.

"How about we be scared together?" Antonio suggested, his hand seeking out hers before he laced their fingers together. Maggie nodded her agreement before curling against his side, her lithe form relaxing against his before her breath evened out and she fell into a deep contented sleep.

* * *

 _Medaling: I am glad you liked it. The two of them are meant to be together and they can't let someone like Layla ruin things for them. Feel free to contact me if you need help._

 _Lauren: I was happy when the two of them finally got themselves together again. Thank you for your lovely words, I really enjoy writing so it's wonderful to hear that people are enjoying it. I want people to be as attached to these chars as I am. There are more rough patches to come so stay tuned._

 _Tiffany: Lol we need a ship name for the two of these. They are a fab couple to write, I really love the dynamic between the two of them._

 _Anime: You know what I'm like girl! I can say Maggie shows her commitment to their relationship. They are starting to put it behind them but we'll have to wait and see what else develops. I'm glad to hear you're feeling better._

 _Phoenix: I know what you mean about Antonio leaving the show, I hate the gap between CPD and Justice at the mo, I can't wait for the show to start! I was very surprised to find that there aren't many Antonio stories out there at the moment. He is such a great char. I think people are more realistic when they have flaws. Kim and Al are my fav chars but later on I do adore writing Maggie and Roman as partners, they have a really great dynamic. I'm looking forward to people reading those chapters. I wanted people to see Maggie as person in her own right not a romantic extension of Antonio, I think a lot of people fall down on that hurdle. Thank you for taking the time to review and for saying such kind things._


	33. Chapter 33: Catch Up

**Chapter Thirty Three: Catch Up**

 _When the sun shines, we'll shine together_ _  
_ _Told you I'd be here forever_ _  
_ _Said I'll always be a friend_ _  
_ _Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end_

 _Rihanna - Umbrella_

Maggie O'Neill: Hey, how's the new job working out? Saw your case on the news this morning.

Erin Lindsey: My boss sucks but otherwise it's ok, still getting to grips with it.

Maggie O'Neill: Let me know when you have some free time so we can grab a cup of coffee or lunch x

Erin Lindsey: Will do x

* * *

Nadia Decotis: Picture message attached.

Trudy Platt: You got into the academy! I am so proud of you! Your going to be a cop!

Nadia Decotis: I can't believe it and I have you to thank for it. I couldn't have done it without you!

Trudy Platt: We need to celebrate! Meet me at the front desk at the end of your shift.

* * *

Sean Roman: Hey man. Sorry I've got no one else who can cover you tonight, you want me to cancel on Rosalyn?

Antonio Dawson: No, I don't want to leave you hanging so I'll make this my last shift instead.

Sean Roman: You sure? Layla is a nasty piece of work.

Antonio Dawson: She already tried to derail my relationship and failed. What more can she do?

Sean Roman: Good point. Let me know how it goes.

* * *

Jay Halstead: Yo hows it going? It was great to see you the other day.

Erin Lindsey: Fine. It's just a pain working with some of these people. They are treating a relocation of a witness as if it's a holiday. My boss actually told me to go get my nails done with his wife.

Jay Halstead: At least you are getting some R & R. Voight is running us ragged over here.

Erin Lindsey: Trust me I would rather be back there right now.

Jay Halstead: Missing me already ;)

Erin Lindsey: Missing my chair! They have these weird, plastic, ultra modern things here.

Erin Lindsey: Picture message attached.

Jay Halstead: That looks like your trying to sit on the letter 'S' what happened to comfort?

Erin Lindsey: Apparently it's all about functionality here. Did Ruzek take my chair?

Jay Halstead: Picture message attached.

Erin Lindsey: He doesn't have to look so smug about it!

Jay Halstead: He says you underestimate how uncomfortable the other one was. We miss you here.

Erin Lindsey: We?

Jay Halstead: All of us... but me the most. Atwater's cool and everything but he doesn't have your smile.

Erin Lindsey: I miss you too x

* * *

Hank Voight: I'm going to ask Burgess to take Erin's spot in Intelligence.

Al Olinsky: Good, the girl deserved it the first time around.

Hank Voight: I really thought you would be more difficult about this and champion Maggie for the position.

Al Olinsky: Maggie may have the experience but she isn't ready for something like this. She'd still finding her feet.

Hank Voight: Glad you agree. I'll speak to Kim when she gets back from annual leave.

* * *

Al Olinsky: Hey kid, hows the new apartment?

Maggie O'Neill: Awesome, it's a great place and I'm glad Platt hooked me up with it. Let me know when your free to come over and I'll cook you Carbonara.

Al Olinsky: 7pm. Tonight.

Maggie O'Neill: Bring a good wine!

Al Olinsky: Do you think I buy anything except good wine?

* * *

Jay Halstead: Why is he laughing?

Kevin Atwater: I have no idea... Funny text?

Jay Halstead: Al's phone barely takes pictures. What can possibly be that funny?

* * *

Maggie O'Neill: Good luck tonight x

Antonio Dawson: Thanks. I can't wait to get this over and done with. x

* * *

 _Lauren: The two of them just have this amazing connection and it shines through in chapters like that. I think things will take a turn for the worst in the next chapter and we get to see a little more of Maggie's past when she was undercover. Lol I do not fear exclamation marks so don't worry and thank you so much for your kind words._

 _Medaling: Lol That's the point in writing to make people want something like that. I am glad you feel so strongly for them._

 _Anime: The two of them are just so hot together, they just have so much chemistry! Lots of evil is what I have planned mwhahahahaha! I think they have the kind of trust in each other that can not be broken, battered maybe but never broken._

 _Tiffany: I am so glad that you love them so much! They are a joy to write! Thank you for your kind words._


	34. Chapter 34: Understatement of the Year

**Chapter Thirty Four: Understatement of the Year**

 _Shattered all the pieces of parts._ _  
_ _Never thought I'd fall so hard._ _  
_ _I'm putting back together my heart, it's broken._

 _Leona Lewis - Broken_

No matter what the season the locker room was always seemed to be cold. There were goosebumps running over Maggie's pale skin as she fastened the buttons of her blue polyester shirt over her black tank top. Beside her Roman was seated on the wooden bench that was centered between the two sets of metal lockers, his fingers tapping out a text on that sleek black cellphone of his.

Maggie removed her thick flack jacket from the standard issue hanger, putting it down onto the bench beside Roman, before closing the locker and stepping into her boots. She put her booted foot up onto the bench in order to tie her laces before catching a glimpse of his worn out features. His blond head was tilted downwards, his teeth biting at his lower lip as he studied the screen intently. There was a twinge of redness around his vivid blue eyes.

"Problem?" Maggie questioned, her dexterous fingers, tied the thick laces into a double bow.

"Yea. I got a problem." Roman said running his hand over his short blond hair. "It's name is Kayla and she apparently doesn't believe in texting me back."

Maggie gave him a severe look, one of bordered on disdain as he met her gaze head on. To say she was protective over the young paramedic was an understatement and it irked her to hear Roman refer to her the way he had.

"If she's not texting you back it must be for a good reason." Maggie stated, switching feet to tie the laces on her other boot.

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" Roman responded placing his phone on the bench beside him before rubbing his hands over his tired features. He looked like hell, whatever was going on was tearing him up inside. "I thought things were going great, I was ready to make a commitment but I guess that she wasn't."

Maggie sat down on the bench beside him, pressing her hands between her knees as if in prayer as she waited for Roman to continue. She had gotten to know him well enough in the time that Kim had been away visiting her family to know that he was not a man you could push around. If he wanted to talk she knew she had to be patient and wait for him to tell her in his own time.

"I don't like sleeping alone." he said without looking at Maggie. She knew how much the admission cost him. Sean was a private person when it came to his relationships, he had been burned in the past. Maggie had heard rumors of his ex in the 31st and she couldn't help but dislike the other woman.

"No one does." Maggie admitted softly, as Sean put his hands palm down on either side of the bench in order to steady himself.

"She leaves most of the time after we..." he trailed off clamping his lips together. he couldn't bring himself to say the words he wanted to, it felt like a betrayal of himself and Kayla. "And the times she does sleep through the night, she's gone before I can even utter the words good morning."

"Oh." Maggie murmured abruptly, suddenly understanding his words and the implications. It didn't surprise her that Kayla hadn't broken that habit yet, the other woman had been to hell and back. She couldn't imagine what it must be like to try and trust someone after what had happened to her.

"Last night I told her how I felt. It was the biggest mistake I could have made. She was out the door in an instant." Roman said, raising his tired blue eyes to meet Maggie's gaze. There was hurt there, Kayla's escape had cut him even deeper than he cared to admit.

"Is it something to do with me?" he questioned his temporary partner, his head sinking into his hands. "Do I have something on me that screams do not commit?"

Maggie inhaled deeply into the silence that hovered between the two of them before speaking carefully.

"It's not you."

Sean looked up from his hands, his keen, analytical gaze sweeping over Maggie's pale features as she struggled to keep her expression passive.

"What do you know about Kayla's last relationship?" Maggie asked Roman wearily.

Roman paused for a moment as his mind flitted back to the conversations they had late at night in the dark. The way she had reacted when he placed a kiss on that white scar that chased along her dark hairline. It had shocked her that he didn't mind that small flaw of hers. He had never thought of it as a flaw, it was part of her and he loved it, the same way he loved everything else about her.

"I can tell he was an asshole." Sean said, rubbing his palms together in an attempt to warm them against the cool air in the room.

"That is the understatement of the year." Maggie told him frankly, her nimble fingertips toying with the button on the cuff of her left sleeve as Roman stared at her taking in words that were left unspoken.

His mouth went dry, his blond eyebrows furrowing into a deep frown as memories began to resurface, the ones of Kayla flinching when he had accidentally surprised her. He thought he had imagined the fear in those doe brown eyes of hers but now he knew he hadn't. Now he understood that once she'd had a reason to be scared. It made him feel ill to know that someone had dared to raise a hand to her. It made his blood boil to think of her frightened and trapped like that.

"You need to give her time." Maggie said, her expression grim as she reviewed him. "She likes you so much Sean, her eyes just sparkle when she talks about you but after what happened she can only give so much of herself. For now she's got to have one foot in and one foot out. Is that really so bad?"

Roman shook his head, he couldn't bring himself to speak, he was afraid his voice would crack from the raw emotion that was making his heart literally ache inside of his chest.

"I'm gonna give you a minute." Maggie told him raising to her feet, she scooped up her heavy flack jacket and folded it over her forearm. "I'll be in the corridor when you ready."

* * *

 _Medaling: I really enjoy writing the text chapters, I find them a really good way of moving the story along and letting you guys know what's happening with the other chars._

 _Lauren: I love Nadia so much and I was devastated when she was killed. It was really awful to see Erin in such a state and the way it effected Jay. I'm glad you enjoyed reading the chapter it was very fun to write._

 _Tiffany: I like both of those, I just can't pick out which one. I love writing Maggie with all of the Chicago PD crew, they have such different relationships. Honestly Maggie lets Antonio get his own claws out, she does do him a little favour regarding his case later on. Don't apologise for your English, you are doing fine!_

 _Anime: I can tell you that Antonio takes her down a peg or two. It makes me smile when I write Maggie and Al, they have an interesting relationship, it's almost fatherly. Will Burgess move to Intelligence in the end? I am not going to be writing the Gregory Yates episodes, I am keeping Nadia alive. There's something else equally as terrible in store for Maggie and Antonio._


	35. Chapter 35: Assignment of the Year

**Chapter Thirty Five: Assignment of the Year**

 _Don't tell me how life is  
'Cause I don't really want to know  
Don't tell me how this game ends  
'Cause we'll just see how it goes_

 _3 Doors Down - Going Down in Flames_

Tonight had been a living nightmare. Antonio could feasibly see how he ended up in this situation but he was still in a state of disbelief at the turn of events. He had never envisioned that his last night working with Asher Rosalyn would also end up being the other man's last night alive. He had stepped out for a pack of cigarettes and returned to find Asher dead in the back of the SUV with a bullet wound through his left temple. The compartment between the seats had been jimmied open and whatever had been located in there was missing. Antonio suspected diamonds from his previous escapades with the other man, how much he had no clue.

"Antonio." he heard his name being called from the back of the shiny black SUV and caught sight of Maggie's concerned face as she approached him. Her dainty hands were wrapped around the grip of her Glock, her finger resting on the trigger as she ducked along the length of the car, Sean Roman a mere footstep behind her.

"Shooter?" she questioned, her cobalt blue eyes quickly sweeping over him as she cataloged him with an intensity he was wasn't used to. It had been a long time since someone had cared about him like that. It still surprised him, even now that this woman was his and his only.

"Gone." he said, holstering his own weapon into the leather shoulder strap tucked away under his suit jacket. Maggie nodded her understanding before both Roman and herself stowed away their weapons.

"What happened?" Roman asked, his blond eyebrows curving into a crease as Antonio tilted his head indicating to the back seat of the SUV.

"Asher was shot in the head at point blank range." Antonio confided before casting a glance at the gas station store over his shoulder. "I went in there to grab a pack of smokes and he was like that when I came back. I couldn't have been gone more than a minute."

"And you saw nothing out of the ordinary at all?" Maggie asked, the left side of her mouth turned down in a sympathetic grimace.

Antonio sighed deeply, placing lacing his fingers behind his head before he shook it to answer her question. Maggie recognized the gesture, it was something he did when he was pushed to breaking point. She knew this situation had to be putting him under intense mental pressure. He knew what this would look like and she hated the fact that he was trapped in this position.

"Hey." Maggie said lightly, her small hand clasping his shoulder gently.

His gaze met hers and she could see the fear in those dark pools of his, that strain bearing down upon his shoulders. There was no misunderstanding there, he was dealing with the cards he was dealt and the future looked bleak. His life was this job, he didn't know who he was without it.

"Have you called Voight?" she murmured.

"Yea." Antonio responded, dropping his hands so they came to rest on either side of his body. "He should be here any minute now."

"Don't speak to anybody else until he gets here." Maggie told him firmly, the tone of her voice demanded compliance. Antonio understood as he stared into those steely blue eyes of hers that this was not a request. "I don't care who it is just promise me you'll keep your mouth shut until he gets on the scene."

"I won't." he promised her devoutly.

For the first time tonight he was glad that Roman and her were the first to arrive at the scene. His head had been battered struggling to make sense of the chain of events that had led him to this point in time. He was clearer now, more focused. Maggie was watching his back and he knew the rest of his team would too. He just had to hold on until Voight got here and keep his mouth shut.

"We got incoming." Roman muttered to the both of them from his position at the rear of the SUV. "Detective, I don't recognize."

"Remember what I said." Maggie murmured before drawing away from him enough to maintain a professional distance.

Antonio straightened his spine, his broad shoulders set as his chin jutted out before he stepped forward to meet his fate head on.

* * *

To say that Antonio Dawson excelled in interrogation had always seemed to be an understatement in Maggie's eyes. Those same skills that made him a superb undercover cop served him just as well when he was sitting across the table from a suspect. Sitting back and watching him work was a rarity these days, their shifts sometimes brought them together on a case or two but she never got to see this side of him anymore. She was standing on the opposite side of the two way mirror, the side where you could observe the interrogation. Voight was standing beside her, his arms crossed over that plaid shirt of his. His jaw was set as he watched the interrogation analytically, taking in all the information betrayed through tone and body language.

Layla Rosalyn was a piece of work, Maggie could tell that much from the way the other woman stood on the opposite side of the table, those glossy lips of hers pouting as she surveyed the room. She was dressed in black, calf length athletic leggings that clung to her like a second skin, her rose pink tank top was low cut showing a generous expanse of cleavage despite the fact she was wearing an expensive black zip up hoodie over the top. The clothes could have given her the look of someone who had thrown on the moment they had heard the news of their husband's death if her hair and makeup hadn't been so perfectly put together.

Antonio said nothing as he leaned against the wall alongside the door. He had changed into his civvies somewhere in the time between leaving the scene and Maggie being called up here by Voight. He looked every inch the bad boy, with that diamond earring of his glinting in the florescent lighting. Layla was taking in the sight before her with an interest that Maggie want to throttle her. She wasn't a possessive person by nature but she was protective especially when it came to the people she cared about. Maggie didn't give a shit that Layla had tried to ruin her relationship with Antonio, she had failed spectacularly on that front. However she did care that this gold digger was willing to destroy Antonio and his career to get what she wanted. It riled Maggie, it made her want to shake the truth out of the other woman.

"Life's so fragile, you know?" Layla was saying, her right arm wrapped around herself as her fingertip toyed with a lock of her ebony hair.

Antonio's dark eyes were on her stern and intense, he was barely able to contain the disgust in his handsome features as he navigated the conversation.

"Outside the club, you were arguing about someone named Terry." He told Layla. There was no point in denying it, Layla was smart enough to know that and to her credit she played it to her strength.

"Were we?" she queried before continuing as if distracted. "Oh, I had sex with him a couple times."

"Just like that?" Antonio questioned skeptically, quirking a dark eyebrow.

"Asher got off on it." she informed him before a slow flirtatious smile crossed her caramel features. "Why do you think we were there?"

"I don't know, Layla." Antonio responded, his chocolate brown eyes were cold and hard as he stared back at her. "I'm not a pervert."

"So your telling me you've never thought about watching your little girlfriend, what was her name..." Layla asked tapping her chin with her fingertip for a second before her eyes brightened. "...Maggie with another woman? Could you imagine what I would do her while you watched?"

Layla's teeth grazed her lower lip as she straightened her spine so even more of her curvaceous assets were on display. Antonio snorted rudely in response to Layla's teasing. Maggie understood that it was nothing that he hadn't expected. Layla was used to controlling men through seduction, everything about her from her words to her body language was rehearsed and practiced. Maggie wondered how many people had fallen for that over the years, how many lives she had left in ruins.

"Your not her type, the same way your not mine." Antonio asserted, his body language remaining nonchalant at the suggestion. There was no interest in those serious features of his, there was nothing for Layla to feed off and Maggie could see it knocked her off balance.

"So this is Antonio Dawson the cop, huh?" Layla responded coolly, her gaze dropping to the shiny gold badge that was clearly displayed on his hip.

"Tell me about Terry." Antonio requested, tilting his head to the right as he reviewed her stoically.

"Just did." Layla informed him, wrapping both arms around herself. "He was just some guy we hooked up with..." She smiled once again, her perfect eyebrows arched as she spoke. "...One of many."

"That's a real nice life." Antonio responded snidely, his distaste evident.

"Better than some." Layla shot back. "Monogamy gets boring. You'll see."

The implication was there and although it irritated Maggie, it rolled over Antonio as if the other woman hadn't even spoken. She couldn't believe that he had to deal with this absurd woman for so long. She had to applaud him, he had the patience of a saint.

"You don't seem too broken up over Asher's death." Antonio stated frankly.

"I don't parade my emotions around in front of strangers just to make them feel better." Layla said, her voice devoid of emotions.

It sounded practiced in Maggie's ears, a way to explain the lack of empathy she had for the dead body she had once called her husband.

"Did you have anything to do with your husband's murder?" Antonio asked, his voice strong and his question direct as he met Layla's smokey kohl lined eyes.

"No." she said smiling sweetly as she spoke."No, I went back inside the club. Remember? You should have come in with me..." Layla pouted as she fluttered her eyebrows. "Then you wouldn't be caught up in all of this."

Maggie turned her head towards Voight, her keen blue eyes taking in the profile of his face. She could see that slight twitch in his left cheek as he kept his eyes forward, his arms crossed over his chest, spine straight. It had taken her until now to realize what she was doing up here, watching this interrogation.

"The club..." she began, turning to confront him, one hand on her hip. "...its The Red Bridge isn't it?"

Voight nodded his head before his palm slapped the mute button on the intercom, silence drowning out the sound of Layla's voice as he turned to face her head on.

"You could have just asked." Maggie told him quietly.

Already Voight could see her withdrawing into herself which was exactly what he didn't want. He had brought her to this interrogation room so that she could see what they were up against. Compromising her was not a decision that he took lightly, if there was any other way he would have found it but they were on a time limit and Antonio's career was hanging by a thread.

"I couldn't." Voight said putting a fatherly hand on Maggie's small shoulder as he ducked his head so that she could see the honesty in his eyes before he tilted his head towards the observation window. "And neither could he."

She knew that Hank was saying and Maggie appreciated it more than she could ever tell him. Her transition back into this life hadn't been smooth and there were nights where she still woke up with the feel of Gregor's hands wrapped around her throat. Antonio knew that, he had smoothed her hair back away from her face and whispered the sweetest words into her ear when she experienced those nightmares. Being Magdalena again would take her right back to a place she had fought so hard to get out of.

"It needs to be different this time." Maggie told Voight, her brain already spinning over the logistics as she averted her gaze to that man on the other side of the window. Her man, the one that chased away every single one of her demons.

"Whatever you need." Voight responded, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. "You know we've got you covered."

Maggie nodded her agreement at his words. Logically she knew that Hank would never leave her and high and dry, he had guided her into a place where she could make the best decision she could with the information at hand. She knew his team both socially and professionally, hell Antonio trusted those people with his life on a daily basis. Her stomach was still twisting in knots at the possibilities ahead of her, she was scared that she wouldn't be able to handle this. That she would slip up and fail Antonio in some way.

" _I love you." Antonio whispered against her hairline as he gathered her up in his muscular arms, cradling her trembling body against his. Her heart was beating like a drum against her ribs, she could still taste the bile on her tongue as she wheezed in a shaky breath trying to stave off the panic that flooded her senses. "Your safe here with me."_

It was that memory that fortified her. She had lost count of the amount of times she had thanked God above for bringing this wonderful man into her life, for the strength that he had given her when it was far too much to carry that burden alone. She would do this for him. The two of them were together in this, no matter what.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys my apologies for the late chapter, my weekend got taken up with a baby shower and then some wedding planning as it is now only 8 weeks until the main event!**_

 _Medaling: Their relationship is definitely one of my all-time favs to write but to be fair Kayla and Roman do come a close second because of the fun they have together. I think Roman was rather brash and sarcastic in the beginning so I was defensive on behalf of Burgess but I really loved his char and was devastated when he left._

 _Anime: I constantly want to hug Kayla for all reasons, she's like that friend who is always there rain or shine. You will have to wait and see on her ex. I am just coming up to writing 'The Evil' as I call it so I'll let you know how it goes. There's plenty of stuff in between to keep you occupied so try not to drive yourself crazy :p_

 _Lauren: At first it was a little weird writing them because I wasn't sure how Sean would respond to Maggie but they sort of forged their own relationship once I got started and it only goes from strength to strength as the story goes on. That doesn't mean that Burgess is out of the mix though. (she is defo one of my favs) You'll have to keep reading for their progress :p_


	36. Chapter 36: Magdalena

**Chapter Thirty Six: Magdalena**

 _Dark times, you could always find the bright side  
I'm amazed by the things that you would sacrifice  
Just to be there for me_

 _Ellie Goulding - Army_

To say Maggie looked gorgeous was an understatement. She had always looked beautiful in Antonio's eyes, even first thing in the morning with no makeup and her chestnut hair all over the place. Right now though standing here in the parking garage of the 21st District she looked absolutely unbelievable.

Over the years he had seen her in a number of roles but he had never witnessed her become Magdalena. This was different, it made her different. She'd returned to station twenty minutes ago as a completely different woman. Her glossy, chestnut hair that had once fallen past her shoulders had been trimmed back so that those loose waves of hers tumbled past her jawline. The change was dramatic but he found he liked it. It made her look more dynamic, there was an edge to her now that seemed to have been missing over the past couple of months but it was back with vigor. Her bright blue eyes were sparkling, he didn't know if it was because of her pretty dark eyeliner or from the thrill of the chase. The hunt, he thought, he'd seen this in her before. There was an excitement in their job, a thrill and he understood that more than anyone.

Her dress was one that he had never seen before but he liked the way it looked on her. The delicate black lace looked glorious on her translucent skin as she stood there talking to Atwater. He watched quietly from the doorway as her crimson lips curved into grateful smile. Sometimes watching her was simply enough for Antonio, she was poetry in motion, the way she sashayed in those patent leather spike heels of hers made him want to rush her home to bed. He would give anything to pull her away from all of this but he couldn't. There was so much at risk involved right now. His career, his livelihood and everything he knew was on the line and Maggie would do everything in her power to get him through this. He'd try to change her mind earlier in the locker room but there was a fire in her that he hadn't been able to quench. Her vibrant blue eyes had been raging when he challenged her decision.

 _The tension was palpable in the locker room as Maggie's furious gaze landed on Antonio. Her petite hands were resting on her hips as he glowered back at her._

 _"You can not stop me from doing this." Maggie told him, her tone glacial as she spoke. It sent dull knives stabbing into his heart and Antonio he hated it when she did this. They had had fights before in the past but when she shut down like this it drove him literally insane._

 _He could feel that fear coiling in his stomach as his hands came to rest on her delicate shoulders, his dark eyes were boring into hers so that she could see everything that he was feeling right now and more._

 _"I can't let you do this for me." Antonio told her, shaking his head venomously. His thumb grazed the apple of her cheek lightly as he cradled her face with his right hand. She was precious to him, she knew that and she had to know that he would never put her in a position like this. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her again, of going back to those dark days where she was simply a hollow of the person that she had once been._

 _Maggie placed her hand over his gently, holding his warm hand in place before she stepped up to him. It was torturous seeing him like this, torn against his sense of duty to her and himself. She had forgotten how selfless he could be, he would rather lose everything right now than let her walk into the lion's den. Antonio rested his forehead against hers, their lips barely inches apart as the sound of their breathing filled the silence between them. His heart was physically aching inside of his chest as Maggie whispered against his sensuous mouth._

 _"I can't let her destroy you like this."_

 _Antonio's muscular arms wrapped her lithe body, gathering her up into a loving embrace as he inhaled her sweet floral scent. He needed this right now, he needed her love and her reassurance. Maggie had always been his sanctuary and this time she would be his savior. They stood like that for the longest time, Maggie rubbing soothing circles along the taunt muscles of his back as he pressed a butterfly kiss to her hairline._

 _"This isn't all on you." she said softly, her thumb trailing over the knots of his spine through his shirt. "Let me share some of the load, this is what I do and I do it well."_

 _"Maggie..." he implored._

 _"Antonio..." she returned, her voice firm and her tone resolu_ te.

 _There was no reasoning with her when she was like this. His woman was stubborn and fierce, it was part of her allure even if it did make for turbulent times._

Now he was stood here in the doorway of the garage simply watching her. He didn't blame her would have done the same himself in her situation. He wanted nothing more right now that to whisk her away from all of this but deep down he knew he couldn't.

As a detective he could order her to do his bidding but their relationship had never been about that. They were a partnership and he had faith in her despite the circumstances. he believed in his heart of hearts that she would do everything in her power to come back to him.

Maggie glanced up as he made his way over to her purposely. Over her shoulder Antonio could see Atwater intentionally busying himself as far away as he could out of earshot. He appreciated the other man's reading of the situation, he could trust Kevin to understand that the two of them would need a few minutes before Maggie went under again. He placed his large hands, palms down on the desk of the electronics booth before exhaling deeply. Maggie said nothing, she simply inclined her head towards him waiting for him to speak.

"I hate this." he admitted quietly, his dark eyes betraying every single one of the emotions that riled up deep inside of him. "I hate the fact you have to do this."

"I'll be back before you know it." she told him, a small smile gracing those pretty features of hers. Her palm came to rest on the back of his hand, her fingers entwining with his squeezing tightly. Antonio focused on that fleeting connection before she withdrew, clearing her throat noisily as Halstead appeared next to them.

The other man was clad in an expensive suit, one that Antonio had to have cost more than a month's salary, where it had come from he had no idea but Jay looked the part in it. Just seeing the two of them standing next to one another made him suck in a deep breath and straighten his spine. This was happening and he didn't have to like it but he did have to get on board. Maggie's focus had to be on the mission and not on his misgivings.

"You ready?" Jay asked, his gaze pointedly on Maggie as she nodded her agreement.

"I just gotta grab my purse." she told him, before departing from the group.

"I got her six, man." Jay reassured Antonio, his hand clasping his friend's shoulder as they watched Maggie leave. "She'll have back up the entire time."

"Yea, I know." Antonio said bobbing his head in agreement before twisting towards Jay meeting his baby blue eyes. There was a seriousness to the other man that was rare but Jay expected it. He wasn't surprised when Antonio spoke and he took those words to heart upon hearing them.

"I'm trusting with you with one of the most important people in my life. Just make sure she gets back to me in one piece."

* * *

 _Anime: lol like Game of Thrones "Drama is coming." I thought Hank was an absolute bastard when we first met him in Fire but I do enjoy the soft edges we see in PD. He does have a heart under that scary demeanour. Who knows what will happen to Maggie? It can't be all sunshine and happiness. Though I do wish there was some sunshine x_

 _Lauren: Thank you for your kind words. Both Maggie and Antonio know how to take on trouble, it makes for such fun writing though!_

 _Medaling: I love them too, they are an amazing couple and their just a joy to write._


	37. Chapter 37: The Red Bridge

**Chapter Thirty Seven: The Red Bridge**

 _Take control of who you are  
When the world is getting stranger  
Take control of who you are  
Stay the same don't let them change you_

 _Kodine - Take Control_

The outside of The Red Bridge was as grand as it had always been. The concrete awning above them was dotted with halogen spot lights, illuminating the smooth pathway that led up the glass revolving door. Jay lingered well within her proximity, matching her step for step as they proceeded towards the huge, muscle bound bouncer clad in a tasteful grey Armani suit alongside the door.

"I thought we needed membership to get in." Jay muttered out the side of his mouth to Maggie. Despite his misgivings on their entrance, he alluded a cocky, confident presence. He looked like he belonged here with these people, like he too was rich and extravagant instead some poor Irish American kid from Canaryville.

"I have membership." Maggie responded, drawing out a slender gold card between her fingers and holding it up for the bouncer to scan. The hand held reader beeped, the little light flashing green before the bouncer gestured for them to step forward into the club. It took them a moment to get through the revolving door before they were thrust into a symphony of loud music. It was dark and sensual, Maggie could feel it vibrating through her bones as she waited for Jay to adjust to the noise, his keen baby blue eyes surveying the interior of the wonderland they had stepped into.

"Should I be concerned that you have membership to a place like this?" Jay asked her, his hand coming to rest on Maggie's back as they wandered slowly through the crowd. It was a possessive gesture, one that Maggie appreciated. He was staking his claim to her, sending off the intentional message that she was off limits and lord help anyone who approached her. Jay hovered less than a step behind her, his brooding presence covering her back as wove her way past the groupings of people.

"Oskar used to bring me here." Maggie responded, her mind rolling over the sights and sounds of the place, drinking them in. "Single men aren't allowed in the club and I was a great solution for that. Catholic girl in a place like this..." Maggie shrugged her dainty shoulders, still peering over the groups of people. "... I think he enjoyed the fact it made me uncomfortable."

"Yea..." Jay agreed as he mapped out the area in his head. He couldn't believe some of the stuff that he was seeing right now. It was like porn but without the barrier of the TV in front of you. He supposed it was meant to be erotic and he could see for some people it really was but he, himself could think of nothing worse then trying to preform in front of a small group of people. He didn't think of himself as the jealous type but the thought of anyone's hands on Erin but his made him what to break something. "...I could see that being his type of thing."

Maggie sundered up to the bar, perching on one of the bar stools before she crossed her lithe legs over one another. Jay followed suit, his lanky body leaning in towards her as she raised one finger to signal to the bartender.

"What's the plan?" he queried, raising his eyebrows as he surveyed the leather waist coat the bartender was wearing over his naked chest.

"We wait." Maggie said before ordering them both a glass of bourbon. Her clever blue eyes strayed towards the silver, curves staircase that led upstairs. Jay raised the bourbon to his lips, savoring the rich taste as he followed her gaze. There was someone coming down them, a curvaceous, cappuccino skinned woman took slow, deliberate steps, her suggestive, emerald eyes searching over the crowd until they came to rest on the pretty brunette sitting along side of him.

"Bingo." he murmured against the exquisite glass in his hand. "Do you want to me to play the bodyguard or the boyfriend?"

Maggie's eyes narrowed as she took in the sashay of the other woman's hips, that smile playing across her full glossy lips as those eyes focused on hers. She had to pick a play right now, one that work for her in this situation, one that the woman who knew her as Magdalena Murphy would believe.

"Bodyguard." Maggie told him, taking a quick sip of her bourbon. "She'll blow cold on the boyfriend angle."

"Bodyguard it is." Jay said lowering his glass and placing it on the leather coaster in front of him and squaring his shoulders in order to make himself look more formidable.

Maggie rose to her feet, her spine straightening until she was standing at her full height, her shoulders back and chin up. Her face practically changed in front of his eyes, her expression went from consummate professional to something more sultry. It felt like he was witnessing something deeply personal, something that should only be reserved for Antonio.

"Magdalena, long time no see." The other woman greeted her, her lips pressing against Maggie's. The kiss was practically sinful, the other woman's fingers tangled in her shorter jaw length tresses as she drew her even closer.

At least he knew why boyfriend wasn't an option. Maggie pulled away, her thumb smoothing across her own lower lip to remove the smudged red lipstick.

"Eve, I missed you too." she responded, tilting her head towards the bar. "Let me buy you a drink."

Eve took a seat alongside Maggie, her emerald eyes flicking up to Jay who remained stationary in his seat, the glass of bourbon clasped between his hands.

"Whose the boy toy?" she asked, a dark eyebrow quirking as the left side of her mouth turned down into an unhappy smile

"He's the muscle." Maggie said with a cool glance over her shoulder. Jay raised his glass in a salute to the both of them before Maggie turned her attention back to Eve. "He's here to keep an eye out for me."

Eve indicated to the bartender who appeared with yet another two bourbons, she picked up her glass, her glittering fingernail playing along the rim.

"I called you after the job with Oskar went south." Eve told her, her gaze downcast. "You never returned my calls."

Maggie took a sip from her own glass, feeling that pleasant burn lingering in the pit of her stomach. She let it roll over her before she let those thoughts of Antonio slip away. There was no Antonio in Magdalena's life, there just that crushing emptiness that had swallowed her up whole, it had made her turn to Eve after that first year alone.

"I had to get out of town for a little while." Maggie submitted, her own gaze turning distant. "You heard what happened to Gregor?"

Eve glanced up curiously, swilling her bourbon so that the ice cubes clinked together.

"He was found dead in one of the back offices, not long after that Oskar was killed in Gen Pop." Eve murmured before her penetrating eyes came to rest upon Maggie, there was a moment of silence as the other woman swallowed hard. "That was you?"

Maggie nodded slowly, holding the glass tightly in her hand. She could feel the hard ridges of it pinching into her skin. The memories of Gregor's hands wrapped around her throat, squeezing the life out of her were still as vivid as the day that it had happened. She could still feel her skin crawl as his beefy fingers tore at her blouse.

"He tried to take something that didn't belong to him." Maggie whispered, peering at Eve through the loose strands of her chestnut hair. "There was a letter opener on the desk."

Eve reached out, her fingertips lightly brushing Maggie's hair back behind her ear, before she cupped her chin and guided Maggie's gaze back to hers.

"It was him or you." Eve told her fiercely. "Never be sorry about defending yourself against a monster like that."

Maggie took a sip from her glass of bourbon, draining it before putting the glass back down on the bar.

"I don't feel sorry for that." Maggie said quietly, her pretty blue eyes sweeping up to meet Eve's emerald ones. "I feel sorry for leaving things the way I did between the two of us."

"It's water under the bridge." Eve dismissed with a wave of her hand, her dark lashes lowering as she smiled sadly. "You needed someone and I was there."

Maggie sighed out loud. Hadn't that been the truth. Eve had been the first person to show her a shred of warmth after a year of going it alone. There was a special place in her heart for the other woman despite what she did for a living.

"I kind of need your help again." Maggie revealed, removing her phone from her her black clutch before flicking through it until she reached a picture of their suspect. "You know him?"

Eve's fine eyebrows creased into a frown as she used her fingers to enlarge the image before rolling her eyes.

"It's one of my bartenders." she informed Maggie, before shaking her head. "More trouble than he's worth."

"You got an employee file on him?" Maggie questioned, that familiar spark of excitement beginning to pulse through her.

"Yea." Eve nodded before draining her glass and returning it to the bar. "Wait here a sec and I'll grab it for you."

Maggie could feel Jay's presence once more, hovering over her shoulder before she rotated her stool towards him. His amused blue eyes glittered as he spoke.

"So you had a girlfriend for a while?" he questioned, nodding his approval.

"Sometimes it's about the right person at the right time." Maggie said with the shrug of her shoulders. "And back then when I was undercover, Eve was the right person."

"I'm not judging." Jay said truthfully holding up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm just interested."

"If we could keep it between the two of us..." Maggie requested, dreading the thought of those rumors floating around the station house.

"No one else needs to know about your hot girlfriend." Jay teased her before straightening his spine and making his face impassive as Eve returned with a brown manila file clasped in her hand.

"This is everything I have on Terry." she told Maggie as she handed her the file.

"Thank you." Maggie said earnestly before pressing a feather light kiss to the other woman's cheek.

File in hand, both Jay and her rose to their feet before disappearing into the night.

* * *

 _Anime: I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. It was this chapter I was talking about. I couldn't imagine the pain that Antonio would bring if she did get hurt. However I think that Jay would protect her with every single fibre of his being. The mission isn't much but hopefully it will have a good outcome._

 _Lauren: I'm really glad you enjoyed that chapter and the lead up to it. I think these two would go to the ends of the earth for one another and I know that will show in the future. Jay is one of the most loyal people we know so I always have entire faith in him._

 _Medaling: lol I hope that you would tell me if there ever was an issue. Thank you for such lovely words, it is a pleasure to write this story and I have a lot of fun with it._

 _Tiffany: Thank you for taking the time to catch up, I hope it was worthwhile. I am officially adopting the name Mantonio! I promise in the future we may get to see a murderous Antonio. You'll have to wait until the next chapter to see what really happens with Layla._


	38. Chapter 38: I Got You

**Chapter Thirty Eight: I Got You**

 _We'll go on surviving  
No drama, no need for a show  
Just wanna say  
I got you_

 _Leona Lewis – I Got You_

Antonio Dawson: Maggie... I don't know what to say. Thank you for putting yourself out there like that. x

* * *

Al Olinsky: Hey kid, just checking in. Wanted to see if you were doing ok?

* * *

Hank Voight: Thanks to your information we got Terry. We couldn't arrest the wife but Antonio's job is safe and that's what matters.

* * *

Trudy Platt: I think you broke my patrol officer. She's been staring at the same piece of paper for over half an hour.

Hank Voight: We couldn't get the wife. I guess she's taking it pretty hard.

Trudy Platt: Don't worry, I'll take care of it.

* * *

Trudy Platt: I'm taking out your girl tonight. Don't wait up.

Antonio Dawson: Thank you?

* * *

Trudy Platt: Meet me in the foyer after shift. We gotta go somewhere.

Maggie O'Neill: Not really up for it tonight Sarge.

Trudy Platt: You don't have a choice.

* * *

Antonio Dawson: I'm gonna hit Molly's tonight if you're up for it?

Maggie O'Neill: It depends if Platt's taking me to be murdered or not.

Antonio Dawson: Jesus I hope not... Whose gonna cook for me after a long hard day at work?

Maggie O'Neill: I hate you.

Antonio Dawson: That's not what you were saying the other morning ;)

Maggie O'Neill: That's because you started talking dirty to me and you know what that leads to...

Antonio Dawson: So if I called you right now and told you all those dirty things I've been thinking about since I saw you in that dress...

Maggie O'Neill: You'd have to explain to Platt why I stood her up :)

* * *

Sean Roman: Kayla... I just really wanted to talk to you. I guess I'm sorry, I don't want this to end but if it has to I hope you know that the two of us can still be friends.

* * *

Jay Halstead: Boyz night out!

Jay Halstead: Picture message attached.

Kevin Atwater: Man, you said you wouldn't start without me! You even managed to get Al in the picture!

Jay Halstead: He doesn't know we're photobombing him. Get your ass down here!

Kevin Atwater: I'm just settling Vanessa, I'll be along soon.

* * *

Jay Halstead: Boyz night!

Jay Halstead: Picture message attached.

Adam Ruzek: I go away for a couple of days and you guys decide to hit the town!

Jay Halstead: It's been one of those days!

Adam Ruzek: I can tell from the amount of shot glasses on that table. Hit me up when I get back.

* * *

Maggie O'Neill: I think you need to tell Sean.

Kayla Sharpe: I'm good thanks.

Maggie O'Neill: Kayla, you don't see what this is doing to him...

Kayla Sharpe: You don't see what this is doing to me.

Maggie O'Neill: I'm watching a good man tear himself a part over this. He thinks there's something wrong with him!

Kayla Sharpe: Butt out.

Maggie O'Neill: Your not being fair.

Kayla Sharpe: It's not your concern.

Maggie O'Neill: Like it wasn't yours when I received 'that text'?

Kayla Sharpe: That was different.

Maggie O'Neill: All I'm saying is think about it. Sean's a good guy and his past relationships were kind to him either. I gotta go, Platt's tapping her watch.

* * *

 _Medaling: lol I would be the same but I really appreciate you taking the time to review. I always love Jay's friendship with anyone because he is always so loyal but always so fun. Thank you for your kind words, I always love reading your reviews._

 _Thorne: I know what it's like to have work and such. My life is so busy at the current moment it's hard to get time to write sometimes. Thank you for taking time to review, I do appreciate it! I'm really glad I've managed to keep your attention._

 _Lauren: I am glad you love it. She is such a great person to write and I love her so much. Thank you for such a wonderful review. Jay and Maggie have a good friendship but not as amazing as Maggie and Roman's. I love writing the two of them together._

 _Anime: I think Jay will always rib her about it and that's the best part about their relationship. Antonio already knows everything about Maggie and he gets it. I think for him, he gets how lonely it can be especially if it's for a long period of time. In the future I promise we will get to see how far Jay is willing to go to protect Maggie. LMAO that is hilarious re your phone. I imagine you will love the next chapter._


	39. Chapter 39: Never Have I

**Chapter Thirty Nine: Never Have I**

 _Right or wrong don't it turn you on  
Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah?  
Do you wanna touch me where?  
There?_

 _Joan Jett - Do You Wanna Touch Me_

Antonio was on his way to being drunk, Maggie had spotted it the very second she had stepped into the bar after her excursion with Platt. His leather jacket was hanging on the back of his chair, his tight black shirt hugging his boxer's physique as he punched his fist in the air in victory, flashing the bold roman numerals on his forearm. Maggie loved that tattoo, she enjoyed the way he shivered when her fingertips traced the shape of each of the numbers.

It took a moment for her to realise the drinking game that the group of men were playing and when she did she found herself suddenly a lot more interested. Never have I, was a game that she had used to play frequently in college, more than a few dirty secrets had come out during those antics and she was eager to learn a bit more about her male colleagues without actually participating.

The next round of shots were lined up on the table and each of the Intelligence crew had a shot glass sitting in front of them. Jay picked his up and toasted the others before speaking.

"Never have I had sex in a bar." he threw his head back, throwing the shot down his throat before Atwater followed suit. Maggie raised her dark eyebrows with intrigue before removing her phone from her pocket and texting out a message to Antonio.

Maggie O'Neill: We could change that. Didn't you mention the utility room in the back once?

A wicked smile curved over her features as Antonio glanced at his phone, biting his lip as he read her message. His sultry dark eyes narrowed as his gaze swept over the crowd seeking her out. His tongue licked the taste of tequila from his lips as he caught sight of his sexy little patrol woman standing their in the same black lace dress and patent leather heels she had worn the previous evening to the sex club. Once again her chestnut hair was loose, falling in waves just past the curve of her jaw. Those long athletic legs of hers were on display, it took every single ounce of his self control not to claim her back then.

He rose to his feet, making an some excuse before he crossed the room in three steps and smothered her mouth with his own, his large hands cupped her place delicate features as his tongue parted her lips and delved deep into the hot wet confines. He didn't care who saw the two of them, he wanted everyone here to know that she belonged to him and him only. He wanted no doubts in her mind, what she had done for him today had cemented their relationship. She had showed him how invested she was in the two of them, that she was ready to fight for him the same way he would fight for her. It meant the world to Antonio, more than he could ever say. Words could never express how he felt about Maggie but he could show her, he would make it his life's mission to make sure she knew how safe and loved she really was.

"Come on." Antonio said, lacing his fingers with hers. He checked in both directions before the two of them slipped through the large silver doors that led into the back of the bar. It was empty with the exception of a large collection of clean glasses stacked up on the shelves either side of them. Antonio placed a finger to his lips, that deviant smile creeping across his handsome features as he pulled her into a single door on the left side of the dishwasher.

The utility room was small, there was an empty washer and a dryer that was apparently going through the motions. Antonio closed the door behind them before turning to Maggie his broad body bumping against hers due to their limited proximity.

His fingers reached up, catching one of her jaw length curls between his fingertips before he smoothed it back behind her ear. He noticed she was wearing those three silver studs in her lobe tonight, his thumb traced over each of them until it came to the tiny star shaped one he had given her for her birthday a few years ago.

"I didn't realise you still had these." he murmured, feeling that familiar sense of longing in his heart. The fact she was wearing them tonight showed him how much he meant to her, how much she cared for the things that he could give her.

Maggie brushed her hair back behind the opposite ear so he could see the matching stud in her other ear. She had three piercings in each but the stars were what stood out prominently.

"Well when a handsome man gives you the stars, I think it's only fair you wear them." she teased, her hand coming to rest on his clothed chest, her thumb smoothing over that ragged little bullet wound, the one that had just missed his heart. His breathing hitched before his strong hand tangled in her glossy chestnut waves. His sensuous mouth covered hers, trying to satisfy that savage craving in the depths of his soul. He backed her up until her ass was against the dryer, his molten hot fingertips drawing that sexy dress of hers higher up her thighs. Maggie's teeth grazed his lower lip, sending him into a frenzy as he lifted her onto the dryer before coming to stand between her parted legs. His calloused hands smoothed up and down her silky thighs as she pulled away from his kisses, a mischievous expression on her pretty features as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"I'm not wearing any underwear." she informed him, her delicate hands delving between them as she began to undo the top button on his denim jeans.

His sultry eyes darkened at her words, the desire pulsing through his throbbing cock making him moan as she carefully unzipped his fly, her fingers brushing lightly over his fitted black boxer shorts.

"Take them off." she murmured, her lips brushing along his lip line as he spoke.

Antonio obeyed as Maggie removed a small foil packet from her purse before tearing it open with her teeth. She tossed the wrapper to one side before pinching the end and rolling it down his erection. Antonio arched into her skilled hands, a groan escaping his mouth as she guided him to her slick entrance. She was soaking wet and it turned him so damn much knowing that he did this to her. His hands gripped her ass drawing her even closer as he held the very tip of himself against her moist core. Her hands were in his hair, her nails raking across his scalp as he teased her mercilessly, keeping everything she wanted just out of reach. He smothered her mouth with his own, drowning out her cry of ecstasy as he penetrated her slowly. She was so tight and wet, her lithe legs wrapped around his hips drawing him in even deeper, taking Antonio to a new plateau of euphoria. She arched her hips slightly and he heard her hitched breathing give way to those exquisite noises, the ones that let him know he was hitting just the right spot. He surged forward, picking up the pace as Maggie's pale skin began to flush at his ministrations. Jesus she was beautiful like this, so rampant and wanton. His innocent Catholic girl was dynamite in bed, every single time with her blew his mind in a new and dynamic way. That tingling in his lower back was starting, he bit his lower lip trying to stave off his impending organism as he stared into those beauteous blue eyes of hers, holding her gaze.

Their rasping breathes were the only found that filled the air as he drove Maggie right to the cusp of orgasm. Her athletic body tightened around him as she climaxed, she bit his lower lip driving him past the point of no return as the barrier between pleasure and pain blurred and Antonio tumbled right over the edge. His mouth covered hers once more, his kisses tender as their hearts beat against one another through the material of their clothing.

"You make me do the most insane things." he whispered against her lips, his forehead came to rest against hers as he struggled to catch his breath.

Maggie laughed at his words, the sound was like music in his ears as her fingers combed through his dark hair before she laced them at the base of his neck.

"I never did such crazy things until I met you." she promised him before placing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. "How long do you think we have until we get caught?"

Antonio hung his head for a moment considering the question before delivering an honest answer.

"Probably not much longer." he admitted before carefully withdrawing himself from Maggie's supple form. Maggie perched on the edge of the dryer watching as he disposed of the evidence.

"We could sneak out the fire escape?" she said conspiratorially. "They probably think we left already."

"Beats doing the walk of shame." Antonio told her with a wolfish smile as reclaimed his jeans and underwear before stepping into them. It took him a few minutes to dress and when he did he took his lover's hand in his own, taking a perverse pleasure in that giddy smile and the sparkle in those blue eyes as he opened the door to the utility room.

"The coast is clear." he told her before the two of them sneaked out of the back door, leaving no trace of their crime behind them.

* * *

 _Medal: I am glad you enjoy the text chapters, they are fun to write and they help me to get into the other chars heads so we can all see what's going on. I'm glad that you're enjoying the chapters._

 _Lauren: I am really happy that you are enjoying the text chapters. They are defo one of my fav things about writing this story. You will have to wait and see what happens with Kayla and Maggie. I love writing Sean and Kayla, I am really grateful to Chrissgirl for lending her to me to play with. I always think that Sean needs a little love in his life._

 _Anime: LMAO my chars are now in your RL life! You'll have to wait and see what happens with Kayla, although she is one of my fav chars to write at the moment. Your like me you just want everyone to be happy. I think Sean is the type of person you would be able to lean on if anything happened even if you were in a relationship. The Jay thing is a long way out but he is one of their biggest supporters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

 _Soccer: Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story it's lovely to see you again._


	40. Chapter 40: Talking On Phones

**Chapter Forty: Talking On Phones**

 _Was fist fighting a sandstorm  
Now I ain't boxing anymore  
I'm letting go and it's beautiful_

 _Sia - Fist Fighting a Sandstorm_

Laura Dawson: Antonio I need you to take the kids tonight. I have a business class and the sitter is sick.

Antonio Dawson: I can't tonight, I'm working a case. What about your parents?

Laura Dawson: Their on vacation on Budapest! What about your parents?

Antonio Dawson: Visiting my uncle in Florida.

Laura Dawson: I don't suppose you'd consider Maggie?

Antonio Dawson: I thought you wouldn't consider Maggie?

Laura Dawson: No I am happy with Maggie spending time with the kids. They like her and I trust her to take care of them.

Antonio Dawson: I really think we need to clear the air here... I was under the impression that you didn't like Maggie.

Laura Dawson: I have never said that. Did you just assume I wouldn't like her because the two of you are a couple?

Antonio Dawson:...

Laura Dawson: I don't have a problem with Maggie. I knew she was special to you back then but you were always faithful and she respected that.

Antonio Dawson: So you like Maggie?

Laura Dawson: Antonio... I think Maggie going to be in your life for a long time. She helps out kids with their homework and supports them when the two of us can't. I'm grateful that you have her to lean on and so do they.

Antonio Dawson: I did not see the conversation going this way but I'm glad it did. Do the kids know we're a couple?

Laura Dawson: They are far smarter than you give them credit for. They were the ones that told me the two of you were a couple.

Antonio Dawson: In response to your question I will ask her and let you know what she says.

* * *

Antonio Dawson: Maggie, I need a favor.

Maggie O'Neill: Uh oh... You never ask for favors.

Antonio Dawson: The sitter's cancelled on Laura and she needs to go to a business class tonight and I'm working a case. Could you take the kids?

Maggie O'Neill: Have you cleared this with Laura?

Antonio Dawson: She's the one who suggested it.

Maggie O'Neill: Send me her number and I'll make the arrangements.

Antonio Dawson: I owe you big time.

Maggie O'Neill: Just don't whine when I decide it's time to collect.

* * *

Maggie O'Neill: Hi Laura, what time do you want me to pick the kids up tonight? It's Maggie by the way.

Laura Dawson: Thank you so much for doing this. I need to be at class for 6pm, is 5pm ok? From my house.

Maggie O'Neill: That sounds great. Antonio's filled me in on their routine. I think he has spare stuff if they forget anything.

Laura Dawson: Did he tell you it's an overnight visit?

Maggie O'Neill: He did so no worries. If they need anything special just shoot me a text.

* * *

Sean Roman: Hey, I keep forgetting to ask, where did you and Platt disappear off to the other night?

Maggie O'Neill: Sorry I am sworn to secrecy.

Sean Roman: Come on seriously?

Maggie O'Neill: I think we both know I don't want to be the person who gets the keys to the Squad Car that stinks.

Sean Roman: Point taken.

* * *

Maggie O'Neill: Thanks for taking me taking to see the puppies the other night. You were right playing with them is therapeutic and they are so cute.

Trudy Platt: They prefer the term police dogs in training. Remember the deal, you keep quiet and you can go see them whenever you like. Hell, take Dawson's kids, it'll be a blast.

Maggie O'Neill: How on earth do you know about that already?

Trudy Platt: I have my sources.

Maggie O'Neill: It's Ruzek isn't it? He is such a gossip!

Trudy Platt: Well it's a big deal, you think he trusts just anyone with those kids?

Maggie O'Neill: ... I'll take them to see the puppies.

* * *

Trudy Platt: Hi Nadia, I'm free this Saturday if you want to catch up for a coffee?

Nadia Decotis: I would love that, just let me know the place and time. I could do with a break from the academy. The training is brutal!

* * *

Kim Burgess: OMG! Roman and his ex are driving me literally insane!

Maggie O'Neill: Welcome to how I felt this morning partnering up with them. Jenn is such a bitch, she goads him and then gets all pissed when he snaps back at her.

Kim Burgess: She just asked me if he still talks about her. I told her no!

Maggie O'Neill: To be fair you are telling her the truth.

* * *

Kayla Sharpe: So, some red velvet cupcakes seem to have appeared in my locker. Can I assume it's you or should I be concerned that I have a random stalker who likes to leave me sweet treats?

Maggie O'Neill: You need to get a better padlock because that one was far too easy to pick. They are an apology gift. I shouldn't have tried to give you unsolicited advice.

Kayla Sharpe: Yea you shouldn't have.

Maggie O'Neill: Am I forgiven?

Kayla Sharpe: It depends on how good these cupcakes are. Also can you get me a new lock?

* * *

Sean Roman: I am begging you to switch shifts with me tomorrow.

Maggie O'Neill: What on earth makes you think that I would want to deal with Jenn?

Sean Roman: I will give you whatever you want. That is literally how demented she is making me right now.

Maggie O'Neill: Next time we ride together I want to wear your sunglasses.

Sean Roman: Aw come on Maggie, you know how expensive they are.

Maggie O'Neill: You said anything. How can you put a cost on your own sanity?

Sean Roman: You promise you'll be careful with them?

Maggie O'Neill: Jesus Roman, I'm not a toddler. I think I know how not to break a pair of sunglasses.

Sean Roman: Fine. Your shift starts at 10am tomorrow.

* * *

 _Medaling: I hope they do too, it would be amazing to see someone like Maggie on Chicago Justice. I think Antonio needs someone like that in his life. They are so wonderful to write!_

 _Anime: I loved writing about their cheeky sides, the two of them just make me laugh when they do stuff like this and I think they need a break from their professional personas. I have recently started writing 'The Evil' as we call it and I can inform you that no one comes out unscathed. I think you'll be able to guess from this chapter what is next._

 _Lauren: Thank you for your kind words, I wanted them to be a little more impulsive and they certainly were in that chapter. They defo deserved a little R &R! _

_Guest: I am so glad you're loving them and thank you for taking the time to review! I have written 50 chapters ahead of this chapter and I don't think there is a double date but there will be an actual date for Antonio and Maggie!_


	41. Chapter 41: Lionheart

**Chapter Forty One: Lionheart**

 _Howling ghosts they reappear  
In mountains that are stacked with fear  
But you're a king and I'm a lionheart  
A lionheart_

 _Of Monsters and Men - King & Lionheart_

It was the crying that woke Maggie. She had been alone and fast asleep, tangled up in Antonio's bed sheets when those low terrified whimpers had pierced the veil of sleep. Her heart was pounding against her ribs as she surveyed the room in disorientation, her mind actively seeking out the source of the offending sound. She'd left the ajar before she'd come to bed in case one of the kids needed anything, now she was glad she had the forethought to do such a thing.

Her blue eyes were blurred from sleep as she stripped away the sheets from her weary form, looking down at herself to ensure she was appropriately dressed. Deeming her black tank top and grey sweats fine, she took those first steps outside of Antonio's bedroom and onto the landing. The other two rooms were just down the hall from theirs and she could already tell who the perpetrator was without having to lay eyes upon them. She paused for a moment outside of Diego's bedroom, she twisted the handle before peeking her head in through the small gap that she had created.

Diego's room was dark save for the small yellow nightlight that lit up the ceiling like a sea of stars. She had been surprised when Antonio had first purchased it but when he had plugged the illumination in she had been astonished by it's brilliance. It was like a galaxy was shining upon the ceiling above them. The perfect gift for his son who was utterly obsessed by the concept of space.

Maggie's eyes came to rest on the small single bed pressed up against the left wall by the window. Diego's quivering form was curled up into the fetal position in the center of the constellations themed covers. The sheets were drawn up around his shoulders, covering everything save for those dark eyes of his as he peered back at her, his eyes glistening.

"Hey." Maggie said softly, before stepping into the room and closing the door gently behind her as not to wake up Eva.

Diego said nothing as Maggie took a seat on the edge of the mattress, her hands pressed between her knees, maintaining a safe enough distance and proximity to make the young boy feel secure.

"Bad dreams?" she asked him, tilting her head in his general direction as Diego wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. The young boy nodded before, pulling the sheets away from his face to view Maggie as she sat there in the dark.

She didn't want to question him, she thought that the pushing made it worse somehow and she didn't want him to relive the nightmares that plagued his dreams. It was bad enough that the monsters had once visited his waking world and given him something to be scared about. This was a new place for him, a strange place and she understood that he would be unsettled here especially without either of his parents to anchor his insecurities. She didn't want to tell him that his father shared the same set of fears.

Antonio's dreams were tainted by the memories of his son's abduction, the anxiety of that time riled up inside him sometimes and she had awoken him several times over the past couple of months from the nightmares that plagued him. It was those nights that the two of them would stay up talking. Antonio would nestle against her body, their legs entangled, his face buried in her hair as she hummed under her breath. Her fingers would comb lightly through his dark hair until she felt her lover's breathing even out once more as he slipped into sleep. She wasn't sure what it was about the old Irish lullaby, her mother had used to sing to her as a child but it always seemed to relax Antonio and she was glad for that.

"My dad says that you have them sometimes too." Diego spoke for the first time since she had entered the room. His words surprised Maggie but on some level she understood why Antonio had disclosed that secret to his son. Bad dreams were a normal after a traumatic event and to understand that adults suffered to would give Diego confidence that he would not be viewed as a child for expressing the fact he suffered from them.

"I do." Maggie admitted shuffling backwards until her back was against the wall, she drew her knees up so that her elbows were resting on them as she spoke. "I went through some scary stuff when I was away."

"Like what happened to me?" Diego questioned, his voice piqued with interest at the thought that there was someone in the world who got what had had been through.

"It was different." Maggie informed him with a kindly look. "But I know what it's like to wake up scared."

"Sometimes I think I'm still there." Diego said quietly, pulling himself into a sitting position against the headboard. "Still tied to that chair when they make me do that video for my dad."

It was a vivid image, one that made Maggie's throat tight and her chest literally ache at the thought of that this child had been through. She couldn't imagine how terrified he must have been in that situation.

"The men that hurt you..." Maggie began as she frowned trying to search for the right words. "...they're gone and there is no way anyone can ever hurt you like that again. Your safe here, with Eva and your dad."

"And you." Diego reminded her pointedly, settling back down into the bed.

"And me." Maggie assured him with a firm nod, drawing the covers up to his chin and tucking them in around him. "If you need anything I'm just down the hall."

Diego nodded drowsily, his dark eyelashes already beginning to flutter closed as he watched the movement of the stars on the ceiling. Maggie moved quietly towards the door and slipping through it quietly before finding herself face to face with Antonio.

His clean shaven features were grizzled and rough tonight, a dusting of stubble framed his jaw line giving him a dangerous edge that she usually found irresistible. His dark eyes were on hers, deep and soulful as he took her hand and led her to their bedroom, shutting the door silently behind them. His warm hands encompassed her delicate features, his finely sculptured lips brushed along her hairline before he pressed a butterfly kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you." he murmured, tilting her head up until their gaze was level.

She could see her entire universe in those eyes of his, there was nothing she wouldn't give him if he asked and he knew he never needed to. The exhaustion was beginning to show on those handsome features of his and she could tell from the way his shoulders dipped that he was dog tired.

Maggie reached for the hem of his shirt, drawing it up along his broad chest as he held his arms up to assist her motions. His dark brown eyes stayed fixed on hers the whole time as she helped to remove the rest of his clothes, leaving him clad in fitted black boxer shorts. There was something so intimate stirring between the two of them right now, Maggie could feel it shifting in the air as her fingertips trailed along the white rivets that marred his chest. Her palm came to rest upon the space where his heart beat in his chest. Antonio covered her small hand with his, clasping her hand against his chest so she could feel each and every individual beat underneath her fingertips.

"I can never tell you how much I appreciate all that you've done tonight." He told her earnestly. "For me and the kids."

A small smile graced Maggie's pert pink lips before she pressed the gentlest of kisses to Antonio's mouth and led his weary form to bed.

* * *

 _Medaling: lol! That is very kind of you. I tried screen writing once when I was doing Film Studies as an A Level and I hated trying to format it. I would love to do it but my patience for it would probably wear thin. Thank you for your lovely words!_

 _Lauren: Maggie and Kayla could never stay mad at each other for long, it's like when you meet an awesome friend and you just click. I just thought that there was no reason for Laura and Maggie to be at each other's throats. There's no competition between them, no reason for them to fight so I just felt that it was a moot point. Also I read an amazing article about how someone's ex and their gf get on because they're priority is about the kids as opposed to any issues they may have. It really hit home for me. As for the puppies, I just imagine a load of cute baby Alsatians jumping at Maggie._

 _Tiffany: I'm glad you're loving Mantonio. I'm sorry to tell you that they won't be having a baby, I think in Maggie's head in particularly Antonio's kids are practically her own. They would rather spend time together with the time they have left. Also I feel like Antonio's at the time of his life where he's already done the baby bit. I think she will always be a good step mom to Antonio's kids though._

 _Anime: I am writing some amazing evil at the moment. I think I wrote 8 chapters over the weekend because it was so much fun and such a rush to write. I hate Jenn so much in the TV series, she is such a pain. I will keep my lips sealed on the next few chapters. I try and give 2 or 3 days between updates and it makes sense now that I am about 50 chapters ahead. I think at this point Maggie and Laura know there's no competition between the two of them, they are both at different stages of life with Antonio. I was trying to figure out what would cheer Maggie up after such a crap day and puppies just came into my head. Platt looks out for the people she love and that's why I like her._


	42. Chapter 42: Angel Down

**Chapter Forty Two: Angel Down**

 _Shots were fired on the street_  
 _By the church where we used to meet_  
 _Angel down, angel down_  
 _But the people just stood around_

 _Lady Gaga - Angel Down_

 _ **Maggie O'Neill: I changed my mind, I want a new deal. One where I don't have to listen to her droning on and on and on.**_

 _ **Sean Roman: Too late, you made your bed, you get to listen to her for the next twelve hours.**_

 _ **Maggie O'Neill: I thought she'd at least mellow if you weren't around to fight with.**_

 _ **Sean Roman: There is no mellow with Jenn. It's always zero to sixty.**_

 _ **Maggie O'Neill: Did you really punch her father in law in the face?**_

 _ **Sean Roman: That wasn't who I was trying to hit... I'm gonna sign off now.**_

Jenn Cassidy had a way of making people's lives a living hell, Maggie wasn't sure if it was a gift that she was born with or a personality trait she had developed over the years. Either way she inches away from reaching over into the back seat and strangling the other woman. Maggie liked to think that she had great self control, it had served her well in her history as an undercover officer, however there were some people that just managed to hit all of her buttons and Jenn was apparently that person. Her jaw was literally aching from the amount of teeth grinding she had been doing over the past eight hours, she literally did not remember a time that Jenn hadn't been talking and all of it was about Roman.

Both Kim and her had heard so many stories about him over the past few hours Maggie felt like she'd read his biography, a bad one, written by someone who hated him. Although Kim had mentioned to her discreetly that she didn't think that Jenn actually did hate him. They had apparently been on a 'break' before Roman had transferred out to avoid issues with the fraternization rules. He had made a big gesture to show how committed he was to their relationship so that the two of them could move forward without it being some big secret. Instead Jenn had cut and run and was apparently engaged to another man two weeks later.

"And then he had the indecency to accuse me of cheating..." Jenn persisted as Kim pulled the squad car over in front of the last address on their list.

"An accusation means that there's a possibility of it being unfounded." Maggie responded distractedly as she focused on tapping out another message to Antonio on her cell phone. A strained silence fell over the the squad car and Maggie realised that it was the first time she had heard such a blissful sound today.

She glanced up from her phone to see Kim staring at her with an expression of unadulterated horror before her gaze switched Jenn's facial features were contorting in a manner Maggie would describe as unladylike. It took a moment to realise what had happened, she must have said what she had been thinking out loud. She thought about apologizing for the slip but the truth was she didn't want to. She'd been listening to Jenn bitch about Roman all day and had kept her mouth shut and she simply couldn't do it anymore.

"You got engaged literally two weeks after you went on a'break' so I'm not sure how you can tell me there wasn't an overlap there." Maggie twisted in her seat once more so that she was facing the other woman, her cobalt eyes cold and her tone glacial as she spoke. "And don't tell me this thing you had with Sean was just a fling so it doesn't count. He was made a big show of commitment and you blew it off because you had something better going on. That's your loss not his."

Maggie didn't even wait to hear Jenn's response instead she undid her seat belt and opened up her car door before stepping out onto the sidewalk. Kim followed suit, meeting her gaze over the top of the car and mouthing the word "wow" as she shut it. Maggie pulled a humorous face to express her own surprise before Jenn's car door opened.

"He's fucking you isn't he?" Maggie's head spun around so fast at the accusation she made herself dizzy. She stared at Jenn as the other woman rounded the back of the squad car and squared up to her. Those hazel eyes of hers were blazing with fury as they stood toe to toe, Jenn's fists clenched by her sides. To own surprise as well as everyone else's Maggie laughed. She couldn't help it, the idea was so ridiculous it tickled her entirely. Sean was a good looking man and he did have that boxer's physique that she tended to lean towards but they were stupidly incompatible. He was too brash for her, his manner too abrupt and plaintive. Roman was literally what you see is what you get. She knew it was the same for him, her humor was too dark for him and he had told her on more than one occasion that he respected Antonio for the amount of patience he had to have dating her.

"Trust me when I say there is no way the two of them would be sleeping together." Kim put in as she leaned against the bonnet of the car, a grin still fixed to her beauteous features at the suggestion. "She's with Dawson from Intelligence and he's in deep with..."

Kim caught herself just before the name rolled out. She clamped her lips together before hooking her thumbs in her belt and shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter." Kim murmured before turning her back on them and heading up the steps to the house.

"So he is with someone?" Jenn questioned, grabbing Maggie's arm in a vice like grip as she turned to follow Kim.

"Not that it matters because you are too." Maggie retorted, snatching her arm back, her foot coming to rest on the first step before Kim pressed the button for the doorbell.

The gunshot was instantaneous. The loud noise had barely penetrated Maggie's ears before the impact hit Kim's body and sent her careening backwards down the stairs. Her head hit the smooth concrete with a echoing crack as Maggie tugged the Glock out of it's holster and pointed it directly at the door. Jenn was by her wise in a second, between them they worked in silence dragging Kim, by the vest to the right of the door and away from any possible follow up. There was blood everywhere, Jenn had already holstered her weapon and stripping away Kim's bulletproof vest in an attempt to seek out the source of the bleeding as Maggie barked words into the radio clipped to the shoulder of her own vest.

"10-1, officer down! 3316 West 21st Street, my partner's been shot."

* * *

 _Medaling: The formatting is very hard for me to get my head around and it makes me hate it. Also I don't feel that I can go into the level of detail I want with screen writing. I love Diego too, he's such a sweetheart!_

 _Anime: I wanted to show Maggie interacting more with the kids and this scene just sort of came together. I like to think that his nightmares are only occasional, the poor little dude hopefully will recover now that he has a full network. The evil chapters have been a little harrowing, it's been terrible but awesome being able to write so much drama!_

 _Lauren: Thank you for such kind words. I think both Diego and Maggie just gel sometimes. She will make an amazing step mum if that ever comes along. Her and Antonio will not be having children of their own, I think they just want to spend the time they have together._


	43. Chapter 43: Shouldn't Have Been Alone

**Chapter Forty Three: Shouldn't Have Been Alone**

 _Tryin' to get control  
Pressure's takin' its toll_

 _Lady Gaga - Perfect Illusion_

Maggie could still feel the blood on her hands as she stared at the interior of her open locker. No matter how much she scrubbed she couldn't seem to wash it from her flesh. The skin from her wrists down was red raw and vibrant from the boiling hot water and repeated use of soap. She was now sitting on the wooden bench in the locker room, her hands pressed between her knees as if in prayer as the events played through her head like a movie, forcing her to relive them over and over again.

There was anger burning down deep inside her, she could feel it coiling in the pit of her stomach as sat there in her black sports bra trying to grit her teeth and stop her hands from trembling. The shakes had started not long after she'd torn the bloody shirt from her body and tossed it at the trash. The adrenaline that had with her through her time at the scene and then the hospital had ebbed leaving nothing more than a hollowed out husk. Kim's life was out of her hands now, Doctor Rhodes had promised to call her as soon as he'd finished up with Kim in surgery but it would be hours before that happened so instead she simply sat here trying to ride through the shock that was vibrating in her system.

The door to the locker room opened and Maggie pressed her knees together even tighter in a bid to hide the quiver of her hands as Kevin Atwater entered the room. His hazel eyes came to rest on her before she tilted up her head and jutted out her chin as if prepared for a fight. He had been Kim's partner before her and before Roman, there was a bond between him and Kim that could not be broken despite his transfer to Intelligence. Ruzek blamed her for what happened, he had made that clear when he had told her to leave the hospital. So why wouldn't Kevin? She admitted she had been distracted in the time before Kim was shot. Jenn and her squabbling over Roman which seemed even more insane now when she thought about it.

"I just wanted to check in, see how you were doing." Kevin murmured, that deep voice of his full of compassion as he reviewed the dainty patrol officer in front of him.

In circumspect he hadn't known Maggie long but she was good police, he had seen her work during the Asher Rosalyn investigation and it had been inspiring to say the least. The way she had become a completely different person astounded him, he almost hadn't recognized her when she'd stepped in wearing that lace dress with shorter hair. Everything from her appearance to her mannerisms was different and he knew that that ability wasn't something you learned. It was a gift.

He had heard things about her past, the rumor mill was always rife around the station house especially when a new cop transferred knew about her father and his reputation as a lady's man despite the fact he was married. In the beginning a few of the patrolmen had assumed she would follow in his footsteps but Kevin himself had seen that wasn't true. Maggie was fiercely loyal to the people close to her, he'd seen it in the way she'd defended Antonio when someone had dared to suggest he had taken Rosalyn's diamonds. The way her and Kim put up a unified front in front of Platt when she was in one of her hideous moods and now he saw it in the way she mourned their friend. Kim wasn't gone but her life was in danger and he could sense the fear of that knowledge raising up inside of him like a cobra ready to strike. He knew if he wavered then he would be useless to Kim when it came to tracking down the perpetrator so he tried to remain clear headed and focused.

He wanted Maggie to know he didn't blame her for what had happened, he knew that any other day it could have been any of them in that spot. He'd been to the scene and cataloged the events as he stood there on the stoop, there wasn't anything that he would have done differently but he understood that when you were in that position you couldn't necessarily see the wood from the trees.

"It's like a nightmare you know?" Maggie said raising to her feet as she plunged her hand into her locker and pulled out a slate grey shirt and pulled it on over her head. "I keep seeing it over and over again in my head. Gunshot, fall, blood."

"Yea I know what you mean." Atwater said, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned his shoulders against the heavy blue lockers. "The house looks like it was set up to hurt cops or at least that's what Al says."

Maggie nodded her agreement, her cobalt blue eyes becoming distant as she relived those moments inside the house. The violent death metal music pounding in her ears as her boot caught on that tiny sliver of trip wire. There was a moment where she thought that was it, she was going to die at the hands of some psycho's booby-trap but the cop in her had won out over the panic and before she knew it she was following her instincts. She'd gotten low before allowing the trap to trigger, her left ear was still ringing like a bastard from the sheer force of the gun shot that had blasted over her head.

"What Al says is usually right." Maggie said before closing her locker and sighing loudly. "Kevin... Just say what you came here to say."

Atwater took in her demeanor with interest, her feet were apart in a defensive stance, her arms crossed over her chest and her pale features grimacing as she tore her gaze away from him so that she could study the floor beneath her boots. It took him a moment to realise that she expected a rebuke but that couldn't have been further from the truth. She had saved Kim's life today and then she had gone after the shooter, he couldn't fault that, he would have done the same thing, any of them would but he could see that Adam's words back at the hospital still pricked her like barbs under the skin. What Adam had said was cruel but he was grieving and afraid, the other man lived in the present. He was a hot head when it came to the people he cared about and he had vented all that rage and fear on Maggie before he had had all of the information. That didn't mean she should be carrying that guilt upon her shoulders, nobody should.

"I came to say thank you." Kevin said, searching for the words to make Maggie understand what he was trying to say. "What happened to Kim could have happened to any one of us out there and I'm glad she had you watching her back."

"Kevin..." Maggie began helplessly before he held up a hand to cut her off.

"You were a step behind her." he said forcefully, keeping his hazel eyes trained on her so she could read the seriousness in his face. "Literally a step. I could see your shoe print in the blood and I know that you did everything you could in that situation. I don't see anything that I would have done differently."

Maggie shook her own head at his words before she bit her pert lower lip, her brain running over the series of events over and over again. No matter how long she thought about it, she couldn't change what had happened today. There had been no other options for her to take, she had responded according to her training and Kim was a live right now because of it. She swallowed hard past the ache in her throat as she choked out the truth as she saw it.

"Neither do I."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, sorry for the late chapter! This weekend was my hen night and it took up the whole two days!**_

 _Anime: LMAO it makes me smile that you dropped everything for this story. I'm glad it's addictive I want people to keep reading it! Maggie gets some badness later on so you don't have to worry and no it's not bad of you! Evil chapters are a little way off but you do get some good stuff before them in regards to situations that both Maggie and Antonio have to go through on their own. I always think there's a fine line of duty and love with these too. I will tell you that Adam actually tells Maggie he wishes it was her._

 _Lauren: I was devastated when Kim got shot in the series as she is one of my fav chars. Jenn was such a mean person and the way she treated Roman, or rather brought out the worst in him really irritated me. I'm glad you still love this story!_

 _Soccerbitch: Don't worry I know what it is like to be busy, at the moment my life is work, wedding work. Maggie and Antonio are the best to write and a fab challenge due to Antonio's situation._

 _Medaling: I think that says a good thing about my writing if it scared the crap out of you in that respect. Thanks for taking the time to review!_


	44. Chapter 44: Flares

**Chapter Forty Four: Flares**

 _But did you see the flares in the sky?_  
 _Were you blinded by the light?_  
 _Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?_  
 _Did you, did you?_  
 _Did you see the sparks filled with hope?_  
 _You are not alone_  
 _'Cause someone's out there, sending out flares_

 _The Script - Flares_

The hospital waiting room was quiet, quieter than Sean Roman had thought was possible. In all his years on the force he could count the amount of times he had sat in a waiting rooms just like this one on one hand. The first when his mother had died eight years ago in a car accident and the ones after had been circumstances similar to this. An officer injured in the line of duty, him and a few others sticking close to reassure the family or to just be there when the officer woke up, if they woke up. It was still touch and go on Kim, this would be her third hour in surgery without any news and it was beginning to wear on him. He was an impatient man at the best of times but waiting here like this was mind numbing.

This was his fault, at least part of it was. If he hadn't swapped shifts with Maggie he could have been there, he might of seen something she hadn't, might have been able to do something. Sean jammed his hands through his short blond hair as he exhaled deeply. He didn't understand how his life had begun to fall apart so quickly. It made his heart physically ache when he thought about the possibility of losing Kim, she was one of the only constants in his life. There was a weariness in his bones, it was a deep set exhaustion that had resided with him for the longest time. It weighted him down and dragged him under until he was lost in this sea of anguish.

He felt the person drop down into the seat beside of him as he rubbed his worn facial features with the palms of his hands. There were plenty of empty seats surrounding him so it irritated him that the person had chosen to occupy the seat next to him. He placed his right hand down on the armrest, clasping it so tightly, his knuckles went white with the pressure.

"Sean." she said his name tenderly, a familiar small hand came to rest upon his. Her slender fingers coming to rest in the groove of his knuckles. Sean inhaled deeply, the sweet scent of her jasmine perfume flooding his nostrils as he stared down at their joined hands. This was what he had wanted for such a long time and right now he couldn't believe that she was right here, along side him.

"Kayla..." he murmured, turning his head towards his lover so he could see her elegant features. Her doe brown eyes were downcast as her own gaze lingered on their entwined fingers as if she couldn't quite believe it herself. He knew what it took for her to actually reach out like this and it touched him in a way that he could never tell her. He thought he was weak because he craved human contact but Sean had been lonely for such a long time before Kayla and even the most fleeting of touches between them made him feel alive again.

"I'm sorry about Kim." Kayla said, her voice full of sorrow as the two of them sat there in the quiet waiting room. "Is there anything I can do?"

Sean shook his head, a sad smile crossing his features as he brought the back of Kayla's hand to his mouth, his lips brushed over her soft skin as he spoke.

"Just stay a while." he requested, those azure eyes of his taking in the profile of Kayla's graceful features before she turned her head to him, holding his earnest gaze with one of her own. "I don't think if I have it in me to do this alone right now.

There was agony in those azure eyes and it broke Kayla's heart to see him look so run down and defeated. The past few weeks had been hard on the both of them, she knew she was flawed, parts of her were broken and she didn't know how to fix them. However when she was with Sean she never felt like that, she felt whole, she became a better person, the person she believed that she was meant to be before her whole life had been derailed.

She had lost track of the amount of times she had picked up the phone over the past few days. There were reasons for the way she was and she thought maybe Maggie had been right when she had said that Sean needed to hear them. How he could ever think there was something wrong with him fazed her, she didn't know who made him believe that but she knew she hated them. He was the most caring and compassionate man she knew and she loved him, there was no question of that in her heart. The problem was she only had so much she could give, the pieces of herself were fractured and she was still trying to fill in those gaps the best she could. One day maybe she would be able to give everything to him but for now he would have to settle with everything she had.

"I'll stay." she told him, resting her cheek upon his shoulder, her thumb ghosting along the outline of his hand reassuringly. "I'll stay as long as you need."

* * *

 _Anime: You'll defo want to smack Adam in the next chapter. I think he;s just a really emotive person and he has all these emotions he's trying to deal with. I think for Antonio, he knows it's between Adam and her unless it gets really bad. The fun part of Mags and him dating is that he knows what it's like to be on both sides. I think that Kevin understands far better than Adam what it's like on the streets from his previous experiences. I'm glad that your hooked :p_

 _Lauren: I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter! Kevin is a char that I rarely get to play with and sometimes I don't think we get to see enough of him in the series. He is an amazing char and I did like his stand up comedy routine, I think it shows another aspect of him. I did have a great hen night thank you. Lots of dancing with the girls I love. I've also just found out today that my best friend is pregnant! They have been trying for a long time so I am mega pleased for them!_

 _Soccer: I did too, I thought she would need a minute to breathe and Kevin is just this amazing person. It was a tough one to watch but I loved it when Kim woke up and was all jokey. That's one of the things I love about her._

 _Medaling: I love writing them and their experiences, I just love building relationships and we don;t get to see too much of Kevin. Kim and Kevin in season one are my fav, they make me smile like hell._


	45. Chapter 45: St Jude

**Chapter Forty Five: St Jude**

 _You came to take me away  
So close I was to heaven's gates  
But no baby, no baby, not today_

 _Sia - Reaper_

The apartment building had once been a tall, redbricked house. Like many of the buildings on this block it had been a victim of gentrification. With the influx of people to the city rent needed to be affordable and Maggie could already see that these buildings gave way to a lot of space. The street was quiet for the time of day and she thanked God for small blessings, this guy already had a history for booby trapping buildings and it was clear at least to Maggie that he didn't give a crap about the causalities.

Maggie patted her fitted, black, bulletproof vest for the third time in as many minutes, her fingertips feeling for the etched sovereign of St Jude through material the tactical pocket on the right hand side. Her brother Gabriel had given the silver medallion of the Patron Saint of the CPD to her when she had graduated the academy and she always kept it in her vest for protection. Antonio had checked it's placement when he had helped strap her into her vest back at the station house.

"Look after her Jude." he had always said in the past when they were buckling up for trouble back in Vice. That aspect of their relationship was still the same years later and she liked the idea that there was some higher power up their watching out for her.

Ruzek was already ahead of her and Halstead as they marched towards the residence of Spencer York. He barely even glanced at her, despite the warm greeting he gave Jay. Maggie got it, she really did but his anger was missed place, if she had to bare the brunt of it she was fine with that so long as it didn't interfere with the job.

"York's got the second floor unit." Jay said, tilting his head up towards the line of windows there, scanning them for movement. "Everybody look sharp."

Maggie withdrew her Glock, her gaze taking in the detail of the red and black wooden steps in front of her. There were no immediate signs of entrapment but that didn't mean there weren't any. Back at the house Spencer York had set up a pressure switch under a bathroom tile so she was taking no chances this time.

Jay was in front, Maggie following closely behind him with Adam following up the rear, weapons drawn as they began that slow creep up the outdoor stair case. It was when Jay stepped upon the third step that the car behind them erupted with noise. They paused, all three of them turning to catch a glimpse of the shiny red Ford across the street with it's car alarm sounding and it's lights flashing. All of the windows were rolled down and the trunk was ajar as if begging someone to steal it.

"I'll check it out." Adam muttered, turning his attention towards the car.

Maggie's gut twisted at the possibilities as Adam took a step towards it, his gun raised as he reviewed it from all angles. Maggie turned her attention back to Jay as he removed his boot gingerly from the third step before placing his foot back down on the second.

"What is it?" she asked him as he crouched down, his fingertips running over the old wood.

"This step is loose." he told her before withdrawing a stiletto blade from one of the tactical pockets on his vest and hitting the button to release the blade. It turned out she wasn't the only one that Antonio had passed along the habit to. As gently as he could he pried away the red wooden slat off the third step allowing them access to the interior. There were wires there, they were connected to a circuit board that appeared to be fixed to the wooden support of the step.

"We need to call the bomb unit." Maggie told him, keeping her gun up high in order to cover Jay as he surveyed the bomber's handiwork. "This place could be wired to blow at any minute."

"There could be hostages inside." Jay argued, turning his baby blue eyes upon her.

It was ingrained in him, to leave no man behind but Maggie had seen the madness back in that house where Burgess had been shot. She knew instinctively that if they walked in there without the bomb squad they would not be walking back out. This guy did not take prisoners. She could see the cogs turning in Jay's head as he took in the details from the previous scene he had attended, the one where Voight had used the manual for the SUV to set off the vibration sensor. There was no gain from taking such a risk. In the end it was his call and she would back his play no matter what.

"I'm gonna call in the bomb squad." he decided, drawing away from the step.

Maggie holstered her weapon before turning to keep an eye on Ruzek, he was approaching the trunk of the car now, torch in one hand, gun in the other. The car alarm was still blaring, it vibrated in her ears piercing her brain in that way only shrill car alarms could. Ruzek was lifting up the lid of the trunk now and it was at that moment something clicked for Maggie. She lurched forward, yelling loudly, her voice carrying on the wind.

"Ruzek no..."

The explosion was instantaneous. Maggie felt the rush of heat hit her before she was hurled several feet through the air. A bellowing roar erupted in her ear drums as she brought her arms up to shield her face before she impacted on the road, skidding across the gravel. Her ears were ringing like crazy, the sound was stabbing through to her brain as she lay on her side, struggling to catch the breath that had just been smashed right out of her.

It hurt, the entire right of her body was aching in response from her contact with the ground. Her heart was beating a mile a minute in her chest, she could feel the palpations before closing her eyes against the mist of dust that was descending upon her. She didn't know how long she lay there in the aftermath of the explosion, it could only have been minutes but it felt like hours creeping by until her adrenaline finally kicked in and forced her to her feet.

Her cobalt eyes sought out Jay, who was unfurling from the crouch he had adopted during midst of the explosion. His baby blue eyes honed in on her as she stumbled to her feet, her palm coming to rest on the bonnet of Ruzek's car for support.

"You ok?" he yelled over the buzzing in her ears as Maggie's fingers once more sought out the St Jude medallion through the material of tactical vest and tapping it once in thanks.

"Yea." she responded, wincing in agony as she leaned against Ruzek's car for a moment trying to clear the spinning in her head. It was a white lie, every single muscle in her body was protesting against her movements but she could handle the pain, it reminded her that she was alive and that the blast could have turned out a whole lot differently.

"You ok?" she returned as Halstead rose to his full height before taking an inventory of himself and nodding.

They had been lucky, so damned lucky. She could see her thoughts reflected in Jay's eyes as the two of them stood there for a moment simply acknowledging the fact they were still here, living and breathing. Maggie followed Jay's gaze over her shoulder before it came to rest upon Ruzek who was hurrying towards them.

"Car was rigged." he informed them, his eyes coming to focus on the building that was now spewing flames and smoke. Already in the distance they could sirens wailing signalling the arrival of yet more emergency services.

"I know." Maggie responded, clutching her side as she peered at him darkly through her loose waves. "That's why I yelled 'No Ruzek'."

He rounded on her; she could see that bright fury in those intense coffee colored eyes of his. His body language was shifting; she could see that irate aggressive expression on his features as he paused inches away from her, getting in her face.

"So now you're Johnny on the spot?" he snarled jabbing his finger at her chest. "What happened last night?"

It was at that point Maggie snapped, she had been buckling under the weight of being Adam's target for over twelve hours now and she had decided enough was enough.

"You know what happened last night." she snapped, slapping his finger out of her face. That only seemed to infuriate Adam even more, his eyes were blazing right now as that grief and rage whipped up a storm inside of him.

"Why wasn't it you?" he barked at her, pointing at her once more. "Why weren't you the one lying in that hospital bed fighting for your life?"

"I was a step behind her Adam." Maggie echoed Atwater's words, smacking Ruzek's hand away again. "One step."

Halstead was forcing his way between the two of them. Maggie found herself staring at his lean back as he inserted himself into the small gap between her and Ruzek, forcing Maggie to take a step back.

"Take a walk Ruzek." Jay commanded, physically grasping the other man's shoulder and turning him in the opposite direction.

"It should have been you." Ruzek spat, thrusting his finger at Maggie once more.

"I said take a walk." Jay ordered, practically shoving the other man in the opposite direction. This time Ruzek complied, his steely gaze set straight ahead as a head paced to where the uniforms were setting up barriers to block traffic coming down the street.

"You need to get yourself checked out by the paramedics." Jay informed Maggie as he turned his attention back towards her, his eyes running over her body in an analytical manner.

"I'm fine." she responded, waving her hand dismissively.

"I saw how hard you hit the ground." Jay informed her, holding up his hand and signaling to the paramedics who were just exiting their ambulance before speaking more forcefully."This is not a request."

* * *

 _Anime: I don't think Kayla can stay away from Roman for too long, there's too much love there between the two of them. How did Adam do in this chapter? Antonio wouldn't step in unless it got hideous. I hope you enjoyed this chapter_

 _Soccer: I was on the edge of my seat until she woke up. Thank you for your kind words and for taking the time to leave a review._

 _Medaling: Kayla and Roman are such a fab couple, I love writing the different dynamic they have compared to Maggie and Antonio. I like to show a few different viewpoints, we have a potential new relationship starting up soon, a pairing I did not see coming at all._

 _Lauren: It was so amazing, she's not that far along but I have already bought little Winnie the Pooh booties. Kayla and Roman are a fab couple and I just want Roman to be happy, he turned out to be a great guy by the end of Season 3 and I was disappointed he left. I think Roman struggles in that ep with Kim being hurt and I loved writing it. I love writing the different insights, it makes it fun and easier to write sometimes._

 _Tiffany: lol I think everyone will fight Jenn, I'd love to have written an actual fight between her and someone. Antonio is busy with the other parts of the case and he knows Mags can handle herself. Kayla and Roman are great to play with._


	46. Chapter 46: People Like Us

**Chapter Forty Six: People Like Us**

 _Oh, people like us we've gotta stick together_  
 _Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever_

 _Kelly Clarkson - People Like Us_

Sean Roman: Hey. I've got some good news :) Burgess is awake and talking.

Maggie O'Neill: That's great news! You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that! Is everything ok with her?

Sean Roman: She's now demanding donuts so I'd say everything was back to normal.

Maggie O'Neill: I will bring her the biggest box she has ever seen once things are wrapped up here.

Sean Roman: I heard you caught the guy.

Maggie O'Neill: Halstead caught the guy at the scene we were at earlier but he keeps just spouting out the same thing over and over again. So far we're still working on getting a location on the wife.

Sean Roman: Good luck with that. Kayla's on the phone to Ruzek, so I'm just warning you he's gonna be shooting off in the next few minutes.

Maggie O'Neill: Thanks for letting me know. Will I see you at the hospital later?

Sean Roman: Wild horses couldn't drag me away.

* * *

Jay Halstead: Burgess just woke up!

Erin Lindsey: That is the best news I've heard all day! I just wish I could have been there with you guys.

Jay Halstead: We miss you too! How's Washington?

Erin Lindsey: Awful, the bureaucratic bullshit is terrible. I'm starting to think I made a mistake.

Jay Halstead: Your spots still open. Just saying.

Erin Lindsey: That create problems for the two of us.

Jay Halstead: If your not happy right now, I'm not happy. We can figure the rest out as it comes.

Erin Lindsey: Can we talk more when I get back?

Jay Halstead: Let me know when your flight gets in, I'll pick you up.

* * *

Jenn Cassidy: Sean, I know your mad but we need to talk.

Sean Roman: I've got nothing left to say to you.

Jenn Cassidy: Tell me you didn't feel it too, when I kissed you before...

Sean Roman: You mean assaulted me.

Jenn Cassidy: Kissed you... Didn't you feel that spark?

Sean Roman: I think you mean revulsion.

Jenn Cassidy: Why are you being such an ass about this?

Sean Roman: I'm an ass?! One of my friends has just been shot and you decide to make a move, while my girlfriend is in the next room I might add.

Jenn Cassidy: Girlfriend? Trust me you can do better than a paramedic. I'll give you that she's pretty but I'm guessing she's not the brightest bulb in the bunch.

Sean Roman: You are fucking unbelievable. Lose my number, I don't want to hear from you ever again.

CONTACT BLOCKED: Jenn Cassidy

* * *

Al Olinsky: Hey, I heard you got caught up in that explosion, just wanted to check in and see how you were doing?

Maggie O'Neill: Bumps and bruises, my ears are still ringing though. Gabby said it'll fade in the next couple of hours.

Al Olinsky: Good, you need anything just holler.

Maggie O'Neill: You know I will.

* * *

Gabby Dawson: Hey, how are you feeling?

Maggie O'Neill: Ears are still ringing and I ache like hell but otherwise pretty good considering.

Gabby Dawson: Definitely good considering! I'm just letting you know my brother's just been on the phone. He wanted a detailed report on your injuries from the explosion.

Maggie O'Neill: So downplaying it is out of the question?

Gabby Dawson: I would say so. He does it out of love so don't be too hard on him. x

* * *

Nadia Decotis: Just checking in to make sure your ok? I heard Burgess got shot during a house call.

Trudy Platt: I can't believe that you guys have heard about that already. She's up and talking but she will be off duty for the next month or two for recuperation and rehab.

Nadia Decotis: We have the same training officer, Samantha Gibbons. I'll update her about Burgess's condition. Are you ok?

Trudy Platt: Better now I know they got the bastard. I'll give you a call after shift.

* * *

Antonio Dawson to Maggie O'Neill: Observation Room. ASAP.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, sorry for the late chapter. It's been a manic week in work, I had to prep to train a business in LinkedIn, however LinkedIn have completely changed their layout in the past few weeks so I had to study up on it! Anyway I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!**_

 _Anime: I am glad you liked that chapter, I really enjoyed writing it! Your not the only person who wanted to beat some sense into Adam, I was like dude give her a break. I think Adam is always emotional so that's why he reacts the way he does and Maggie understands that to a point. She has patience up until a certain point!_

 _Lauren: Thank you for your kind words, I had a great time writing that chapter, it was so much fun. I always imagine that Jay is that guy you can always count on and there's always been this amazing friendship between him and Antonio and I think we will see that come out more in later chapters. I couldn't help by the baby things they are so small!_

 _Soccer: I like all the team to be honest but Adam is the one that stands out ot me as the most emotional and I enjoy that aspect of him, it's a very real aspect. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!_

 _Medaling: Thanks for your kind words it really did make me smile. You don't have to do that :) I am glad you still enjoy them though._

 _Phoenix: Hi! I hope you enjoyed the chapters that you caught up on and thank you for taking the time to review. Antonio's kids are so important to him, it's impossible to write a fic based on him without them. I think it's important for a char like Maggie to have connections with other people since that's the way it works in real life. Thank you very much for your kind words xxx_


	47. Chapter 47: Work, Work, Work

**Chapter Forty Seven: Work, Work, Work**

 _So tell me now, where was my fault_  
 _In loving you with my whole heart_

 _Mumford and Sons - White Blank Page_

Antonio was already waiting for her in the observation room when Maggie slipped through the door, closing it quietly behind her. His strong hands were resting on the back of a metal chair, his knuckles practically white with the force in which he was clenching it. Already she could see the apprehension in his handsome features as his dark eyes reviewed her from across the room drinking in her essence. She knew he was taking a mental inventory, his keen analytical eyes cataloging everything about her, from that ugly graze on her right cheek to the way she favored her left side.

"I'm ok." she said holding her hands up in mock surrender as he took purposeful strides towards her.

"Are you?" he asked her pointedly, his warm hand cupping her right cheek as his thumb lightly caressed the vivid red graze that marred her pale skin.

"Banged up." she answered him honestly, her pert pink lips pressing a delicate kiss to the pulse point on his wrist. "A little shaken but I'm coping."

"Good." he nodded before closing the distance between them. He was well within her proximity now, their clothes brushing as he stared directly into her eyes. "I just needed to see it for myself."

Maggie said nothing as Antonio's mouth lingered so tentatively close to hers. Her eyes were on his lips as he spoke. She could feel each individual breath he took as his words hung in the air between them. She didn't know what to say, she couldn't find the words he needed to hear. There was only this anticipation stirring up between them.

He had almost lost her today. It was the nature of their job, he knew that and now he was getting a taste of the fear that Laura had felt when he strapped on his holster and walked out of the door every day. The job was Maggie's life as much as it was his own. It had been like a punch in the chest when Antonio had heard about that scene today, despite the fact she'd escaped with minor injuries it had still rattled him. Deep down in his core Antonio had to admit he was scared, he didn't know what life he would lead if Maggie was ever snatched away. She was still right here underneath his hands though, she was banged up and bruised but otherwise she was ok, and he knew he had to keep that in focus. He could go crazy thinking about all the things that could happen to her in their line of work. He had known from the very beginning that falling love was about taking responsibility for someone else.

His firm hands came to rest on her hips pulling her gently against his muscular frame. His lips were desperate and demanding as he sought out her mouth, the tip of his tongue diving into that hot wet cavern. She tasted the same as always and he took refuge in that knowledge as she parted her lips allowing him deeper access to the confines of her mouth. Her noises were encouraging and greedy as her hands smoothed over the front of his T-shirt, rubbing the broad muscles underneath. Her body was alight with his brief touch as he kissed her. Her flesh was prickling with anticipation as she devoured his mouth sinfully. It was impossible to explain how much she ached for him right now. Her fingers delved into the recesses of his shirt, her fingertips tracing the pattern of his ribs lightly, her thumb gliding over one of those ragged bullet holes leaving Antonio panting and dizzy.

"Maggie." he muttered, drawing away from his lover unwillingly.

As much as he wanted to start something with her right now he was very much aware of the location. They were in a commonly used room in their station house, it would only be a matter of minutes before someone body walked in and they both didn't need to be written up for having sex on work time in their work environment. No matter how much he wanted to bend her over that table and make her forget every single bad thing that had ever happened to her.

"Work, work, work..." she mumbled to herself in an attempt to chase away the dirty, sexy thoughts that were rolling through her mind. She traced a finger along the line of her swollen lips as she watched Antonio rearrange himself through his dark denim jeans to conceal that throbbing erection. He glanced up and physically shuddered as he watched her action, his colored eyes darkening in that deviant manner of his.

"You need to leave." he told her, his voice low and husky .

She was turning him on even more and the wicked minx in her wanted to throw caution to the wind and climb on top of him until he was screaming her name. There was something so sensual in the way he looked at her and she knew that this risque attitude of theirs was a symptom to how close they had come to losing one another. She needed Antonio to know how she felt and she knew that showing him that would sooth everyone of those rampant fears that were rushing through his body.

It wasn't the right time for this yet, they still had a woman to save, someone else whose life hung in the balance.

"I'm gonna..." she said indicating to the door with her thumb.

"I'm gonna need a minute." he informed her with a wolfish smile, looking pointedly down at his clothed erection.

"So I'll catch up with you later." Maggie grinned, her hand reaching for the door handle. Antonio's expression turned sultry as those eyes of his darkened once more in arousal.

"You can bet on it."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, sorry for the long gap between posting. I am recovering from a hideous cold at the min that has knocked me on my ass.**_

 _Anime: I honestly disliked Jenn so much, I thought they brought out the worst in each other. I think for me it started when she was so dismissive of Kim, I was like biatch please! So now you can see where Antonio's message led :p_

 _Lauren: I can tell you Erin will be coming home soon, the task force did not suit her at all. I am surprised nobody murdered Jenn in that ep, she behaved awfully to both Roman and Kim. I think Adam and Maggie are just one of those groups of people that just don't get on sometimes. Their not usually bothered by each other but their not friends either._

 _Soccer: I think you see that the most with Adam when it comes to the first season and the way he reacts to things. I did love the teething problems between him and Olinsky because it was really realistic in terms of things aren't always perfect._

 _Medaling: I usually use the texting chapters to move things along and to show what happens with the other chars, it's such a great way to show what everyone is thinking at the time of an event. When your working with so many chars it is a great way to get everyone involved. I can't help writing it is my thing. I hope to eventually settle and finish some of my RL stories but I love writing stuff like this. I have never considered SVU and I'm not sure I could do it. If I did it would be a Barba story I think._


	48. Chapter 48: Love You

**Chapter Forty Eight: Love You**

 _If everyone cared and nobody cried_  
 _If everyone loved and nobody lied_  
 _If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_  
 _Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

 _Nickleback - If Everyone Cared_

It was a trap, Maggie had known that long before any of them had entered the building. Those screams though, those frantic, hoarse screams from Susanna Warren, that was what had driven Voight, Jay and herself to enter the building. The bomb squad was ten minutes behind them and deep down somewhere inside herself Maggie knew that they didn't have that kind of time. Voight felt it too, she could see it in the those opaque black eyes as he surveyed the building. She could see the decision was made from the way that his shoulders were set as his fingertips guided the door handle downwards, allowing the door to open just the slightest bit.

She'd turned to glance at Antonio then. Her lover was was standing over ten feet away, his gun trained on the windows above ground level. He was wearing his leather jacket over his vest, the one that clung to everything in just the right way. She paused for a moment, remembering what it was like to be gathered up in those muscular arms of his, shielded from the rest of the world. She wished she was there right now and that this wasn't happening but it was and Maggie had to face that reality. His dark gaze lowered to hers, his eyebrows furrowing into a frown as he read the situation the same way she had. His sensuous lips clamped down into a grim line as his gaze slid from her to the building and then back to her again. He lifted his hand before balling it into a fist and tapping it twice on the bullet proof vest just over the space where his heart resided.

 _Love you._

It was a gesture him and the kids had started when Laura picked them up from Antonio's place. Once they were in the car, Antonio would rap his knuckles against his chest and the kids would respond in kind. Maggie placed her fist against her chest before returning the gesture.

 _Love you too._

* * *

The music was deafening, it erupted into the room abruptly causing everyone who was in motion to freeze in place. Maggie could feel her heart thudding like a jack hammer in her chest as her cobalt blue gaze came to rest on Hank Voight. One of his feet was on the floor, on top of a tan colored covering spattered with paint. His forehead was creased as he stared down at the offending item, his jaw clenched in a quiet and dignified rage. It took Maggie a second to calm the panic that was beginning to creep in through the recesses of her mind, that icy cold fear was back and she shoved it away valiantly. She couldn't fall to pieces at the final hurdle, Voight was clearly stuck, that meant Susanna needed her now more than ever.

The music was loud, shrieking and constant, the same way it had been back at the first house and Maggie couldn't help but think there were more similarities between the two events than one may think at first glance. The pressure switch underneath Voight's boot was meant to trigger the music, which was in turn was meant to disorientate and terrorize them. Frightened people made mistakes and that's what Spencer York wanted.

"What the hell was that?" Antonio's voice called out over the radio, followed by that familiar crackling as he released the button on his radio.

"I don't want anyone else coming up here." Voight barked into the radio, his foot never leaving the pressure switch.

"The bomb squad have just rolled up." Antonio stated, leaving Maggie feeling slightly more reassured by their plight. At least they would have an actual professional on the other side of the radio so that they could diffuse the bomb that was strapped to Susanna's chest. Already she could see there was no way they could come in here right now, not with the way this place was set up.

"Tell Dwyer the place is rigged." Voight relayed to the other man over the channel.

The light above them flickered before shutting off completely along with the music. The three of them stood there in silence for a moment, acclimating to the darkness before Susanna Webber let out a shrill cry that sent Maggie's hackles raising. The emergency lights blinked for a second before kicking in and illuminating the room dimly.

"I believe he's messing with us." Maggie muttered, closing her eyes for a brief second against the harsh, brightness of the light.

"You there Hank? Tell me what you see." Dwyer's familiar voice cascaded over the radio.

"He's got C-4 taped to her body." Voight informed the bomb disposal expert. "He's set up this whole this whole perimeter around her."

It was more like a light show with lasers, Maggie thought. Something you'd see in one of those old James Bond movies... Which gave her an idea.

"I need you to find the trigger. I'm showing no receivers or transmitters checking in, so it's either on the bomb or it's wired to it." Dwyer told them as Jay shuffled around the edge of the scaffolding keeping the green laser pointers in place. "Now, can you get past the perimeter?"

"We can only get so far." Voight remarked, the disappointment showing in the tone of his voice as he looked back at Susanna.

"He put something on my back." she told them, her eyes going wide as she stared back at Voight. "Could that be it?"

"Could be the trigger." Voight said out loud, nodding his head at Jay, who began to move slowly around the scaffolding towards Susanna's back.

"No." she yelled out, her body beginning to tremble as both Maggie and Jay began the approach once more.

"Susanna." Maggie said her name kindly as she holstered her weapon and took a step forward. "I want you to keep your eyes on me for a minute can you do that?"

Susanna nodded vigorously as tears began to leak from the edges of her eyes. Her body was beginning to tremble and Maggie could already see that the fear was beginning to win out in the other woman as her eyes began to dart once more her breathing coming out in ragged pants.

"Susanna." Maggie said snapping her fingers to draw the other woman's attention. "Look at me. Keep your eyes focused on me."

Jay was talking in the background but Maggie tuned him out, her priority right now was this woman and making sure that she stayed calm and in exactly the right place. Halstead was moving again and Susanna could feel it, Maggie could see the indecision flitting across her eyes as hysteria began to take hold once more.

"We're all gonna die." she cried, sending a shiver straight down Maggie's spine as she fought to control her own panic rising up in the depths of her chest.

"Nobody is going to die." Maggie spoke with a confidence she didn't feel. Susanna hung her head for a moment as tears streaked down her cheeks, her lank hair hanging over her features. Beyond her Jay held up his hand signalling to Maggie the next port of call. In her head Maggie knew that the lasers weren't dangerous but that familiar sensation of dread was back, gnawing at her stomach. She swallowed hard against the bile in her throat before thrusting her hand through it at the count of one.

Susanna screamed, leaving every single one of Maggie's nerves jingling as Halstead nodded and the two of them stepped through the lasers inside the perimeter.

"Susanna." Maggie shushed as Jay pointed to the block of C4 taped with duct tape to the center of the other woman's chest. "Look at me."

Maggie's hand clasped the C4 tightly, holding it in place as she met Susanna's exhausted eyes, her voice calm as she spoke.

There was apprehension in her chest, she could feel it building as she held the plastic block in the palm of her hand, keeping it as steady as possible.

"Hey, hey. You're with me and we are gonna be okay." she reinforced, her gaze locked firmly on Susanna's as Jay reached between the two of them. It took him a second to remove the blasting caps from the device before he reached behind Susanna and stopped the timer with his forefinger.

The relief was momentous. Maggie felt herself exhaling deeply as her heart continued to thud like a sledge hammer in her chest. Despite what she'd said to Susanna, she had been terrified of the outcome and she could tell from the slight tremor in Jay's hand as he thrust it into his jacket pocket that he had too.

Apparently that's what happened when you had something to lose.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys. Sorry for the late upload, it's been a slog this week with work and the wedding but yay! It's Friday!**_

 _Lauren: I love the way the two of them respond to each other, they just understand one another and the situations they are in. My cold is much better thank God. It was a tough few days but we got through it._

 _Anime: I am feeling much better thank you, it has been a tough week though. I think the two of them just have this amazing chemistry and it comes out all the time. That is the last time you see Jenn, I will not have her around Kayla because she will just dropkick her butt._

 _Soccer: I loved Kevin in this show he is such a bad ass. I am glad you loved the chapter, it was such a fun one to write._

 _Tiffany: Thank you so much for such a lovely review. They are so much fun to play with!_


	49. Chapter 49: Sweet Silver Lining

**Chapter Forty Nine: Sweet Silver Lining**

 _But so many people are looking to me_  
 _To be strong and to fight_  
 _But I'm just surviving_  
 _And I may be weak but I'm never defeated_  
 _And I'll keep believing_  
 _In clouds with that sweet silver lining_

 _Kate Vogule - Sweet Silver Lining_

The light was dim in Kim's room, the overhead illumination had been turned off and the bedside lamp had been switched on. Kim was propped up in bed, reading from one of the gossip magazines that Maggie had seen in the gift shop earlier. She glanced up as Maggie entered, a gracious smile crossing those full lips of hers as she pressed a finger to her mouth and tilted her head towards Ruzek who was curled up in one of the visitor's chairs. His shaggy blond hair fell over his features making him look almost boyish as Maggie paused, watching the rise and fall of his chest.

It had been a tough twenty four hours for the young cop, sometimes she forgot he was still a kid himself in some ways. He had been hand picked straight from the academy, the emotional intelligence you learned from walking the beat wasn't ingrained into him yet. It didn't make him bad, it made him different and Maggie found herself letting go of all the animosity she had harbored towards him throughout the duration of this case. Kim was important to him and Maggie knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of that grief when it came crashing down upon your shoulders. He'd done his best with the knowledge he had at the time and she didn't blame him for lashing out at her.

Maggie stepped up to Kim's bedside, her gaze falling upon the half eaten hospital food sitting on the small table across her partner's knees before she used the pink box in her hand to push it away.

"Donuts from Burt's." Maggie informed the other woman, a small smile tugging at her lips as Kim's amber eyes lit up.

Considering she had been shot, the other woman still looked like a super model. Her silky brown hair tumbled over her shoulders, framing her attractive features. Maggie could see how Ruzek could fall in love with the other woman. There was something about Kim that was so innocent sometimes, she saw the best in very one but she was a hardass when she needed to be. She was glad that the other woman was her partner and her friend, Kim had welcomed her in a way she had never expected and the notion itself was selfless. She couldn't stand the idea of not having the other woman in her life.

All the emotion that she had been holding back over the past twenty four hours tumbled to the surface and Maggie was horrified to find hot salty tears leaking down her cheeks. Kim's lips parted in surprise before she set the magazine down on top of the donut box. Her left hand reaching out and grasping Maggie's bicep in a vice like grip before she pulled her into a sisterly embrace. Maggie gingerly wrapped her arms around her partner, her chin resting on Kim's good shoulder as she held her tightly.

"I'm sorry." Maggie whispered as she clutched the other woman close. "I'm just so glad your ok."

"So am I." Kim murmured as Maggie drew away with a shaky laugh as she used the back of her hand to wipe away the tears under her shiny blue eyes. "Then again I get Burt's so this day's getting better for me already."

Kim was already reaching for the donut box, she flicked it open with eager hands before selecting a donut with pink icing and rainbow colored sprinkles on.

"You have to hide these when Will comes around." Maggie warned her with a knowing look. "He'll eat them under the guise of confiscating them."

"I'm on to him." Kim informed her partner, before biting into the donut, a sated look crossing her sightly features. "You have no idea how good it is to have one of these."

"I may have eaten my own box of them on the way here." Maggie informed her, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Nobody believes me when I tell them how much you stress eat." Kim told her, her forehead creasing as her eyebrows curved into a frown, she was pointing the donut at Maggie as she spoke.

Maggie shrugged her shoulders in response to the comment, it was true when she was pushed to her limit she ate every single carb in sight. She was just ridiculously thankful that she had a partner that liked to get up early in the morning to go for a run before work otherwise she'd be waddling after perps.

"Is there anything you need?" Maggie asked as Kim finished off the donut before she picked up a napkin to wipe the glazing from her fingertips.

"My Kindle and the charger. I left it in my locker when we were on shift. If you could bring it tomorrow I would really appreciate it." Kim said softly, her voice dipping as she sagged back onto her pillow, her eyes starting to droop.

"I'll bring it by in the morning before shift." Maggie murmured, her fingers curling around Kim's left hand before she squeezed it lightly. "Relax and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

 _ **Happy Monday! I'm just going to leave this sweet little Kim and Maggie chapter here for you all :p**_

 _Anime: It was a tense chapter for me writing it. I occasionally get evil little thoughts in my head but I wanted them all to get out of this unscathed after what happened to Kim. I don't even know how the 'I love you' thing started for me. I just wanted them to have this little symbol for when they were in the field and it just seemed to evolve from there. I know he would be worried sick but he knows she's a badass at her job and would never get in the way of it. This was his way of showing it._

 _Lauren: It was such a tough chapter to write because there was so much going on in it and I had to play with different characters in a difficult situation. It was a bit of a juggling act to be honest. Thank you for such kind words, I do my best and I have great fun doing it!_

 _Tiffany: Thank you so much, it just came to me when I was thinking about how Antonio would show how he felt in such a situation. I knew they couldn't have a big drama filled conversation so I thought just something small would work._

 _Soccer: Complete spur of the moment thing with the hand signals. I just thought Antonio would be apprehensive over the whole situation, however he wouldn't be able to actually say it so this small thing seemed to evolve from that. I was on edge during the whole episode!_

 _Amber: Hi! Thank you for your kind words, it means a lot to me. OMG! What did you show to your English teacher and what did she say about fan fic? I am glad I gave you feels!_


	50. Chapter 50: This Much Is True

**Chapter Fifty: This Much Is True**

 _But darling, I am_  
 _Very much in love with you_  
 _Yes, darling_  
 _At least I can_  
 _Tell you that this much is true, yeah_

 _Emile_ _Sande - This Much Is True_

There was something so delicious to Antonio about the way Maggie was looking at him. His beautiful lover was laying amongst his fresh sage colored sheets, beckoning for him to join her with that mischievous smile of hers. Those cobalt eyes darkened as he stripped his light grey v neck shirt from his broad physique enticingly. The past twenty four hours had him running on adrenaline, he had lost count of the amount of times he'd wanted to take her to one side and show her just how happy he was that she wasn't first through that door the other night.

Antonio climbed onto the bed, licking his lips like a predator, his firm body hovering just over Maggie's naked skin so that the two of them were barely touching. Her clever fingertips chased up the curve of his spine as they melded together, his hard cock teasing her moist core through their underwear as he buried his face into the curve of her throat. His demanding lips peppered her pale skin with greedy kisses before he began to work his way even lower. His head dipped to her naked breasts, his molten hot tongue flicking out and grazing over her erect nipple, causing Maggie to cry out in pleasure as he sucked it lightly into his mouth. Her hips arched against his, the friction driving Antonio crazy as she ground against him desperately, struggling to maintain the contact against him.

Antonio rose his eyes, watching Maggie's rapturous features as his mouth progressed to her other breast, repeating the same action. Jesus he wanted to taste her so badly right now, he wanted Maggie quivering and begging for release against his tongue. Every little sigh and whimper that rang in his ears was heaven and it only reinforced what every single aspect of him already knew. This was about her and making her understand that he couldn't live without her.

Antonio lowered his mouth to her moist panties, his warm breath ghosting across her in her thighs causing Maggie to squirm against him at the delirious sensation. His hands slipped underneath her, cupping her ass firmly in his palms before he pressed his mouth to her clothed bundle of nerves and kissed her right there. Her nails raked across his shoulders as she gasped his name out loud.

It was music to Antonio's ears and all the encouragement he needed. His deft fingers dragged her cotton panties down along those lithe thighs so he could caress her sweet core once more. His tongue flickered over her most intimate area causing Maggie to writhe in ecstasy as he continued his teasing. Her ragged breathing was like a symphony to him and he took direction from the hitches and moans that escaped her. She was so delicious he couldn't get enough of her. He knew he was driving her crazy, it was in the way she said his name as he drove her to her peak.

"Antonio." she whimpered as he held her on the very edge of climax.

The desperate desire in her voice was enough to almost fracture his control, he had never heard such yearning before, such want. Her skin was flushed with impending rapture, her cobalt eyes bright with arousal as she looked down at him. Maggie felt that consuming surge of excitement and anticipation as he reached into his night stand and removed a condom. It took seconds for him to apply it from tip to base before they were connecting all over again.

Antonio's fiery mouth covered hers once more, his deviant tongue dipping into her mouth as the tip of his aching cock grazed her moist opening. It drove Maggie even further into a frenzy, her thighs clenching around Antonio's waist attempting to draw him even closer.

"Now." she demanded against the corner of his sensual mouth as his fingertips brushed the stray chestnut hair away from her pretty features so he could look into her eyes. "Please Antonio now."

Her breathing hitched as Antonio penetrated her with a devastating slowness. Her entire body quivered as she took every inch of him inside of her. He knew the instant he entered Maggie's supple body that he wasn't going to last long, all the touching and teasing had led up to this very moment and it was happening all at once. As the two of them melded together he understood what it was like to belong to someone, body, heart and soul. Her gratifying moans were echoing in his ears as he thrust into her again and again, that sensation of rapture growing with every stroke. She was already tensing around his hard cock, her teeth grazing his bottom lip tipping them both into climax. It swept over them in waves as Maggie's nails raked his cappuccino colored skin leaving imprints in their wake.

Her sensual blue eyes fixated on his as they peaked and suddenly once more Antonio was drowning in the love he felt for this woman. It was indescribable the way she made him feel. He felt so wanted when she was with him, like the whole world could stop turning and he wouldn't give a damn.

"Love you." he mumbled against the curve of her throat, his thumb ghosting over the shape of her pert pink lips.

Maggie's fingers were in his dark hair, tugging his head up to she could stare into those dark soulful eyes of his as she whispered the words.

"Love you too."

* * *

 _ **Hi guys, sorry it's been longer than usual on the update. My work and personal life has been a bit manic. We are coming up to the run up to the wedding and there is just so much to do at the moment.**_

 _Anime: They could not not have a moment as their BBFS practically lol. I never gave much thought to how Adam would have reacted, from my knowledge he never apologised to Roman for being that way. I think Maggie would just let it go because of the situation. Thank you for such an awesome review!_

 _Lauren: I can't believe Monday was the last time I posted! Don't worry though I have been doing lots of writing in that time so we're safe on chapters lol I am very jealous of you meeting them!_

 _Amber: Their friendship is one of my fav things about this story. I can't believe you showed it to her and it is lovely to hear that, maybe one day I will!_

 _Soccer: Their friendship is really fun to write because it never takes itself too seriously._


	51. Chapter 51: Truth Be Told

**Chapter Fifty One: Truth Be Told**

 _Life had broken my heart, my spirit_  
 _And then you crossed my path_  
 _You quelled my fears, you made me laugh_  
 _Then you covered my heart in kisses_

 _Sia - Dressed in Black_

Roman had never been to Kayla's apartment before this evening but he had to say wasn't surprised by what he found there. Her walls were painted cream, the skirting boards a glossy black giving the place an art deco feel. It was the pictures however that intrigued him the most, he knew that she loved comic books, it had been one of the first things he had learned about her when he'd bought her a drink in Molly's that first night but he had underestimated how much. She'd mentioned going to Comic Con in the past but it wasn't until now that he understood how much she appreciated the amount of time and effort that went into each comic book.

There were original works on the wall, black and write hand drawn images created by the artists themselves on the blank sketch books he knew they took a long for fans to commission. There were tiny inked signatures on each image and he reviewed them with a small smile, his heart aching in his chest as he came to understand that she was letting him into her inner sanctum by seeing these things.

His bright blue gaze swept down to the fire place. It was a stunning piece of furniture and he found himself running his fingers over it as he admired the craftsmanship. His eyes came to linger on a stunning picture placed lovingly in a sleek black frame, it was of Kayla, her hair shorter than it was now. She was wearing a woolen hat and was hugging a middle aged man who resembled her only slightly, his glasses were square and thin as he grinned with a mirth that matched Kayla's.

"My father." Kayla submitted helpfully as she stood by her black leather couch. Her thumbs were looped through the belt hooks on her denim jeans as she rocked back and forth on her heels watching him with an intensity that suddenly made Roman feel uncomfortable. It took a second for him to realise that she was waiting to gauge his reaction, from the look on those pretty features of hers he came to understand that it as a habit that she wasn't aware of. He'd seen it before in survivors of domestic abuse and it killed him to think that once upon a time Kayla had been in that position. He had noted the amount of locks on the door when they had entered the apartment and he had come to understand that safety was important to her. It made a few things click into place for him, a few things he hadn't quite taken in before during their time together.

"The two of you look like you have a lot of fun together." he said, replacing the picture back on the mantelpiece.

He turned to face her, observing her mannerisms with a fresher interest. Her dark bangs fell into those pretty dark chocolate eyes of her as she wrapped her arms around her body, not quite meeting his gaze.

"The apartment suits you." he told her with a gracious smile before indicating to the framed comic book posters adorning the walls. "Of course you have my favorite Spiderman up there so I'm biased."

Her shoulders seemed to sag with relief at his words. He wanted to go to her and wrap her up in his arms but she wasn't ready for that. She could see it in the way her body was angled slightly away from him. There was a glimmer of a smile though, he saw a ghost of it across her lips as she peered at him through her bangs.

"Thank you." she murmured before exhaling deeply, the tension gathering up in her shoulders once more.

"I can go if that's what you need..." Sean said gesturing towards the door with his thumb, he half took a step towards it before Kayla reached out, her slender hand grasping his wrist gently. He paused, before tilting his head to look back at her as those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes met his.

"I want to stop leaving." she told him frankly. "I want to be able to spend the night with you without having to disappear."

Sean turned his attention to her fully, his azure eyes taking in that torn look on her face before he pursed his lips grimly.

"I want to understand." he said softly, his voice pleading as he spoke. "But I don't want it to hurt you."

Kayla nodded her understanding before she released his wrist, she tilted her head indicating for him to take a seat on the black leather couch. Roman obeyed politely, his arm coming to rest along the back of it as one leg came to rest upon the other. Kayla took the seat furthest away from him, her small hands pressed between her knees before he rose her eyes skyward as if praying for strength.

"I don't really talk about this." she began, her eyes downcast.

"You don't have to talk about it now." he assured her kindly. He could already guess what had happened, the signs were there and he was kicking himself for being an ass and not noticing them sooner. He'd been so caught up in this amazing, funny, cute woman that he had been blind to everything else.

"I do." she told him decidedly before drawing up her legs underneath her and angling her body towards him. This felt more of a conversation now, there was more give and take and Roman understood that despite the fact he would hate what he was going to hear, Kayla really needed to tell it.

"Over a year ago I was dating this guy." she told him, her cheeks flushing pink as she spoke. "He was dark and brooding, there was this fire in him you know and it just set everything ablaze. When the two of us were together it was like fire and gasoline, the sparks would fly. Over all it was a very physical relationship."

There was a twinge of jealousy inside of Sean, he could feel it bubbling up inside him like a leviathan as he struggled to keep his face impassive. He had known there were other men before him but he didn't like thinking about them. What him and Kayla had was beyond passionate, she made him feel things he'd never felt before and he hoped it was the same for her.

"Then it became more physical." she added, her voice lowering as she spoke. There was shame in her tone and it twisted him up inside to hear it. He could feel that sickness rising up in the pit of his stomach at the knowledge that some sick bastard had once laid his hands upon her.

"At the time I didn't realise how isolated I had become. I barely saw my father any more, I was working relief so I was never anywhere long enough to have roots. I only had him and when he started lashing out, I felt like I deserved it. I convinced myself I wasn't good enough for him, that I could be better."

There was a sadness in her voice and Sean couldn't help the feelings of sheer rage that were building up inside of him. He would kill this other man, he decided. He would beat him to death for making Kayla feel that she wasn't worth his time. He reached out a hand, clasping hers lightly in the space that rested between the two of them.

"By the time it became a regular thing, I wasn't in the right place to leave." she explained as her fingertip doodled a pattern on a long the life line of his palm. The connection was there, thrumming proud and strong between the two of them, he had known the instant he had met her that the two of them had a bond. She seemed to take solace in that, her voice was stronger now, her tone more open. "Gabby had begun to notice and so had Hermann. They said if I wanted to leave then they would help me and at first I didn't but then I found out I was pregnant."

There was silence from her then, Sean said nothing. He simply allowed her to continue sketching that idle pattern on his hand. There was no baby, he knew that. Her apartment was too tidy to have occupied a child and he knew that Kayla would never have considered giving up a child for adoption not with her surrogate family and her father behind her so he could guess what had happened. It made his eyes burn and he swallowed hard past the lump in his throat in an attempt to find something to make it all better but there was nothing, this was a story that had already happened and he couldn't take away the trauma that she had already experienced.

"The moment I found out it changed everything." she told him, her thumbs smoothing over the lines of his fingers as she spoke passionately. "It wasn't about me anymore. There was someone else to worry about and I knew that he didn't have the patience for a baby and I wasn't going to be one of those moms that allowed that to happen to her child but sadly it did. I came home one night and he'd been drinking. He'd found the pregnancy test, he didn't want a baby and I didn't want to have an abortion. He didn't give me a choice."

Kayla looked away, blinking rapidly. It hurt, after over a year it still cut her down to the bone and Sean couldn't imagine what sort of monster would do that to his own child. His fingers curled around hers, clasping her hand gently in a show of solidarity. His protective instincts were kicking into overdrive and it took every single once of his self control not to gather Kayla up in his arms and kiss away the hot salty tears that were tumbling down her cheeks. There was still more of this story to tell, he could feel it in the brimming connection between them.

"The neighbors must have heard me screaming, they called the police. It was Burgess and Atwater who attended the scene. He was gone by then, I didn't know where, I didn't care." she recounted, the light in her eyes dimming as she relived those moments. "Kim held my hand all the way to the hospital and when they took me into surgery she was the one who called my dad and told him what had happened."

Kayla looked down at their joined hands as Sean's thumb stroked lightly along the line of her knuckles.

"I have no idea how my dad found him." she told Sean, her head shaking in disbelief. "All anyone would tell me was that he was that they found him beaten in the street before they got there. Olinsky said my dad had been sparring with him at the boxing gym, gave him an alibi but I know my dad hasn't boxed in years."

"Tell me this guy is in prison." Sean whispered, his voice ragged and harsh as Kayla met his torrid azure eyes. "Or give me his name so that I can murder him myself."

He meant it, Kayla could see it as she held his gaze. There was remorse in those eyes of his, a sadness for what had happened to her mixed with that fierce desire if his to protect. It was that aspect of him that had drawn her to him, it was what made him such a great cop.

"He's in jail. Voight made sure that it would be a long uncomfortable stay." she promised him, squeezing his hand gently. Sean sighed deeply before entwining their fingers together, his thumb smoothing softly over the pulse point in her wrist.

"I like that." Kayla told him.

"I know." he murmured with the trace of a smile before reaching out with his free hand, his fingers chasing away a stray strand of her mahogany colored hair back behind her ear.

"You mean the world to me Sean." she told him, raising those doe brown eyes of hers to meet his as his gentle hand cupped her pretty features. "I couldn't tell you that because I had this thing building up inside of me and sometimes it makes me feel scared and anxious."

"I get that now." Sean told her, his thumb soothing over the apple of her cheek. "You need to know that I would never hurt you that way."

"You are the only person I've felt this safe with." she admitted, clasping his hand to her cheek with her own as she kissed his palm. "You'll have to be patient with me."

Sean leaned in, his lips inches away from Kayla's as he lingered within her proximity. That familiar current beginning to charge up between the two of them once more as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes seeing his entire future laying out right ahead of him as he spoke.

"We'll work through it together."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, thank you so much for all the time you are taking to read and follow this story!**_

 _Anime: I love the relationship the two of them have with one another. They do need to put this behind them and there's plenty of other goodness coming up! There is so much drama coming up, I bet you will love it. Poor Antonio is gonna need a moment to take a breath. Thank you so much for a fantastic review!_

 _Lauren: They honestly just work together as a couple and that is one of the reasons I love writing them. They definitely deserved time together after what happened and they do get some fluff in the future. I hope you liked this chapter._

 _Amber: Thank you so much, I can't believe how close it is now. It's just the way the two of them are together that make it so easy to write._

 _Soccer: I'm glad you love the two of them. We have so much more to go and I love writing the two of them._

 _Tiffany: These two are just so beautiful to write and I love writing them so much. It is so much fun!_


	52. Chapter 52: A Little Devil Complex

**Chapter Fifty Two:** **A Little Devil Complex**

 _So gimme fuel, gimme fire, gimme that which I desire,_

 _Metallica - Fuel_

Maggie O'Neill: Did I hear that you arrested Adrian Gish today?

Antonio Dawson: And was then forced to release him.

Maggie O'Neill: I'm sorry to hear that. I bumped into him in the lobby before he gave me the creeps.

Antonio Dawson: What do you mean you bumped into him?

Maggie O'Neill: Well he bumped into me before I started shift. Scattered my bag all over the floor.

Antonio Dawson: I'm on the way down. I need to see your bag.

* * *

Kim Burgess: Are you alright? I saw you being bag searched earlier.

Maggie O'Neill: Antonio thought Gish put something in my bag when he bumped into me earlier.

Kim Burgess: Did he?

Maggie O'Neill: A matchbook. It only had one match in it. Antonio seems to think he was a message.

Kim Burgess: I hate the fact I'm not out there on the street with you I want to catch this guy so badly. Desk duty blows.

Maggie O'Neill: You'll be back soon. I get Roman until then so at least you don't have to worry about me.

Kim Burgess: Just make sure your careful out there today.

Maggie O'Neill: Promise x

* * *

Sean Roman: Is it me or is Platt being super weird today?

Maggie O'Neill: It's not you. She told me to have a blessed day.

Sean Roman: That is the best I've heard so far.

Maggie O'Neill: I have heard far better, I'll tell you the rest when we get to the Squad Car, you are gonna love it.

* * *

Antonio Dawson: I just heard about your Squad Car. Please tell me your alright?

Maggie O'Neill: Don't worry I'm fine, I wasn't standing near the car when it blew up. My prides hurt more than anything.

Antonio Dawson: I didn't think he would do anything this crazy. I didn't mean for you to get caught up in all of this.

Maggie O'Neill: Nobody got hurt so please don't let weigh on you.

Antonio Dawson: It just makes me want to catch the bastard even more.

Maggie O'Neill: Let me buy the tequila when it's done.

Antonio Dawson: Body shots? ;)

Maggie O'Neill: If you insist. ;)

* * *

Kayla Sharpe: Did I just hear your Squad Car got blown up by the guy that killed Shea?

Sean Roman: I was literally about to call you, I didn't want you to hear about it from somebody else. I'm ok, we weren't standing near the car when it blew up.

Kayla Sharpe: Thank God, I'm just glad that you are ok.

Sean Roman: I'll pop over tonight and you can check me out for yourself x

Kayla Sharpe: I would like that x

* * *

Trudy Platt: Did you blow up one of my Squad Cars?!

Maggie O'Neill: No...

Trudy Platt: I'll rephrase that. Did the guy you were tailing get free from your sight, sneak out of a bathroom window and then Molotov cocktailed your squad car?

Maggie O'Neill: That sounds about right.

Trudy Platt: Come and see me when you get back to the station house.

* * *

Maggie O'Neill: Did you seriously get me reassigned to desk duty?

Antonio Dawson: I think last night made it pretty clear that you are a target for this guy.

Maggie O'Neill: He's trying to rattle you!

Antonio Dawson: I know and it's working. I can't be worrying about you while I'm trying to catch this guy.

Maggie O'Neill: So your preventing ME from doing MY job in order to give YOU peace of mind.

Antonio Dawson: No that is not what I am doing. I'm just making sure you are out of the firing line. Platt agreed with that and you are doing your job, just from behind a desk for a few days.

Maggie O'Neill: We need to talk about this.

Antonio Dawson: I'm on the way out, we'll have to do it later.

* * *

Maggie O'Neill: Talk to your brother!

Gabby Dawson: I happen to agree with him. You nearly got blown up last night! Again I might add.

Maggie O'Neill: Low blow Gabby.

Gabby Dawson: This guy is dangerous Maggie, no one is safe until he's off the streets.

* * *

Kim Burgess: Am I hearing right? Have you been benched?!

Maggie O'Neill: Yep. I'm trying to make the best of it right now but I accidentally just stapled my sleeve to the piece of paper I was working on.

Kim Burgess: Meet me at the vending machine in ten minutes.

Maggie O'Neill: Thank God, the amount of filing that needs doing around this place is killing me.

* * *

Maggie O'Neill: Is everyone ok? Antonio isn't answering my texts!

Jay Halstead: Antonio's with Gabby at the moment, everyone's ok but it came pretty close...

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! Thank you for all your support with this story! Only two weeks to go until my wedding!**_

 _Lauren: I am so proud of Kayla too. She's such a sweetheart and it makes me smile that she's with Roman who is so love with her. Sean will always love and take care of her no matter what happens. I admit this was one of my fav chapters to write because it opened up her world for me._

 _Anime: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, it was one of my fav to write so far because it gave me such insight into Kayla. I wanted to hug her so much when all of this came out but Roman can do it for us. Kayla is defo part of the family._

 _Soccer: I'm so glad that your enjoying this, it is such a pleasure to write! As you know there are plenty more where that came from chapter wise._

 _Amber: My hope is that they will get enough time in this story. Kayla is actually a char my friend Nat is working on, I fell in love with her when we were chatting and she very generously allowed me to use her. I am glad you love them, they are one of my favs to write._


	53. Chapter 53: Light Up The Sky

**Chapter Fifty Three: Light Up The Sky**

 _Light light light up the sky_  
 _You light up up the sky to show me_  
 _That you are with me_

 _The Afters - Light Up The Sky_

Antonio's heart was still pounding against his ribs, he could feel every single individual beat in his chest as he sat on that bench in the locker room, staring at his trembling hands. He'd manage to hide them from everyone else, he'd given fist bumps to his colleagues, clapped others on the back to thank them for their hard work, it was only now when he was alone that he allowed his mask to slip.

The cop in him was all steel and lead, he had allowed that aspect to overcome him when he knew Gabby was in danger. He had choked down the worry and the fear that had been raising up in his chest and forced himself to become logical and assertive. There had been no hesitation when he had killed Gish, he saw the situation, he assessed it and he made the smartest move he could considering the situation. It was only now in the aftermath that his brain began to tick over the possibilities.

Losing Gabby had never been an option, he couldn't imagine his life without his little sister and the devastation and anguish of how close he had come was tearing him up inside. If he'd been a moment too late, the whole scene in the elevator today would have gone differently. He couldn't think of that, he knew it, but it didn't stop those thoughts plaguing him. He took in a deep breath trying to steady his jangling nerves as he stared at his hands, willing them to stop shaking. His muscles were trembling underneath his skin and he understood it was the final surge of adrenaline leaving his system.

It had been too close today, much too close.

He heard the door to the locker room open and he didn't even have to raise his head to know that it was Maggie. He could sense her presence whenever she stepped into the room, it was a simply an aspect of their relationship that he had come to enjoy over the past few months. He didn't bother to hide his shaking hands, he didn't have to be the strong, tough cop he was in front of Atwater and Ruzek. He could be himself. Right now he was Antonio Dawson, the man, not the cop and deep down in his heart he was scared.

Maggie said nothing as she moved towards him, she came to sit on the bench in front of him, legs straddling the wood as she mirrored his position. She was still clad in her uniform, that short hair of hers pulled back into a small pony tail and held in place with bobby pins. Her slender hands reached out for his, clasping them gently in her own. Her thumbs caressed the line of his knuckles as he let out a shaky exhale.

"She's safe." Maggie murmured, tilting her head so that she could capture his gaze.

It hurt her to see him like this, there was grief swirling around inside of him, she could see it in those haunted dark brown eyes of his as he stared into the distance. He wasn't with her right now, he was somewhere else reliving those moments back in the elevator.

"Antonio." his name rolled off her tongue tenderly, bringing him back to the present once more. "Gabby is safe and alive because of you."

"I almost..." he began woefully before Maggie shushed him. Those gorgeous eyes of his were on her now, his heart wide open and bleeding as he betrayed his fear.

"But you didn't." she said firmly. "You took the shot and you put that evil son of a bitch in hell where he belongs."

They would lose no sleep over the death of Adrian Gish tonight. Just one look into those dead eyes of his was enough to give Maggie the chills when they had been in the same room together. Gabby had been right when she had told them that he was darkness, there had been an evil in that man that Maggie hadn't seen for the longest time. She would sleep better tonight knowing that he was off the streets.

"I used to be the one telling you we couldn't live on 'ifs' and 'buts'." He reminded her, a trace of a smile ghosting across his lips.

Maggie smiled at the truth behind those words. Back when they were partners she was usually the one that got lost in her own head, always second guessing her decisions, thoughts always chasing down the girls they couldn't save. When it came too much Antonio was always the first to spot it, the only person who could wade in and pull her out of her own mind.

Maggie raised his right hand to her lips, gently letting them brush over the back of his hand as she placed a soft kiss there. Antonio's breath hitched, there was a comfort in her touch, a message there just for him. He never doubted her, not in the years they had spent together and not in those two years apart. When he needed her she was there, always soothing over his rough edges. His life would be a barren fog without her, he would have lost himself to the darkness so many times if he didn't have her fighting in his corner.

"You did it." Maggie murmured against his knuckle as she pressed another kiss to them. "We're all fine, thanks to you."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, I thought you'd like a little more of a personal look into how Antonio handled himself in this ep.**_

 _Anime: I love writing the text chapters because it gives me an opportunity to write what is going on with everybody. If I was Maggie I would be furious! Well at least you will get to see what he does to make it up to her :)_

 _Amber: I'm glad you enjoyed it, I wanted to show a few little bits and pieces regarding the episode and I am glad you enjoyed it._

 _Lauren: Their bond is so strong and that is one of the things I love about the Dawsons. Antonio is fierce, no matter what happens he'll protect Maggie to the best of his ability even if it pisses her off._

 _Tiffany: Maggie doesn't agree but we'll see the response later. Gish is awful, I am so glad he ended up dead in that ep._

 _Soccer: I wanted Gish dead, the instant we met him in the series. He was frightening and I'm glad he's dead now!_


	54. Chapter 54: Date Night

**Chapter Fifty Four: Date Night**

 _Baby, I love you_  
 _I never want to let you go_  
 _The more I think about,_  
 _The more I want to let you know_

 _Never Shout Never - Can't Stand It_

Bellini was a gorgeous little hole in the wall restaurant located just around the corner from Molly's. The signage outside was wrought iron and discreet, Maggie had walked past it a million times over the past few months and had failed to notice it. It was only when she stepped inside the small locale did she come to appreciate it's true beauty. There were strings of small rustic fairy lights lining the walls illuminating them with a stunning burst of light. Her fingertips ran across the rivets in the almost black mahogany wood furniture, you could already feel the thrum of life in this place. The atmosphere was inviting and exclusive, the sweet serenade of jazz flooding her ears as the server greeted her with a welcoming smile.

Upon giving her name she was guided through the rows of tables to a reserved space alongside the lit up window. Already on the table was a bottle of chilled white perched along side two half full glasses. Antonio stood up as she approached, a devilish twinkle in his dark eyes as he took in the midnight blue, off the shoulder dress she was wearing. The sleek material clung to every contour of her athletic frame, accentuating her petite curves as she strode towards him in those sexy silver heels of hers, the matching clutch tucked demurely under her arm. That chestnut colored hair of hers fell loose in waves past her chin, making her face look softer in the light from those pretty lanterns. His heart was beating even harder in his chest as he pulled out her chair for her and waited until she was seated comfortably before returning to his own seat and prodding the glass of wine towards her.

Her cobalt blue eyes were on him drinking him in as she perched her chin upon her left hand reviewing him with delighted look in her eye. He knew she loved it when he dressed up, it was why he had worn his best black suit tonight, the one with the pale blue shirt and the regal looking red and purple tie his kids had gotten him for father's day this year. His dark hair was parted on the left and slicked back into a neat style that suited his clean shaven, handsome features. The way she looked at him made him feel revered, he reached out for her hand compulsively, threading his fingers through her as that beautiful smile of hers graced her pert pink lips.

"I must have walked past this place a million times." Maggie said, her gaze straying to the beauteous artwork on the opposite wall as she studied it.

"I found it a couple of days ago." Antonio explained as he followed her eye line and smiling at the painting that had captured her interest. "I asked Al to recommend somewhere to take you with good wine and good food and he told me about this place."

"You both have exceptionally good taste." Maggie told him as she raised the glass of wine to her lips and tasted it for the first time.

 _Thank you Al._ Antonio thought as he watched the enjoyment creep across his lover's pale features. Not only had Al recommended the restaurant, he had also specified a particular wine which he thought would cater to Maggie's unique tastes. Antonio had taken his advice gratefully, he wanted to make tonight special for Maggie. He wanted her to know how much he loved and appreciated her.

"Can I ask what prompted this?" Maggie asked him as his thumb caressed along the curve of her delicate hand.

Antonio raised his dark, smoldering gaze until their eyes met before speaking.

"Do you know we've never been on a date?" Antonio asked her lightly.

There was silence for a moment as Maggie stared back at him blankly, the cogs inside of her head turning as she considered his words.

"That can't be right." she murmured thoughtfully. "We've been to Molly's and had lunch..."

Antonio shook his head as she trailed off, looking at him dumbfounded.

"The only time we've ever come close to anything like this was that case where we were tracking El Culebra, a few years ago." he informed her causing Maggie to tip her head back and laugh at the memory.

It was a divine sound, it made his whole world light up hearing it. It was like God had taken a little piece of heaven from the sky above and put it inside of this beautiful woman.

"I completely forgot about 'The Snake'." she told him using her fingers to make quotation marks as she cracked up.

"It wasn't until we caught him in the john that I realized the reason he was nicknamed that." Antonio recounted, trying to smother his own snigger behind the palm of his hand.

"I didn't know what to do. Poor guy just standing there with his pants down by his ankles." Maggie spluttered trying to stifle her own musical giggle. "It just popped out of my mouth."

Antonio cleared his throat in an attempt to imitate her voice.

"I guess we know why they call you 'The Snake'." he howled with laughter, his hand banging nosily on the table causing the silver cutlery to vibrate.

"I honestly thought it was because he had a tattoo of one somewhere." Maggie said holding her hands up as if to own her past mistake.

"You have this way of making me laugh no matter what's going on in my life." Antonio informed her, shaking his head.

"I am aim to please." she returned, her eyebrows arching in that teasing manner of hers, nearly setting Antonio off all over again.

"Shall we order before we get ourselves thrown out of this place for being too boisterous?" he asked her knowingly before pushing the leather bound menu towards her.

Maggie reached out and placed her palm down on the menu preventing Antonio from opening it.

"Actually there's something else we need to talk about first." she told him, her tone becoming more serious as he rose his head to look at her.

He could feel that dread twisting in his stomach as her words filtered through to his ears. Antonio clasped his hands together on top of the menu, his lips pursed together grimly as he waited for Maggie to speak. He had spent over twenty four hours avoiding this conversation but he knew Maggie would force him to have it eventually. She wasn't the type of person to let things slide.

"You benched me." Maggie said calmly, her cobalt blue gaze meeting his with a sultry pout.

"For your own good." he pointed out, with a knowing look in his eye.

Maggie frowned, she hadn't expected him to play ball. If he thought he was in the right he would stick to his guns but he had to know although it may have been for a good reason in his own mind that she wouldn't let him get away with it. They're relationship was meant to be a partnership, it didn't work when one pulled rank over the other.

"You can't just go over my head and expect me to be ok with it." Maggie told him, her voice hitching in exasperation.

Antonio straightened his spine at the challenge, his voice struggling to stay controlled as he spoke despite the fact every single emotion that he had experienced through out the Gish case was warring inside of him threatening to erupt.

"If I had asked you to step back and spend the rest of your shift behind a desk would you?" he asked her, making it very clear that he already knew the answer to the question.

"Antonio, it's my job to be on the streets..." she barely got the words out before he cut her off.

"Maggie he blew up your Squad car." Antonio reminded her, his tone full of ire as he spoke, those dark eyes of his blazing. "By some small grace of God you and Roman weren't in it."

"When the two of us got together we promised that it wouldn't be like this. That our relationship wouldn't effect our jobs." Maggie reminded him, her tone firm as she spoke. "I feel that you wouldn't have done that if it was anybody else."

"I know your using words from that negotiator course." he informed her, giving her a direct look. "You forget I took it too."

"Is it working?" Maggie queried, leaning back in her chair and displaying open body language for the first time since this conversation had begun.

Already he could feel his defensiveness beginning to subside. She had called him on his shit and he had reacted the same way a cop would to a perp. He struggled with that side of himself sometimes, it was protective and assertive especially when it came to Maggie but the man in him rationalized he couldn't be like that with her.

"Yes." he responded wearily before he put his hands on the back of his head, rubbing it with his palms. "I feel like you may be right but you have to understand how it feels to be in that position. You were a clear target for him."

"Antonio." His name rolled of her tongue as she spoke softly, willing him to look at her once more. "How do you think I feel every time you throw yourself into a case with Intelligence? You've been shot twice while I've been away and I would do anything to make sure it doesn't happen a third time but I know it's part of your job and part of who you are."

Her words were honest, he could see the truth of it shining in her cobalt eyes as he reached out for her hand, curling his fingers around it so he could clasp it gently.

The shoe was on the other foot now and that was what his problem was. With Laura he never had to worry but with Maggie, she was always in the firing line the same way he was. Twenty four hours ago he had reacted out of fear and he needed to work on that, he knew he did. He couldn't afford to be this overbearing man, it would push her away and he needed her in his life as much as he need oxygen to breath.

"I'm not perfect." he warned her, conceding to her point finally. "But I will do my best."

Maggie smiled at him tenderly before raising his hand to her lips and placing a kiss upon it before she spoke.

"That's the only thing I can ask."

* * *

 _ **Hi guys, sorry for the late post. It is now exactly one week to my wedding! I picked up my wedding dress last night so it's all become very real now! I will be out and about next week doing wedding stuff but I will try and update as regularly as possible x**_

 _Amber: They have such a great bond even in those quiet moments and I just love the way they write themselves. I can't wait for you to see what's coming up it has been amazing to write the way these guys grow and support one another through all the bad times and the good._

 _Soccer: He is such a creep but there are worse ones coming up! I promise you there's at least two you will hate more. I love writing a more vulnerable side of Antonio, it's one we don't get to see often but it's there._

 _Lauren: I always think we see this bad assed side of him all the time but I really loved seeing this little insight into him. The reality of the situation really hit him in that scene and I think Maggie would get that and understand he needs a moment to come down from it. The two of them are like a support network and they work really well together in that respect._

 _Anime: You hit the nail on the head here, he is such a bad ass all the time but seeing this side of him really hits home just how human he is and how much he loves Gabby. They are so close and I love writing the two of them, I use Gabby in some text chapters and she is one of my fav chars in PD. I'm glad he had someone too!_


	55. Chapter 55: What Puts You On That Ledge

**Chapter Fifty Five:** **What Puts You On That Ledge**

 _Put to rest_  
 _What you thought of me_  
 _While I clean this slate_  
 _With the hands of uncertainty_

 _Linkin Park - What I've Done_

The atmosphere was tense when Antonio stepped into Voight's office. He took up residence beside the door, nodding his head in greeting to Commander Fisher and Lieutenant Guthrie who returned the gesture. It didn't bode well that the four of them were in this small room together, it meant that there was something wrong and he was either the cause of it or the tool they wanted to use to solve the problem. He hadn't done anything that would have warranted such a visit so he was guessing that it was the latter.

"You know Lieutenant Guthrie from Narcotics?" Fisher queried, tilting his head to indicate to the stout Latino man in the room wearing a long wool jacket.

"Yea, we've done some work together in the past." Antonio responded, bowing his head politely.

He could tell Guthrie was rattled, it was in his abrupt movements as he prowled by the windows like a panther waiting to be unleashed from it's cage. His expression was taunt and strained as he paced. Antonio didn't like where this was going, he could feel it in his bones that this was going to lead somewhere bad, the same way it had the last time he'd worked with Guthrie.

"For the last 18 months, Narcotics has had an officer deep undercover with a robbery crew flooding the city with Schedule II prescription drugs." Commander Fisher narrated spreading out a series of photographs out upon Voight's desk for them all to see. "Three days ago that officer, Rick Manning, went dark."

Three days, wasn't necessarily cause for alarm, hell last time he had worked with Guthrie, it had been longer. Then again that was also the time he'd nearly ended up going down the tubes so it appeared things had changed since then.

For the first time since Antonio had entered the office Guthrie had stopped moving, he stood in place, his arms crossed over his chest as he rocked on his heels instead.

"My undercovers check in with me every day." he told them before looking pointedly at Antonio. "If not in person, then by phone."

Antonio had the good grace to at least nod his agreement at the statement. It was clear that he was one of the reasons his superior had put that system into place. It had started to get messy last time and he knew that he had caused Guthrie more headaches than he'd needed to.

"Ivory Tower fears the crew made Manning for a cop." Fisher continued, his hands on his hips pushing back his windbreaker as Hank rose to his feet and flicked through the pictures on his desk.

"Well, let's round them up and find out." Hank stated before Guthrie interrupted him.

"No, we can't do that." he told the rest of them before pointing at the glossy images scattered on the desk. "This crew's part of a chain of suppliers my team's been working for two years."

His gaze flickered to Antonio, there was hostility in those eyes of his and Antonio found himself standing strong against it. He watched curiously as the other man turned his attention back to Fisher.

"Commander, this is the reason why you need to keep this investigation in Narcotics. No one understands the stakes better than we do." Guthrie implemented once more.

Voight moved around his desk coming to stand along side Antonio, in what seemed to be an action of solidarity. He understood that to mean that Voight had his back no matter that however he was still trying to figure out the context.

"We already had this conversation." Fisher reminded the other man firmly. "We're not having it again."

Antonio could see the muscle in Guthrie's cheek tick at the rebuke before he took a step back, adhering to the Commander's decision with barely concealed agitation. Fisher turned his attention to Antonio once more, their gazes meeting as the other man laid out the situation.

"You worked an assignment for Guthrie a few years ago where you connected with one of the crew members." Fisher informed Antonio, his expression deadly serious as he spoke. "We want you to reestablish contact and find out what happened to Officer Manning."

For a moment Antonio didn't speak, he simply stood there taking in the Commander's words and listening to the thrum of his own pulse as he replayed them over and over again in his head. Commander Fisher was still talking but Antonio wasn't hearing the words, all he could see where the words "deep cover" flashing like a neon sign in his head and he simply couldn't get past it. He knew he had no choice in this. Fisher's words were barely less than an order and there was another cop's life hanging in the balance. There wasn't the option to say no.

"There are some things I need to take care of first." he heard himself saying as his brain kicked into gear once more trying to figure out how the hell he was going to explain this to the important people in his life. It had caused enough problems when he had gone under back then, now he had no idea what would happen.

"You have a couple of hours." Fisher informed him before casting a glance at Voight, who stood beside Antonio silent and stoic. "Every second counts."

* * *

 _ **Only four days to go guys!**_

 _Anime: lol Al would defo give him the talk, despite the fact they've been together a while now. That was really their first proper date. I think the two of them have an amazing way of pacifying the other and they both know that it has to be a give and take relationship. Thank you so much for your well wishes!_

 _Lauren: I thought they needed some time to themselves and a little date seemed perfect. Thank you so much for your well wishes. I hope you have a good time away!_

 _Tiffany: Thank you so much for your kind words, I'm glad you love this couple so much._


	56. Chapter 56: Always

**Chapter Fifty Six: Always**

 _I found the saviour_  
 _I don't think he remembers_  
 _'Cause he's off to pay his crimes_  
 _And he's got no time for mine_

 _Halsey - Coming Down_

There was only one more thing left for Antonio to do right now but the problem was he didn't want to do it. The cop in him was all for going undercover for weeks on end to help out a brother in arms but the man in him protested fiercely. The repercussions of this decision would effect his real life in a way that would have consequences further down the line, he believed that wholeheartedly. He had known that one day it would come to this, he had just hoped that it was a long time in the future.

Maggie was used to him spending a night undercover, it was a part of his role in Intelligence but this time around he would be asking her to put their relationship on hold for what could end up being days or weeks.

This operation was so much bigger than the two of them and Antonio knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't participate. A fellow cop's life hung in the balance and if he was the other man's best shot then so be it.

He watched from the doorway of his kitchen as Maggie stood before him, folding up laundry from the dryer. She was wearing a loose grey vest that hell past her hips over black leggings and warm socks. That chestnut hair of hers was pulled back into a messy bun as she bopped her head to the music in her white ear buds. She hadn't heard him enter and for a moment Antonio found himself content with simply watching her. She belonged here in his house and he had been thinking just last night how it would make sense for her to move in with him. Their relationship may be new but their love for one another wasn't and he missed her in the nights she chose to stay at her own apartment.

It was tearing him up inside, knowing that he would have to leave her. He wondered if she had felt like this when she had decided to take part of the Bambarek operation. Had it felt like her heart was literally ripping itself apart? It was wrenching and twisting in his chest as he lingered in the doorway for just a second longer trying to hold off the inevitable.

He knew what it was like to be on the other side of this. For him it had felt like she was pulling the rug right out from under his feet. He had never told her but for months that sense of betrayal had dogged his footsteps, he had blamed her for leaving him and the thought that she would do the same ate at him deep inside. He hated the idea of causing her pain but this was something he had to do.

Maggie glanced up, finally sensing his presence. A smile froze on those delicate features of hers as she absorbed the expression on his handsome face. Her smile was falling away now as she tugged the earphones from her ears and set the IPod down on the work surface.

"Antonio?" she questioned, her voice full of concern.

"Maggie..." he began, trying to figure out the first place to even start.

She was losing him, she could read it in the haunted expression on those finely chiseled features of his. For a moment she found herself unable to speak, she had known this would happen someday but now the time was here she didn't want him to leave. There were so many things she wanted to say but the words simply wouldn't leave her mouth.

"How long?" she asked him quietly, wrapping her arms around herself to ward off the chill that was vibrating up along her spine.

"I'm hoping it's just a few days but it could be weeks, maybe longer." Antonio answered honestly, taking a step into the room.

Their lives were shifting once more and the momentum was gathering in the air around them. There was a numbness starting to rise up in Maggie, it was a self defense mechanism. One that she had used along time ago to shield herself from Antonio when things between them got a little too close for comfort.

She was shutting down, Antonio could see it the way he had back then but this time it was different. He wouldn't let her freeze him out no matter how much she tried. He didn't want to walk away leaving his gaping distance between the two of them. He needed her to know that he was going to come back to her no matter how long it fingertips were already reaching out and smoothing away the hair away from her pale, pretty features. It made his heart ache in his chest at the thought of those lonely nights without her.

"This is something I have to do." he told her as gently as possible. "I wouldn't leave you or the kids if it wasn't for a good reason, I know you understand that."

She did and it was like a blow to the chest admitting that. She had been in his position almost three years ago now. Only her reasons had been selfish and his were far more noble, he wouldn't leave unless he had to. She knew that deep down in her gut. His hand cupped her cheek, his thumb smoothing over the apple of her cheek lightly.

She couldn't make a big deal of this, because the moment she did would be the moment that their relationship would begin to fracture. What the two of them had was based on faith, she had to trust him to do his job without her by his side.

"We knew we'd have to do this sometime right?" Maggie said softly as she reached up, clasping his hand to her cheek lovingly.

They could deal with this. Maggie two of them were strong and resilient, they had what it took to go the distance.

"I'll be back before you know it." Antonio uttered as he leaned in close, placing a tender kiss on those pert pink lips of hers.

Jesus he was going to miss this, he thought, his hands sliding down to her waist before Maggie wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as hard as she could against her supple body. Antonio gathered her up tenderly in his arms before clasping her close, his heart beating against hers as he held her. He wasn't ready to let go yet, he needed just a few more seconds with her, a few more minutes to convince himself that she'd still be here when he got back.

"Come back to me ok?" Maggie whispered as she held onto him for dear life.

Antonio pressed his lips to her forehead as he spoke, forcing every single emotion he felt for his lover into that embrace as he spoke.

"Always."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys. Thank you very much for your patience with me. I got married on Thursday and it has been a whirlwind!**_

 _Anime: You say drama I say Yay! You are right, drama will follow! What did you think of Maggie's reaction? Maggie will always support him._

 _Soccer: They are my fav people to write at the moment. You'll have to wait and see what happens with this case and these two._

 _Dark: I just want to hug Maggie during this time. Did you like her reaction? You'll have to wait and see how this effects them but it is going to be a bumpy ride. She is part of that reason but his kids are definitely the main one._

 _Lauren: Thank you for taking the time to review. I can't wait for you to see how this continues and how it effects the two of them._


	57. Chapter 57: Duty Calls

**Chapter Fifty Seven: Duty Calls**

 _I'm going down in flames_  
 _I'm falling into this again, yeah_

 _3 Doors Down - Going Down In Flames_

 _For the first time in his life Antonio had resorted to begging as Maggie rode him, pushing his needy, sensuous form to the pinnacle of release before starting all over again. The pleasure made him delirious, all he could think about was the ecstasy of being inside her as she began to move above him once more, her lithe thighs hugging his waist. All of the control that he normally exhibited was gone and he lay wanton and desperate underneath her, his fingertips digging into her hips as cried out her name._

" _I want you to remember this." she murmured, her nails lightly scratching over the scars on his chest in the most delicious way. "I want you to remember every single moment of being with me like this."_

" _Maggie please." he pleaded once more, his dark eyes closed as his head tipped back into the pillow. She had never heard that tone of his before, that wanting, dangerous lilt that twanged within his voice signalling the end of his self control._

 _Jesus, the ecstasy was exploding like bursts of flame in Antonio's body as he hissed through his teeth trying to stave off his orgasm. She was so wet and tight, the pleasure was ricocheting through him as her sensual whimpers echoed in his ears like a crescendo to a symphony that only his heart could hear._

 _He could feel her walls clenching like a velvet fist around his dick as her head tipped back, spilling that glossy chestnut hair of hers down her back as his name rolling off her tongue. His body stretched taunt as he arched even harder into her gripping tightness._

 _The climax was unbelievable, the waves of pleasure stole away their breath as they erupted at the same moment riding out the intense rapture together in a sea of bliss. There was a moment of sheer heaven where there were no barriers, no problems, no responsibilities. Only the two of them existing together in one space._

That had been four hours ago and he couldn't help but think of Maggie lying amongst his tussled sheets, her glossy chestnut hair mused up and her pert pink lips swollen from their greedy kisses. He hated leaving her like that, he wanted nothing more than to climb back under the quilt and kiss her until she was breathless again. However duty called and he had found himself in the shower with his forehead pressed to the cool tiles as he washed the evidence of their love making from his skin and now he was here sitting in this shitty run down booth across from Cooper as he recounted their exploits.

Trust came easy to the other man and Antonio had proved himself so many times before, at this point he was surprised Coop was still in the game, the other man had always talked about taking off to St Louis and working a roofing gig. He never could get his head screwed on straight and Antonio used that to his advantage. Despite all of that he found he liked Cooper, there was something about the other man that drew Antonio to him. He thought it had something to do with the fact he reminded him of an old buddy he had when he was slinging dime bags as a teenager. Sometimes stepping into this life was seeing the other side of the coin. He thought his identity, Mike Diaz was the kind of man he could have ended up being if he hadn't gotten involved with the boxing gym.

Antonio Dawson was a good cop, but Mike Diaz was a good criminal. Last time he'd used this cover he had lost his way for a while, gotten caught up in the motions and become that guy, the one with no responsibilities or ties. That life could be alluring sometimes and he admitted he had taken to it, he had been in a bad place at the time and his head wasn't screwed on tight. This time though it was different, he was focused firmly on the role he had to play and he couldn't afford to fall back in to Diaz's old habits.

"And what are you doing in here, Diaz?" Coop asked him, his elbows coming to rest on the wooden table as he leaned forward. His cerulean eyes were on Antonio, reviewing the other man's features with curiosity.

Antonio looked back at Cooper as if he had asked the most ridiculous question in the word before he spoke, his beer still clutched in his hand as he pointed it at the other man.

"I was looking for you." he responded.

Cooper tilted his head at Antonio knowingly, his eyes narrowing slightly. Diaz was always after something else and Cooper knew that allowing Antonio to play into that role in all entirety.

"I was looking for work." he corrected himself before leaning forward conspiring. The shift in body language interested Cooper, he could tell the other man thought he was about to be let in on a secret as the two of them leaned in closer.

"I got to get some cash pretty quick. I won't bore you with the details, but it's family stuff." Antonio explained, his body language open as he spoke.

The good thing about Coop was he always wanted to help out where he could and for his old friend Diaz he would do whatever he could, he thought the two of them had had each other's backs when they had run together. Antonio knew that was the right button to push and his instincts served him correctly as Cooper's body language began to mirror his own.

"I wish I could help, but I'm kind of in the middle of something right now, and the crew I'm rolling with I don't call the shots." Cooper informed the man apologetically.

The disappointment on Antonio's features was very real but the words that were coming out of Cooper's mouth made the cogs in Antonio's head begin to turn, he had a back up plan for this and all it would take was a text to put it into action. He had known that Diaz couldn't just walk back in here after a couple of years expecting everything to be all sunshine and roses. It would take months to win Coop over the way he had the first time and both he and the missing officer didn't have that time.

"But I got your number, and if something pops up down the road, I'll reach out." Cooper said, raising to his feet before he grinned and clasped a hand to Antonio's shoulder. "It made my day seeing you, brother."

There was a moment between them, where for a single second he wasn't Antonio Dawson anymore, he really was Mike Diaz and he was looking at a brother in arms.

"We went through it, didn't we?" Cooper said with genuine emotion before he reached out to shake Antonio's hand. Antonio clapped his hand against Cooper's, maintaining eye contact as he spoke.

"We sure did."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys. Thank you for your congrats on the wedding. It was an amazing day!**_

 _Anime: It's not me tugging at the heart strings it's them as a couple. I really loved writing that scene because it was just this private moment that shows what their relationship is all about. I'm glad she has the others to support her and you know they will take care of her and the kids in that respect. The drama is coming so hold onto your hat, it gets hellishly bumpy._

 _Soccer: Thank you for a lovely review. I feel for them too and I just want to hug them both._

 _Buster: Thank you so much. We had a great time!_

 _Lauren: Thank you. We had an amazing day and we enjoyed it so much! Thanks for a great review, Antonio and Maggie just write themselves, I just knew how desperate and emotional the two of them would be in this situation. I felt like I was going through it with them too as I was writing it. There is so much drama coming up for these two so I hope it keeps you entralled._


	58. Chapter 58: Catch My Breath

**Chapter Fifty Eight: Catch My Breath**

 _Catching my breath, letting it go_  
 _Turning my cheek for the sake of this show_  
 _Now that you know, this is my life_  
 _I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

 _Kelly Clarkson - Catch My Breath_

Erin Lindsey: Hey, I just wanted to check in and see if you wanted to go for a drink later?

Maggie O'Neill: I'm taking the kids ice skating tonight but I can do Friday.

Erin Lindsey: I'm a pretty good skater, mind if I tag along? I haven't been to the rink in ages.

Maggie O'Neill: Be my guest, you can help me teach Diego how to skate :) Eva's already pretty good.

Erin Lindsey: I'll meet you downstairs after shift.

* * *

Nadia Decotis: Hey, I saw that article on you in the paper. Looking good Sergeant Platt!

Trudy Platt: My mom was so thrilled to read it. She's kept a copy for her scrap book!

* * *

Gabriel O'Neill: Hey Mags you coming to mass on Sunday?

Maggie O'Neill: It depends are you delivering it? X)

Gabriel O'Neill: You are getting way too big for your boots. :) Yes I am delivering it.

Maggie O'Neill: Then I will be there, in the row behind the Golden Oldies.

Gabriel O'Neill: It's not my fault my fans are senior citizens.

Maggie O'Neill: You better watch yourself I hear this month's novel from book club was a saucy tale about a young priest that falls for one of his parishioners.

Gabriel O'Neill: You are having me on.

Maggie O'Neill: Picture message attached.

Gabriel O'Neill: That may explain something Ms Howitz said to me the other day...

Maggie O'Neill: You know what they say about women with experience.

* * *

Greg Gerwitz: Brunette in Voight's office. She single?

Jay Halstead: Mouse, you've barely been here two minutes and your checking out the talent?

Greg Gerwitz: You are the one always telling me I should get out more. Never mind I'll check.

Jay Halstead: Do not hack her phone!

Greg Gerwitz: I really wish I hadn't read those texts between you and her.

Jay Halstead: I warned you not to hack her phone.

* * *

Kayla Sharpe: Is everything alright? I've been trying to call Maggie over the past couple of hours but she'd not been picking up.

Sean Roman: It's not been a great day for her. Antonio has to go deep cover, they aren't sure how long yet.

Kayla Sharpe: I can't imagine what that must be like for her or the kids. Then again it can't be easy for him.

Sean Roman: Yea it's a tough one, I think she's probably still trying to process it.

Kayla Sharpe: I'll catch up with her tomorrow, in the meantime what are you up to tonight?

Sean Roman: Depends. Are you hungry?

Kayla Sharpe: Always.

Sean Roman: Dinner at Bellini?

Kayla Sharpe: You read my mind x

* * *

Kim Burgess: Adam told me about Antonio. I'm really sorry you have to go through this. You don't have to do it though. I've got your back x

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this snippet!**

 _Anime: lol I promise you will love the drama, I can't wait until you get to those chapters. I think Antonio knows he's going to get an amazing reunion gift when he comes back. I'm glad your enjoying this!_

 _Lauren: I am really glad you enjoyed it! They needed some time with each other and I always think Maggie would make sure that Antonio had no reason to forget her. It is hinted over the next few chapters how he managed to slide a little. I hope you like what comes next!_

 _Soccer: Thanks for your kind words, I can't wait for you to see the next few chapters._


	59. Chapter 59: Hot Chocolate

**Chapter Fifty Nine: Hot Chocolate**

 _I know you don't believe it,_  
 _But I said it and I still mean it,_  
 _When you heard what I told you,_  
 _When you get worried I'll be your soldier._

 _Gavin DeGraw - Soldier_

Warren Park Ice Rink was a quaint ice rink closer to Maggie's apartment than it was to Antonio's house. There were fairy lights twisted up among the outstretched branches giving the place an almost magical atmosphere. That was one of the reasons Maggie loved the place so much, it gave her a sense of hope. It made her think that anything could happen and right now in her heart she needed that faith. She had to believe that Antonio would come back to her safe and unharmed, that he wouldn't slip back into the character he had played back then.

They had talked before he had left earlier today, he had told her about what happened last time he had taken the identity of Mike Diaz and how hard it had been to find his way back. Becoming the other man had made him see the flip side of his life, what things could have been if he'd carried on down the path he was taking as a teenager. He admitted the lack of responsibility had been enticing, living simply on his own wits exhilarating. It wasn't hard to get dragged under and forget who you were.

The sweet scent of chocolate wafted through the air and Maggie inhaled it deeply allowing the smell to ground herself once more as she leaned over the wall of the ice rink watching Eva teaching Diego how to skate on the ice.

She didn't need to worry about Antonio, she chided herself. Things were different now and he had a strong team backing him up. Those guys were like a family, they would go to the ends of the earth for one another.

She couldn't afford to let that concern build up inside of her otherwise she knew that it had the potential to drive her crazy. However it was hard being on the outside. In the past even if she wasn't undercover with him she had still been in the wings, always in the right place for whenever he needed her. Now she was simply the spouse and it didn't sit well with her. She liked having all the information and knowing the angles, it meant she had a read on how everything would play out. Now she was in the dark and it jangled on her nerves.

"I have one Caramel Hot Chocolate and one Vanilla." Erin said as she stepped up to Maggie, a cardboard take out cup in each gloved hand. "Take your pick."

The two of them were dressed similarly in dark colored duffel coats with fur-lined hoods and bobble hats on their heads. Winter in Chicago was not kind to those what were under dressed hence why everyone else here was bundled up including the Dawson kids.

"I need the sugar." Maggie responded taking the caramel hot chocolate from Erin's hands.

"Somehow I thought you would." the other woman said as she sidled up alongside Maggie so that she too was leaning on the plastic wall that separated the spectators from the ice rink. There was silence between the two of them for a moment as they watched the two children skating together, Eva's hand holding Diego's as he guided her less skilled brother around the ice.

"I thought you wanted to get out on the ice." Maggie said, taking the plastic lid off of her hot chocolate so she could sip it from the cup.

Erin cast her knowing smile before angling her body to face Maggie to that the two of them were parallel.

"I think by now we both know that was a ploy." Erin spoke honestly, raising the cup to her lips as she stared back at Maggie over the rim of it.

"I suspected as much." Maggie informed the other woman, casting a glance over the kids as they skated past, before raising her hand in greeting. "But to what end?"

Erin wrapped both of her hands around her take out cup to warm them through her gloves.

"I know you Maggie, I know how your brain works." Erin murmured, before blowing on the hot liquid with pert lips. "The not knowing drives you crazy. It's the reason you are such a good cop, you always follow through."

"Sounds like you've got me pegged." Maggie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Everything Erin was saying was true, she did hate not knowing the reasons behind things. Although she acknowledged that the world was made up of shades of grey she liked it when things fitted precisely into boxes.

"I want you to know I'm here for you okay?" Erin said finally, as she clasped her hot chocolate to her chest so she could feel the warmth through her jacket. "And I will keep you in the loop, the best that I can."

Maggie didn't speak, she simply reached out and placed her hand upon Erin's before squeezing it tightly. There were no words that could express how Maggie was feeling right now. Erin was offering her a lifeline and she appreciated more than she could ever say.

"You wanna get out on the ice and show these kids how it's done?" Erin queried the other woman, her pretty features full of mirth as she set her hot chocolate down on the bench behind them.

Maggie laughed, it was a music sound that came straight from her belly and Erin was glad to hear it. She had worried that Antonio's assignment would send Maggie into a tailspin but things were different now. She could see the other woman was more at ease with herself, there was a confidence there that had grown in the past few months and she was glad to see that it wasn't tethered to the man in her life.

"You have to each Eva how to twirl." Maggie told Erin as she set down her own cup of hot chocolate.

"I'll even teach you a thing or two." Erin teased the other woman before dropping down onto the bench and reaching for her skates.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, thank you to everyone who is taking the time to read and review this story!**_

 _Emily: Kayla is one of my fav chars to write and she was lent to me by_ _chrisxgirlx. She is currently working on a Roman and Kayla story and has an amazing history and back story developed for her. We will be meeting Kayla's dad in the chapters a head and seeing a little more into his feelings on Sean._

 _Anime: I can imagine Mouse doing that and being like OMG I am blind. I would be like that too. The group are like one giant family and I love the fact that they all watch out for Maggie when the chips are down. No matter what happens Maggie will always be in the kids lives and I think it helps Antonio maintain some stability for them. Hopefully she will maintain some balance._

 _Lauren: I love writing the text chapters because it lets me get in everyone's heads. I love writing Maggie and Kim but I have to admit Maggie and Roman have grown on me immensely. I absolutely love writing the two of them and you'll see why in the next few chapters. Antonio's time away will put some things in perspective for the two of them but it also has long reaching consequences._

 _Soccer: Thanks for the great review. I work like hell on these chapters and it's lovely to see that the work is appreciated._


	60. Chapter 60: Shirt On

**Chapter Sixty: Shirt On**

 _Faster than a shooting star_  
 _Baby you stole my heart_  
 _I never want it back_

 _Phillip LaRue - Found_

Kayla was aching, it was a good ache, the kind that came from staying up all night doing devilishly sexy things with the handsome man that was sleeping contently beside her. She propped her head up on her hand, watching the rise and fall of his bare chest as Sean Roman slept. His clean shaven cheek was pressed into her pillow, his head tilted towards her, his blond hair tousled from last night's antics. He looked so relaxed right now, like there was nothing in the world that could touch him and she enjoyed seeing this aspect of him. Sometimes she thought he carried the weight of the world on those shoulders of his and she loved seeing him carefree.

There was no doubt in her mind how she felt about him. He was the first man she had come to trust after what had happened to her, the only one she felt truly safe with. They had come such a long way since that night in Molly's, the one where she'd literally bumped into him at the bar. She had been meek and unsettled, still trying to find her feet after the situation with her ex. She had forgotten how thrilling it could be when you met someone you connected with and the chemistry she had with Sean practically sizzled with sparks every time the two of them were in close proximity to one another.

One autumn night Sean had offered to walk her home after a late spell in Molly's and as the two of them had exited the bar something had happened. Her heel had caught a crack in the side walk and she had gone careening into him, before she knew it she was in his arms, pressed against that broad chest of his, her heart beating wildly. She'd tilted her head up and found herself hooked by his vibrant azure eyes. She didn't know who started the kiss, or even who ended it, she just remembered the gentle caress of his lips upon hers, his tongue teasing the parting of her mouth before she had moaned and drawn him in even closer. They had gone to Sean's instead that night, that torrid passion had swept up inside of them like a tornado and they were powerless to resist it.

In the elevator to his floor, she remembered that ragged pant in her ear as her tongue swiped at the curve of his throat, her nimble fingers already delving into the recesses of his shirt. It had been over a year since she had allowed anyone to touch her and she craved that physical and emotional contact more than anything else at that moment. Once inside of his apartment he had taken his time with her, he had undressed her slowly, his hands gliding all over her body as he stroked, kissed and teased her into submission. He'd treated her like a goddess that night, describing how beautiful she was, how good her skin felt against his. She knew now that they were words he used only for her, that even back then she was special to him. He made sure she knew it and she loved him for it.

A couple of weeks ago she used to worry that she didn't have enough of herself to give to him but she had come to understand their relationship wasn't about giving or taking. It was about partnership and supporting the other when they needed it. She'd tried to avoid him for so long before Kim had gotten shot, she hadn't been ready to acknowledge the feelings inside of her or to let go of that barrier of fear that kept her from embracing her life fully. However seeing how something so random could happen on the job had been the wake up call she needed, all she could think about at the time was how glad she was it wasn't Sean who had been at that door. She knew that was selfish but it was also honest. At that point she had made the decision to let go of the past and step forward into her future.

It had killed her turning up at the hospital and seeing him so broken and upset, his shoulders sagging in that small metal chair as he rubbed his hands over his face. She had never seen him look so tired or dejected, he didn't deal well with mental strife and she could see all of those emotions warring inside of him. At that moment he needed someone, more than he had ever needed anyone and it was time for her to step up.

Now he was here in her apartment, asleep in her bed, hopefully having blissful dreams.

Groaning quietly Kayla arched along the length of the bed, stretching out those aching muscles before slipping out from underneath the sheets. She scooped up the blue and white striped shirt that Sean had been wearing last night and slipped it over her head. It fell to mid thigh, covering the rest of her assets. She rolled up the sleeves to her elbows before tiptoeing from the bedroom and padding towards the kitchen in search of caffeine. It had been a late shift for Sean last night so she was happy to leave him sleeping in the bedroom, he'd been beyond exhausted when the two of them had finally slipped into sleep after hours of slow, deliberate love making.

Kayla flicked on the coffee machine, popping in one of the coffee pods she enjoyed so much before slotting a mug under the nozzle. She only had a couple of hours until she was on shift herself, which would give her enough time to grab a shower before she departed for work. First though, she needed coffee.

Kayla could feel his intimate gaze on her as she added the sugar to her coffee, tapping the teaspoon twice against the mug before she glanced over her shoulder. Her dark eyebrows raised as she took in the sight of him standing in the bedroom doorway wearing nothing but the top sheet from her bed wrapped around his hips. The sheet hung low, giving Kayla a very nice view of his firm muscular chest as he leaned against the door frame, an inviting eyebrow arched and that wicked smirk of his curving across his handsome features.

"Come back to bed." he murmured, his azure eyes drinking in his lover's supple form as she stood there wearing nothing but his shirt.

His love for her was insatiable, he was visibly aroused, he knew she could see it through the sheet he held against his lower body and it made him throb when she licked her lips as her gaze lowered to it.

"I suppose I could come back to bed for the right incentive." she teased him, taking slow deliberate steps towards him, his shirt rustling with every move she made. It was all he could do not to reach out and clasp her to him, instead he backed up until he was standing at the base of her bed.

"You look good wrapped up in my sheets." Kayla told him with a teasing lilt to her voice before she placed a dainty hand to his chest and pushed him backwards onto the bed.

Her fingertips reached down for the shirt's hem so that she could drag it up along the length of her sensuous form. She paused for a moment, laughing gleefully at his words as he spoke.

"Keep the shirt on."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, a few people have been asking for more on Kayla and Roman so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _Anime: I just want to hug Maggie sometimes but I know she has Erin to do that for me. I think it's really hard for her to be on the opposite side of the fence. Erin knows her well enough to know that she will drive herself crazy, the same way Erin would if it was Jay._

 _Lauren: I like writing things from Maggie's POV because it gives more insight to Antonio as a person. I always think it's shame n the series that we only get to see certain aspects of him. The undercover work will always be a part of them as a couple no matter what and it comes into play in a larger way later on._

 _Western: Hi, it's great to meet you and thank you for taking the time to read and review this story. Your words are very kind and have really made me smile. I found it really odd that there weren't many stories about Antonio despite the fact he is such a great char. (I also feel the same about Roman.) Both Maggie and him always have this really strong connection and it's great to write the two of them._


	61. Chapter 61: Judgement Call

**Chapter Sixty One: Judgement Call**

 _Baby, I'm not made of stone, it hurts_  
 _Loving you the way I do, it hurts_

 _Emeli Sande- Hurts_

The noise was blaring and violent, shrieking like whistle as it ripped through Maggie's sleep, dragging her back into the world of the living.

"Antonio." she muttered, her face was pressed into his pillow inhaling his unique masculine scent as she reached out to prod him awake. Although how anyone could sleep through that deafening noise she would never understand. "Your alarm is going off."

Her hand hit empty space, her palm smoothing over the cool sheets as she growled into the pillow, remembering that she had slept alone last night. The alarm was still blasting, it's shrill tone piercing her ear drums as she launched herself across the bed and at his nightstand in order to shut off the stupid alarm clock by slapping it with the palm of her hand. He must have forgotten to turn it off before he left yesterday, not that she blamed him. He had other things to occupy his mind, ones that hadn't involved their normal day to day domesticity.

Maggie groaned, burying her face into his pillow again, shoving away that thought, the more time she gave to it the more she would continue to wind herself up about the time they were spending apart. If she closed her eyes for a minute, it was almost as if he was still here, dozing beside her. She wished that was true, she really did.

A door slammed down the hall and Maggie knew that Eva had just claimed the bathroom as her own for the next thirty minutes. It meant Maggie had to get up in the next ten minutes to sort out breakfast and make sure Diego was out of bed before ensuring the kids had lunches packed for school today. Laura would have returned from her course trip to Seattle by two pm and would be picking the kids up from school, which suited Maggie perfectly since she was on the later shift today with Roman.

Just a few more days, she told herself, slinging her arm over her head as she stared at the ceiling. She just had to get through the next few days.

* * *

The meeting point was a blue, painted, bandstand that lined the front of the shoreline close to the river. Thick snow graced the ground it, stretching for miles towards the beige warehouses in the distance. Antonio could see for miles, there wasn't another soul in this area except for the other three men lingering in the shelter of the concrete bandstand behind him as he leaned against the metal post listening.

"Two hundred k?" Guthrie snapped incredulously. "No way. That's impossible, unless he was keeping it in his house before he vouchered it."

"He have a girlfriend? Either for the role he was playing or just some girl on the side?" Voight asked the other man, his voice deathly serious as he spoke.

Antonio knew that tone well. It meant Voight already knew the answer to the question he was asking. He must be gauging Guthrie's response to the question, to see if he knew the other man as well as he thought he did. From what Antonio had learned about Manning, he thought maybe the other man had slipped up and taken the money, he couldn't prove it yet but there was a distrust when it came to one of the main players. One that came from a fresh betrayal.

He rose his hand to his jaw, his gloved fingers feeling out the darkening bruise just under the curve of his lower lips from where Parker had punched him in the mouth. That hit had knocked him out for a couple of minutes and he'd come too with an aching jaw and severe disorientation. It had taken him a couple of seconds to get his head straight but he'd managed to slip seamlessly back into the role of Mike Diaz, Parker hadn't been any the wiser.

"I don't think you know your guy, Alan, or you do, and I'm not getting all the information." Voight informed the other man, his voice glacial as he spoke.

There was more at risk than just Manning, Antonio's life was at stake and one of the things that stopped him from even considering stepping over that ledge this time was the knowledge that Voight was looking out for him. He believed in this situation his Sergeant really did have his best interests at heart and that settled the cop inside of him. His team had his back no matter what and they supported one another through hell and high water.

"You know I should knock you on your ass for saying that, right?" Guthrie snarled back, clearly affronted by the implication.

Antonio got what Vought was doing, it was smart. He was pushing every single one of the other man's buttons to figure out how deep Manning's indiscretions went. He wanted to see if the apple was the only thing that was poisoned and not the whole damned tree.

"I'm gonna put my guy in the jungle to find one of yours, I want to know everything that's going on." Voight returned before Commander Fisher decided to diffuse the situation.

Antonio took that time to gather his thoughts, the new information he had received from Voight was enlightening and it made him consider his play once more. He was at a crossroads here, he could either do the job that Parker had offered him or CPD could pull the whole crew in. He weighted the options carefully, the logistics working in his brain as he turned around to find Voight's eyes on him.

The other man's gaze lowered to Antonio's balled fists as he bumped the right one on top of the left. It was a motion he conducted when he was struggling to puzzle out a situation, something he usually exhibited when he was stressed. He hated the fact the younger cop was on the line here but he respected the other man for making the decision to go through with this operation. Antonio had a lot more to lose than most people but his bravery spoke volumes about his character.

"Manning either skimmed from this crew and got killed for it, or they got him somewhere trying to get their money back." Antonio uttered as the pieces of the jigsaw in his head began to slot together. "And he knows if he tells 'em, he puts his wife in danger."

Fisher dug his hands into his pockets before tilting his head towards Voight's, his cautious eyes seeking guidance in the other man's features.

"You want to pull the crew in, lean on 'em?" Fisher asked before Antonio broke in.

"No, they won't give it up, not these guys." Antonio informed the Commander, shaking his head venomously. "I can find out where Manning is. I just need more time.  
Let me hit the lab with them tonight."

Antonio wasn't even sure when he made that decision, he just knew that it felt like the right thing to do. He trusted his gut when it came to situations like this and it was screaming for him to do the job tonight in order to win the crew's trust. He couldn't imagine what it must be like for Manning's wife sitting back at home not knowing what had happened to her husband and why.

"Your call." Fisher responded, his gaze resting firmly on Hank as he took in Antonio's words.

"Give me a minute?" Voight requested from the Commander, who nodded his agreement before stepping away from the bandstand, following in Guthrie's footsteps. There was silence between Voight and Antonio for a minute as they watched him leave before Voight turned his full attention to the younger man.

"Hey bro." Voight muttered in that low gravelly tone of his before he asked the question that had been on his lips the entire time they'd been standing on the bandstand. "You all right?"

There was understanding in that analytical stare of his. He wanted Antonio to know that he had options, that he didn't have to go through with this. No one would think any less of him if he stepped down from this especially if Manning was a dirty cop,

"Yeah." Antonio nodded convincingly. "I'm fine."

He was still in control of himself. He knew that he was still Antonio Dawson, detective, lover, father and that Mike Diaz was a role that he was playing. The lines weren't as blurred as they were back then when he'd had one foot over the ledge. His head was screwed on and he was solid and he allowed himself to drop his guard for a moment allowing Voight to see that. The older man clapped him on the back, the gesture warm and reassuring as he spoke.

"Just remember what you're coming home to."

Everyday, Antonio thought. Every damned moment he was undercover, he thought of Maggie and kids.

His smile was genuine as he tilted his head towards Voight before speaking.

"How could I forget?"

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, I'm back in work this week so updates may be a little more sporadic but they will definitely be regular.**_

 _Anime: I thought Kayla and Roman needed some time to themselves to be with each other. The two of them are such an amazing couple and I really adore writing them. I think there are a few more of their chapters coming up._

 _Lauren: They are just a wonderful couple to write, they are so fun and easy to work with. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and I'm glad I had the chance to write the two of them. I thought it was time for everyone to see more on how Kayla thought of their relationship and her future with Roman._

 _Amber: Don't worry, I know that people get busy so you don't have to worry about it. I'm glad your enjoying this so much and that you came back to read after all._

 _Western: I'm glad your enjoying this story, it is such fun to write. The intimate scenes are fun to write when the couple just works and these guys just work for me so I am very lucky in that respect. Maggie and Antonio are the best to write, I adore writing them because of the amazing dynamic the two of them have. It was tough trying to figure out their relationship in the beginning because of the situation with Laura. I wanted Trudy and Maggie to have a moment together and I thought the Puppies would be an excellent touch._

 _Phoenix: Thank you for taking the time to catch up. He has had a couple of moments in Justice for me but not many I have to admit, I kind of just hope he eventually comes back to PD. I'm glad you love Roman and Kayla, they are a joy to write._


	62. Chapter 62: What Do You Do

**Chapter Sixty Two:** **What Do You Do**

 _All his life he's been told  
He'll be nothing when he's old  
All the kicks and all the blows  
He won't ever let it show_

 _'Cause he's stronger than you know  
A heart of steel starts to grow_

 _The Script - Superheroes_

For the first time in the history of their partnership Maggie was driving the Squad Car. When it was her and Burgess the two of them took turns with Roman he was by far the better navigator so it was an unspoken rule that he do the driving. Over the past few weeks that they had worked together Maggie hadn't minded, it meant she could keep her eyes on the street in order to detect any potential signs of a crime. Her and Roman worked well together in that way, playing to each other's strengths was something that worked well for the both of them.

"Not that I'm not glad to be behind the wheel..." Maggie began as they drove down Roosevelt, pausing at the traffic lights as they switched to red. "...but what's with the change up?"

Roman shrugged his shoulders in response to her words before removing his cell phone from his pocket and glancing at the screen.

"You need the distraction more than I do." he remarked, using deft fingers to tap on the touch screen.

Maggie pursed her lips together tightly at the remark. He was right and she appreciated the consideration. Antonio had been gone a few days now and Maggie was getting the impression that his undercover work may stretch even longer. Erin had been great at keeping her in the loop, she knew for now he was safe and that he was still being monitored by Intelligence and that was the best she could hope for. However as stupid as it was to admit, she missed him.

"Thanks." Maggie said, bobbing her head slowly in agreement. "I know I've been a bit of a pain."

Roman returned his phone to the exterior pocket of his uniformed jacket, zipping it up before he turned his attention to his partner. Despite her words she hadn't been a pain, she was still as focused and tenacious as ever and he applauded that. It couldn't be easy dealing with what was going on in her life. He commended the way she stepped up to help out with Dawson's kids in his absence, Roman thought that showed some mettle. He knew Dawson would appreciate it. He didn't know what he would do if he was in her position. When he thought of those lonely few weeks without Kayla it made his chest literally ache. It was a different situation but the sense of absence was still acute. He knew what it felt like to be laying in bed thinking about someone you couldn't be with.

"A little distant maybe." Roman informed her with a lilt of humor. "But I can't complain about that."

"Not when I had to put up with you sulking like a teenager over Kayla." Maggie returned as she flicked the indicator on to signal the fact she was about to park up.

"I prefer the term 'brooding'." Sean retaliated glancing at the bodega they were pulling up along side. "It's what all those guys in the Twilight books do."

Maggie raised her eyebrows as she unfastened her seat belt.

"So you admit you have read them?" she prompted, the edges of her lips twitching.

"Behave yourself." Roman snorted before undoing his own seat belt as Maggie pressed the button down on her radio and spoke into it.

"Squad, hold us down on a personal at 4215 Roosevelt."

The operator's voice responded loud and clear through the speaker on her shoulder.  
"Copy that. 4215 Roosevelt."

Maggie opened the car door, stepping out and waiting for Roman to do the same before locking the car.

"You need to drink less coffee." Roman said disapprovingly, recognizing the movement of Maggie shifting from foot to foot with unease.

Maggie rolled her cobalt eyes towards the sky at his remark before entering the bodega and asking the clerk for the key to the bathroom. Roman sighed as he watched her retreating back before busying himself with perusing the shelves. He got that Maggie wasn't sleeping too great, she could try and hide the bags under her eyes with as much make up as she wanted but he recognized the signs. He could have just stayed in the car and waited like he had all the other times she'd had to take bathroom breaks over their last couple of shifts but he'd needed to stretch his legs and a change of scenery wouldn't do him any harm. He picked up some gum and a selection of Twizzlers from the counter before something on that that circular carousel caught his eye.

It was Captain America's shield on a thick, circular key ring. Kayla would love it, he knew that in a heartbeat and he found himself slapping it down on the counter along with his other purchases before handing over a five dollar bill from his front trouser pocket.

Maggie appeared alongside of him, thanking the clerk for the bathroom key before Roman handed her the paper bag of strawberry Twizzlers, slipping the gum and the keychain into his jacket pocket before zipping it up.

"You really do know how to cheer a girl up." Maggie told him, selecting a Twizzler before handing the packet back to him.

"I find sugar is the best medicine..." he trailed off sensing Maggie's change in demeanor as her gaze focused on something on the opposite side of the glass window.

"Maggie, what'd you see?" Roman prompted, following her gaze and seeing nothing but the abandoned storage place across the street.

"Two guys headed in there. One may have had a gun." she told him, slinking out of the door to the bodega, Roman jamming the Twizzlers into his jacket pocket before he followed her across the road.

"You saw a gun?" he questioned as they made it to the sidewalk, his hand already shifting towards his weapon.

"I think I did." Maggie clarified, unclipping the holster on her hip and drawing her Glock from it.

"You think you did, or you did?" Roman asserted trying to get a read on the situation.

"I don't know." Maggie told him, her voice even and level as they headed to the door around the side

Roman knew that tone, he had been in enough situations with Maggie to know that the cop in her was taking over. He appreciated the honesty and he was happy to let her lead for the moment.

"Do you want to call it in?" he asked her as they approached the door slowly, guns out as they tread carefully.

"No." Maggie stated, shaking her head to drive home her point. "I want to knock and see what's what."

Her hand was already balled up into a fist, pounding at the door as hard as she could so that the noise echoed through the empty alley. The door swung open revealing a guy of Asian origin in a grey woolen hat filling up the doorway.

"Sir, we're gonna ask you to step outside." Maggie begun, gesturing for him to step away from the door. "We're with the police department..."

The Asian man fell forward face first, his head hitting the ground with a resounding crack. Maggie holstered her weapon before dropping into a crouch alongside him, her keen cobalt eyes assessing him before she spoke.

"Roman, he's been shot..." she trailed off, the words dying in her throat as she she could sight of the glossy black Beretta pointed directly at her partner's head by another Asian man.

"We're just trying to help him." Maggie spoke softly, tilting her head towards the man lying on the floor.

Roman's azure hardened as they focused on the body in front of him before he cast a glance at Maggie kneeling before them unarmed. She was in a vulnerable position right now, despite the fact he was the one with a gun pressed to his head. His hands were free and he was close to the perp, he at least had some moves left.

"Give me your guns and your radios." Their captor ordered, jamming his gun into Roman's temple making him, grit his teeth at the sensation.

"We're not gonna give you our guns." Roman snapped, his voice full of aggression.

Suddenly the gun was turned on Maggie, she found herself staring back at the dark, vacuous hole as their captor barked at them again.

"Give me your guns or I shoot her in the face."

Her heart was thumping against her rib cage a mile a minute; she could feel her pulse in her throat as she allowed her cobalt eyes to flicker up towards Roman, gauging their next move. Resignation flickered in his azure eyes as he clamped his lips together grimly.

Both Maggie and Roman reached for the belts on their waists. It took just under a minute to strip both the belts and the radios from their uniformed before handing them over to their captor, who tossed them into the darkness behind him.

"Now, both of you, get in here." he commanded, the gun never wavering the entire time it spent pointed at Maggie. That was a bad sign, it meant that the perp was in control and he had no qualms over the next steps were going to play out.

"Look, man, there's no way we're going in there..." Roman was interrupted by their captor once more jabbing the Beretta forcefully in Maggie's direction.

"I'll kill her in the next three seconds." he told them, his voice as hard as iron as his cold eyes focused on his potential victim.

"Do not shoot her!" Roman yelled out loud, his hands raised as he shuffled towards the perp. "I'm doing what you said."

Their captor's arm shot out, his hand grasping Roman's jacket and yanking him through the doorway before shoving him in to the corridor. Roman let out a grunt of pain as he hit the wall, causing Maggie to flinch.

"Now you too." he snarled, the gun trained on her as she slowly rose to her feet.

Over his shoulder she could see Roman, those azure eyes of his met hers for the briefest of seconds, the expression on his face set in stubborn determination. She knew he was going to do something stupidly heroic. In this scenario he would come out the worst, they both knew that but he took that chance. He would do anything to save his partner, anything at all...

He lunged at the gun man, his left arm driving the gun upwards as he gripped the other man's shirt hurling him to the right and away from Maggie so that she was clear of the line of fire. Maggie screamed his name, lunging for the door, her fingers barely scrapping the slippery surface before the metal plated door slammed shut in her face.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, sorry for the late posting. As you know I have gone back to work and it's a little bit busy here!**_

 _Amber: I really like writing their routine, I have no idea. Maggie ahs never considered herself as a mother and having those two kids in her life challenges that line of thinking in her mind. They are a part of Antonio and by extension her too. I'd love for Antonio to come back to PD seen if it was just for a small break to cover Kim. I can not wait to see her baby._

 _Lauren: I think a lot of people can identify with Maggie in that chapter because it's something they've done themselves when they've missed their partner or woken up alone. I always imagine Hank is in your corner no matter what happens so long as you're honest with him, despite their differences he will always support Antonio, no matter what happens. This story arc is my fav because the consequences are so far reaching in my story._

 _Anime: It broke my heart writing it. I've done it to be honest when my husband has disappeared to work or has been away. I wanted to show despite the fact he's gone the world keeps going without him and I think that's important. You'll have to wait and see how the undercover stint plays out, I do warn you there are far reaching consequences to him going undercover this time around and it's not just for him. A few other people will be affected._

 _Soccer: You don't have to apologise, I know that you are busy at the moment so I honestly don't mind. Thank you for taking the time to write a review and for keeping up with this story._


	63. Chapter 63: Fight Song

**Chapter Sixty Three: Fight Song**

 _My power's turned on_  
 _Starting right now I'll be strong_  
 _I'll play my fight song_  
 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_  
 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _Rachel Platten - Fight Song_

 _ **Erin Lindsey to Maggie O'Neill: I wish you could see this right now. We have Tazer re-certification and Ruzek has just dropped like a sack of bricks.**_

* * *

 _ **Al Olinsky to Maggie O'Neill: Hey kid, just left a voicemail. You wanted to grab lunch later on?**_

* * *

 _ **Jay Halstead to Maggie O'Neill: Got Ruzek being tazed on video, remind me to show you later.**_

* * *

 _ **Kayla Sharpe to Sean Roman: You know how much I love the sub place. I'll meet you there at 1pm.**_

* * *

 _ **Antonio Dawson: The hit on Fulton Labs is a go for tonight.**_

 _ **Hank Voight: We'll be in place. Take care.**_

* * *

 _ **Hank Voight: The lab is on board, but it's too late to switch out the drugs. Narcotics is gonna wait in the shadows.**_

 _ **Simon Fisher: I will smooth things over with Guthrie. Anything else?**_

 _ **Hank Voight: They can tail the crew, ID the stash house and sit tight until we know Antonio's okay and we give them a green light.**_

 _ **Simon Fisher: That's generous of you giving them the bust.**_

 _ **Hank Voight: Right now the drugs aren't my concern. Finding Manning and ensuring Antonio's safety is.**_

* * *

 _ **Hank Voight: You and Jay are on guard duty tonight at Fulton Labs.**_

 _ **Al Olinsky: Antonio doing ok?**_

 _ **Hank Voight: So far, so good but be prepared to pull him out if we need to.**_

* * *

Getting into the building had been easy, easier than Maggie had thought it would be under the circumstances. The hard part had been keeping quiet and locating something that she could use as a weapon, even now scuffed piece of metal scaffolding felt heavy in her hands as she surveyed the carnage in front of her. Three people were down, the original perp, an African American guy with a gun shot to his stomach and her partner Sean Roman. It took everything she had not to rush over to him, already she could see the vivid red blood marring his hand as he lay on side unresponsive. Instead she crept towards him, taking a moment to poke the perp with the pole and acknowledging the fact that he was clearly out cold.

She dropped into a crouch beside her partner, setting down the pipe behind her.

"Sean." Maggie called out his name, her voice trembling as her gaze lingered on his bloody hand, his jacket shielding the rest of his torso from her view. "Sean are you hit?"

Roman moaned, the noise low like a growl as Maggie used the jacket for leverage in order to get him onto his back so she could survey the damage. He was fighting her now, his movements slack and weak as he tried to put his right palm up towards his head.

"Stop." she told him her voice firm as he grunted once more, his azure eyes dull as they flickered open. "Stop fighting me for a minute."

He was disorientated but he seemed to recognize her voice even if it was only for a moment so she could check him over to ensure there were no bullet wounds on his person. Next she turned her attention to the thick, dark blood that was seeping down the right side of his face.

"You've been hit in the head." Maggie said gently, her cobalt eyes meeting his for the first time since she had entered the room. She clasped his hand lightly drawing it away from the injury so she could take a better look. There was so much blood, it was matted in his dark blond hair and running in rivets down his face.

He groaned again, trying to roll onto his side causing Maggie to press her dainty hands down on his shoulders to prevent him from moving.

"Stop." she said, her tone more forceful this time as she met his azure eyes once more. "Look it's me and I am trying to help you but you need to listen to me."

She could tell that his adrenaline was kicking in, his fight or flight response was working overtime and he wanted out of this place as much as she did. They didn't know how many people were in this building or who could come running, both of them were unarmed so their first priority had to be getting the hell out of here and back to their Squad Car.

"We're gonna get you out of here." she told him, lifting up his left arm and tucking her shoulder under it. "But you are going to have to help me because you weigh a ton."

"Not fat." he mumbled, his legs kicking out, his boots trying to get some traction as he fought against the disorientation, trying to get some sort of control over his limbs.

"Just hold on to my jacket." Maggie uttered as his fingers slipped off the material, causing him to fall back flat on the floor.

Maggie's ears pricked up a slight noise behind her, it sounded like fabric rustling across concrete. She turned to glance over her shoulder seeing their captor crawling on his stomach towards the metal pipe she had placed behind her. It was almost in his grasp, his fingertips were literally inches away. If he got hold of that pipe they were both dead, she had no doubt in her mind about that.

She lunged for the pipe, her dainty hands enclosing on it at the same time as their perp's. She held onto it with all of her might as he tried to yank it from her grasp. The cold metal was digging into her palms, cutting into the tender skin as he managed to climb to his feet in order to get more leverage against her. She used the momentum to match him, allowing his shift in weight to propel her into a standing position as they grappled for control. It was an even tussle, the determination on his ragged features matched hers as they snarled, fighting for the only weapon between them.

To her surprise their attacker dropped to the ground, sweeping the pipe to his right taking Maggie along with it. She hit the ground hard, the agony of the fall shooting along her spine as she clashed with the concrete refusing to relinquish control of the pipe. He was on top of her now, he had all the power and his eyes glinted dangerously as he forced his weight down upon the pipe pressing it against her throat.

Her oxygen supply was cut off completely, her hands tried to lift the bar away from her shoulders but their attacker was too strong. It was taking every ounce of Maggie's physical strength to make sure he didn't crush her windpipe. The pressure was immense, it pressed down under her chin leaving her rasping for air, the bite of the icy metal searing into her soft skin. She tossed her head from side to side, struggling to find some reprieve and found herself staring at her own utility belt sitting only a few feet away, gun glistening in it's holster. If she managed to get to it she would have control of the situation, she'd be able to get Sean and herself out of here.

The panic in her chest was raising up like a tidal wave, she could feel it's cool fingers beginning to take hold before she shoved it back down allowing her training to once more take over. She managed to raise her knee, jamming it between the two of them and striking out with enough force to throw the perp off of her. He hit the floor with a grunt, the metal pipe clattering as it rolled out of eye line.

Maggie wasted no time, she sprung to her knees, ignoring the burning ache in her throat before diving for the gun on her belt. Their attacker's hands enclosed on the bottom of her Kevlar vest, hurling her backwards along the concrete floor until they were on par. They scrambled for the belt, he managed to get his hands on the holster before she did making her heart sink. She clutched onto him as he rose to his feet, taking her along with him, his fingers fumbling as he struggled to unclasp the holster. She snatched at it, her right hand grasping the grip before their captor jabbed his elbow directly into her face.

She hit the ground once more, yelping in anguish at the pain lancing through her face. She rolled onto her side, her left leg sweeping up and kicking him directly in the face causing him to careen into several boxes of baby formula as she once more dived for the belt.

The gun was gone.

The adrenaline pursed through her veins as she searched for it frantically only to find herself faced once more staring down the barrel of it as their captor rose to his feet, holding the weapon in both hands as he sneered the words.

"Don't move."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, thank you so much for all of your support with this story!**_

 _ALBY: We won't get to see Antonio's reaction for a few chapters as he's still undercover while this is all going down so you'll have to wait and see._

 _Anime: You should be! They are very far reaching for these two, nobody comes out unscathed. There will be another few dramatic chapters coming up and some surprises that even I didn't foresee until writing. Roman is so in love with Kayla it breaks my heart._

 _Lauren: Sean is such a badass and it makes me want to hug him, the way he protected Maggie. Let's hope she returns the favour! I adore writing Maggie and Roman because they are defo cop buddies and they have each other's back no matter what. There will not be a proper resolution for a little while._

 _Western: Thank you so much for taking the time to review, updates will be regular as I can make them._

 _Soccer: I do not think you are abandoning the story so please don't worry! This will defo more get interesting as it escalates!_


	64. Chapter 64: Duck and Run

**Chapter Sixty Four: Duck and Run**

 _This world can turn me down but I_  
 _Won't turn away_  
 _And I won't duck and run, cause_  
 _I'm not built that way_

 _3 Doors Down - Duck and Run_

 _ **Kayla Sharpe to Sean Roman: Hey, are you running late? I've been sitting with your turkey sub for over twenty minutes now. You have five mins before I eat it.**_

* * *

 _ **Erin Lindsey: Have you heard from Maggie today?**_

 _ **Jay Halstead: No which is surprising considering I managed to send her that video I made of Ruzek. You worried?**_

 _ **Erin Lindsey: A little. I'm gonna give it half an hour before I take a trip downstairs and mention it to Platt.**_

* * *

 _ **Al Olinsky to Maggie O'Neill: Haven't heard back from you on lunch. Just wanted to make sure your doing ok?**_

* * *

 _ **Kayla Sharpe to Sean Roman: I'm guessing there's a good reason you stood me up?**_

* * *

 _ **Kayla Sharpe to Maggie O'Neill: Are you guys ok? Sean isn't picking up his phone.**_

* * *

 _ **Kayla Sharpe: Hey, have you heard from Maggie and Sean today?**_

 _ **Kim Burgess: Not since they signed out their Squad Car this morning. It's been radio silence from them for the past couple of hours.**_

 _ **Kayla Sharpe: I hate to be this person but I've not heard from either of them in hours either.**_

 _ **Kim Burgess: I'm gonna go look into it. They're probably in the middle of something. I'll let you know what I find out.**_

 _ **Kayla Sharpe: I appreciate that.**_

* * *

 _ **Erin Lindsey: You need to come downstairs, I think we have a problem.**_

 _ **Hank Voight: On way now.**_

* * *

The past couple of hours had been a blood bath, that was the only way that Maggie could describe it as she half dragged Roman up the concrete stairs by his flack jacket. Her palms were still sticky with drying blood. That plastic knife she'd used to cut a hole in Aubrey's chest so she could jab the straw in, was digging into right wrist from where she had managed to conceal it up her sleeve. She could still feel that wretched bile climbing up from the pit of her stomach as her mind briefly flicked back to the DIY medical procedure that Roman had managed to guide her through.

Jesus, she still couldn't believe she'd been forced to do that and that in the end it had all been for nothing because the son of a bitch that was chasing them had put two bullets in the kid's chest. Her heart was thumping against her chest like a jack hammer as his laughing voice cascaded through the door fire that the two of them had managed to careen through.

The adrenaline was pumping around her body right now, she could feel that steely numbness overtake her as she surged up the stairs, half carrying Sean to the best of her ability. Despite the fact she was trained for this, she could feel herself lagging. Like Antonio, Roman had a boxer's physique, which meant he was packing a lot of muscle under that sinewy frame of his. It also meant he was heavy as hell.

That head injury he'd suffered had rendered him weak and lethargic, his mind was sharp but his body wasn't cooperating with his intentions. She was no medical expert but she hoped that it was just a really bad concussion. The good news was he was still talking, still making sense so that was really the only positive she had to cling onto right now. She had no idea how long they had been missing, to her it felt like hours. As much as she wished that the cavalry would come running in to save them she was a realist at heart and she knew it was up to them to make sure they got their asses out of here.

Roman collapsed against the wall as they made it to the first platform at the top of the stairs. His ragged pants echoing through the chilly air as he sagged, his head tilted back as he stared at the ceiling trying trying to catch his breath. Maggie paused for a moment, her ears straining over the thrum of her own pulse as she listened out for the tell tale signs of Orion creeping up on them. Sean's hand enclosed on her arm suddenly, scaring the hell out of her for a moment before he jabbed his finger at the open window in front of him. The gap was small, big enough for someone slender to fit through.

"You can go!" he wheezed at her, jabbing his finger at the opening. "Maggie get out that window and and get some help."

It was a death sentence for him. They both knew it and she could see when she looked into those azure eyes of his that he had accepted that. He was in no condition to defend himself against Orion when he caught up. The other man wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in his head. Maggie cast a glance at the window and then back at Roman again as he wrenched her towards it with what little strength he had left.

"I'm not going through that window." she informed him, raising to her full height and digging her heels in against his weight as he tried to shove her once more before grunting in pure frustration.

"Maggie." Sean practically screamed at her. "You want to die here with me, or do you want to live and bring these guys to justice?"

Maggie stood firm, straightening her shoulders against the aggression in her partner's bloody features. She knew he was trying to beat her into submission with his words but she was tougher than that. Despite the fact he could be a pain in the ass, Roman was her partner, she'd lost count of the amount of times he'd had her back over her time in the 21st precinct and she wasn't going to run out on him.

"I vote for plan number two." Sean spat, clearly furious at her reaction to him. He shoved her harshly with both hands in the direction of the window once more. "Now, go."

"He's gonna kill you." Maggie snapped, jabbing her finger into his chest as she bore down on him. The two of them were at eye level, their emotions a violent torrent as they stared each other down.

"I'm not gonna ask you again." Roman snarled before shoving at her shoulder blades once more. Maggie didn't move, instead she watched, her face impassive as his knees began to tremble at the exertion.

"I'm not going to tell you again." she returned, her voice firm as she grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders once more before guiding him to the foot of the next flight of stairs.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, thank you for all your support with this story. It is a joy writing it and I'm glad that you are enjoying reading it.**_

 _Anime: It was such a tough chapter to write because it's all action and I find it hard to thread in the emotional side. I think Antonio would have murdered the guy if this went down in an episode. Antonio has a lot more to deal with without knowing this. LMAO! Who knows what the two of them will get into. I feel so bad for Kayla. They are both trained and I just love the fact the two of them are badasses._

 _Lauren: It was an immensely tough chapter to write, I actually liked writing this one a lot better. The two of them have such a wonderful family and are lucky they can tell when something is going on. I just love writing this partnership!_

 _Soccer:lol I would never think that. You'll have to wait and see what happens and if there is a spin on. Fingers crossed you enjoyed this chapter._


	65. Chapter 65: Through the Fire

**Chapter Sixty Five: Through the Fire**

 _Oh the bond is deeper than skin_  
 _The kind of club that we're in_

 _Gavin Degraw - Fire_

The hard concrete floor felt glacial underneath Roman as he lay on his stomach, his right cheek pressed against the smooth arctic surface. His azure eyes were closed, his breathing even as he exhaled deeply against the dizziness that was assaulting him right now. The discomfort was a necessity, the lesser of two evils Maggie had said when she had walked away, leaving him alone and vulnerable in this empty warehouse room. He didn't know how long he had been lying there, he'd lost track of time after the first beat down, the one that had rendered him with this bastard of a head ache. He wondered briefly if anyone had realised that they were missing yet, he doubted it otherwise they wouldn't be in the mess they were in right now.

Roman sucked in a breath, the muscles in his rib cage clenching as he heard those heavy footstep ascend the concrete stairs slowly. Orion was being cautious, Roman would have done the same thing if he was in the other man's position. He couldn't anticipate that his sneakers would creak as he walked, the left one more than the right because of his gait.

There were ten steps leading to the floor that Roman was on, Maggie had counted them as she had hurled him up them by the scruff of his collar. The number stuck in Roman's brain as he counted each step that Orion took. The vertigo was back, causing his head to spin, the world slipping away from him as he braced his body against the floor even harder. He couldn't afford for this to happen right now, he had to focus on staying alive.

It took him a second to register the silence, his pulse rushed in his ears as he realised that Orion must be at the top of the stairwell. He could imagine the other man swaggering there, the gun gripped in his hand as he pointed it directly at Roman, lining up the shot.

His azure eyes flickered open as Maggie darted out from the alcove in the stairwell, the one that had been shrouded in darkness due to defective lighting. Her lithe body collided with Orion, she jammed the palm of her right hand underneath his wrists forcing the gun upwards as she hit Orion with a jab in the ribs that Antonio would have been proud of. She followed up with a second punch, landing it right where Orion's kidney would be, causing the other man to stumble backwards a couple of steps.

Roman could see the fall coming and he was powerless to stop it. He called out Maggie's name as the fingers on her right hand wrapped around the grip of the weapon, her left fist already slamming into Orion's abdomen forcing him over the lip of the concrete stairs. He flailed as he went over, his hand grasping Maggie's flack jacket in an attempt to balance himself. The momentum was too much, he hurled Maggie off her feet, taking her with him as he toppled over the edge.

The slap of flesh on concrete was sickening, it echoed through the air as the two of them went down. Roman forced himself onto all fours, the violent spinning in his head getting worse as he scrambled to his feet. He sagged against the right wall as he struggled to keep his own balance, dread pooling in the pit of his stomach with every slow step he took towards the edge of the platform.

There were two bodies lying at the bottom of the concrete stairs, both completely immobile. Orion was sprawled out on his back, his eyes closed, Roman focused on the rise and fall of his chest for a mere moment before turning his attention to his partner. She was lying on her stomach, those cobalt blue eyes of hers were shut as she lay limp at the foot of the stairs. He couldn't see if she was breathing, her flack jacket covered her entire torso, shielding her chest from his view. He moved towards her impulsively, his knees trembling as he struggled to hold himself up.

"Maggie." he called her name, managing to get his uncooperative limbs down onto the next step as sweat ran down his brow.

Maggie's fingers twitched, her right palm stretching out experimentally as she exhaled deeply. Sean leaned against the concrete wall with a sigh of relief for a moment before progressing towards his injured partner.

His boot collided with the gun, kicking it slightly as he slowly lowered himself down to collect it. In this situation it paid to be in control and having the gun meant that they were in charge if Orion awoke, especially with Maggie incapacitated. Although he doubted that would be for very long. She groaned out loud, as her body began to shift. She was starting to come around and it made the weight on Roman's chest lift just a little.

"Hold on." he muttered to Maggie as he reached for the gun with his left hand, his right still clutching onto the banister for balance. His fingertips grazed the grip of the Glock as Orion bolted upright, his eyes wild and roving. His palm enclosed on the gun as Orion's gaze landed upon it. Roman's arm swung up, his hand shaking with the weight of the weapon as Orion leaped at him. Their bodies collided, knocking the air right out of Roman's lungs and throwing his arm up before he could even get a shot off.

The ringing in his ears was back and this time it was even louder. He cried out in agony as his spine bounced against the concrete steps beneath him. Orion had him pinned but Roman refused to relinquish his hold on the weapon in his grasp. His hand was shaking as Orion gripped his left wrist forcing the weapon back towards him. Roman ground his teeth, using all of his strength to push back against the force of Orion's weight. He felt the cool barrel of the gun scrap across his clean shaven chin as he bucked and battled. If Orion got his finger on the trigger he was dead.

His adrenaline was beginning to wane as he fought like a man possessed, tossing his head from side to side until the gun was firmly jammed against his Adam's apple, constricting his breathing. He kept his azure eyes open, adamant that he would stare death in the face.

The war cry that bellowed in his ears scared the living hell out of him, it was a shrill holler that seemed to echo in the space around them. Something hot and wet splattered across his battered features as Orion's body was torn away from him. Roman gripped the gun as tightly as he could before dragging himself up into a sitting position, his lower back resting against the sturdy steps. Orion let out a violent rasp, his hand clutching at the clear plastic picnic knife sticking out of his left side of his neck. His gangly form collapsed against Maggie trapping her against between him and the wall, she responded by shoving him by the shoulders, propelling him backwards until his knees buckled and he crashed to the floor.

A blood pool began to grow almost immediately as his lifeless eyes starred up at the ceiling, his lips apart locked in some form of grotesque scream. Maggie sunk down onto the step below Roman, her back pressed to the cool wall as she took long deep breathes in order to steady her nerves. Roman tipped his head back against the wall behind him, the Glock still clenched tightly in his grasp as he slumped next to her, exhaling with relief.

His right arm came to rest around Maggie's shoulders, drawing her trembling form against his warm body until the two of them were huddled like tiny children trying to draw comfort from one another. Her messy head came to rest in the crease of his arm, her eyes closed as the quivering began to reside. It was a moment of unity, one that made their bond stronger.

"You were right." Maggie muttered, drawing reassurance from Roman's presence as she sat there tucked against him. "I should have called for back up."

"Nah, you ran on instinct." Roman told her flatly, his azure eyes closed against the intense sensation of vertigo that was assaulting him right now. "That's what patrolmen do."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them before he cracked one eye open, his voice pointed as he spoke.

"You should've gone out that window when I told you."

Maggie snorted in response to his words before gingerly breaking away from him. Roman watched as she braced herself against the wall, wincing before pushed herself onto unsteady feet. She was as banged up as he was minus the head injury.

"You are my partner." She reminded him before poking Orion's twisted leg with the tip of her boot. "There wasn't a chance in hell that I was going to leave you with this psycho."

Seemly satisfied that Orion was not going to get up for a second time she turned her full attention to her partner, her hand outstretched towards him.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, I'm not sure what happened last week but didn't seem to send any notifications out when I updated. I'll keep my fingers crossed it works ok this time around.**_

 _Anime: I like to think of Maggie more as a badass than a damsel in distress. It's about taking care of herself rather than having to be rescued all the time. I hate reading stories where the the girl in them is always waiting for a prince to ride in. Maggie would never leave Roman behind and I imagine he is so heavy (despite what he says) I'm saving all that hurt for later on ;)_

 _Lauren: I know what you mean about the texts. I just wanted to hug Kayla, she's such a sweetheart. I'm really glad you enjoyed the chapter, it was a great one to write._


	66. Chapter 66: So Complicated

**Chapter Sixty Six: So Complicated**

 _Why am I weary and why does my head feel so light?_  
 _Should I tear up the letters signed from my black knight who thrills me?_  
 _If love doesn't kill me I'll be lonely as a king with everything_

 _The Noisettes - So Complicated_

As usual the locker room was cold, Maggie could feel the goosebumps breaking out upon her pale flesh as she stood in front of her locker in a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey tank top. Her shoulder length hair fell loose just past her chin shielding the profile of her face from the world as her fingers fumbled with the zipper of the baby blue hoodie still perched on the hanger from this morning.

The past eight hours had been both an emotional and physical roller-coaster. Her brain was still struggling to process the events no matter how many times she seemed to relive it in her head. Her hands were trembling now, she watched them with a morbid fascination before withdrawing them from her locker with a frustrated sigh and dropping into a sitting position on the bench behind her. There wasn't a chance she was getting that hoodie on until she rode this out. She hated this part.

It was in the moments after that the rush of adrenaline ebbed out and when it did, it was like being smashed in the face with a rock. You had to face up to everything and deal with the intense frightening emotions that you had somehow managed to bottle up at the time.

Maggie straightened her spine and closed her eyes for a moment, drawing in a deep breath that filled her lungs as she placed her hands upon her knees clenching them into tight fists.

 _You are alive,_ she told herself. _Roman is alive. We're safe._

She repeated it like a mantra in her mind, taking slow even breaths in an attempt to steady her frayed nerves. She kept seeing Sean lying there, splayed out, all of that blood leaking from his head, his azure eyes closed, his chest unmoving.

 _That didn't happen_ , she reminded herself, trying to get a firm grasp on her mind before it could run rampant once more.

Sean had survived and was at the hospital being kept overnight for observation. He was being treated for bruised ribs from the beat down amongst a host of other injuries and a severe concussion. She opened her eyes and cast her gaze towards the bench on the other side of the room, she remembered sitting there with Antonio not too long ago after he had killed Adrian Gish.

 _"_ _I used to be the one telling you we couldn't live on 'ifs' and 'buts'." He had reminded her, a trace of a smile ghosting across his lips._

Maggie rubbed her quivering hands over her fatigued features, feeling a sob catch in her throat as she thought of that adoring smile of his. He was right, she lived in her own head too much, she constantly questioned herself and her decisions in the aftermath and it didn't do her any good. Her eyes burned, she swallowed hard past the lump that was growing in her throat at the thought of his absence.

Christ she wished he was here right now, he always knew the right way to handle things like this. Antonio was never afraid of confronting his feelings, he was strong and compassionate and those were just some of the things she loved about him.

"Shit." she muttered under her breath.

She couldn't go to pieces right now, she couldn't allow that loneliness to overwhelm her because the moment it did she knew it would eat her up inside. She didn't want him to come back to that, she wanted him to know that she wouldn't fall apart the second he was gone. Maggie inhaled deeply and forced herself to straighten up again, this time laying her quivering palms down upon her knees.

You are alive and Roman is alive.

 _Blood this time, the copper tang of it on her tongue and in her nostrils as she stared down at Orion's prone form, watching that thick, dark liquid creep across the concrete platform. The plastic knife was still sticking out of his neck, the same way it had when she had stabbed Gregor all those months ago. She was sickened by what she had done but at the same time elated. The threat was gone but someone had lost their life and it wasn't something that Maggie took lightly._

"Hey kid, how you holding up?" that gruff, familiar voice broke through the reverie as Maggie tilted her head up towards Al, exhaling deeply through her nose.

Their eyes met, her cobalt on his soulful black. He could see right through her and Maggie knew that she couldn't hide the discord that was vibrating through her form right now. She tore her gaze away from his, instead coming to focus on the slight tremble to her hands before Al took a seat alongside her on the bench. His hip bumped against hers reassuringly as he tucked his hands between his knees as if in prayer.

"I just keep going over it in my head." she told him, her stare becoming distant once more. "One minute I'm eating a Twizzler, then suddenly we're fighting for our lives."

Al bowed his head close to Maggie's, taking in the profile of her exhausted features for a moment before giving her more context. She needed to rationalize what happened and the circumstances of what her and Roman had stepped into earlier today.

"The smuggling ring you broke up was exporting baby formula to China." he began, pausing for a moment to allow that information to sink in. "The Chinese government have put restrictions on it but a lot of people in China don't trust local food sources after that scandal last year."

"Which one?" Maggie responded as her mind flicked back over a couple of articles in The New York Times. "The one where they found resin in the powder or the one where they found Mercury?"

Al pursed his lips together, hiding the smile that threatened to break out across his grizzled features. That sounded more like Maggie, it seemed she was taking the first steps to getting out of her own head again.

"Doesn't matter." Al said shrugging his shoulders in response to her question. "All that does is that baby formula is big business in China. Effectively you walked right into the center of a dispute within the smuggling ring. The Chicago crew tried to leverage the Chinese for money and all hell broke loose."

"That explains why a guy with a bullet hole in his back came to answer the door when we knocked." Maggie surmised before turning her head so that she could meet Al's eyes, her expression earnest. "Thank you for coming for us. I don't know if I said that at the time."

"You never need to thank me for that." Al scolded her lightly, his black eyebrows furrowing into a frown. "And for the record I wasn't the only one that put the pieces together that something didn't feel right."

A small smile crossed Maggie's lips and Al was glad that he could put that smile back on her face. She needed to know she had family standing behind her and he thought today proved that more than anything. He was fiercely proud of her and he knew that Platt and every other member of her cop family was too. The Sergeant had made her very much aware of that fact when she had first entered the station house. Al's gaze lowered to her dainty palms, observing that the shaking had now stopped, she seemed to be in control of herself once more.

"We can't tell Antonio about this yet." Maggie said quietly as they shifted onto a more serious conversation. "It'll only distract him."

Al nodded his agreement at her words. They both knew that having one foot out of the door could mean the difference between life and death when you were undercover and the last thing they wanted was Antonio preoccupied when he should be focusing on keeping himself alive.

"You going to be alright tonight?" Al asked Maggie, the two of them finally raising to their feet. He watched as she reached into her locker and pulled the baby blue hoodie off of the hanger with no trouble at all. With Antonio not around, he could see that Maggie may regress into herself once more.

"I'll be ok." she reassured him, closing her locker and pulling that battered brown leather satchel over her head so that the bag came to rest on her hip.

Al wasn't convinced. That smile of hers was a little too strained, there was a hollowness to her words, as if she couldn't quite make them ring true. It would be different if Antonio was here but he wasn't, instead he would be robbing Fulton Labs tonight under the careful supervision of their unit.

Maggie bade Al goodbye before leaving him standing alone in the locker room. He tugged his phone out of his coat pocket before selecting the contact he wanted and typing out a text.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, can you let me know if you have been receiving the chapter update emails? I don;t seem to be getting them in my inbox!**_

 _Anime:There's no way I could let that happen, I think it gives a really bad interpretation of women. I am so glad I was able to do something that made you gasp, I could see the whole thing happening in slow motion in my head and I tried to show it from Roman's view. You'll have to wait and see on the break. Antonio may have something in mind when he gets back._

 _Lauren: The two of them are my fav partnership. I don't think the situation will take the turn you expect for Maggie and Antonio in later chapters but we'll have to wait and see what happens._


	67. Chapter 67: Family First

**Chapter Sixty Seven: Family First**

 _Let it go  
Let it roll right off your shoulder  
Don't you know  
The hardest part is over?_

 _Rob Thomas - Little Wonders_

It was late when Maggie opened up the door to her apartment and found herself face to face with her brother Gabriel. His tall frame was bundled up in his long charcoal grey winter coat, a navy blue scarf wrapped around his neck. His hair was a redder shade of brown than hers, the auburn tints reflecting in the light from the hall way as he held up a six pack of beer in one hand and a white carrier bag of take away in the other.

"I come bearing gifts." he told her, that easy smile of his breaking across his features as Maggie stepped out of the way to let him in before closing the door behind her and putting on the chain.

"I'd say to what do I owe the pleasure but I have a feeling you received a text from Al." Maggie muttered, turning to face her brother as he set his items down in the kitchen area.

"Guilty." he said holding up his hands in mock surrender before delving into the cupboards to pull out two plates. "Although I think the real question is why didn't you call me?"

There was no malice in his voice as he spoke, it was a question, a simple one that she should be able to answer but instead she found she couldn't. She knew why she hadn't called him she just didn't know how to voice it. She watched for a moment as he stripped off his overcoat and scarf, leaving them on the back of one of her dining chairs before rolling up the sleeves of his plaid shirt.

"Because you like to wallow." he answered for her, grabbing two forks out of her cutlery drawer and setting them down on the counter.

"I do not!" Maggie protested, crossing her arms over her chest in agitation, watching as Gabriel removed two Thai cardboard food containers from the plastic carrier bag.

"You prefer to call it thinking." Gabriel pointed out as he opened up the first container, allowing an amazing heavenly scent to fill the air. "But we all know it's wallowing."

"I just like to go over things in my head..." Maggie began, finally stepping into the kitchen area and doing her part by removing the beer bottles from the cardboard container.

"...over and over and over again." Gabriel informed her, turning the carton upside down and dumping the contents onto a plate. "It's not healthy, your department shrink told you that."

He paused for a moment leaving Maggie staring at him, aghast at the words as he allowed them to sink in by busying himself with the other take out container. Before being signed off as fit for patrol after her time undercover. She had been forced to see the department psychologist so that her mental health could be assessed. It was one of the many conditions forced upon her by her old commanding officer Regan.

"In fact, wasn't a condition of you coming back to the job, that you don't let yourself get caught up in that trap again and again and again?" Gabriel reminded himself as he shook out the other container onto the spare plate.

"You've made your point." Maggie informed him, opening the fridge and placing four of the beers into the fridge.

"To be honest. I thought I had made my point the first time we had this conversation." he told her, finally twisting his body towards his sister so that she could see the pained expression on his familial features. "That time after you came back from being undercover."

Maggie opened her mouth to speak but Gabriel raised a hand to cut her off. Maggie closed her mouth obediently as he jabbed his finger at her.

"Do not even start that civilian bullshit." he told her, irritation glinting in those blue eyes of his. "It was crap when Dad tried to use it on Mom and it is crap now."

Maggie bit her lower lip, letting a long sigh out into the open air between the two of them as Gabe fixed his cool gaze upon her. Her brother knew her all too well and his words hit her like a punch in the gut. She was behaving like their father in that respect, he had buried himself away from them all when they'd got their mother's terminal diagnosis. He bottled everything up for years and it had fractured any relationship he could have had with his children.

"Your right." Maggie conceded, nodding her agreement at his words. "I should have called and told you what happened."

"Did you think I wouldn't see the bruises at some point?" Gabe questioned her, using his hand to gesture at the vibrant black and purple pattern that was beginning to appear in patches up and down her right arm.

"I really didn't get that far." Maggie admitted, delving into her utility drawer and pulling out the bottle opener to pop the caps off the beer bottles. "I thought I had at least until Sunday before I had to think about it."

"Sometimes I think your a sociopath." Gabriel told her, his tone only half joking.

Maggie shrugged her shoulders before picking up both beer bottles and carrying them into the living room with Gabe trailing along behind her, a plate in each hand.

"So what are we watching?" he asked as Maggie set the beer bottles down upon the solid oak table. "Please tell me that is not the True Crime channel?"

Maggie snatched the remote up off the couch and flicking the channel over guiltily. Gabriel set down the plates on the coffee table before taking a seat in Maggie's stylish comfortable chair.

"Remember that unhealthy thing we were talking about?" Gabriel pointed out, picking up his plate and resting it on his lap. "That is an example of it."

"Disney channel?" Maggie prompted, picking up her own plate before settling down on the couch.

"Only if Star Wars is on." Gabe told her, pausing for a second to take a sip of his beer.

"Actually it is." Maggie informed him before setting the remote down and beginning to eat from her plate. There was silence between the two of them for a few minutes before Maggie spoke again. "Thanks for making sure I'm not alone tonight."

Gabriel broke into a wide smile, causing the edges of Maggie's mouth to twitch at the earnestness of it.

"What are big brothers for."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, the updating issue seems to be fixed thankfully! So yay! Thank you to everyone who responded to me and to everyone that still enjoys this story.**_

 _Lauren: Thank you so much for your kind words. I think Maggie can see both sides of the coin and she knows it's dangerous for him to be distracted. They are both very career orientated, I think we see in a later chapter Antonio wondering if Maggie will ever go back to being a Detective but either way she chooses he will support her. I didn't want Al's relationship with Maggie to be too overt as she has had a father and he has two daughters but I wanted there to be something there with the two of them, someone to rely on in that respect. Al totally fits the bill for me. I think the updating problem is fixed now so fingers crossed you receive this update._

 _Celtic: Thanks for your review and taking the time to say such nice things. I am really glad that you are enjoying the story! Also thanks for setting my mind at ease about the email problem!_

 _Anime: Surprise, she ended up not being home alone after all. I love Gabe too much to waste his char and I do like writing the dynamic him and Maggie have. Thank god the updates are fixed it was really bugging me._

 _Tiffany: Thank you for taking the time to catch up. I love Al and Maggie's relationship, they just fit in that respect and he's never judgemental. I think they both miss each other so much!_


	68. Chapter 68: Burn It To The Ground

**Chapter Sixty Eight: Burn It To The Ground**

 _We're going till the world stops turning_  
 _While we burn it to the ground tonight_

 _Nickleback - Burn It To The Ground_

The fumes from the gasoline was acrid and overpowering as Antonio emptied the remains of the canister through the open window and onto the seats of the glossy black van that they had used for the heist tonight. Cooper was pouring the contents of his own canister onto the hood of the van. The two of them worked well as a team, they moved in silence ensuring the van was saturated in the flammable liquid before Antonio stepped back to admire their work. He knew from experience that the vehicle would go up like a tinderbox as soon as they flicked a flame at it. This wasn't his first rodeo when it came to destroying potential evidence as Mike Diaz, as it turned out he was pretty good at it. Him and Cooper had done it more than once back in the day.

The adrenaline was still coursing through his body from the heist tonight, he could feel it like narcotic rushing through him as he thought about the amount of unpackaged Oxy they had gotten their hands on tonight. The persona of Mike Diaz was thrilled by his potential cut of the proceeds. Antonio Dawson was simply relieved that he'd managed to deescalate the situation with Warfield so that Jay and Al didn't end up with bullets in their heads. It had come close tonight, far too close for his liking. He had no idea what the hell Warfield was getting high on but it made him unpredictable at best and that would be a problem he would have to anticipate in the future.

"You ever think about getting out of the game Diaz?" Cooper said suddenly, breaking the silence between the two of them.

"Sometimes." Antonio said noncommittally.

It had come up a couple of times when he had been running with Cooper in the past but it was always a pipe dream. Guys like Cooper and Diaz didn't go straight, it wasn't in their nature, they were life long criminals almost from birth. They didn't know any different.

"Cause I got a cousin who has a roofing company in . It's hard work. Literally, it stinks. You ever smelt a hot mop?" Cooper asked him, his tone entirely serious as he spoke.

Antonio arched an eyebrow. He knew that Cooper was trying out the idea for size, hell he hoped that one day the other man did make good on this conversation and get himself on the straight and narrow. Cooper wasn't a bad guy, he was a victim of circumstance and bad choices, there had never been anyone in his corner growing up to help him turn his life around. The other man was loyal though, fiercely though and in a way it was oddly touching that he was broaching this subject with Diaz, the guy he thought of as his friend.

"But you wouldn't have to be looking over your shoulder all the time." Cooper pointed out as Antonio reviewed him in silence. Cooper was used to that, he was a talker and that did come in useful from time to time when it came to gleaning information from him. Now seemed like the right time to make some inquiries about Manning.

"It's just something I've been thinking about." Cooper continued, interpreting his silence for interest as he tapped his head through the black knitted hat.

Antonio removed the road flare from his pocket before sparking it and tossing it through the open window of the van onto the seats. He waited for a moment, hearing that familiar swoosh of air as the spark ignited the gasoline on the seats causing a surge of flames to erupt. Both Cooper and him turned their backs on the burning vehicle, their black workman's boots traipsing on the crisp snow as the two of them headed towards the sloped embankment.

"I thought you said these guys were pros?" Antonio snarked, his tone irate as he used careful footsteps to balance his weight on the icy incline. "Your boy almost lost it back there."

"Yeah, you never can tell with Warfield." Cooper responded, mimicking Antonio's motions as they headed towards the dark road where they'd parked up their second vehicle.

Warfield was going to be a wildcard, Antonio considered. Maybe he'd lost control and killed Manning? He decided to push his luck. It was clear that Cooper trusted Mike Diaz, especially after they'd pulled off the heist. Destroying that van together had apparently cemented their friendship.

"What happened to the last guy, Coop?" Antonio queried, holding out his arm for Cooper to grab onto as the other man swayed for a moment trying to get his balance."I need to know what I'm walking into."

"They don't talk about him much." Cooper told him nonchalantly as he gripped Antonio's arm tightly, righting himself before continuing their journey towards the road.

"He's dead?" Antonio pushed, his dark eyes studying Cooper's expression for any clues to Manning's fate.

It was moments like this that reminded him that Cooper and himself were cut from very different cloths. Cooper didn't give a shit about the crew member before him, if the other guys had knocked him off it was the price of doing business. He had almost forgotten that when he'd slipped into the character of Mike Diaz.

"He wasn't yesterday." Cooper informed him. Antonio ducked his head, pretending to watch the shifting snow under his feet to mask the surprise on his features. "Today who knows?"

Today being 2am on a Thursday morning. It meant a couple of hours ago Manning was alive. The other man had been missing for almost a week now, Antonio had been undercover for four days and this was the first sniff of Manning alive or dead. If they were keeping him alive they must want something from him, something that he wasn't giving them. It unsettled him to think that it was becoming more likely that Manning was dirty.

Cooper paused for a moment, placing his hand on Antonio's shoulder and gently turning him so that the two of them were face to face. Antonio realised that he had read the concern in his features and was reaching out to his friend in order to reassure him.

"Look, just don't rip 'em off like the other guy did, and you'll be fine." Cooper told him simply, before clasping Antonio around the shoulders and urging him forward towards their waiting car.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys. I'm glad you all liked Gabe's reappearance. We'll be seeing a lot more of him in up and coming chapters.**_

 _Anime: I agree with you, I think she would have been a lot worse off if she had been alone. I love writing Gabe, him and Mags have a fan dynamic! Also they have been through a lot together, Gabe more so than even Maggie knows but you'll find more about that later ;) I am so glad that the notification got fixed!_

 _Lauren: LMAO! Defo siblings goals! I felt that the only person that could make sure she didn't fall into any problems would be Gabe, she needs someone that knows her well enough. Thank you very much for your kind words, Gabe writes himself!_

 _Soccer: Al was a bad ass and he has such a space in his heart for Maggie and Gabe. Knowing their father the way he did does make him slightly protectively. Gabe is one of my favs to write._


	69. Chapter 69: Warriors

**Chapter Sixty Nine: Warriors**

 _Will come_  
 _When you'll have to rise_  
 _Above the best and prove yourself,_  
 _Your spirit never dies!_

 _Imagine Dragons - Warriors_

The gun was pressing against Antonio's head, he could feel the chilled metal digging into his skull through the material of his olive green hat as he inhaled sharply through his nose in order to fill his lungs with air. The additional oxygen soothed this thudding heart, causing the thrashing panic inside of him to subside just enough for him to think. He couldn't lose control right now, the minute he did he was dead and so was Manning.

It was true he had underestimated Parker's paranoia. This morning when Cooper and him had met up with the rest of the crew in the restaurant, he hadn't expected Parker to destroy his phone. That device had been his lifeline back to his team and now he was alone, the same way he had been the first time he'd gone undercover and befriended Coop. He could only rely on himself to get through this and he vowed he would try his God damned hardest to get both himself and Manning out alive.

Upon coming face to face with Manning he found he resented the other man more than anyone he had met in his entire life. He'd had a nice house, a loving family and he had tossed it aside by shacking up with some broad he'd met working for Parker and ripping these guys off for 200k. He was as dirty as they come and the only reason Antonio was even here was to save his stupid ass. It irked him more than he cared to admit and he hoped that anger that he was allowing to bleed through created enough ire in his eyes to convince Parker that he really was Mike Diaz.

"I think they both might be cops." Parker said, his calculating gaze studying Antonio's features with a frightening intensity.

Antonio embraced the persona of Mike Diaz whole-heartedly, letting the seasoned criminal in him take over as he sneered at the suggestion before glancing at Coop as if this was some form of ridiculous joke. The tactic seemed to work. Cooper was already stepping into the fray, his body language exasperated as he spoke to Parker. He might not listen to Diaz, a newcomer to the crew but hopefully he would listen to Cooper, a founding member.

"You're tripping now, bro." Cooper submitted, using his hand by the side of his head to show how insane the whole idea was. As far as Cooper knew he had killed a man a couple of nights ago for pulling a gun on him, it was a life for a life in that respect and he would defend his friend the best he could. "This is Diaz, man. We go back. The two of us are boys."

"No." Parker hissed, his gaze never wavering from Antonio's. He could already see the decision made in the other man's gaze, Cooper wasn't swaying him despite his persistent protesting."Something ain't right. I said there was one more test, didn't I? You blew it."

Parker's gun was out now in addition to the one that was jabbing into the back of his head held by Warfield. Antonio's jaw clenched, his teeth grinding together as he ran over a dozen scenarios in his head, none of them had the desired outcome. He was going to die here today and it pissed him off. He was determined to show no fear, he let the furious fire inside of him burn as he stared back at Parker with a fury he didn't bother to mask.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Cooper erupted, flinching back at the appearance of Parker's weapon.

There was a flicker of movement over Parker's left shoulder, a flash of a CPD vest and a gleam of metal. Inside he felt relief, his team were the best of the best and somehow they had managed to locate him despite the destruction of his phone. He owed the person responsible a drink if he managed to get out of this alive.

"Chicago PD!" The minute Voight screamed those words was the moment chaos descended.

Taking advantage of the distraction Antonio ducked away from Warfield's gun while his attention was focused on Voight, his body twisting away from the crew as he dived for cover behind the elevator shaft where Manning was being held. He didn't know who fired the first shot but he heard it, followed by the retort of several other weapons as the fire fight erupted. Antonio collided with the elevator shaft, slipping along the rusted wall before he caught his balance in a crouching position. It took him a moment to realise that Parker had followed him, the other man had his back against the wall, both hands wrapped around his gun before he peered around the corner of the elevator and began to fire the weapon.

Antonio hunkered over, feeling that rage building in his chest once more as he spied Warfield on the opposite side of the room in his own coveted position. Coop was nowhere to be seen and instinctively he knew that the other two men had left their friend to fend for himself in the crossfire. Parker was already looking for another way out, his callous eyes swarming over the opposite wall of the factory before he turned his attention back to CPD as they began the approach.

Antonio had no doubt that the other man was going to kill him, CPD were already closing in on their location and it would take Parker seconds to realise he was outgunned and out matched with a potential unarmed hostage located right alongside him. Antonio slipped the stiletto knife out of his sleeve, his thumb pushing up the button to release the blade. It glinted for a second in the light before Parker took cover once more, his back pressing against the elevator. Antonio grabbed Parker's arm with his left hand, forcing it down with all of his strength revealing that vulnerable spot right at the curve of Parker's throat. His arm arced downwards, driving the sharp weapon directly into the other man's throat causing him to sag back in surprise, his mouth open in horror as Antonio tore it free. Blood spurted from the wound as Parker's knees gave out, his lifeless eyes rolling upwards. Antonio dropped into a crouch once more scooping up Parker's discarded weapon before raising his head to see Warfield go down in a haze of bullets.

The shooting stopped, leaving a shrill high pitched ringing in Antonio's ears as he paused in his location, waiting for the all clear.

"Antonio, you okay?" Ruzek yelled from his position on the opposite side of the cement factory.

" Yeah, yeah, I'm good." Antonio called back before raising his head and catching Cooper's eye.

The other man's eyes were filled with disbelief as he stared back at his friend, the man he had formerly known as Mike Diaz. He was wounded by the betrayal, far more than Antonio had imagined he would be. Friends meant everything to Cooper and he had been duped by someone he had regarded as one of his closest. Seeing that anguish in the other man's features was tough however it was a necessary evil, one that long ago Antonio had come to terms with. Undercover was all about gaining people's trust and he had carried out his job flawlessly.

"You son of a bitch." Cooper snarled as Atwater put the cuffs on him. "You fucking traitor! He should have killed you when he had the chance"

The venom in Cooper's voice was justified. Antonio could reconcile with that but he couldn't let it affect him. He had to treat this like another day on the job otherwise he would lose his mind.

Finally it was time to lay Mike Diaz to rest. That persona was dead but Antonio Dawson was a live and he had his own life to live.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, I'm glad your enjoying Antonio's stint undercover!**_

 _Lauren: I love Antonio, he definitely is such a bad ass. I love Mike Diaz, it's what Antonio could have been if he'd not stayed in the straight and narrow. He's like the dark Antonio. The unsettling feeling he gets has been a joy to write. Everything takes a little while to get completely resolved but you'll see why._

 _Anime: You make it so fun to tease you :p Gabe has a secret or two, I absolutely love writing him! You will see in a few chapters time what his reaction is. I think they both take a moment to think about what could have happened. I think he trusts Maggie and his team to know that she will be protected. I love the fact she'd not a damsel in distress and can take care of himself but noone can survive as an island. I miss the two of them together true, more than you know :p_

 _Guest: Thanks for taking the time to review, I'm glad your enjoying this story._


	70. Chapter 70: Coming Home

**Chapter Seventy: Coming Home**

 _I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

 _P Diddy - Coming Home_

The hot water felt glorious on Maggie's aching flesh as she stood beneath the monsoon shower head, running her fingers through her wet hair to rinse out the remaining traces of conditioner. Her fair skin had turned a healthy pink color under the scalding hot water as it soothed away the aches and pains from the previous day. She'd lost track of how long she had been soaking under the shower, it had given her the time and mental space to collate a list of her bruises. Her entire right side was a patchwork of dark shades, spanning up from her ankle along her thigh, over her hip marring her torso, arm and shoulder. The colors faded into yellow with light brown splotches blending in with the purple and black. Most of it was from when she took a tumble down the stairs with that asshole Orion, the rest was from the beating she had taken from the Chinese gang member. It had been a long time since she'd been hit like that, she hadn't realised how much Antonio had been pulling his punches when the two of them spared together. She'd have to speak to him about that when he got back, he had been underestimating her abilities. She was proud of how she'd fought yesterday, she was battered to hell but Will Halstead had given her the all clear when it came to internal bleeding and broken bones.

The agony was manageable, she'd taken a couple of pain killers every four hours to offset the tenderness in her muscles and joints. The good news was that she was still alive, the pain was a requisite of that, a healthy reminder that she could have ended up in the morgue.

She felt like she'd gotten a new lease of life this morning and she thought that had something to do with Gabriel's visit last night. Her brother knew how to get her through her darkest days and she was glad that Al had called him. Gabriel had been the only constant throughout the duration of her life, no matter what happened they could lean on one another and trust that everything was going to turn out alright in the end.

Maggie turned off the water before stepping out of the shower cubicle and wrapping a plush navy blue towel around her naked body. It took her a few minutes to towel herself off before changing into a grey Nickleback shirt and black pajama shorts. She bundled her damp hair up into a messy bun before hanging up the towel and leaving the bathroom.

It was the soft sound of even breathing that caught Maggie's attention as she stepped into the living room. She circled around the side of the sofa, a small smile gracing her pretty features as her eyes came to rest upon Antonio Dawson. He was still wearing that olive green hat of his, his head tipped back against the couch, his dark eyes closed. His usually clean shaven face was lined with dark stubble. His arms were folded over his chest as she watched the even raise and fall of his diaphragm.

His black holdall was resting on the floor alongside his feet. Maggie slipped onto the couch beside her lover's sleeping form, she pursed her pert pink lips together before blowing a breath of air gently into his ear. Antonio shivered involuntarily at the intrusion before those beautiful brown eyes of his flickered open.

"Hey." Maggie said softly, propping her head up with one hand. "Let's get you into bed."

Antonio nodded drowsily, clasping Maggie's hand as she gently pulled him to his feet. Their connection thrummed to life as their fingers entwined, it made his heavy heart grow lighter as his body came in contact with hers, those familiar curves fitting against him just right. She felt perfect, every inch of her was warm and welcoming as he wrapped strong arms around her lithe form drawing her to him. Maggie looped her arms around his waist, burying her face into the confines of his broad chest as she held onto him as tightly as she could.

"I missed you." He whispered as her wet hair brushed across his grizzled cheek.

He inhaled her delicate floral scent, his muscles unfurling as her gentle fingers caressed the curve of his spine. He could feel himself beginning to relax under her ministrations, the misgivings of the past few days seeping away as he clung to her. It still amazed him that Maggie had this power over him, she had a way of soothing his soul that he had never imagined could be possible. Her lips grazed his earlobe lightly, sending a delicious thrill tingling through every single one of his nerve endings as she spoke.

"I missed you too."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, it has been a very long week but the good news is I have the weekend off and the next couple of weeks shouldn't be so bad (fingers crossed)**_

 _Anime: I think we all missed him, I just want to hug him now he's back and be like never leave! You have to let me have some fun with you :p I think Gabe has one big one that no one knows but it just endears you rather than anything else. I think Antonio still has a trick or two left up his sleeve._

 _Lauren: I'm glad it gave you such a physical reaction. I loved Cooper and his friendship with Mike Diaz during that ep however I am excited for you to see what comes of this case. I think it's safe to say both Antonio and Maggie will be able to forget it._

 _Tiffany: He's back! Our boy is back and now they are back together again! Thank you for your kind words._

 _Soccer: Finally they are back together again but for how long?_


	71. Chapter 71: This Much Is True

**Chapter Seventy One: This Much Is True**

 _But darling, I am_  
 _Very much in love with you_  
 _Yes, darling_  
 _At least I can_  
 _Tell you that this much is true_

 _Emelie Sande - This Much Is True_

They were laying in bed together, cream sheets pulled up to their chests, Maggie's slender legs entwined with Antonio's bare muscular calves as his fingertips glided over the vivid patchwork of bruises that marred his lover's pale flesh. He'd seen bruises like this before when they had worked together but he had never known them as intimately as he did now. In the past she had let him catch a glimpse when she was injured, her clothing covering the majority of her affliction now however he was seeing it in all of it's glory and if he was honest it rocked him.

"How bad was it?" he asked her, his dark eyebrows creasing into a frown as the palm of his hand trailed upwards from her knee and along the tender skin of Maggie's thigh. He allowed his calloused fingertips to dance along the fabric of her pyjama shorts as the look in his eyes grew distant.

Maggie sighed, propping her head up on her hand as she reviewed Antonio's brooding features. His entire focus was on her as his fingertips doodled the pattern of her bruises along the back of her back of her thigh, curving along the underside of her knee. She shivered under the caress as his warm touch graced her sensitive skin.

"I'm sure Voight told you what happened." she told him, unfurling like a cat along the length of his agile frame. She could feel his solid muscle unrelenting against her indulgent curves as she allowed herself to press against him.

"I'd like to hear it from you." Antonio murmured, his tone leaving no room for argument as he mercilessly explored her obliging form.

"It was bad." Maggie conceded, her own nimble fingertips ghosting over his bare chest, tracing over those familiar puckered scars. "But we're both ok, both still alive if not a bit worse for wear."

She lowered her head, her pert pink lips brushing over that offending white scar, the one just above his beating heart. Her teeth grazed it lightly, before she allowed her molten hot tongue to trace over the creased skin.

"I don't know what I would have done of something happened to you." Antonio told her, his voice hoarse and ragged as Maggie's deft palm smoothed over his torso delving even lower.

"I feel the same way about you." Maggie uttered as she nipped at the curve of his neck causing his hips to arch against her pelvis involuntarily. He was falling under her spell all over again, everywhere she touched him left a trail of fiery sparks prickling under his skin.

"Do you know how much I love you Antonio?" she whispered, her teeth teasing the lobe of his ear as her hot breath sent a thrill of anticipation chasing through him. "Do you know that you were all I could think about when Roman and I were trapped? That the only thing I wanted was to be here for you when you finally came home."

"Maggie..." Antonio keened her name like a sonnet as he grasped her wrists gently in his large hands, using the momentum to tilt his lover onto her back. He covered her wanton body with his own, his dark eyes boring into that bright cobalt blue gaze of hers so she could see his sincerity. "I love you with every single fibre of my being."

He dipped his head, capturing her parted lips with his own. His molten tongue teased the line of her mouth before dipping inside to taste her. The fingers of his right hand entwined with hers, her fingertips digging into his knuckles as his left hand slipped between them leaving a heated path in it's wake before delving under the fragile elastic of her black pyjama shorts. He moaned into her mouth, finding her already wet for him as his thumb skimmed across her swollen nub.

Maggie cried out in rapture as he slipped two fingers inside of her, his thumb working her slick clit slowly. Her head tipped back into the pillow, her hair loose and tangled as she rode his fingers, her impatient gasps echoing in his ears. He was building her up slowly, he could feel her desperation in the way she moved against him, her hips bucking against his. He used the weight of his own pelvis to restrict her movements. He didn't want her achieving orgasm just yet, not without him.

"I've wanted you like this for days." he told her, his voice as rough as he spoke. "I've spent hours imagining you underneath me while I pleasure and tease every inch of you."

Maggie's pale skin was beginning to flush under his ministrations. She was close, he could tell from the way she breathed his name.

"Not yet." he whispered, removing his hand from her pyjama shorts, causing Maggie to growl under her breath in frustration. He stripped her of her remaining clothes, he re-positioned himself between her lithe thighs before looking directly into those beautiful blue eyes of hers as they danced with excitement.

"I'm going to make sure you come with me." he told her, his aching cock penetrating her at an agonizingly slow pace before he buried himself inside of her all the way to the hilt. He kept up that gradual pace, arching his hips a little more each time until his gorgeous patrol officer was writhing underneath him. She was intoxicating, he couldn't get enough of her beauteous form, no matter how hard he tried. Maggie's nails scrapped across his back as she groaned once more in delirium, the noise was music to his ears, encouraging Antonio to pick up the pace. He thrust into her with abandonment, hissing through his teeth as he felt her entire body go taunt underneath him, those velvet walls of hers clenching around his cock, his name on her lips. She dragged him over the edge with her, drowning him in a torrid of ecstasy as the release claimed them. His body bucked wildly as a loud guttural groan escaped his mouth.

Maggie lay beneath him panting loudly, that amused smile gracing those pretty features of hers as she looked up at him her eyes glittering.

"Jesus I missed you." she told him, her fingers winding into his unkempt hair and dragging him down for another kiss.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, I think this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! It's been busy here for me the past week so thank you for baring with me.**_

 _Lauren: Oh yea he's back and he's glad to be back! Thank you so much for your kind words, I wanted something simple and understated for their first reunion. I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations._

 _Western: I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter, it was great to write. I am so glad he's back too and I bet Maggie is! The chemistry writes itself._

 _Anime: I feel for Maggie completely in terms of the agony she must be in, hopefully you enjoyed Antonio kissing everything all better. I think they all live with the fact it could have been worse. Well I'm sure this chapter answered your questions on him noticing the bruises._

 _Soccer: lol is it teasing? Fingers crossed they will stay here forever. The two of them work so well together and I love writing them. We have plenty more to come!_


	72. Chapter 72: Alive

**Chapter Seventy Two: Alive**

 _I'm still alive_  
 _Must have been a miracle_  
 _It's been a hell of ride_  
 _Destination still unknown_  
 _It's a fact of life:_  
 _If you make one wrong move with the gun to your head_  
 _You better walk the line or you'll be left for dead_

 _Meat Loaf - Alive_

Sean Roman was sleeping. Kayla found herself standing in the bedroom doorway, her doe brown eyes watching the raise and fall of his bare chest as he lay splayed out among her floral sheets without a care in the world. She enjoyed these moments, they were simple and perfect. It was rare that Sean would let his guard down. They had never discussed it but Kayla understood that the stability of their relationship was just as important to him as it was to her. The girls before her had left emotional scars that were carved so deep into his heart it was hard for him to believe that he was worthy of the kind of happiness they had. Kayla hated that, she despised the fact that Sean had been made to feel worthless, that he wasn't worth the effort. She spent every single day trying to alter that perception.

Kayla cradled her coffee cup to her chest, feeling the heat through the Chicago Fire Department shirt she was wearing as a nightdress. The sweet scent of the Nigerian coffee beans flooded her nostrils, making her sigh in contentment as she reviewed her sleeping lover, her gaze coming to linger on the jagged black stitches that marred his golden blond hair on the left side of his head.

 _"_ _At least it'll make me look more interesting." he had told her with handsome smirk of his as he examined his war wound in the mirror attached to the wall in her bathroom. "At least until it heals."_

His remark were flippant but she knew from the haunted look in his azure eyes that the events of that day would stick with him. When her and Gabby had arrived at the scene, it had been an unspoken agreement that she would treat Maggie. She could be objective with the other woman in a way she couldn't be with Sean. The urge to check over every inch of him had been overwhelming but she had managed to swallow it down and concentrate on taking care of Maggie. The beatings the two of them had taken were enough to warrant a trip to the hospital. It was only when they were alone together, huddled in one of the emergency rooms that they reached out for one another. Her fingers had threaded through Sean's as he lay there in the tall white bed, his expression stoic as he stared at the ceiling above him.

Despite his tough demeanor Sean had been scared, Kayla could tell from the way he squeezed her hand as Doctor Ethan Choi delivered his diagnosis. He had been lucky enough to walk away with bruised ribs and a severe concussion. He'd been exhausted by the time they made it to Kayla's apartment, he'd managed to force himself into the shower before climbing into bed along side of her and promptly falling asleep.

Kayla had spent the entire night curled up against his uninjured side, her head resting upon his muscular shoulder as she listened to his rhythmic breathing . She had come so close to losing him, it scared her just about as much as it scared him. She had felt it in the way he clung to her after they'd stepped inside the door to her apartment. He'd wrapped her up in his embrace, her entire body fitting perfectly against his. They had held onto each other for the longest time, Kayla inhaling his masculine scent, her hands slipping under his jacket and roving along his spine through the thin fabric of Sean's polyester blue shirt.

 _"_ _I love you." she had whispered against his hallow of this throat._

 _It was the first time she had ever spoken those words out loud but she hadn't been able to hold it in any longer, not after what had happened. Sean had gripped her even tighter then, his hand running through her silky tresses before his thumb caressed the nape of her slender neck._

 _"_ _I knew the moment I met you, you were the only one for me." he had murmured, his lips ghosting across her line of her jaw until they were eye to eye. She could see the very depths of his soul in those beautiful blue eyes of his, how long he too had waited to say those words and how right it felt._

Their kisses had been soft and languid as they moved to the bathroom, Kayla had helped to strip the clothes from Sean's battered body. She was under no illusions that he was unscathed from his battle earlier in the day but she hadn't expected the extent of the bruising that marred his athletic form. He had stood tall under his gaze, his chin jutted out, his head held high. Kayla had rolled her eyes at his assumption that she would reel back at the first sight of his injuries, causing Sean's shoulders to sag in relief as the tension began to roll out of him. It was a scar from his past, one that had never healed properly through the years. Kayla resented the women that had made him feel inadequate, he deserved so much better than that.

She had turned on the shower and gestured for him to step inside while she went to seek out the warmest, fluffiest towels that she could locate. He had spent a phenomenally long time in the bathroom, the shower running the entire time. She knew a thing or two about washing away the pains of the day. A nice hot shower had a way of absolving the trauma. He had finally vacated the wearing nothing but a fluffy blue towel with yellow cartoon ducks embroidered on it.

Kayla couldn't help but smile at that sight and he had returned it with a grin that had made her whole world light up before making his way to the bedroom. Already there was a mug of steaming hot chocolate on the nightstand he had come to claim as his own . He had climbed into bed alongside Kayla, wincing as he propped himself up against the head board before swigging his hot chocolate gratefully. It didn't take long for the hot milk or the warm sugary goodness to do it's work. A couple of minutes later he was out like a light

Kayla stepped back away from the doorway, closing the door quietly behind her. She placed her coffee cup down on the glossy black work surface in the kitchen before picking up her phone from where it was charging, unlocking it before bringing up a familiar contact. She paused for a moment, recounting Sean's version of events from the day before, she had come so close to losing him...

Yet she hadn't and she had one person to thank for that.

It only took her a few seconds to type out her message before she hit send.

 _Maggie,_ it read. _Thank you._

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, Thank you for all the adds and follows and reviews. After a shitty day it was really lovely to come home and see how people were enjoying this story.**_

 _Anime: LMAO! You know what they are like as soon as they are in the same place together things get a little out of control. I didn't want him making a big deal out of it and I just thought in that situation Voight or Al would have told him to prepare him. Well maybe you are right about the calm before the storm._

 _Lauren: The two of them just have no self control when it comes to one another. Your not the only one glad they got back together, I remember at the time I was writing these chapters I was like Gah! He's been away too long!_

 _Western: The two of them needed a bit of alone time together and I am so glad they got it in this chapter. The two of them have amazing chemistry and I love writing it. Thank you so much for your kind words. I wanted people to see this amazing chemistry that they have and the emotional side of being together. I'm really glad I've accomplished that._

 _Soccer: I know what you mean, I just want to hug the two of them all the time because I adore them and their relationship._

 _Tiffany: I'm so glad they are back together now after that ordeal. On the baby front that is definitely a no, they are both happy with Antonio's children and I always supposed at this point Maggie would be on the Pill._


	73. Chapter 73: Weekend Plans

**Chapter Seventy Three: Weekend Plans**

Antonio Dawson: Yo Jay. You still got a key to your father's cabin?

Jay Halstead: Yep, it's out of season so I have to drive up in the next few weeks to make sure the pipes don't freeze.

Antonio Dawson: Let me do it. I want to take Maggie away for the weekend and the cabin sounds perfect.

Jay Halstead: If it saves me the trip you are welcome to it. It has fully working facilities and is stocked with towels and bedding. Just make sure you grab groceries before you head up there.

Antonio Dawson: Thanks man. I'll drop by the precinct and pick the key up later on.

Jay Halstead: No problem, you guys deserve a break after the past couple of weeks.

* * *

Maggie Dawson: Hey, can I borrow your suitcase?

Erin Lindsey: Going somewhere nice?

Maggie Dawson: Antonio's taking me to Jay's cabin in Wisconsin before the big freeze hits.

Erin Lindsey: You'll love it up there! Just make sure you pack warm clothes. I'll drop the suitcase off tonight. x

* * *

Al Olinsky: Hey kid, just checking in to see how your doing?

Maggie O'Neill: I'm bruised as hell but better than I was. I've been meaning to call and say thank you for setting Gabe on me.

Al Olinsky: Nothing to say thank you for. You needed help, Gabe's good at getting you out of your own head.

Maggie O'Neill: Well thank you. You could have just left me to my own devices but you didn't and I appreciate that.

Al Olinsky: Give me a call when you get back from your trip. You owe me a bottle of red.

* * *

Nadia Decotis: Hey Trudy, are you busy tonight? I could use a hand with one of the manoeuvres we've been practicing in the academy.

Trudy Platt: I'll meet you at the gym at eight. Fill you in on all the gossip x

Nadia Decotis: Thanks x

* * *

Adam Ruzek: Hey Kim, my dad has to cancel on dinner tonight. They offered him some extra shifts.

Kim Burgess: I get it, I guess he has to take the work as it comes.

Adam Ruzek: I knew you would besides it'll be nice just the two of us.

Kim Burgess: Sure x

* * *

Gabriel O'Neill: Hey Mags, I need a favor! A few of my chaperones has dropped out of that Sadie Hawkins dance we have at the church for the kids next week. Do you mind filling in? See if you can drag Antonio along.

Maggie O'Neill: I get back on Monday so anytime after that is fine. x

Gabriel O'Neill: It's on the Friday after, 7pm until 10pm. Don't forget to wear a dress! x

* * *

Maggie O'Neill: I don't suppose you want to chaperone a Sadie Hawkins dance with me next Friday at the church?

Antonio Dawson: Depends what time, I've got a few one to one sessions at the gym until ten.

Maggie O'Neill: It's from 7pm. Don't worry I'll catch up with you at home afterwards. x

Antonio Dawson: Better tell Gabe to watch himself if it's lady's choice. I hear that there's a couple of old dears that wouldn't mind being swept off their feet.

Maggie O'Neill: I have warned him about being forbidden fruit. :)

* * *

Maggie O'Neill: Hey, you got a date next Friday night?

Kayla Sharpe: Not as far as I know, what are you thinking?

Maggie O'Neill: Gabe needs an extra chaperone for his Sadie Hawkins dance.

Kayla Sharpe: Maggie O'Neill are you asking me out?

Maggie O'Neill: Kayla Sharpe will you do me the honor or rather the pleasure of asking your attendance.

Kayla Sharpe: Of course, I would love to. Shall I see if Roman is available?

Maggie O'Neill: If anyone will be able to those teenagers in line it will be him.

* * *

Antonio Dawson: Hey Laura, I'm just letting you know I'll be out of town this weekend. I know the kids are busy but if you need a hand feel free to give Gabby or my parents a ring.

Laura Dawson: Thanks for letting me know. Have a good time!

* * *

Peter Stone: I'm going to give Cooper the weekend to make a decision, if he's not ready to sign the deal by 9am on Monday I'm charging him.

Antonio Dawson: Thank you. A few days in lock up may help him see sense.

Peter Stone: You don't think so though?

Antonio Dawson: He's loyal...

Peter Stone: Just not to you.

Antonio Dawson: Can you blame him?

Peter Stone: I don't envy your job.

Antonio Dawson: I don't envy yours.

Peter Stone: You thought anymore on that offer?

Antonio Dawson: I thought you were giving me until after the weekend too?

Peter Stone: I am. Guy's gotta try his luck though.

Antonio Dawson: Let me think on it and I will get back to you.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, I hope your having a great day! It's a long weekend for us so I am gonna enjoy it.**_

 _Buster: My week got better so thank you so much for your kind words. I'm looking forward to this long weekend, I need the time to relax._

 _Lauren: The two of them are a joy to write, I am really loving writing the two of them as a couple. I love the fact she brings out the softness to him, there's something about Roman I just have fun writing. It was important to me to show that there was an effect on both of them, even Roman can have a moment that knocks him._

 _Soccer: They are defo a couple I love to write so I am glad you came around to loving them._

 _Anime: I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter, I wanted to show how much she loved him and that the two of them were in this for the long haul esp after what happened. I hope you enjoy what's coming._


	74. Chapter 74: Road Trip

**Chapter Seventy Four: Road Trip**

 _You look as good as the day I met you_  
 _I forget just why I left you, I was insane_

 _The Chainsmokers - Closer_

The 'cabin' was actually more like a small lodge. Maggie couldn't believe the sheer size of the place as she stepped out of the passenger side of Antonio's black car and focused on the building in front of her. The structure was a combination of rustic wooden slats and a stone panel that met the wood a quarter of the way up the building. The roof was slanted, fixed with a modern material that she remembered jay telling her was resistant to all weathers.

A small stone path curved from the porch steps leading through the dense woodland to the concrete drive way in which they were standing. Although Jay had told them that the place was closed for winter, someone had kindly switched the porch lights on giving the cabin a warm and alluring glow.

Maggie shuffled further down into her black padded coat as the cold air bit at her flushed cheeks. Up here there was already a crisp bite to the air and she found herself inhaling deeply enjoying the sensation of the fresh air filling up her lungs as she stamped her feet in order generate some warmth.

"Patience is a virtue." Antonio teased her as he handed her the black rolling suitcase she had borrowed from Erin. Maggie propped it up alongside her, pulling out the handle as Antonio slung his black holdall over his right left shoulder.

"We both know it's never been one of mine." Maggie reminded him, her cobalt eyes glittering with mirth as she trailed after him along the flat path.

However it was definitely one of Antonio's finer traits. She remembered the first road trip the two of them had taken together as partners in Vice. Even the thought of that case made her shiver involuntarily, she'd seen the effects of drug trafficking when she'd worked in Narcotics but it was nothing compared to the sex trafficking that the Detectives in Vice dealt with. They'd been on the trail of one of a particularly prolific sex trafficker for months before he'd been picked up in Cincinnati on a speeding violation. The local cops had been more than happy to hand him over to be charged in Chicago unfortunately that meant a six hour drive for the two lucky detectives who had been lumbered with the case.

 _"_ _Will you quit flicking through the radio stations?" Detective Antonio Dawson snarked at his partner as he navigated the darkening road in front of them. They'd left the city behind them over an hour ago and in that time Maggie had proceeded to drive him almost insane by flicking through the multitude of radio stations his car had to offer._

 _Maggie slumped back in her seat, her head resting the headrest as her right knee began to bounce up and down in a rapid motion. She was stressed, he could feel the anxiety coming off her in waves as he maintained the speed limit._

 _He removed his left hand from the gear stick and placed it gently upon her denim covered knee, his thumb ghosting along the indent until the limb stopped vibrating underneath this touch. He felt his heart beat that little bit faster as her breathing hitched sending a hot tingle throughout his muscular form. It was like this whenever the two of them came into contact, he'd tried to avoid it as much as he could but being around Maggie was so frighteningly easy. She was intoxicating in her own way, those slight touches they shared were like a narcotic to him, it felt as if opium was pumping directly into his blood stream._

 _Lord help me, Antonio thought as his gold wedding ring winked at him in the light from a passing street lamp._

 _Maggie exhaled deeply as Antonio removed his hand from her lithe leg and placed it back upon the steering wheel. He wondered if she felt it's absence as acutely as he did._

 _"_ _You should open the glove box." He told her warily, half thrilled by the fact she hadn't snapped at him to get his hands off her. The other part of him asked what the hell he thought he was doing laying hands on a woman that wasn't his wife._

 _Maggie said nothing, she simply did as she was told before removing a hard plastic CD case with no cover, she tilted her head towards him questioningly as she held it up._

 _"_ _I had a feeling that you'd be driving us both crazy with all that nervous energy of yours." Antonio said knowingly as she opened up the CD case to reveal a shiny unmarked CD._

 _"_ _Will I like what's on here?" she asked him, her cobalt eyes narrowing with suspicion as she removed the CD out of the case._

 _"_ _Maybe you should put it on and find out." He encouraged her, a tiny quake of nerves snaking it's way through his stomach as she inserted it into the CD player._

 _It was ridiculously that he cared how much she would like this CD but he knew deep down in his heart that it wasn't silly at all. Sometime in the past few months she had become a fixture in his life, one that he cared about beyond most others._

 _The low dulcet tones of Johnny Cash began to serenade the both of them as they sat in silence listening to the music. Out of the corner of his eye Antonio watched as Maggie's tense muscles began to unfurl to the lull of the guitar. She was beginning to relax, he could see it in the way she closed those pretty blue eyes of hers, her fingertips tapping out the tune upon her thigh._

 _"_ _You know this is the first time I've been given a mixed CD." She said quietly, her eyes remaining closed._

 _"_ _I find that hard to believe." Antonio informed her, his tone affectionate as a smile twitched at the edges of his lips from the honesty of the admission._

 _It was these moments, the ones that where he got to see the real Maggie O'Neill that he loved the most. Like him, she wore their occupation like it was armor and he enjoyed the rare seconds in which they just gave in and became themselves. If he was honest there were a lot of things he liked about her, too many to count. Like other women he could appreciate that she was beautiful but there was so much more to her than that, there was a silent strength buried deep within her, a dignity that never faltered despite the rumors that ghosted every single step of her career._

 _Like father, like daughter..._

 _He had lost count of the times he'd heard that one. He knew Bart O'Neill had been a lady's man before he died however his daughter wasn't cut from the same cloth. To his knowledge Maggie hadn't even entertained the idea of dating within the police department. She'd been called frigid a few times by some of her fellow detectives, he'd even heard her described as an ice queen by a few of the guys in Robbery. There had been a doctor few months ago that had left to go to Africa or somewhere far away but that had petered out. He didn't think Maggie had shed any tears over it._

 _"_ _You chose well." Maggie murmured, her soft tone breaking through his thoughts before he turned his attention back to her. There was something on her mind, he could practically feel it in the air between them before she opened her mouth and spoke. "I can't get what he did to those girls out of my head, I keep thinking about how they must have felt in that shipping container..."_

 _The confession cost her, he knew that's why she kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to betray herself and show how vulnerable she really was inside. He wanted to tell her that it didn't have to be like that between them, that he would never judge her for being human every once in a while. Instead he clenched the steering wheel even tighter before he made a confession of his own._

 _"_ _I see them in my dreams sometimes. " Antonio responded grimly. "We can't help them..."_

 _He felt Maggie's cobalt eyes studying the profile of his rugged face as he kept his gaze fixated on the road ahead._

 _"_ _You dream about me?" she asked him, her voice soft as she spoke._

 _He knew he should stop this right now, that the two of them were heading into dangerous territory but he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't tell her about the fantasies he had, the ones where he spent the night wrapped up in her, running his hands and mouth all over her needy form until she begged him for more. Just the thought of that made a flush of heat resonate through his body._

 _"_ _Sometimes." he admitted, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. His dark gaze flickered towards her as he asked his own question. "Do you dream about me?"_

 _"_ _Sometimes." she responded a light blush flushing across her pale features before she looked away, averting her gaze to the streetlamps flashing by outside the window._

 _Sometimes..._

 _Well sometimes worked for him._

It was the kiss that brought Maggie back down to earth, Antonio's tender lips brushed against her temple before he ducked his head to see the expression on her face.

"You look surprised." he mused as he slipped the keys of the cabin out of his pocket and thumbed through them.

"I am." She admitted, raising her eyes to survey the intricate work of art that was the porch. "I expected this to be some kind of fishing shack in the middle of nowhere, not a luxurious holiday home."

Antonio glanced at her over his shoulder as he clasped the key in his hand, looking amused.

"Do you really think I would take you for a romantic getaway in Jay's fishing shack?" he queried, that devil may care smile crossing his handsome features.

It was that smile that made her heart swell in her chest. For a moment she was overcome with the depth of how much she loved this man and she would do everything in her power to keep that smile on his face.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, I hope your having a great day!**_

 _Anime: I thought they would need some time to take a breath and recharge after what they've been through. I love writing Maggie's friendship with Kayla, they are so silly together. I really loved Trudy's relationship with Nadia and I would have loved to see how it developed. You will find out soon enough what Gabe has going on in his life. Who knows what will happen at the dance?_

 _Lauren: I thought that they deserved a break and Antonio was very conscious of that especially after everything that happened. You have a few chapters of Wisconsin so you'll have fun seeing what the two of them get up to. The text chapters are so much fun to write._

 _Nat: Thank you for taking the time to review, I really appreciate it. When I started writing Antonio I had a nose around the site and I was really surprised to find there were virtually no stories about him. To me he is one of the most real people in the series so it was a shame that no one decided to do any writing on him. The text chapters are great to write because it allows me to get into the heads of different people and show the other parts of what is going on in the story. Thank you very much for your kind words, I hope this story ill continue to interest you._


	75. Chapter 75: Stargazer

**Chapter Seventy Five: Stargazer**

 _Fall on me  
Tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you forever in me  
Ever the same_

 _Rob Thomas - Ever the Same_

The night sky in Wisconsin was a whole lot different from the one that Antonio was used to in Chicago but he found that he enjoyed the change of scenery. He had always been a city boy at heart, he lived and breathed Chicago, it was part of his soul but it wasn't where his heart was at, not right now anyway.

He felt like he could breathe a lot easier up here. After what had happened with Cooper he needed to get his head on straight. He'd only spent a few days undercover as Mike Diaz but it had been enough to twist him up inside. Seeing the betrayal in Cooper's eyes had fractured something deep down inside of him, it made him question himself and the work he did.

Becoming someone else came to him naturally; he could pick up a role in a heartbeat and talk himself out of any situation. In his mind it was black and white most of the time, he knew who was good and who was bad, the circumstances that led them there didn't have to matter. With Cooper it had been different, there was something about the other man that was almost endearing, in the time they had spent together Mike Diaz had come to think of him as a friend and Antonio found it tough to completely disconnect himself from that character. Diaz was the other side of the coin for him, he was the man he would have become if he hadn't found himself at the boxing gym. That place had turned his life around, it made him who he was today. He wondered who Cooper would be if he'd had the same chance.

"A penny for them." Maggie murmured, disrupting his thoughts.

Her slender hand came to rest upon his shoulder, her thumb gently tracing a circle along the curve of his neck before she dropped down onto porch step alongside of him. A small smile tugged at the edges of his lips as he rubbed his calloused hands together.

"They're not worth that much." Antonio said, clasping his large hands together as his elbows came to rest on his knees.

"Let me be the judge of that." Maggie said lightly, nudging him with her shoulder.

There was silence between the two of them for a moment, Antonio balled his right hand into a tight fist, banging his knuckles against his left palm. He squinted into the distance, his dark gaze lingering on something between the trees. He hadn't wanted to burden her with this but the events of the past few days kept playing in his mind and he knew he needed to talk them out. Maggie was the only person who could understand what he was going through, who could help him make sense of it all.

"What happened with Cooper isn't sitting right with me." he admitted quietly, rubbing his hands together in agitation.

"Which part?" Maggie asked him, tilting her head so she could review the profile of his face.

His cappuccino colored skin seemed to glow under the warm fairy lights that were threaded through the pillars of the porch, highlighting the fine stubble that was beginning to line his jaw. She had known since he had gotten back that there was something dogging his footsteps. The man who had gone undercover was different from the one that had come back. She hadn't pushed it, she knew when he was ready that Antonio would talk about what was bothering him.

"Part of me feels responsible for the way things turned out." Antonio told her frankly, his dark eyebrows knitting into a frown as he tried to vocalise his emotions. "The cop in me knows this is the way it has to be but the other part of me feels like I betrayed him."

"The Mike Diaz part of you." Maggie clarified, before pursing her lips together grimly mentally recounting her own experiences.

She thought of Magdalena Murphy, the character she had had to become to infiltrate Bembarek's organisation. The things she had done as that person...

She was as accountable for them as Maggie O'Neill and it was hard to reconcile with the decisions you made in those circumstances. Her thoughts strayed to Eve, the lover she had taken for six months when the loneliness had become so crippling, she was afraid it may drive her insane. She had known the relationship would come to nothing, she'd never meant for it to go on as long as it did but it was only when Eve revealed her true feelings for her did she cut her loose. It was cruel and selfish to indulge herself the way she had but it had given her a connection she wouldn't have had if it hadn't happened. She would never have been able to save Antonio's career without it.

"He was already involved with the crew before you came along." Maggie pointed out. "That is on him, not on you."

"You know it's never that simple." Antonio reminded her, his fingers running through his slick gelled hair.

Maggie tilted her head up towards the starry sky, exhaling deeply at his words. He was right, of course he was. Living your life as another person wasn't easy, it took skill to disassociate from the person you are and become someone else. That didn't mean it was easy, in fact far from it but you couldn't let it shape who you are.

"I know." Maggie muttered, threading her arm through Antonio's until their hands met. Their fingers entwined, the familiar thrum of their connection sparking between them as Maggie's head came to rest lightly on his broad shoulder. Antonio buried his face in her unruly curls, inhaling her floral scent. He took solace in her in a way he never had in someone else. He didn't have to explain his feelings to her, didn't have to try and rationalise them.

"They're giving him until after the weekend to make a decision to testify or not." Antonio told her, nuzzling his nose even deeper into her hair, his lips brushing her against her scalp. "I don't know if he will."

There was a helplessness there, buried underneath all of the frustration in his voice. He wanted to do the best he could by Cooper, the other man had had a lot of tough breaks in life but the mistakes he had made were his own. Antonio was offering him a way out if he chose to take it, a chance to start over.

"Peter Stone offered me a job as lead investigator on his team." Antonio whispered against Maggie's hairline. "I'm thinking about taking it."

"People say it's safer." Maggie conceded looking up at the twinkling stars above them. Antonio followed her gaze before wrapping his arm around Maggie's shoulder and drawing her close so that she was snuggled against his chest. "And you do have the kids to think about."

"I love my job, it's a part of who I am but after this week..." Antonio's warm hand smoothed along the muscles of her arm, his fingertips playing idly over the fabric of her shirt. "...maybe it's for the best."

"It has been a rough week." Maggie concluded, her mind ticking back over the events in the warehouse. It had been a close call for her and Roman, then learning about what had almost happened to Antonio, it didn't bear thinking about.

"But we got through it." Antonio murmured, as the two of them stared up at the stunning night time sky.

"Yea." Maggie whispered knowingly. "Yea, we did."

* * *

 _ **Hi guys, sorry for the late chapter, this week has been hectic with work and lots of additional events after work.**_

 _ **I've been talking with one of my FF friends and this story will be coming to an end soon however she did bring up the idea of starting a series so maybe the next story would be about Kay and Roman's journey or maybe even Gabe's. Is that something people may be interested in?**_

 _Anime: That bit with them as partners came out of nowhere in the rewrite but it seemed right and to be honest it had been a while since I had been able to explore their past desires as they are always looking to the future._

 _Lauren: I am glad you're enjoying the vacation usually I hate writing chapters like these but with these two it just really flowed and it worked out really well for me (and for them.) I hadn't I was shocked when I read it in an article but I am sort of hoping they can sneak Antonio back in because it would be a shame to lose him after Justice. To be fair I quite like Hayley as well._

 _SoccerBitch: Thanks for taking the time to read these two chapters, i always love writing Maggie and Antonio!_

 _Nat: Thank you for taking the time to read this story. I am sort of hoping that he comes back now that Lindsay has gone, (I will miss her char) I just had this image of Maggie and Laura supporting the kids instead of making it a battle so it was about how to work things so that they were at least cordial. I remembered in the series that Laura was the one to end it and Antonio said he had to accept i so I wanted to play from that ._


	76. Chapter 76: You Had Me At Hello

**Chapter Seventy Six: You Had Me At Hello**

 _Gotta feel you and be near you  
You're the air that I breathe to survive  
Gotta hold you, wanna show you  
That without you my sun doesn't shine_

 _Beyonce - Hello_

Maggie was gloriously naked, her skin was bathed in the glow of the light from the low fire as Antonio's calloused hands ghosted all over the bruises that patterned her lithe body. They were changing color, decorating her pale skin in an array of splotches that Antonio had made his mission to caress with his fingers and mouth. He had spent hours with her like this, rising her up until she couldn't take it anymore before he started all over again. There wasn't a part of her he didn't know by touch alone and the noises she made echoed loudly in his ears. There was nothing more perfect in the world than her.

His lips graced that thin white scar that lined her collarbone, his tongue flicking across the indentation as he raised his dark eyes to watch the expression of rapture on his lover's beautiful features. His eyebrows arched mischievously as he rose up above her staring into those stunning blue eyes of hers. His mouth lingering dangerously close to hers, his cappuccino skin was slick as he pressed himself against her willing form. His rough hands guided her wrists up above her head, pinning them there as Maggie stretched taunt under his boxer's physique.

"I love having you underneath me like this." he whispered into her ear, his teeth grazing her earlobe lightly.

"I thought you liked it when you had me like this." Maggie teased as her petite hands slipped out of his grasp. She rolled onto her stomach, arching up under him until the tip of him rubbed against her hot wetness. He groaned out loud, his muscles tightening as he held himself back from taking her right there and then. The dominance was rising up in him, it was savage and possessive, demanding he stake his claim to this woman. He wanted to with every fiber of his being, he wanted to remind her she was his and not even death could take that away from him.

"It's driving you crazy isn't it?" she whispered, glancing over her shoulder with that devious smile on those pretty features of hers. "You want me so badly but you keep restraining yourself."

It was about control, they both understood that. This last week had shown them that they couldn't have a grasp on everything, their lives had spun wildly out of orbit and now Antonio needed to claw some assemblence of that back. He needed her to know that she was his, come hell or high water.

"If I let this loose." he said through grinding teeth as he knelt up behind her, his fingers digging into her hips as she tilted her pelvis up alluringly. "If I lose control, it won't be about you."

Maggie's teeth nibbled at her lower lip, sending every one of Antonio's synapses into overdrive. He wanted her there was no question of that but he knew that dominant side of him was selfish. It would be about getting himself to the brink.

"You've spent hours working me up into a frenzy." she reminded him, arching slightly as he traced the curve of her spine deliberately. "Trust me you are taking me along for the ride."

"Jesus." Antonio muttered, raising his eyes skyward as Maggie rubbed her slick wetness his throbbing member.

His control snapped, his grip tightened on her hips, holding her firmly in place. He paused for a second watching as she bucked and arched trying to take him deeper. The noises she was making were music to his ears, her breathing was heavy and hitched at every single movement he made against her most intimate area.

"Do you want me Maggie?" he asked her, his voice hoarse as his hand threaded through her hair, pulling her head back as he inched inside her at an agonizing slow pace before drawing out again.

"Take me." Maggie muttered, her small hands bundled into tight fists, clutching the blanket beneath her as the ecstasy began to build inside of her. "Christ Antonio just fuck me."

"You are mine Maggie, you are the only person on this earth meant for me." he hissed as he thrust into her supple body in one long hard stroke.

Maggie cried out in euphoria as Antonio began to pick up the pace. His words were doing things to her, deviant, sexual things that turned Maggie on in a way that no one else could. The intense pleasure was building up inside of her as Antonio pounded into her wanton body. She was trembling with ecstasy, it was riding up inside her like a tsunami as he possessed every inch of her being.

Antonio was ready to explode, he could feel that powerful familiar tingling in the base of his spine as Maggie screamed his name, her inner walls beginning to clench and tighten around his dick like a velvet glove. His fingertips left bruises on her hips as he threw his head back with a feral groan at the moment of climax. Their ragged pants echoed through the room as he withdrew from Maggie's quivering form before coming to rest alongside her. Maggie rolled onto her side as Antonio tossed the blanket from the couch over their naked bodies. They were wrapped up in each other once more, Antonio's thumb tracing the line of her cheek as he pressed his lips to Maggie's, losing himself once more in the perfection of this moment.

* * *

 _ **Hi guys, sorry for the update delay! My husband has been working mad shifts over the past couple of weeks and it was his first weekend off so we decided to spend some time together.**_

 _Anime: lol I say soon but we are 130 chapters in on the writing end and we haven't stopped yet so I mean soon on my end. I thought they needed to have the conversation about him possibly switching to Justice as it is a big thing in his life and it would change things in their relationship and his with the kids. I bet you enjoyed this chapter more though_

 _Lauren: I think with Maggie and Antonio, talking is a must have, they no each other too well to pretend that nothing is happening. I've been toying with the idea of a Kay and Sean spin off but Gabe appeals to me more at the min, you'll see why in future chapters._

 _Soccer: Lol I feel you have to enjoy the writing otherwise where would that leave you? I like to write something that I would enjoy reading. I felt that people needed to see how this case could affect him and how his life could have been different._

 _Nat: I felt that the two of them have to share everything because they would call each other on the other's bull shit if that makes sense? So far I have written around 130 in chapters and I feel I am coming to an end, I don't want this to be a story that goes on too long, or too much happens to the couple. Thank you for your kindness regarding my writing, I wish fanfiction transferred well to real fiction :p_

 _Amber: Thank you so much for your kind words, it really means a lot to me that people think like that. I'm glad your enjoying reading it as much as I love writing it._


	77. Chapter 77: Background Check

**Chapter Seventy Seven: Background Check**

 _Anything you say can and will be held against you_

 _Fall Out Boy – Just One Yesterday_

Phil Sharpe: Hey kiddo, just checking we're still on for dinner at your place tonight? I'm making my famous chicken carbonara.

Kayla Sharpe: Hey Dad, can I come to you instead? I've got Sean staying at my apartment with the moment recovering from a concussion.

Phil Sharpe: Doesn't mean I can't come over and meet the guy.

Kayla Sharpe: Dad, he'd not well. He doesn't deserve the third degree right now.

Phil Sharpe: I just want to get a read on him. Meet the man my daughter's dating.

Kayla Sharpe: You can and you will just not today. I'll be at yours after 7pm.

* * *

Phil Sharpe: Hey Wally, just wanted to pick your brain on this guy Kayla is dating?

Wallace Boden: You know I'm not really a fan of texting.

Phil Sharpe: Time to step into the future old man. I'm on the train so my signal is spotty. What can you tell me about the guy?

Wallace Boden: Look whose talking old timer! The guy she's been seeing is Patrol Officer Sean Roman out of the 21st precinct. Seems like good people.

Phil Sharpe: So did the other one and remember how that turned out.

Wallace Boden: You can't blame yourself for that. Sheppard fooled every single one of us.

Phil Sharpe: I should have known better. She wasn't the same after she met him.

Wallace Boden: Sheppard was good at hiding who he was. Don't think there's not a person in this house who wasn't kicking himself over what went down.

Phil Sharpe: None of those signs have cropped up again since Roman's come on the scene?

Wallace Boden: No and trust me we've been watching out for them. If you want to know more about Roman speak to Sergeant Platt, she's his desk sergeant.

Phil Sharpe: I know Trudy, I'll give her a call. Thanks Wallace, for taking care of Kayla.

* * *

Phil Sharpe: Hey Trudy. I've got a couple of questions I need to ask you. Give me a text when you get a minute.

* * *

Maggie O'Neill: Hey Roman, I'm just checking in to see how your feeling :)

Sean Roman: Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?

Maggie O'Neill: Grumpy much?

Sean Roman: I got a concussion didn't you hear?

Maggie O'Neill: And I look like one of Antonio's punching bags. We all got problems.

Sean Roman: Yea I know the feeling, my bruises are turning colors I didn't even realise were possible.

Maggie O'Neill: I bet Kayla's been taking really good care of you ;)

Sean Roman: Trust me it's not that kind of bed rest. The room hasn't stopped spinning since I got hit in the head. The anti sickness meds make me feel more nauseous than the spinning.

Maggie O'Neill: Have you tried probiotic yogurt? It always seems to help when I have to take antibiotics.

Sean Roman: I will take that under advisement. Now go and enjoy your vacation.

* * *

Phil Sharpe: Hey Hank, you know a Sean Roman?

Hank Voight: Hi Phil, how's arson investigation business treating you? Roman is a patrolman in our district.

Phil Sharpe: The arson business is what it is. You know Roman?

Hank Voight: He's good police, straight shooter, dating your daughter.

Phil Sharpe: Why do you think I'm asking the questions?

Hank Voight: Trust me you don't have anything to worry about on that front. Roman has sort of a protector complex, it's ingrained into him. The two of you are cut from the same cloth that way.

Phil Sharpe: You can't see it but I am rolling my eyes right now. I hear he's on medical at the moment?

Hank Voight: Until the concussion clears. Both him and his partner got caught up in a smuggling ring a few days ago. They took a pretty good beating, both are signed off on medical for the next couple of days.

Phil Sharpe: Do I need to speak to the partner?

Hank Voight: It's Bart O'Neill's daughter, Maggie.

Phil Sharpe: I think I've met her a few times with Kayla. I didn't realise that's who she was. I bet Bart's rolling in his grave, wasn't he always pushing the son to become a cop?

Hank Voight: Yea. Gabe became a priest instead. Maggie's the one that followed in his footsteps.

Phil Sharpe: He always used to call them the heir and the spare. I'm glad they proved him wrong.

Hank Voight: She'll be straight with you about Roman if you feel the urge to call her.

Phil Sharpe: I think you gave me everything I need.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys. Sorry for the late chapter I am taking care of a very sick guinea pig at the moment and it is taking up a lot of my time.**_

 _Amber: Thank you for such amazing words, it is love to hear that my writing touches you. I think it is the best compliment a writer can get._

 _Lauren: Blame the two of them, they just have this amazing chemistry and this scene literally stemmed from that. You will find out more about Gabe soon enough :)_

 _Anime: LMAO both worked out well for you! These two write their own steam and it makes writing those scenes so much easier._

 _Soccer Bitch: Thank you so much for taking the time to review, it means the world to me. The two of them are just perfect for each other, they just work so well._

 _Nat: I've always wished we could see Antonio this happy in the show too, he deserves it for all the crap he's been through. I kinda hoped he would find it with Brett but I found their relationship a little too juvenile. I really hope he comes back to CPD. I'm going to try and do some writing tonight so yay!_


	78. Chapter 78: Heart to Heart

**Chapter Seventy Eight: Heart to Heart**

 _There are times when I don't know where I stand  
You make me feel like I'm a boy and not a man_

 _James Blunt - Heart to Heart_

Roman had no idea what time it was when he was yanked from the depths of his slumber by the loud punctuating knocks on Kayla's apartment door. The noise was loud and ricocheted around his head causing him to wince as he drew back the sheet and swung up into a sitting position. The vertigo was back with full vigor, a constant companion that that made his balance shift and his feet unsteady. All ready the room was spinning on it's lopsided axis as he swayed for a moment before trying to find his center of gravity. The meds he was taking were helping, the dizziness was less than it had been a couple of hours ago and he had heeded Maggie's advice and eaten some of the vanilla probiotic yogurt Kayla had in her fridge which had settled his stomach.

It took him a few minutes to stumble his way to the apartment door, clad in CPD sweats and grey and blue teshirt that proclaimed his love for the Chicago Cubs. Upon opening the door he found himself faced with the man he had only ever seen in the photographs that decorated Kayla's mantelpiece.

Phillip Sharpe was a man whose presence demanded authoritarian, even without the immaculate grey suit and the neat side parting in his ruddy brown hair. He was the same height as Roman, his piercing blue eyes an icy shade of blue as he looked the younger man up and down. Roman knew what he was seeing and he hated it, his blond hair would be disheveled, sticking up in unruly tufts all over his head. Those bruises that spattered his body and face were coming out in vivid hues now and there were dark circles under his eyes from the constant exhaustion he felt due to the concussion. He didn't look like the man that any self respecting father would want dating his daughter.

"Mr Sharpe." Roman greeted with as much politeness as he could muster. "I'm afraid Kayla's on shift until five o'clock."

"I know." the older man informed him, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he narrowed them slightly. "I thought it was time the two of us got to know each other."

Roman said nothing, he simply opened the door and let the other man in before closing it behind him, making sure to lock it. He waited for a second, leaning on the door briefly in order to get his balance as he tried to blink away the spinning room.

Kayla's father was already making himself at home, he had headed directly to the kitchen to switch on the kettle.

"Sit down, patrolman, you look like your about to fall down." he said in an even tone, taking two mugs from Kayla's cupboard and setting them down on a slender wooden tea tray.

 _Patrolman..._

He did wonder how much Kayla had said about him to her father, apparently enough to know that he existed and what his occupation was. With careful, controlled steps Roman slowly made his way towards the sofa, wincing as he managed to seat himself on it's cushions, the cute grey ones with the white Scottie Dogs on. Phil appeared beside him, placing the tea tray with the sugar pot, a small metal milk jug and their coffee cups upon the coffee table in front of the couch before he took up residence on the opposite end. He picked up the spoon before adding milk to his coffee and a spoonful of sugar and stirring it deliberately.

"So I've been doing some digging." Phil said, clinking his spoon against the mug before he placed it back down upon the tea tray. "And I have to say your a pretty well liked guy."

"You've been looking me up?" Roman asked carefully, reaching for his own coffee mug, there was a slight tremor to his hand as he fought to keep the mug steady.

Even that slight shred of weakness was something he despised showing the other man. He was already betraying himself far too much, he really hated the idea that Phil was seeing him in such a weakened state.

Phil reviewed the other man over the rim of his mug before he arched his eyebrows knowingly.

"I'm protective of my daughter. I like to get to know the people in her life." Phil informed him with a rueful smile.

"Without Kayla's knowledge?" Roman pointed out, resting his head back against the back of the sofa.

Phil tilted his head from side to side, choosing his words very carefully.

"Sometimes my daughter doesn't always know what's best for her." Phil said simply. "For example, the last guy wasn't very good to her."

Roman met Phil's gaze evenly, taking on the same frankness that Phil was exhibiting.

"I know about the last guy." Roman told Phil.

"Then you can understand my concern." Phil said pointedly, sipping from mug of coffee once more.

"That's the reason we're still having this conversation." Roman informed him, his voice taking on the same tone he used when he was on the job.

"Have you ever hit a woman?" Phil asked suddenly.

"No." Roman responded instantly. "But I have had to restrain one. You won't find any accusations of police brutality in my jacket."

"That just means maybe they weren't reported." Phil responded, leaving Roman staring at him indignantly.

"That means I'm a good cop who doesn't believe in using undue force." He retorted, feeling his temper beginning to flare.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them. Phil sipped from his coffee mug as he reviewed the younger man coolly. Sean Roman was giving him all the right answers, he didn't want to give the guy a hard time but it was important that he make sure Kayla was safe. He had failed her the first time, he would not fail her again.

"I hear your a boxer." Phil remarked, nodding at the bruises that marred the younger guy's features. "Looks like you lost a couple of rounds."

"I did." Roman smiled to himself, his fingers briefly touching the stitches that knitted together the gash on his forehead. "And I have a concussion and the bruises to prove it."

"Maybe when your better, the two of us can get in the ring and go a few rounds." Phil offered, raising his eyebrows knowingly. "I find it's the best way to get a measure of a man."

"Give me a couple of weeks to heal and that match is all yours." Roman promised, blinking rapidly in an attempt to clear his vision against the vertigo as Phil spoke.

"I'll hold you to it."

* * *

 _ **Hi guys, Mario, the sick guinea pig is doing a little bit better so thank you for all the well wishing. Keep him in your thoughts because it's going to take a few weeks for him to get better I think.**_

 _Anime: lol I could literally imagine Phil getting involved and checking Roman out, the problem for me was working out how the two of them would react in a small space together but it seemed to work out in this chapter._

 _50fan: Thank you he's a pig I fostered two months ago for a little boy whose mum was in hospital. He seems to be a lot better now I have managed to get him to my vet but he'd doing better now._

 _Lauren: I love Kayla's dad so much, I've had fun writing him. I could imagine he would be fiercely protective of her after everything that happened with her last boyfriend._

 _Soccer: We get bits and pieces of Kayla and Roman coming up and we see how far Roman is willing to go for her._

 _NatB: Text chapters are always my fav to write because it's a fab way to move the story along and see what everyone is up to without going too in depth. Sometimes Antonio doesn't need to be in them unless I want to show something going on with him and his kids_ _I agree on Brett and Antonio's relationship, I always think he needs someone who isn't focused on being a priority and doesn't out that pressure on him. I honestly feel like the needs a bit of love._


	79. Chapter 79: A Father's Love

**Chapter Seventy Nine: A Father's Love**

 _A marvel of modern science_  
 _She's a natural born pioneer_  
 _I can't make up my mind,_  
 _Should I put her on display or hide her?_

 _The Killers - Prize Fighter_

The scent coming from Kayla's apartment was heavenly, it was a familiar mixture of cream, pepper and bacon reminding her of evenings perched at the kitchen table doing her homework while her father made his famous carbonara. She smiled to herself closing the door to the apartment behind her, her ears straining for a moment before she realised she could hear the low dulcet tones of Bach serenading her from the portable speakers she kept in the kitchen.

Although she hadn't expected her father to be here, she wasn't entirely surprised that he had turned up. He'd been pushing her to meet Roman ever since he'd found out the young patrolman had stepped into her life and she admitted she wanted his approval. He would have reservations, she understood that after what happened with John but in time he would come to see the type of man Sean Roman really was. She longed for that day although she knew it may take a long time to achieve. Like she had been before, her father was naturally distrustful of any man that entered her life, the only exception being the guys at 51.

They had been her champions during that dark time, the brothers she had never been gifted with through blood. She loved each and everyone in their own particular way and she appreciated the way they had bolstered her through such a traumatic event despite the fact it had been committed by one of their own.

Severide had never forgiven himself for not realising what was happening to her by the man under his command. Both Capp and Tony had carried that guilt upon their sleeves for such a long time despite her protests. John had been clever to hide his cruelty the way he did and the only reason it had gone unnoticed was because she was on relief, bouncing from one fire house to another. They had all known he had a temper, sometimes it came with the job but behind closed doors nobody had imagined that he was a monster.

 _A monster that was now locked up in a cage,_ she reminded herself as that familiar chill ghosted up along her spine like an icy fingertip. She always went cold when she thought about what had happened to her, the memory of it sucked all the warm right out of her body some nights. It was those nights that Sean would gather her up into his strong arms and wrap the the covers around the two of them until they were cocooned in a blanket of love and warmth. Nothing else existed in those moments, just her and him, she felt safe and protected.

Her gaze came to rest upon the handsome man laid out upon the couch, his blond head resting on a pile of cushions as she watched the raise and fall of his chest from her position in the doorway. She loved how peaceful he looked while he slept, he didn't have a care in the world and she hoped that his dreams were as pleasant as the ones she'd been having since he had come into her life.

"I tossed the blanket over him after he dozed off." her dad uttered in a low tone from the doorway of the kitchen as he wiped his hands on a cream colored towel.

The crisp white sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows, his grey waistcoat was still fastened, matching his suit trousers and shiny black shoes. Whenever she pictured of her father he always looked like this, she didn't remember him as the firefighter he had been before her mother had disappeared from their lives. Becoming an arson investigator had been the safer, more logical step for a single father raising his newborn daughter. He had scarified the job that he loved so he could raise her and Kayla could never tell him how truly grateful she was to him for that.

She stepped forward placing an affectionate kiss upon his clean shaven cheek by way of greeting.

"Good day?" he asked her, treading back into the kitchen so that their conversation didn't awake the sleeping patrol officer on the couch.

"Better than yesterday." she responded before crossing her arms over her chest and giving him her best unimpressed expression. "I thought we agreed I'd come over to yours after seven?"

Phil leaned against the opposite counter from Kayla, crossing his own arms over his chest. It wasn't hard for her to see where she had gotten her mannerisms from despite the fact the two of them were almost polar opposites in terms of their physical appearance. She took after her mother with tanned skin, dark eyes and hair, she had always wished she looked more like her father growing up, it was hard growing up a little different.

"I wanted to meet him." her father said without an ounce of apology in his voice.

"Dad, I told you..." Phil raised a hand cutting her off mid speech before she could continue.

"Just hear me out." he requested in that soothing voice of his. Kayla bowed her head for a second before nodding her agreement. "I worry about you Kayla, I worry about you all the time. I worry about your happiness, your job, if you are eating right but I never had to worry about the decisions you made until you met Sheppard."

There was silence between the two of them as Kayla wrapped hugged herself, her delicate hands rubbing up and down her arms as if to ward off a chill despite the fact she was still wearing the leather jacket he had bought her for her birthday. He knew what mentioning that name did to her, it was only recently that she had stopped flinching whenever she heard it. It had been over a year years since that horrific night but sometimes it still felt like he was trapped there in that nightmare, losing her all over again.

"Now there's a new guy on the scene and I just want to make sure that he's a good guy." Phil informed her as gently as he could. "It's my duty as a dad, especially after I messed up so badly the last time."

That guilt was always there in the pit of his gut, gnawing at his subconscious whenever he thought about Sheppard. He should have known when she stopped turning up at his house but he had been busy with work, his head buried in the sand. Sheppard had been a member of Squad 3 under the watchful eye of Wally Boden, he had been a firefighter and that had lulled him into a false sense of security, one that had almost gotten his daughter killed. he couldn't stand to think of his grand baby, the one that had been nestled up inside of her when Sheppard had lost his sanity. Even now that pain was just too raw.

"You didn't mess up." Kayla murmured, switching sides so that she was resting against the counter alongside her father. Her hip gently nudged in a show of solidarity, he knew he could do no wrong in her eyes. His daughter's love was unconditional.

"So what do you think of him?" Kayla asked slyly, a smile pulling at her lips as she ducked her head in order to meet her father's piercing blue eyes.

Every time Phil saw that smile, it made him want to smile too. He didn't try to hide that fact as his daughter reviewed him eagerly.

"I like him." he admitted. "He speaks his mind, gave me the time of day despite the fact he's unwell. His colleague and superiors only say good things."

"But..." Kayla prompted, drawing out the word like one of those cartoon characters she liked to watch so much as a kid.

"I don't know him." Phil shrugged his shoulders loosely before he continued. "But I'd like to. I'd like to be able to trust him with you."

Kayla's lips curved into a knowing smile before she glanced around the kitchen, taking in the pasta bubbling quietly upon the stove and the creamy white sauce settling in the pan next to it before she spoke.

"Well having dinner together is a good start."

* * *

 _ **Hi guys, thanks for sticking with me. Mario Pig is much better so thank you for all your thoughts, he has his next vet's appointment tomorrow so we will have to wait and see what they say but he is looking better.**_

 _Anime: I know I felt for Roman doing this scene but I was properly channelling Kayla's dad at the time and he is so protective over this daughter. LMAO! If it's in a ring I think she would respect it! I would love to see Roman properly box! Thank you for you Mario wishes. He's the pig and a friend of a friend whose son is autistic and it's his guinea pig, they are best mates so he was scared for him but we both see how he's improving and he's super good at caring for him so we're in a good place I think._

 _Lauren: I think if these two men worked together they would rule the world, they are just such bad asses and Kayla will be fiercely protected. Thanks so much for your Mario wishes, he is actually eating his own food, instead of us having to syringe feed him so that's a blessing._

 _Nat: I love Sean and Kay as a couple, they are such fun to write and they have such a different dynamic compared to Maggie and Antonio. We don't have that day here but I wish we did, hopefully it means there's only good things ahead!_


	80. Chapter 80: Morning Glory

**Chapter Eighty: Morning Glory**

 _Are you waiting on a lightening strike_  
 _Are you waiting for the perfect night_  
 _Are you waiting till the time is right?_

 _Nickelback - What Are You Waiting For_

The early morning sun felt warm on Antonio's tanned flesh as he stretched out along the length of the king sized mattress, his naked form brushing along Maggie's warm flesh. The white plush duvet was wrapped around the both of them as he rolled onto his side and curled around her lithe form, gathering her up in his arms so her back was pressed against his chest. Maggie muttered in her sleep, snuggling her face even deeper into the comfortable pillow underneath her as Antonio's grizzled chin came to rest upon her bare shoulder. His stubble grazed Maggie's skin making her shiver under his touch as his sensuous lips placed a kiss upon her flesh. Antonio lived for moments like this, those rare instances where they didn't have to worry that time was slipping away from them.

"We should spend every morning waking up like this." Maggie murmured without opening her eyes as Antonio's hot hands began to wander.

"We could." he whispered, his cool nose trailing up along the curve of her throat until his lips reached the shell of her ear, his rough voice doing all manner of deviant things to her while he spoke. "If you moved in with me."

"Is that you asking?" Maggie asked him playfully, unfurling against her lover's naked body until the were both of them were stretched out, their legs were entwined together.

"I want to wake up next to you every morning, running my hands all over you like this." Antonio told her, his teeth nipping at her earlobe as his calloused hand glided across her stomach, his fingertips ghosting along the curve of her left breast causing Maggie to arch against his muscular form.

"Yes." she cried out, her head tipping back into the crook of his neck as his fingertips strummed along the erroneous zones of her body.

"Is that a yes to moving in?" Antonio asked her, his voice hoarse as he teased her. The palm of his hand trailed down her flat stomach, leaving a trail blazing trail in it's wake as she parted her legs to grant him more access to her wanton form. "Or to something else."

"Both." Maggie uttered breathlessly as he delved lower, her pale cheeks flushing a pretty shade of pink under his ministrations. "If you promise to wake me up like this every morning."

"I'll have to get more creative." Antonio promised her, a wicked edge to his tone. "Make sure you don't get bored of me."

Maggie moaned as his thumb traced over her clit lightly, his teeth grazing that naughty little spot just under hinge of her jaw as his fingers caressed her wetness. Just having her pushing against him like this was driving him utterly insane. He was as hard as a rock, his leaking cock trapped in the space between them. His palm splayed out across Maggie's hip guiding her into just the right place, so that his cock was rubbing against her molten core. He thrust into her slowly, feeling every single inch as she took his throbbing dick inside of her, her needy whimpers loud as he filled her. He held her hips in place before beginning to move in slow deep strokes, burying himself right up to the hilt before arching into her again and again.

His name was on her lips, she chanted it like a mantra as he made love to her with as much care as he could. She was precious to him and he wanted to wake up next to her every single morning and show her just how much he cared. She was coming undone around him, he could hear it in the way her breathing hitching and that growing tightness hugging his dick every time he plunged into her. She cried out as the orgasm claimed her, the noise music to Antonio's ears as her body gripped him like a velvet fist driving him over the edge until he climaxed. His moan was animalistic as his entire body quivered, unable to hold back as he came inside her.

Antonio removed himself from Maggie's sated form, coming to lie on his back before he gathered his lover up into his arms, the two of them cuddled together.

"So that's a yes then?" he questioned, listening to Maggie's ragged breathing as her head came to rest upon his broad shoulder.

"It's a yes." she confirmed before placing a kiss on the space where his heart resided.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, I'm pleased to announce that I have finally completed this story! I'll be working on a few non fanfic stories over the next few weeks so wish me luck.**_

 _Lauren: I love the fact you are happy for Kayla, I think she deserves to be happy after everything that she has been through in the past. Roman is absolutely perfect for her which you will see more of in future chapters ._

 _Anime: Eventually Phil will come to love Roman when he sees the lengths that he's willing to go through for Kayla. The two of them have such an amazing relationship and it's great to write them as they are so different from Maggie and Antonio._

 _Amber: No problem, I am glad that you are still reading and I understand what you mean when we are discussing reviews. I thank you for taking the time to review and read this story._

 _Nat: Thanks for leaving such a great review! I have had an amazing time writing this story and thank you so much for reading._


	81. Chapter 81: World Keeps Turning

**Chapter Eighty One: World Keeps Turning**

 _In a world that changes everyday,_  
 _It's easy to get lost along the way._

 _Kodaline - What It Is_

Sylvie Brett: Soooo... Antonio and Maggie are a thing?

Kayla Sharpe: Yea, they've been a thing for a while now.

Sylvie Brett: How long?

Kayla Sharpe: Over six months I think, probably longer.

Sylvie Brett: It serious/casual?

Kayla Sharpe: Definitely serious. Trust me Sylvie you don't want to go there.

Sylvie Brett: I'm just exploring the terrain.

Kayla Sharpe: Antonio is out of bounds so it's best to explore somewhere else.

Sylvie Brett: Aye aye captain.

* * *

Peter Stone: Antonio, I've left you a couple of voicemails but Halstead tells me the reception is spotty up at the cabin. Give me a call as soon as you get this.

* * *

Trudy Platt: I think we have a problem.

Hank Voight: Which one? Stone's problem or another problem?

Trudy Platt: I have the brother down here, demanding to speak to Antonio.

Hank Voight: I'll be right down.

* * *

Adam Ruzek: Hey darling. You been in contact with Maggie since they headed up to the cabin?

Kim Burgess: On and off, the signal isn't great up there. Why are you after her?

Adam Ruzek: Things are kicking off with the case Antonio worked and nobody can get a hold of him.

Kim Burgess: Jay not have a landline?

Adam Ruzek: No, it's the place he goes when he wants a little peace and quiet.

Kim Burgess: They're back later tonight, I'm sure they'll be reachable soon. x

* * *

Jay Halstead: You are being oddly quiet over there, what are you up to?

Greg Gerwitz: Looking up the files from the prison infirmary.

Jay Halstead: Cooper's?

Greg Gerwitz: Yea.

Jay Halstead: You know we would of had those in a few hours anyway right? You didn't have to hack them.

Greg Gerwitz: Don't pretend you aren't as curious as I am.

Jay Halstead: Point taken.

* * *

Erin Lindsey: What were the two of you whispering about in the break room?

Jay Halstead: Mouse doesn't think Cooper's death was a suicide.

Erin Lindsey: Hank and Al haven't even got back from the crime scene yet! Did he do what I think he did?

Jay Halstead: It depends what you think he did. Just come over here and we'll walk you through it.

* * *

Antonio Dawson: I can't believe he's dead...

Peter Stone: I'm sorry Antonio, I know you really tried to help him.

Antonio Dawson: You are sure it's a homicide?

Peter Stone: Your team has found evidence that indicates he was tortured before he was suffocated, it was then made to look like he hung himself with the linen from his bedding.

Antonio Dawson: So someone leaked about the deal to the suppliers?

Peter Stone: It would seem that way. Voight's looking into it while we speak.

Antonio Dawson: Keep me in the loop so I can hit the ground running when I get back into the city.

Peter Stone: Your team have got this...

Antonio Dawson: Do not try to force me out of this Stone, Cooper was locked up because of me. This is on my head.

Peter Stone: No. It's on the head of the person who leaked the information to the suppliers. Cooper would have ended up in lock up whether you were involved or not.

Antonio Dawson: I'll be at your office in a couple of hours.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, thank you for all of your support with this story!**_

 _Anime: lol this where everything starts to go to shit for the two of them. Part of me can't believe it's over but I've already started working on another story so yay! You have plenty of time to worry about the ending, just enjoy the ride._

 _Lauren: Thank you for your kind words. You'll have to wait and see what actually happens, who knows if they actually make it to moving in. I've already started working on a story and I'm enjoying working on it._

 _Western: I love Antonio so much, I really can not wait to see if he comes back to PD. I think they said they were going to start writing the new eps this month so I am excited to see it. Thank you so much for your review!_

 _Nat: You'll have to wait and see if the two of them get to the actual moving in point. I can't say anything about a marriage but you'll have to wait and see. I've started working on a new story, I'm seven chapters in and it's working out well so far._


	82. Chapter 82: Dance, Dance

**Chapter Eighty Two: Dance, Dance**

 _Strung up, strung out for your love_  
 _Hang in, hung up, it's so rough_

 _Florence and the Machine - Delilah_

To say that Gabe had done a good job of the Sadie Hawkins dance would be a complete understatement. Maggie would never be able to understand how he had managed to secure not only the means but the ability to change the entire interior of the church hall. The rustic beams above them were twisted with twinkling fairy lights that winked at her like a thousand tiny stars. It reminded Maggie of that time a week ago, when she'd been up in the cabin in Wisconsin with Antonio staring up at the nighttime sky. Her heart hurt at that thought, the two of them had been blissfully happy, wrapped up in each other without a care in the world and then Cooper had died. It had sent Antonio into a tailspin that her poor lover couldn't seem to get himself out of.

It had been a while since a gulf like this had stretched between them. It had been a long time since she had felt like this, the last time being when she had walked away from him almost three years ago to become a completely different person. That familiar ache, the one she knew so well was back in her chest and she couldn't seem to shift it. They were different now, she was different and so was he but it didn't stop her mind delving back to those dark days, the ones where Antonio Dawson hadn't existed in her life.

Her cobalt blue eyes came to rest once more upon the couple in front of her, a sad smile gracing her pretty features as a rush of endearment flooded her senses. Like she'd said things were different now, she had roots here, a family made by spirit if not by blood and despite the fact she was feeling out of sorts she was appreciative for every single one of them being in her life.

It didn't take a genius to realise that Kayla Sharpe and Sean Roman were meant for one another, Maggie had known it the instant she had laid eyes on the two of them. There was a tenderness in Roman that her partner reserved only for the young paramedic in his life and it made Maggie smile like a fool to see it in action. The two of them swayed together, Roman in his navy blue suit, the one that made his eyes glitter as he looked adoringly at Kayla. That rare smile of his was back, it was boyish and content as he whispered something into Kayla's ear making the other woman tilt her head back and laugh.

The two of them were perfect together. They were a couple in love and she knew it wouldn't be long until her partner was ring shopping. The two of them had talked about it a few times during the week after Roman had returned to work. In the past when marriage came up her partner had always snorted at the possibility, he had never been able to see himself as settling down. Maggie knew that that wasn't on him, the women he had dated in the past had cut him deep, made him feel inferior. He had never felt deserving of love because of it. However during the past week he had seemed wistful when they talked about it. What had happened to them with that smuggling ring seemed to have put things perspective for him as well as Kayla. Instead of breaking them, it appeared to have strengthened the two of them and fortified the foundations of their relationship. It may have been a rocky start but now it seemed more solid than ever and Maggie was glad of that.

"You look like your in your own world." Gabe's amiable voice broke into his sister's thoughts, shattering her reverie.

Maggie bowed her head, a humorless smile crossing her pale features before she raised her eyes to meet her brother's. There was weight in that gaze, Gabe knew that it hung heavy on her shoulders, dragging her down into that place, the one he hated. The past week had been tough on her, she wasn't used to being shut out and the more Antonio did it, the more it tore his sister up inside. He could see both sides of the coin. Antonio was forever the diligent cop but when something got under his skin the other man was like a dog with a bone, he didn't let go until he had his prize and sometimes it bordered on obsession. He couldn't be helped when he was like that, his determination was always single focused and he worked all the hours that God gave him until it was resolved.

"Just making sure none of those wily teens get it into their head to sneak off." Maggie responded, straightening her head so that she was staring back at the dance floor.

"It's starting to wind down so I think we should be ok." Gabe commented, mentally counting the number of teens before returning his attention back to his sister. "I'm guessing Antonio's not doing so well?"

Maggie crossed her arms over her chest before she pursed her lips together into a grim line. It was a defensive position that Gabe recognized well from their childhood, it was a way of fortifying herself before she spoke. He knew how badly she was hurting, he wondered if Antonio understood the toll his actions were taking.

"The case is over, they found the leak and arrested him today." Maggie stated, shaking her head as she thought about how much money a man's life could be worth to someone else. It made her sick to think about it. "But Antonio still feels responsible, he's letting that guilt eat him up inside."

"We both know he didn't do anything wrong." Gabe said solemnly, his hand seeking out his sister's in a show of solidarity. Maggie took it gratefully, giving it a light squeeze. It was something they used to do as children when their parents were arguing, a way to reassure one another. "It's never that simple though."

"I feel like he's pulling away from me." Maggie said in a small voice, betraying her frustration at the situation. "We've barely spoken this past week and trust me I have been trying."

"You said he's at the gym tonight right?" Gabe queried her with an arched eyebrow before Maggie nodded her agreement. "Go to him. He's hurting right now, he needs to know that you are still gonna be there, fighting in his corner even when he's acted like an ass."

Maggie's lips quirked up at her brother's words before she tilted her head towards him.

"Does God not frown on the word ass?" she teased him, a hint of mirth in her features.

"I am but a lowly servant of our Lord." Gabe reminded her with that sparkle in those blue eyes as he released her hand. "Who am I to suppose I know his mind?"

"Nice save." Maggie responded before casting a glance around the room. "Are you sure you don't need me here?"

Gabe rolled his eyes at her suggestion before using his head to indicate towards Kayla and Roman who were breaking apart from each other as the song came to an end.

"I have two more of Chicago's finest here. I think we'll be ok." he told her knowingly before using his hands to make a shooing motion. "Go."

And with that Maggie was dismissed.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys. It's my 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **birthday tomorrow and I get the day off work so I'm excited to relax after a gruelling week.**_

 _Anime: You guessed right, the drama is just starting to unfold and I'm looking forward to your reaction when it does! I wanted to have a little interlude before all the insanity starts. I hope you enjoyed this one!_

 _Lauren: I'm glad you enjoyed the text chapter, it was great fun to use a few lines to thread through the direction of the story. You'll have to wait and see what happens. She may be only time will tell._

 _Nat: I'm glad you enjoyed it, I really love running them. You'll have to wait and see that happens over the next couple of chapters. Brett may make an appearance who knows? You'll have to keep reading. LMAO! Maggie is pretty possessive if she thought Sylvie was trying it on with him. My new story is going well now that I've managed to locate the notes. It's rough as hell but there is a lot to work with._


	83. Chapter 83: Bleeding Out

**Chapter Eighty Three: Bleeding Out**

 _So I bear my skin_  
 _And I count my sins_  
 _And I close my eyes_  
 _And I take it in_  
 _And I'm bleeding out_  
 _I'm bleeding out for you_

 _Imagine Dragons - Bleeding Out_

He was an opportunist at heart, he always had been and always would be. It was how he made his money. He saw an opportunity, he took it. If that opportunity was conning suckers out of their hard earned cash then that was the job and he always came off better for it. It had been years since anyone had caught up with him, he'd learned to work smarter not harder. So when he saw Detective Antonio Dawson's woman leaving that church dance all on her lonesome he knew that once again opportunity had come knocking.

Everything else had been set up and he'd been sitting in the church parking lot for hours biding his time, waiting for the right moment to strike, he had convinced himself it had to be tonight. There was only so long their guard would be down, so he had very limited window to strike. He was already outside of the van, his toned body tucked into the shadows between the vehicle's body and the wall side of him. She could have stared right at him and she wouldn't have known he was there, he'd had a lot of practice over the years in this kind of pursuit. Hiding was nothing new to him, he had his technique down to a fine art.

He had to admit Dawson had decent taste in women, although this one looked better out of the uniform than in it. The dress she was wearing gave her a more feminine edge but she was far too athletic for him, he liked his women with curves.

Still that dress...

It was violet with white flowers embroidered into it, falling just above her knee. He could see it billowing under the long black coat she was wearing to ward off the winter chill as she ambled towards her car, her fingertips tapping out a text message on her phone as she went. Her chestnut colored hair was wavy and loose, it blew in the wind as she crossed the quiet parking lot, the sound of her low heels clicking on the concrete as she walked.

She was the perfect prey, distracted and unprepared.

This was exactly what he wanted.

The gun was tucked into one of the pockets of his black combat trousers along with the other items he had brought along. He planned to use his hands for this one, he wanted to make it hurt just a little, enough to scare the hell right out of her before he got to the main event. He crept along the back of the van, staying out of her sight line as she paused for a second alongside her car before she slipped the phone into her pocket and patted herself down.

"Keys." she muttered to herself.

She didn't hear him step up behind her. She was too invested in the hunt for her keys, he waited for her hands to delve into the pockets of the black overcoat she was wearing before he made his move.

His gloved hand tangled into her hair, gripping the back of her head before he smashed her forehead against the glass of the car window. She cried out as she hit it, the impact dazing her momentarily as she fought to get her hands out of her pockets. He wasn't taking any chances, she was CPD and she would give him a hell of a fight if he let her. He drove her head forward once again, so hard that he heard the thud vibrate through the parking lot as she collided with the glass pane causing a spider web of cracks to form from the sheer force of the blow.

The fight went right out of her, her knees buckled as her entire body sagged against him. He smiled to himself. He knew the second one would do the trick. He dragged her unconscious form back towards his van, one of her violet shoes slipping off in the process. He ignored it, she wouldn't need shoes where was going. It took him a couple of minutes to tuck her into the back of van, his firm hands removed the metal handcuffs from one of his pockets before he locked them around her wrists as tightly as possible, allowing no room for her to even consider escaping them. He knew both her and Dawson were resourceful. He had made it his mission not to underestimate the pair of them and that would pay off later tonight.

Finally he removed the phone from her pocket. He knew there were all sort of clever ways that you could track a cellphone even if you had taken the care to turn it off so it made sense to just get rid of the thing completely. It was only when he turned around to toss it did he see the other woman standing there, keys laced between her knuckles as she advanced upon him. Her doe brown eyes were fixed upon him as she moved. There was a rage in them, a savage protective instinct that he could identify with all too well. She was quick but he was quicker, the 22. Caliber pistol was already in his hand by the time the cold steel of the keys raked across his left cheek. The explosion of pain was immense causing him to curse as he turned his head away from the blow. His right arm surged forward as he drove the gun up and right into her sternum before pulling the trigger.

The gunshot pierced the air like a loud crack, echoing through the cold night like a banshee. She clutched onto him, her fist balling up in his black jacket as she collapsed against him maintaining her grasp. He shoved at her shoulders, her fingers slipping from his clothing as he pushed her as hard as he could. She hit the ground with a whimper, that rasping noise of her breathes invading his ears as the snow around her fallen form began to turn red. He stared down at her for a moment, feeling nothing but the crushing numbness that had become his constant companion over the past week, ever since his brother had died in that jail cell.

"That was for Paul." he whispered before climbing into the van and speeding off into the night.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, I'm having a great birthday so I thought I would treat you to this early chapter. :)**_

 _Anime: I thought the change in perspective would be interesting to see and Maggie is a huge fan of Roman and Kayla and she would help them through anything. When I think about it it's more like one to two secrets which you will learn in quick succession._

 _Lauren: I absolutely love Maggie and Gabe's relationship, Gabe became one of my fav chars to write in the end due to the unique set of challenges he presents with his feelings and position. I think after this chapter that convo will be out on hold._

 _Nat: I bet that this wasn't what you expected in terms of what happened next. You'll have to keep an eye on the text chapters for Brett. The new story kind if has some plot issues I'm trying to work out. The chemistry is there but the plot is a problem._

 _Western: Gabe is always wise and that's one of the things I love about him. Proposal maybe on pause after this chapter._


	84. Chapter 84: This Is The End

**Chapter Eighty Four: This Is The End...**

 _But did you think that_  
 _You could walk away so clean?_

 _She Wants Revenge - This Is The End_

The security lights outside of the gym were out again, it was a common problem that occurred almost weekly due to the old wiring in the building. It was something that Antonio intended to get fixed in the next couple of months now that the gym was turning a profit. His phone pinged once as he used his key in the electronic panel to lower the metal shutter down over the heavy duty door. Casey had helped him install it a couple of months ago when there had been a rash of burglaries in the area. He hadn't wanted any thing stopping the kids around here from feeling like they had a safe place to come when the chips were down so Roman, Halstead and himself had paid for the extra security out of their own pockets. It had served them well by the look of the dints in the metal sheeting but it meant that they could open the place day in and day out and that was invaluable in his community.

His phone pinged again and then a third time. Antonio frowned, pausing for a moment to slip the device out of his back pocket before glancing at the screen. A text from Maggie, a bunch of missed calls from his colleagues and several from Maggie's brother Gabe. Christ that couldn't be good.

That was the problem with the gym, cell coverage could be spotty if you were in the locker room and that's where his phone had been where he'd been working with some of the younger kids during their sparing sessions. He fixed the padlock onto the electronic panel before slipping the keys into the pocket of his grey hoodie before he flicked through the messages until he reached the text from Maggie.

 _I'm here for you,_ it read. _No matter what happens I love you._

It made his heart clench to read those words, there was an ache in his throat that he just couldn't seem to swallow past. He had been unfair to her this week, he knew that. This thing with Cooper had been tearing him up inside, the other man's blood was on his hands and he felt no matter what he did he just couldn't seem to get them clean. He'd taken that out on Maggie, withdrawing from her so he could lick his wounds and suit up for battle. He'd been so wrapped up in himself he'd missed her return to work. Usually the two of them would have talked out any misgivings she may have, he would have put her mind at ease and soothed away the nightmares she had from being trapped in that warehouse. She had needed him and he hadn't been there, he regretted that immensely now that the fog was clearing in his mind. She deserved better than that.

Antonio caught movement out the corner of his eye. He twisted his head as what felt like a lightning bolt slammed right through his body, exploding through his veins as every single muscle in his body contracted. He knew this feeling, it hadn't been too long ago that he'd been forced to certify for the latest Taser model. Part of that certification had involved getting Tasered with fifty five thousand volts before collapsing onto the mat, it had hurt like a bitch for hours afterwards. This time the sensation was worse, the Taser had been jacked up to full and the cramping had set his nerve endings ablaze as he struggled for control.

Even when the pain stopped there was jack shit he could do. The Taser had done it's job and completely immobilised him. He didn't remember collapsing to the ground only that fury whipping up inside him as he strained against his antagonized muscles willing them with every fiber of his being to move.

A black hood was put over his head, blocking out all sources of light as it stifled his face. His breathing was harsh and ragged as the material smothered his airways. His arms were yanked behind his back as a cool metal cinched at his wrists, pinning them together at the base of his spine. Even when the feeling did return back to his body, his abductor hadn't even given him the slightest bit of leeway to work with.

Antonio's mind was working a mile a minute, processing all of the details around him. Everything from the roar of the van's engine humming in the background to the feel of his abductor's hands as he was wrenched to his unsteady feet. The abductor was muscular, his arms were strong as he managed to drag Antonio's dead weight to the back of the van with low grunts. He assumed from the body strength and the gruffness of the tone that his abductor was male.

It was a few minutes after the van started to move that his muscles began to tingle. He was lying on his stomach, cheek pressed to the cool metal through the material of the hood when his flesh began to vibrate in the aftermath from the charge that had hit him. He could hear low, even breathing from somewhere nearby, it was too close to be his captor. There had to be someone in the back with him. His moved his legs experimentally, his right knee colliding with something soft.

A pained whimper cut through the air, piercing his ears and sending a shiver right up Antonio's spine. He knew that sound, he knew that the person lying next to him was also there against their was only then that his panic began to set in, the icy tendrils of dread coursing through his veins.

 _Jesus no..._

The bastard had Maggie.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _Anime: The drama has started! The guy was clever enough to ditch the phone as you'll find out in the next chapter. I shudder to think what will happen to the two of them. As for Antonio's feelings you will have to wait and see. I did have a fantastic birthday thank you very much._

 _Western: To put you out of your misery it was Kayla who was shot and Maggie who was taken._

 _Nat: I'm glad it was a surprise for you. I think the problem that I was having with the other story was that I needed to get some distance from this one because the chars from this one were still clanking around my head._

 _Lauren: I'm glad that it was breath taking and that you enjoyed it, and it is great to hear you were attached to her so much. I am interested to know what you think of this story arc and can't wait for you to read it._


	85. Chapter 85: Blood

**Chapter Eighty Five: Blood**

 _When you were standing in the wake of devastation_  
 _When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown_  
 _And with the cataclysm raining down_  
 _Insides crying, "Save me now!"_  
 _You were there, impossibly alone_

 _Linkin Park - Iridescent_

The blood was still on his hands, Roman could see the vivid red streaks on his palms as he stared down at his trembling digits. He couldn't stop shaking, his entire body was trembling as he relived the past couple of hours over and over again like some sick kind of video replaying in his mind.

 _Kayla lying in the snow on her back, the packed white slush turning a vivid pink underneath her as she rasped and fought for breath. His instincts had kicked in, over riding the panic that lanced through him as he dropped to his knees alongside her, stripping off the navy blue suit jacket and pressing it to the puckered hole just under Kayla's breast bone._

 _"_ _Hey Kayla." he soothed, his hand maintaining the pressure on her sternum as his thumb chased away the tears that leaked from her wide doe brown eyes and trailed down the apple of her soft cheek. "Hey Kay, I'm here."_

 _Distantly he could hear Gabe's frantic voice in his ear as he yelled into his cellphone for an ambulance. Kayla's tortured eyes met his, her lips parting as she tried to speak, her chest jerking with short wet breathes. Sean's voice lowered an octave, his tone becoming tender as her weak bloody fingers grasped the sleeve of his shirt leaving bloody red finger prints on the cuff._

 _"_ _I've got you." he murmured. "You are going to be ok."_

 _Her life was slipping away underneath his hands, he could feel it draining out of her underneath his hands and he was powerless to stop it. Her long eyelashes were fluttering closed against her sullen cheek as she tried to speak once more. Sean leaned forward his blond head bent closely, barely making out the words as Kayla repeated them._

 _"_ _Took...her."_

He didn't understand what that meant and if he was honest he didn't care. The cop in him had shut down and he was simply the man who wanted to help his lover in the best way possible. Yet the words had kept ringing in his head as he sat in the ambulance watching the paramedics work on Kayla. He'd made a point of staying out of their way, his azure eyes had been locked on her pretty features hidden away underneath the oxygen mask. The words had been important to Kayla, important enough that she had made sure he heard them.

"Sean."

Roman twisted his head at the sound of his name and flinched as he saw Phillip Sharpe approaching, black overcoat billowing behind him as stalked towards the young patrolman full of purpose. He could already see the torment fermenting in his pained blue eyes as he took in the drying blood stains that marred the younger man's crisp white shirt. He felt like the breath had been knocked out of him as he stared at Sean's slumped shoulders and bleak expression in dismay.

Disbelief washed over him as Sean screwed up his eyes tightly, opening and closing his mouth to speak but emitting no words. Sean tilted his head away, clenching his jaw, Phil eyed the balled fists on his lap as he struggled to compose himself, his entire body starting to quake. His eyes rose sky wards before the basest of words left his mouth.

"Kayla." he choked, shaking his head.

"Sean?" Phil questioned, swallowed hard against the heavy ache in his chest.

"They've taken her into surgery." Sean's voice, a ragged whisper as he spoke, looking down at his quivering hands. "There was so much blood..."

Phil closed his eyes, his hands coming to rest on his hips as he sucked in a deep breath and prayed for strength. Every single impulse in him was urging him to lash out and hit something, to destroy something, to respond to this violent act with one of his own. He wanted to track down the bastard who had hurt his daughter and eviscerate them.

Sean was falling to pieces in front of him. He could see the other man trying to hold it all together, struggling all the time, fighting with his grief, His eyes were red rimmed and glistening as he bowed his head, his knuckles were stained white against the blood on his hands.

He dropped down into the seat next to Sean, bending his head close so the other man could hear the quiet murmur of his voice.

"This is Kayla we're talking about." Phil stated, his voice trembling just a little under his own bravado. "She's strong, and she's tough and she's stubborn as hell. She came back the first time, she'll do it again."

The memories were flashing in front of his eyes like scenes from a photograph. Those diligent features fixed in concentration as she sat at the kitchen table studying while he cooked. The sound of her laugh when he flicked water at her while they washed the dishes. He would give anything right now to hear that musical sound.

Phil pressed his hands together as if in prayer, his forehead coming to rest upon them. He was not a praying man but he was willing to make amends if it meant that his daughter would live. He would do whatever it took to see that beautiful smile of hers all over again.

 _God..._

 _Please don't let her die._

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this little insight to what Roman's going through right now.**_

 _Soccer: Thank you for taking the time to catch up and review. I'm really glad that you are sticking with story and that your enjoying it, it's been great fun to write!_

 _Western: Thank you so much for your kind words and for taking the time to review!_

 _Nat: I tried to figure out what would really destroy Antonio and the next few chapters is what I have come up with. You'll have to wait and see but sometimes there aren't any happy endings. We touch on Brett a few times and you'll have to wait and see how Antonio handles it._

 _Lauren: lol I am cackling evilly about how the suspense is killing you Mwhahahahaa! Thank you so much for sticking with this story and for enjoying it. It's fun to see how you interact with it and I value your opinion._

 _Anime: Sadly it only gets worse for the two of them :( I have some evil still in store for the two of them. As you can see Kayla's not doing well either at the min so you'll have to wait and see how that plays out. Roman's main focus at the moment if having Kayla pull through, he has no idea anyone else is missing yet and I really feel for him and Phil in this chapter, I can imagine Roman a complete mess with blood on him looking like hell._


	86. Chapter 86: Sound of Silence

**Chapter Eighty Six: Sound of Silence**

 _Hello darkness, my old friend,_  
 _I've come to talk with you again,_

 _Simon and Garfunkle - Sound of Silence_

The Squad Room was silent as the Intelligence Team watched Detective Erin Lindsey tack three familiar pictures to the incident board under the bold black heading of victims. The first image was of Maggie, it was the photograph they had on file for employee I.D card here at the precinct. Her broad smile lit up her pretty features making her look like a kid at Christmas and Jay couldn't help feeling a pang in his chest as he looked at it. He remembered that day vividly, her grin had been infectious as she practically skipped her way into the precinct along side of him. He remembered wondering what she'd been so happy about, she'd taken a demotion and would have to start climbing the career ladder all over again because of a mistake she had made saving his life whilst she was undercover. He hadn't realised at the time that her demotion had represented a fresh start for her. A chance at the life she wanted instead of the one that had been dictated to her from an early age.

Next up was Antonio, his picture was placed carefully alongside Maggie's image. It was another identification card photograph, from earlier on in the year. His dark eyes stared back at them, crinkling at the edges as his lips curved into a slight smile. Jay cast a glance at the other man's empty desk, acutely aware of his friend's absence as he dragged his gaze back to the board once more. He was struggling to get a handle on the violent emotions that were whipping up a storm inside of him. It had been a long time since he had felt like this, his world was kiltering out of control, the same way it had when Lonnie Rodiger had walked free. His chest felt tight, his shoulders heavy with a sense of urgency as he perched himself on the edge of his desk, his hands clasped together tightly.

The final image was of Kayla, the young paramedic who at some point or another had treated every single one of them. Out of the three people on the board she was the person fighting for her life in Chicago Med. The bullet was still lodged in her chest meaning they had to wait until the surgeons were finished before they could collect it and they were already running out of precious time. Whoever had taken Maggie and Antonio had had them for over two hours now and Jay forced himself not to think of what could happen in that time.

"So what do we know?" Voight's gravelly voice broke through the silence drawing the entire room's attention back towards him as he stood next to the board, a dry wipe marker in his hand.

Atwater flicked through his notes from the first crime scene before vocalizing them.

"We believe that Maggie was snatched first from the church car park. It looks to be a blitz attack, the perp slammed her head so hard against the driver's side window it broke the glass." he fed back to the group grimly. "There were no signs of a struggle on her part but there were drag marks leading towards an empty parking space near where Kayla was found. Unfortunately the paramedics were in and out of that area before we got there so it's gonna take some time to narrow down tread marks or a shoe print, however the lab has promised to put a rush on it."

"We found her phone on the scene, the last message was sent at 21:08 to Antonio." Ruzek continued, a pen dangling between his fingers as he spoke. "Kayla, we think was collateral damage. Maggie's brother Gabe, told us she found Maggie's keys on the seat next to where Maggie had been sitting and went to take them out to her. We think she stumbled on the abduction as it was taking place. We've sent the keys to the lab, Kev noticed that there was blood and what looks like skin on the ridges. If we're lucky Kayla may have managed to get some DNA on the perp, it could also have been why he shot her."

"Do we have any news on her?" Al asked breaking into the conversation sullenly, his arms crossed over his chest as he reviewed the room from his usual vantage point.

"She's still in surgery." Burgess responded from her position near Antonio's desk, her arms were crossed firmly over her chest as if to ward off anymore bad news. "Roman will call if anything changes."

"Antonio was definitely taken second." Voight informed the rest of the team. "We found his phone at the crime scene and it looks like he stepped out of the deadzone around 21:35. His phone would have been pinging like crazy at that point, we know he read the text message from Maggie but his notifications after that were untouched."

"The security lights around the gym had been intentionally broken so he would have been stepping out into the dark, there's a lot of places to hide around there." Jay said knowingly, rubbing the back of his neck in agitation. "I think we can assume that he was subdued in some way, probably a Taser, the impressions in the snow indicated he hit the ground hard before he was dragged to a vehicle waiting nearby."

"The church and the gym are pretty close to one another so this could have been done by one person." Erin broke in as she reviewed the timeline thoughtfully."Anything on the vehicle?"

"Maggie's brother reported seeing a navy blue van parked in the church parking lot during the dance. He said it was a Mercedes, one of the more recent ones with Illinois plates. He noticed it because he was looking out for one of the kid's dads after the kid had a meltdown." Ruzek said flipping through his own notebook. "I've got Mouse running it down now."

"What I want to know is, how did he know where the two of them were going to be?" Al pointed out.

"I have the answer to that." Kim informed them, holding up her hand for a brief second to draw Voight's attention to her. "I had the same question so I took a peek underneath both Maggie and Antonio's cars and found GPS tracking devices fixed to the underneath. I've passed them onto Mouse to see what he can get from the data."

"Nice work." Voight said, bobbing his head at the newest member of his team before addressing the room once more."Who do we like for this?"

Erin blew out a long breath as she shifted through the files on her desk.

"The list is extensive." she said frankly. "And that's not including the undercover ops the both of them have run. Stone handed over his files from the Cooper case that Antonio's been working this week, they caught the suppliers and the guy they paid to kill Cooper. None of them had the ability to pull this off."

"What about the brother?" Al said, his forefinger tapping against his grizzled lips as he stared at the board in thought. "Cooper had an older brother, he came in a few times wanting to speak to Antonio. I hear he exploded the last time when Platt told him he was unavailable."

"It's a start." Voight said before he cast his weighty gaze around the room before he crossed his arms over his chest. "I want more on the brother before we shift our focus. We need it ASAP. I don't think I need to explain to any of your what's at stake here."

* * *

 _ **Hi guys apologies for the wait but this week has been manic due to an awards ceremony that we rung this time every year. Thankfully it's all over now!**_

 _ **Also this month I will be taking part in CampNano, is anyone else thinking of doing it?**_

 _Anime: I just want to hug Roman all the time, he's so tough on the outside but I think you catch glimpses of vulnerability during the series I would love to see explored more. Group hug with him and kay's dad is defo in order I think. Lol I always think Kayla would literally be stuck on trying to help whoever she can even in that situation, it's in her DNA. I am gonna keep my mouth shut just in case I give away too many spoilers._

 _Lauren: I can not say either way. I think it's only fair to see what's going on with everyone else in the story. I also love writing the different reactions especially when you have such rich chars to play with. Fingers crossed that you like what's going to be coming up in the story._

 _Nat: I just want to hug Sean and Phil because they are these guys who are used to responding and reacting and handling everything life shoots their way but in this circumstance they are powerless and it's a horrible place to be for the two of them. You'll have to keep your fingers crossed for these two because I'm not sure how lucky they will be._

 _Phoenix: I find if you stick to canon too much it can be a little boring, like your basically rewriting the series but in your own words and by this point I was happy following some canon but I wanted something big to happen to the two of them and I also wanted to try writing something in a way I hadn't before. So this helped me with both goals._

 _Soccer: I make no promises, you'll have to wait and see._


	87. Chapter 87: Pray

**Chapter Eighty Seven: Pray**

 _So give me something  
Please God, give me something  
Give me something  
I can believe in_

 _Emelie Sande - Give Me Something_

The blinds in the breakroom of the Intelligence Unit had drawn to give Gabe O'Neill some privacy or at least that's what they told him. The real reason he thought was so that he couldn't see the progression of their case. Gabe bowed his head, his hands clasped together as if in prayer as he sat at the circular wooden table, his knee jangling up and down with nerves. He'd been like this ever since he'd found out that Maggie was had been taken, he'd seen the damage to her car and he knew something had gone horribly wrong in his world. The fact she'd been taken was a good thing they told him, it meant that the person who had abducted her wanted to keep her alive. For what purpose they weren't sure but Gabe thought he had an idea, the only reason someone would take both of them was leverage.

The door to the breakroom opened and Gabe's head jerked up, his cobalt blue eyes focusing on Kim Burgess as she stepped inside of the door, both her hands filled with cardboard take out cups of fresh coffee from the coffee shop across the street. Her glossy brown hair was tied back into a sleek ponytail, the way it always was when she went into cop mode as she called it. The style looked good on her, it made her gave her an elegant, bad ass look, one that he had come to admire over the past few months when she'd been teaching self defense classes for him at the community center. She placed one of the cups in front of him before taking the chair beside him and peeling the lid from the top of her own.

"I didn't realise you'd made the move to Intelligence." Gabe said finally, removing his own plastic lid before raising the cup to his lips and taking a sip from it.

Perfect.

It had just the right amount of sugar and cream, the perfect Italian coffee. He inhaled that divine scent, feeling his nerves beginning to simmer as he took another gulp. It reminded him how thoughtful she was, how much she cared about people, it was one of the things that he cherished about her.

"They needed help last week when Antonio was doing some work for Stone." Kim informed him, clasping her hands around her takeout cup."And they need help again now."

"I'm glad you're here." Gabe admitted, before rubbing his hands over his weary features. "I don't know how this happened. I should have walked her to her car..."

His voice was cracking and it broke Kim's heart into a million pieces. She reached out, her hand coming to rest upon his in a show of support. Gabe clasped it tightly and once again he felt that familiar thrum ignite in his body as it always did with her. It was like a narcotic soothing over the torrid emotions that hurtled around inside if him. He could think again when she was with him, she gave him hope.

"If you had..." Kim trailed off regressing into her own thoughts. The image of Gabe lying there, broken and bleeding in the snow haunted her, she couldn't stand the thought of not having him in her life.

They had become good friends over the past few months and he had supported her when she'd needed guidance over her injury. She had never told anyone else that she was considering leaving the force after she had been shot, not even Adam. There was always that expectation that she would get better and jump back on the horse.

People never talked about the mental effect being shot had on you. In the aftermath she'd flinched at the sound of sudden noises, her dreams were full of dread as she rapped her knuckles on the surface of a million doors waiting for that gunshot to come once more. She still remembered the noise more than anything. A resounding crack exploding through the air as something molten hot smashed into her at such force she fell backwards. She didn't remember anything after that, only the sensation of falling.

The thought of coming back to the job had scared her more than she cared to admit. The attack had been so random and she'd found it hard to make sense of it during the time she spent away on medical. Her inability do much with that arm rendered her useless and she knew she was becoming depressed so when Maggie had casually mentioned that her brother needed help with one of his projects Kim had rallied at the thought. She needed to get out of the house and it was a way that she could still serve the community even though part of her was incapacitated.

She'd met Gabe before but she had never worked alongside him until that day. His programs were all inclusive so he'd put her to work with some of the other volunteers repainting some of the walls in the church hall. From there she'd moved onto other projects, busying herself with kids afterschool clubs, helping out with arts and crafts which in turn helped with her mobility while she underwent her rehabilitation for her left shoulder. Her world become sunny again and she found herself laughing a lot more beside the man who had swiftly become one of her friends. It was one of those nights, when she'd been helping out with some of the kid's bird houses for the community garden that she had told Gabe she may not return to work. Physically, her prognosis was good but mentally she hadn't been ready.

They'd talked it out that night. She'd never forget the way he stood there in the small church kitchen weighing up whether to cook her macaroni cheese or microwave popcorn that they used for the kids club. Their options had been limited but Kim hadn't cared, she was seeing a new side to this man and she liked it. Gabe made everything so easy, together they had shared a bowl of sweet microwaved popcorn and talked out every single one of her reservations. At the end of the night a decision had been made and she'd gone back to work a couple of weeks later.

Her first day on the job had been harrowing, she had been so anxious about it she had barely slept the night before. She'd found herself standing outside the precinct caught in this strange moment of indecision, she couldn't step forward and she couldn't step back. Instead she had hovered in front of the steps, her heart racing. The sound of her phone pinging had brought her back to reality, she had smiled when she read the text from Gabe.

 _Take a deep breath. You've got this_ , it had read.

Knowing that someone had that belief in her had given her the strength to take that step forward and conquer the fear that had lurked in the pit of her stomach.

"I don't know what to do." Gabe's voice penetrated her reverie. He was stricken, she could tell from his blanched pallor and the dark circles under his eyes. Kim laced her fingers in his, hoping to generate some comfort as she spoke.

"Pray for them." she told him kindly. "And pray that we find them."

* * *

 _ **Hi guys, this is the first chapter that we get a little more insight into Gabe, especially his relationship with Kim and how that seems to have grown over the past few months.**_

 _Anime: lol I make no promises on the Antonio, Maggie or Kayla front, there's heartbreak for at least one of them so you'll have to wait and see. I thought it would be too cruel having them spend ages not realizing that Mags and Antonio had disappeared. You'll have to wait and see what the bad guy has in store for them. Thank you so much for such a fab review!_

 _Nat: I think everyone is getting worried for everyone else at the moment, I don't think you'll have to wait long to see what's happening to the both of them!_

 _Lauren: I had to show how they all worked together, to be honest I thought it would be a lot harder than it was with so many people involved but it worked out well. You'll have to wait and see on Kayla!_

 _Soccer: Thanks so much for a great review, time is ticking for both of them, let's see if they make it out alive._


	88. Chapter 88: Straight for the Knife

**Chapter Eighty Eight: Straight for the Knife**

 _You went straight for the knife_  
 _And I prepared to die_  
 _Your blade it shines_

 _Sia - Straight for the Knife_

There was something covering his face. It was the first thought Antonio had when he jerked back into consciousness, his head pounding so hard he swore he could feel his heart beat in his temples. There was darkness all around him, he could feel the itchy material of the hood scratching against his tanned skin, taste it in his mouth pressing against his nose as he inhaled. There was a medicinal smell in the stale air, faded antiseptic he thought the kind that was old and had seeped into the walls of the room around him.

The joints in Antonio's shoulders were killing him. He wrenched his wrists, crying out in fury as something sharp bit into his flesh, tearing apart the skin. Something warm dripped onto his palm and it took him a second to realize he was bleeding. His fingertips lightly felt along the line of his bonds feeling cold steel binding them together, with several sharp barbs attached to it. Each one pricked at his skin, scrapping at him when ever he moved.

Razorwire, he realised and with that his chances of escape sunk even lower. He had more of a chance of amputating his own hands than getting out of his restraints. The knowledge rocked him. He wasn't used to feeling helpless, panic was not a feeling he was accustomed to but he knew when his heart rate began to accelerate and his breathing became rapid that he was losing control.

The hood was torn from his head, leaving him completely blinded by the sudden bright light. His eyes were stinging so badly they were almost watering. He blinked quickly trying to clear the black spots that were dancing in his vision.

"Look who has finally decided to join us after all."

The mocking voice penetrated Antonio's ears, the sound like an explosion in his head as he winced away from the noise. He didn't recognize the other man standing in front of him, there were features of his face which resembled someone he knew but Antonio struggled to pick out the details as his eyes tried to focus. His ash blond hair was slicked back away from his narrow features, curling at the base of his neck from where it grown a couple of inches too long. His mustache and goatee matched his natural hair color as he towered above Antonio, those familiar hazel eyes of his narrowed as he reviewed the other man coolly.

"Now that your both awake it's time to get down to business."

Antonio's gaze strayed just behind his captor, his heart sinking as his dark eyes came to rest on the other person in the room.

"No..." the word tumbled from his lips involuntarily.

That panic was surging up inside of him like a sickness, he could feel it up his spine with it's icy tendrils as he took in the sight before him. Maggie was merely a few meters away from him, her delicate hands bound with steel handcuffs looped over the beam above her head, forcing her body taunt. Her feet were barely touching the floor, she was forced to stand on tiptoes to support her own weight. It was a stress position, one that Antonio had seen before used by some of the human traffickers they had managed to shut down when he was in Vice. It was meant to put pressure on the shoulders and chest, causing excruciating pain for anyone who endured it for long periods of time. In worst cases it could lead to suffocation.

Her cobalt blue eyes were wide open and furious as she glared at the captor with a venom Antonio couldn't fathom. That fire was still burning bright within her, she was lucid and vengeful, he had to believe that that would get her through whatever this maniac had planned for the two of them. A silver patch of duct tape had been slapped over her mouth, stifling that airway. Already her breathing was labored from the position she was in, he could hear her rapid pants ringing in his ears as she wretched at the handcuffs that held her in place. There was an open gash on her forehead, a trail of vivid red blood had leaked from the cut and dripped onto her dress leaving a crimson splotch.

"She's only here because of you." their captor told him before he drew up a metal folding chair from against the wall and placed it midway between Antonio and Maggie. They both watched as he took his seat, leaning back and rolling his neck before he turned his attention back to Antonio. "You took the one thing I loved and ripped it apart and now I am gonna do the same to you."

"I didn't kill your brother, the suppliers did that." Antonio reasoned, his eyes already straying taking in the details of his surroundings and cataloging them for further use.

Low ceiling with steel rafters, a small, confined empty space lined with four white walls. From the scent of bleach in the air if he had to guess he thought maybe a hospital judging from the clinical white cabinets that lined the back wall. His chair was made of unrelenting metal and bolted to the floor. Although that was clearly a DIY job, a decent one he was forced to admit.

As concerning as Antonio found their predicament, he was come to terms with the reality of their situation Adjustment was one of his strong suits along with rationality. His control was back with earnest, this had become about survival, not just his but Maggie's as well.

"You betrayed him." Jack Cooper erupted, launching to his feet in one fluid movement. "He gave you his trust and his loyalty and you chewed him up and spat him out like he was nothing to you."

Antonio didn't even see the blow coming, it was lightning fast, catching him across the jaw turning his head with the impact. The sound of flesh on flesh contact filtered through the drafty space round him as pain erupted along the line of his jaw, teeth clacking together at the force. He slowly rotated his head back towards their captor, his tongue sweeping along the edge of his teeth to ensure that none had been loosened. He'd been on the receiving end of beatings before but at the time he had always been able to fight back. The second punch caught him straight in the gut, he grunted in pain as the air rushed out of him causing his body to fold forward wrenching at his bonds so that the razor wire cut into his wrists.

"Paul told me you could take a beating." Jack's fingers raking through Antonio's hair, gripping it tightly in his fist as he yanked the other man's head back so he could stare in to the detective's eyes. There was hunting knife in his hand, it's blade glittered in the overhead light as he held it up for Antonio to see.

"Let's see what Maggie thinks of this one." Jack asked the other man conversationally

Antonio inhaled sharply at the prospect. His lips twisting into a snarl at the threat to his lover.

"You are going to watch as I cut into her, it is going to be slow and it is going to be painful." Jack told the other man.

He couldn't stand the thought of the man laying his hands on Maggie, it made him sick to his stomach to think of him stripping away her dignity. The idea of that knife anywhere near her skin made every single violent impulse he had spin completely out of control. He didn't give a shit what Jack did to him, he would take it all a thousand times over if it spared her from this psychopath. He was wrenching at his bonds now, the razor wire burying itself deeper into flesh as he twisted and yanked with his body trying to free his hands or break the chair that he was tied to so he could murder the bastard with his bear hands.

"She has nothing to do with this." Antonio yelled frantically. "I betrayed your brother, I'm the one that let him die. You want to hurt someone hurt me!"

The words were out in the open between them and as soon as they left his mouth Antonio wished like hell he could take them back. He had given Jack an opening, he could see the pleasure in the other man's eyes hazel eyes mounting as his grin twisted into something even more malicious.

"I had to sit back and watch you destroy my brother. He told me he was being tortured in that prison and I couldn't do a damn thing about it." Jack snapped at the other man before he advanced on Maggie, the hunter's knife clasped tightly in his hand. "Now you'll get to know how that feels."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys. I guess this is the chapter you've all been waiting for and I can promise you it only gets worse.**_

 _Anime: At first I had a little trouble getting into Gabe's mind but he actually became one of my fav chars. I honestly thought they missed a trick after Kim getting shot, even when Antonio got shot in the first season they missed a trick. Did I live up to any of your ideas?_

 _Lauren: Thank you so much, I really love writing Gabe, he is just an awesome char to play with and a complete challenge. I fell for Gabe so much whilst writing him. My lips are sealed on Gabe and Kim._

 _Nat: They were very unexpected especially for me. It started with her taking him a cup of coffee and escalated into this friendship I never knew they had. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	89. Chapter 89: Battle Born

**Chapter Eighty Nine: Battle Born**

 _When they break your heart_  
 _When they cause your soul to mourn_  
 _Remember what I said_  
 _Boy you was battle born_

 _The Killers - Battle Born_

The chapel of the hospital was a small, narrow room centred in the very hub of the hospital somewhere between the Emergency Room and the Operating Theatres. It was a solemn but cheerful kind of place. There were a few wooden pews on either side of a thin aisle. An arty, beech coloured cross was stuck to the wall between two small statuettes of Jesus and Mary at the head of the chapel.

Phillip Sharpe rarely prayed, even during those days when he had been a firefighter rushing into burning buildings for a living. He believed that life was what you made of it, however now seemed like a good time to build that bridge with God again, especially with his daughter's life still clasped so precariously in his hands. Phil laced his fingers together before tilting his head up towards the cross that stood before him.

 _Dear God, please just save her..._

"I thought I'd find you here." The sound of a familiar voice echoed through his ears breaking off the beginnings of his prayer.

Phil bowed his head as Sergeant Trudy Platt dropped into the pew beside him, her silver hair tied back into strict ponytail as her fringe fell into her brown eyes. Her lithe frame was a reassuring presence beside him as they both sat there for a moment in a revered silence, hands resting in their laps. Phil had no words to express how grateful he was for one of his oldest friends coming here. He knew that Voight and Olinsky were still out in the field trying to hunt down the animal that had done this to his daughter and captured her friends.

Despite his own crippling grief, he was aware that Trudy was also on the ropes. Her patrol officer had been kidnapped along with a detective friend of hers and Lord knew what the hell that evil bastard was doing to them. It had to hurt, Phil could see the anxiety in her pinched features as she tilted her head up and stared at the cross in front of them. His hand stretched across the distance between them, his steady fingers curling around hers as his inviting palm warmed her cold hand.

"Now just seemed like the right time to get in touch with God again." Phil admitted, squeezing her hand as he spoke with a with a twinge of bitterness. "Kayla's still in surgery, they've had to do a blood transfusion."

It was painful to experience such a harrowing rush of emotions. They tumbled over him all at once stealing his breath and prickling at his soul like a thousand tiny needles.

"Maggie and Antonio have been gone four hours now, it's driving me crazy to think what's been done to them." Trudy confessed.

She was a strong woman, one of the strongest he knew. She had been his shoulder to lean on when Kayla's mother had abandoned them during his first year as a parent. She'd rocked up, always babysitting when she could to allow him time to get his life together and to make some important decisions about both his and Kayla's future. She'd been the one to recommend the Arson Investigator's position, who'd helped him make sense of his world when it had been turned completely upside down.

"Voight always gets his man." Phil said finally, squeezing Trudy's hand reassuringly.

She sagged back against the bench, exhaling deeply as she clasped his hand tightly.

"Kayla will make it through." she spoke earnestly. "You raised her to be a fighter."

Trudy's faith in his daughter was commendable, it filled him up with a knowledge and a strength that Phil didn't know he possessed. He'd spent the last few hours feeling sorry for himself over everything that had happened. He couldn't afford to be like that right now, he had to have faith that she would come out of this alive.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, I hope you are having a great day. We've been out and about today at the beach so I thought now that we've settled down I would put up a chapter for you all before I forget.**_

 _Anime: I'm glad I managed to shock you, for a while I was having this weird moment where I was like shit, have I bigged this up too much? It gets much worse as it goes on for the both of them. Me and my friend Nat were spitballing when I first told her I wanted to write something like this happening to them and some of the ideas we had were insane, this seemed ot be the best way forward. I am so glad that it managed to capture and effect you the way it did, I worked hard as hell on these chapters._

 _Lauren: They were really tough chapters to write because I had to really work hard on the motivation aspect of it and how crazy this guy would be and then the outcome and after effects of the situation. I'm really glad that you enjoyed the chapter, it was amazing to write and really challenge myself with it. I am so glad you love drama because there's plenty coming._

 _Soccer: Thanks for taking the time to review. It was tough writing the the lead up to the chapter and then the consequences of that'll happen after this event but the event itself was wroth it, it's something I sincerely enjoyed writing._

 _Nat: I was reading through the aftermath of this event and I'm still very happy with it so fingers crossed you will be too. I love torturing both Maggie and Antonio sometimes so it's on an equal balance of evil for me. I hope you continue to enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it._


	90. Chapter 90: Hell Bound

**Chapter Ninety: Hell Bound**

 _It feels just like a dagger buried deep in your back_  
 _You run for cover but you can't escape the second attack_

 _The Killers - Miss Atomic Bomb_

The pain was excruciating. It engulfed Maggie's entire torso stretching down from her bloody manacled wrists to just above her knee. She could barely breathe against the agonizing pressure that stifled her lungs and compressed her chest. She couldn't catch her breath, the sound of her own labored breathing came in short rapid pants, resounding through her ears over the sound of Antonio's anguished grunts. His dark eyes were on her, she didn't have to raise her head to know it. She couldn't stand to see the torment in his gaze, he blamed himself for the horrors that they were enduring right now and she didn't have the mental or physical strength to tell him otherwise.

 _The dress had been the first thing to go. Jack had used the sharpened blade to trace along the line of the hemmed edges, the point digging into her vulnerable flesh before he hooked the strap with the tip and pulling slowly so it cut through the fabric thread by thread. He repeated the motion, his head cocked to one side as he studied her expression almost analytically. His rough hands had cupped her sides, drawing the remaining material down and along her lithe body until it came to rest in a pool around her feet, leaving her clad in her simple black underwear. There was no desire in his calculating gaze as he reviewed her, her skin had goose bumped from the glacial air that swept through the room as he traced a thin line across her stomach, just above her belly button with his fingertip. She had flinched at the intrusion of his touch, his thin lips had peaked up in the beginning of a smile. The knife had glinted in the light from the bulb overhead as he pressed it to her vulnerable flesh and drew the linear pattern he had charted with the curve of the blade. The agony had been red hot, it seared through her abdomen like a brand. She cried out, her fingers had wrapped around the chain of the manacles impulsively as she tried to flex away from the onslaught. Jack had laughed then, she could still see that cruel sneer of his as he leaned in and whispered the words._

 _"_ _Welcome to hell."_

She had spent what felt like a lifetime at the hands of their captor as he broke her down, taking a perverse thrill in her suffering as he carved meaningless patterns across her stomach, upper thighs and ribcage. Just when she thought he couldn't inflict anything worse upon her, he started on Antonio. Her lover had fought for her, while Jack had taken his time lacerating her Antonio had tried every God damned thing he could to force Jack to relent. He had threatened, cajoled, bargained and eventually he had begged. Seeing him like that had torn Maggie apart inside, it ripped at her heart in a way that Jack could never manage and in the end it had destroyed her. She had given into the crushing darkness and allowed it to swallow her up whole.

That had been the first time she had passed out but it hadn't been the last.

She had spent the past few hours wavering between the realm of unconsciousness and her current reality. There was no mercy from either, every time she came around she was subject to that crippling agony in her chest, the strain from the stress position rendered her lungs unable to operate at their full capacity. After all that was it's purpose, it restricted her breathing, making her shoulders feel like they were about to be wretched right out of the sockets as she sucked in quick bursts of oxygen. Soon she wouldn't be able to do even that. It was a race to see which finished her off first, her inability to breath or the blood loss she was suffering from the open wounds that covered her vulnerable form.

The exhaustion was coursing through her once more, she shivered against the cold air that swept through the room as she struggled to open her heavy eyelids against the brightness of the light. She had no strength to lift her head, instead it hung low, her blood streaked hair falling over her features as she peered though the parting.

The blood pool around Antonio's chair was still growing, she could hear the steady drop of blood into the puddle as she watched each droplet fall from his bound wrists.

The grey hoodie he had worn was forced back down his biceps, cinching at his elbows like an extra restraint. The wife beater he had been wearing underneath had been sheared away, leaving his bare chest exposed to the world. The lacerations were shallow and long, transecting Antonio's muscular structure like some sick anatomical drawing. He had taken his time just like he had with her, carving, digging and slicing his way through her lover's tanned flesh. There were tears in her eyes, stinging as she fought for her breath once more against the ache in her throat. She didn't know how much more of this he could take, his entire body was quivering with the strain as Jack took the knife to him once again.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! I have a busy day today so I thought I would upload this chapter before I get started!**_

 _Nat: Thanks so much! Trudy is one of my fav chars in the series, I love her steel and strength and I thought she had to be feeling like hell about what was happening. Her and Phil have such a great friendship, I thought the two of them would need each other to lean on and it was important to show it._

 _Anime: Thank you for your kind words. I am so glad that my story has you feeling that way, I think it's the greatest compliment a writer can receive. I think there needs to be a calm before the storm sometimes hence why I thread in chapters like that. Platt is one of my fav chars and she is a tough cookie to write._

 _Lauren: I love Trudy too, she is one of the best chars on the show. I think with the environment she has worked in she has to be tough especially since she was there in the beginning when women weren't really welcome on the force. You'll have to wait and see with Kay._


	91. Chapter 91: Army of Angels

**Chapter Ninety One: Army of Angels**

 _Through the flames and the fire I will go_  
 _'Cause I know, yeah, I know that I'm not alone_

 _The Script - Army of Angels_

Jack Cooper didn't look much like his brother, Burgess thought as she stared at the picture of their suspect on the white board. His ash blond hair was slicked back past his ears, flicking out at the nape of his neck. His hazel eyes were vacant as he stared back at her with a menacing gaze. The image was a mug shot they had pulled from an older case file when Jack had been busted for fraud, he'd done a couple of years in Statesville before getting out and disappearing off the grid.

There was no doubt in Kim's mind that this was the guy who had snatched their friends and shot Kayla. She had been downstairs when Platt had told him that Antonio wasn't available. It was like his world exploded and he had converted from a mild mannered pedestrian to an aggressive troublemaker. The sudden change in persona had been surprised them all, his entire demeanor was quivering with rage as he demanded an audience with Antonio. He had backed off when Platt had threatened to arrest him, slinking off back the way he had come with a snarl on his lips. They had put it down to the trauma he had suffered due to his brother's death, grief had a way with twisting someone up inside. None of them had thought for a moment that it would spiral into this.

Her thoughts drifted to Gabe, sitting there in the Intelligence Squad breakroom, struggling valiantly to hold himself together. While she was missing friends, he was losing a sister and she felt for him more than anyone in this department. Maggie was the only family he had left, he had practically raised her when their father had gone off the reservation after their mother had died and was fiercely proud of her accomplishments. Kim remembered what it felt like standing next to him on the concrete pavings stones beside him as they did their best to paint over the bold black graffiti that covered the wall of the church hall with the pail of white paint.

Occasionally their hips had bumped as they worked closely together, the conversation flowing easily between them, he had told her that day how he'd considered leaving the priesthood after Maggie had returned from undercover. He had seen that she was struggling, coming out of that life hadn't been easy and he'd been willing to dedicate himself to making sure she got healthy again. He was lucky, he thought, that Antonio had taken up some of the slack. The bond that the two of them had was unrivaled and the other man had been able to help Maggie in ways that Gabe couldn't. Gabe appreciated that more than he could ever say, Maggie had seemed to find her place in the world after that. She didn't care about raising through the ranks, she was happy where she was on patrol meeting people and helping the community where she could. He implied that their father had been part of her motivation to excel to Detective the first time, he was glad she'd managed to get over that hurdle and do what she wanted with her life, instead of honoring the old man's ghost.

There was a look on his face when Gabe talked about his father, one that didn't sit well with Kim. She had heard stories about him during her time in patrol, some good and some bad but they were cop stories, ones about the cases he worked or his conquests. Nobody could deny Bart O'Neill had been a good cop, he had got the job done but she'd learned that he was a shitty family man. She hadn't realised how much until she had accidentally walked in on Gabe changing his shirt in his tiny office and seen the vibrant, pink ridged scars that covered his back. She'd seen enough abuse cases over her years in patrol to know that a belt buckle could do to a person's skin but she couldn't help but gasp when she saw them.

 _"_ _I'm sorry." she erupted flustered, as a bright red flush formed upon her cheeks. Despite the scars he had a great body, his back and shoulders were toned, the muscles firm. She shifted uncomfortably at the thought of what it would feel like to run her fingertips over them._

 _"_ _It's fine." Gabe said calmly, drawing his white shirt down over his body, shielding his damaged flesh away from her preying gaze before he turned to face her. "I got them along time ago."_

 _"_ _Your father?" the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Gabe froze, his expression one of panic before his Adam's apple bobbed and he crossed his arms over his chest decisively._

 _"_ _You can't tell Maggie." he told her forcefully, tilting his head away to avoid Kim's inquisitive gaze._

 _There was shame there, she could see it in his body language as he shirked away from her. It hurt her to see him like this, he was such a good person he didn't deserve to feel humiliated by the sins of the man he shared blood with. Kim didn't know what possessed her to step forward but she did. Her small hand came to rest on Gabe's forearm drawing his attention back towards her. He met her gaze with unreadable cobalt blue eyes, his muscles unfurling under her gentle touch._

 _"_ _I was the disappointment." Gabe found himself explaining. "It was his way of toughening me up."_

 _"_ _He was wrong." Kim told him honestly, her stare never wavering as she squeezed his arm kindly. "You are far from disappointing."_

 _She had meant every word of it._

"Our suspect is Jack Cooper." Voight began, breaking Kim out of her reverie. She moved to the opposite side of the whiteboard, scooping up her pocketbook as she did. "Brother of Paul Cooper, the guy Antonio put in jail after that undercover operation for Narcotics. Cooper was supposed to roll on the suppliers, Stone gave him the weekend to consider the offer or face doing some serious time."

Voight paused for a moment allowing that information to sink into the minds of his tea before continuing the narrative.

"By Sunday morning Cooper was dead. The ME's report said he had been tortured before he was strung up to make it look like a suicide. At the time Antonio and Stone believed that a member of the investigation team had leaked the information to the suppliers that Paul was going to roll. Jimmy Vega was arrested earlier today, along with the guard he paid to deliver the hit."

"The people we spoke to told us that Jack blamed Antonio for his brother Paul's death." Kim continued after Voight tipped his head towards her. "Apparently Paul put a lot of faith in Antonio's undercover alias Mike Diaz, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for the guy. He thinks that's what lead to his death."

"How'd he manage to find out about Antonio?" Ruzek question, his hand rubbing the back of his neck in agitation.

"I listened to a recording from the custody suite." Olinsky informed the group from his desk near the back of the room. "Paul called Jack when he was first arrested and filled him in on the details. Jack warned his brother to keep his mouth shut but obviously he didn't listen."

"We tried to track his phone but he's deactivated it." Mouse stepped into the conversation from his position near Olinsky. "We can't even turn it on remotely."

"We went through Jack's financials, we were able to pin down a small area where he was using his credit card, we've caught him on numerous ATM cameras but none of it leading anywhere conclusive." Atwater informed them. "There's a lot of real estate in that area."

There was silence for a moment, the pressure of the situation baring down on every single one of them as they listened to the tell tale tick of the clock resonating in the background. With every passing second they were in danger of losing their friends and the responsibility of that weighted heavily upon their shoulders.

"The dad was a bust." Erin said finally, drawing the room's attention back to her. "The neighbors haven't seen him for years and the house was sold a couple of years ago."

"Did you see where the social security cheques were going?" Olinsky rubbed his palms across his dark beard wearily. "Jack's been arrested for fraud before."

Mouse picked up his tablet from the desk beside him, his agile fingertips tapping upon the screen as his dark eyebrows furrowed.

"The cheques are being sent to Belleview Care Facility, along with a bunch of others that apparently cover palliative care costs." Mouse told the rest of the Intelligence Team before his expression became pinched, his teeth gnawing at his lower lip. "I've checked the patient intake and there's no one listed."

"What about employees?" Voight prompted, his arms crossed over his chest.

"There are none listed, no outgoings." Mouse informed them as Erin began typing onto her keyboard frantically.

"Medical supplies?" Jay offered up, his dark eyebrows creasing into a frown.

Mouse shook his head in response to Jay's question.

"It looks like the place has just been abandoned. It was closed by the city last year due to budget cuts and has been left derelict ever since." Erin murmured, her gaze raising to meet Voight's, jabbing her index finger at the screen. "That's gotta be it. It's isolated, there's plenty of cover, this has got to be the place he's keeping them."

Voight bowed his head, his grave gaze sweeping the room as he spoke in that gravely tone of his.

"Gear up."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, so the good news is Jon Seda is coming back to Chicago PD!**_

 _Anime: As you can see Voight and co are on their way but who knows if they will get there on time. If they do survive it won't be easy to come back from, if they can at all. I imagine something like that would take a toll on a relationship._

 _Nat: Thank you for your continued support on this story, your words mean a lot to me. It is a hard subject to write about, it was hard knowing where to draw the line. I'll keep my mouth shut on what happens to who._

 _Phoenix: I'm glad your enjoying it and I'm glad to see you sticking with the story! I love writing Gabe, he is definitely my fav person in the story at the moment. That bugs me too, I like to see the relationships as they grow and change. I would love to see more of what happens after the cases. You got your wish with this chapter._

 _Amber: Don't worry, I know what it's like when the world feels a little dark sometimes so I hope your feeling better soon. Thank you for your amazing kind words they really brighten my day._

 _Lauren: Thank you for your kind words. I feel for Antonio, he is suffering on so many levels and it breaks my heart writing him like that especially when there's more to come. You'll have to wait and see how it ends for the two of them._

 _Soccer: Thank you so much for your wonderful words, it's so much fun to write these chars and it makes me smile that you think so._


	92. Chapter 92: Hurt

**Chapter Ninety Two: Hurt**

 _My tears don't fall too often_  
 _But your knife is cuttin' me deep_

 _Emeli Sande - Hurt_

Maggie's purple dress was wrapped around Jack's large fist as he used the silky material to rub away the streaks of vibrant red blood that flowed down Antonio's muscular chest. Her sweet floral scent was in his nostrils, drowning out the pain for a mere moment before it was cruelly snatched away once more. Every time Jack used that pretty garment it was like another cruel stab to his heart. It made his dark eyes burn with unshed tears, it reminded him of just how helpless he was. He had been forced to watch Jack strip away every single thing that he loved about Maggie, the bastard had broken her down into a million pieces and now she was left hanging there like a piece of meat.

She was dying and there was nothing on this earth that he could do about it. The feeling in his hands was gone, those razored barbs were twisted deeply into his flesh, almost as if they were part of him.

"It won't be long now." Jack said, leaning against the grubby whitewashed wall. Those hazel eyes of his came to rest on Maggie's limp, prostate form as she hung by her manacled wrists. "Suffocation or blood loss, it doesn't matter which, she'll be dead within the hour."

It was true, Antonio didn't have to be a doctor to see it. Her pale features were ashen and waxy, her cracked pink lips were barely parted. He couldn't see the rise and fall of her chest, it was only the tell tale rasp in his ears that reassured him that she was still breathing. It wouldn't be long until he watched her slip away right before his eyes. No matter what Jack had done to him physically, it was nothing compared to this emotional anguish. His heart was being ripped apart from the inside out, the agony of it all rushing up inside of him as he stared at his dying lover. He had done this to her. He hadn't been the one to to wield the blade but the consequences of his actions had led to this very moment. Antonio had as good as murdered her.

"Do what you want to me." Antonio murmured to the other man, the taste of copper on his swollen lips. "But save her, she doesn't deserve to die like this."

"Do you think that Paul deserved to die the way he did?" Jack asked him, his voice twanging with rage as he pushed off the wall to confront Antonio. "Locked up like an animal, beaten and then suffocated."

He jabbed his finger at Antonio, his expression a mask of animosity. The venom was rife in his eyes, his voice steely and cold as he spoke. "You brought this on yourself and now you have to suffer for it."

"She is innocent." Antonio pleaded, wrenching his bonds, straining against the razor wire. It didn't matter how much it dug into his skin, that pain was nothing compared to misery that resided inside of him.

"You have to learn that your actions have consequences Detective Dawson." Jack hissed, the low growl at the back of his throat as he pointed at Maggie. "And this is one of them."

* * *

The door was right in front of them and Halstead didn't even remember the stealthy approach they must have made towards it. He was running on instinct and that was dangerous for a man like him. Right now he couldn't bring himself to care, all he knew was he had to get into the soundproofed basement of the abandoned care facility before the damage to his friends became irreversible.

 _If it wasn't already..._

He twisted the door knob and found the door unlocked, his jaw clenching at the knowledge that the bastard had been too wrapped up in other things to consider safety as a priority. He had thought that they would never find him, that he could do what he wanted to Antonio and Maggie without recourse. The fierce anger coursed through Halstead, he could feel the potential for violence raising to the surface as he kicked the door open causing an almighty bang to ripple through the room before he swung into it. His team following closely behind as he fixated on the sight before him.

 _Jesus Fucking Christ..._

His forefinger tightened on the trigger of the automatic weapon as he lined up Jack Cooper in his sights. His hands were steady as he watched the surprise register on the other man's gaunt features. His teeth were bared like an animal as he leaned in closer to Antonio, his craggy lined face was the only thing that Halstead could see as their eyes met. There was malevolence in his stare, the agony he had inflicted upon Antonio's body bought him more pleasure and it sickened Halstead. The tip of the knife grated across the socket of Antonio's left eye socket before the blade nicked the very edge of his dark eye causing a trail of blood to roll down the curve of his cheek bone like a crimson tear.

 _Enough was enough..._

Halstead squeezed the trigger without hesitation. The bullet hit Jack Cooper right between the eyes, forcing his head to snap backwards at the impact. The knife slipped from his hand, making a clinking noise as it struck the concrete beneath his feet, his hulking body sloping backwards before striking the ground with a dull thud that echoed through Jay's ears. Jay lowered his weapon, taking a further step into the room. It was then that the overpowering coppery tang assaulted his nostrils, he could taste it on his tongue as his stomach rebelled against it. Erin was a step behind him, he could feel her presence lending him strength as his gaze flickered to Antonio. His friend tilted his head away, the left of his face a patchwork of bruises and blood as his stare fixed on the other person in the back of the room.

"Maggie." Antonio hissed through grinding teeth. "Get Maggie."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, here's the rescue you've all been waiting for. As you can see Maggie's in a bad way, who knows if she will survive.**_

 _Lauren: When I was writing and that stuff started coming out about Gabe I was like dude what have you been hiding! I wanted it to be a personal thing between him and Kim, that even Maggie had no idea about. I liked the idea of them seeing different sides if their father. I'm really glad that your enjoying this story. I really enjoy writing it and it's great to hear how much you like it._

 _Anime: LMAO, I live to create chaos for you! I hope you enjoyed the rescue chapter and I make no comments on what will happen. LMAO! I am so glad that I give you that feeling when you watch CPD, to be honest I wasn't really a fan of Antonio and Brett, the relationship seemed too juvenile for me and I always felt that Brett had to work hard to fit in with his life._

 _Phoenix: I'm so glad I was the one to break the news to you regarding Jon Seda, I am massively happy too! I am with you on Justice, it lacked something that the other shows have and I think it may be the unity and family sense of things. I couldn't get on board with some of the chars, (I did love Antonio's partner tho) – the social services storyline really had be hooked. I love Gabe, writing him is just amazing because he has so much potential. Also first time I have written a priest and the complications that entails._

 _Nat: Thank you very much for your lovely words. Gabe at the moment is one of my fav chars to write because there s just so much I can do with him. He's also a challenge in terms of his job and personality. I think the next chapter will be more informative to you in terms of how every one is doing. I would love to be a writer for them, the only issue would be I would focus on all the char relationships as opposed to the case lol._


	93. Chapter 93: Helpless

**Chapter Ninety Three: Helpless**

 _No one's ever gonna hurt you, love_  
 _I'm gonna give you all of my love_  
 _Nobody matters like you_

 _Clean Bandit - Rockabye_

Sidney Chambers: Gabe, I'm sorry to hear what's happened. We've covered your duties at the church, please take as long as you need. We'll pray for them.

Gabe O'Neill: Thanks Sidney, I'll keep in touch.

* * *

Kim Burgess: Hey Gabe, any word?

Gabe O'Neill: They've had to put Maggie onto a ventilator. She's struggling to breathe on her own, Will said this will help improve her lung functionality. If she starts breathing on her own over the next few days she may just survive this. Antonio is still being assessed by Doctor Choi. I'm at a loss at what to do here Kim, all this waiting just makes me feel so helpless.

Kim Burgess: Gabe you have to be strong for them. You are doing the right thing by being there, they need your support more than ever.

Gabe O'Neill: I guess I'm just used to being the one that fixes things.

Kim Burgess: I think it's going to take some time to put things back together but I have it on good authority that patience is a virtue of yours. x

* * *

Trudy Platt: Hey Phil, I just wanted to check in and see how Kayla was doing? Also does she like dogs? I found the cutest little police dog toy, I think she'll love it.

Phil Sharpe: She's out of surgery. Doctor Rhodes says she's stable, we were lucky the bullet was a 22. and didn't hit any of her vital organs. She loves dogs!

Trudy Platt: We're all thinking of her. How's my patrolman doing?

Phil Sharpe: Better after that change of clothes you gave him. He's holding up better than I expected considering.

Trudy Platt: He's a good man. Stands by the people he loves.

Phil Sharpe: I've sent him to go check on that partner of his. What happened to them... It makes me feel that Kayla was almost lucky in a way.

Trudy Platt: They'll make it through this. We'll make sure of it.

* * *

Connor Rhodes: Hey. I just wanted to check in on one of your patients?

Will Halstead: Too busy to take a trip down 3 floors down in the elevator?

Connor Rhodes: Let's just say it's best if I don't actually show an interest.

Will Halstead: That sounds ominous. Whose the patient?

Connor Rhodes: Magdalena O'Neill.

Will Halstead: You and Maggie?

Connor Rhodes: A few years ago before I left. It wasn't serious. She always loved Antonio, even then.

Will Halstead: I'm guessing you've kept well away since you came back to Chicago.

Connor Rhodes: She's happy with Antonio and I'm happy working with Doctor Downey. That's the way it is. I just want to make sure she's ok.

Will Halstead: Let's grab a coffee in twenty minutes and I can talk you through it.

* * *

Jay Halstead: Doctor Choi's just finished up with Antonio. They've had to give him a transfusion to replace the blood he lost. The lacerations on his chest are going to take a long time to heal along with the two broken ribs. They say he's going to need surgery to repair the tendons on his right wrist from the razor wire. They'll be sending him up to the operating theater in the next couple of hours. Right now he's sedated.

Hank Voight: Thanks for the update, keep me in the loop. IAB are going to want a statement from you regarding the shooting so I'll need you to come back to the station house. As far as I'm concerned it's a clean shoot.

Jay Halstead: I'll be on my way back after I've checked in on Maggie. Al says he's gonna stay here a while.

Hank Voight: I'll meet him there in a couple of hours once I get this case closed off.

* * *

Group Text: Intelligence Squad

Kevin Atwater: We just found the dad... Or rather pieces of him in the incinerator at the care facility.

Hank Voight: That solves that mystery. Manage to get a cause of death?

Kevin Atwater: The ME is gonna have to weigh in. We traced the I.D back through the serial number on the hip replacement but it's looking like Jack took care of him.

Erin Lindsey: We came across a history of abuse in the files, the mom left and the dad was a drunk. It looks like he could be pretty mean when he had a few in him. Neither Paul and Jack ever admitted what was happening in the house however Jack moved out as soon as he could. Eventually moved Paul out too. Looks like they had a strong connection.

Adam Ruzek: So we're saying he decided to pay his old man back by beating him to death? Cause of death pending of course.

Erin Lindsey: The files report a scuffle between Paul and his old man last year. Paul's accounts show he's been sending money to his old man for years, he stopped a few weeks before because it was draining his finances. I guess Papa Cooper didn't like being cut off. He really laid a beating on Paul, from the hospital report.

Kevin Atwater: I guess Jack paid him back in blood. It would explain why he lost it when Paul died, blamed Antonio and put a plan into motion.

Adam Ruzek: Any news on how he's doing?

Al Olinsky: They're working on his hand right now. Doc said he won't be using that right hook any time soon but he'll live to fight another day.

Kevin Atwater: He'll be coaching from the side of the ring in no time. Antonio isn't going to let something like this hold him down.

Al Olinsky: Something like this, the guilt can eat away at you. We can't let that happen, it'll swallow him up whole.

Erin Lindsey: We'll make sure of it. We're a family here and family support each other.

* * *

Erin Lindsey: Hey, how'd it go with IAB? x

Jay Halstead: They ruled it a clean shoot, it just took a long time because they wanted to know every single detail of what we walked into.

Erin Lindsey: The crime scene photos weren't enough?

Jay Halstead: Apparently not. I had to tell them what I saw Erin, what it felt like to see them like that. I've seen some awful things in my life but what I saw in that room... It'll stick with me for a long time.

Erin Lindsey: I know, seeing them like that, it haunts me too.

Jay Halstead: I'm going to head back to the hospital after they come back with the paperwork. I want to be there when Toni gets out of surgery.

Erin Lindsey: Let me know how he is, I'm still wrapping up at this crime scene. I'll let you know when I'm leaving x

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, I hope you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter! I'm happy to announce that I have been working on a second Maggie and Antonio story!**_

 _Anime: They did find them finally! Antonio is this person who just put others ahead of himself and I could just imagine him urging Jay to help her first. My lips are sealed on their fate at the moment, you will get to see what happens. I loved Brett and Antonio separately but together it just didn't work for me. I'm glad you had to stop work to read that chapter :p_

 _Lauren: I think everyone is happy that the two of them were found. I can not tell you what the outcome is for these two. I hope this chapter helped a little in regards to soothing your fears on Kayla. Jay was the only person I could write in that POV, I just felt that he knew the two of them well enough to feel so immensely for the both of them._

 _Soccer: I wish I could be a writer for the show. I'm glad I keep you excited for this story!_

 _Nat: I wanted the two of them to be found but to me there had to be an emotional component to that. I would love to write for the show but sadly I wouldn't even know where to begin. If you read the author's note above you'll see it doesn't have to end._


	94. Chapter 94: Don't Let Go

**Chapter Ninety Four: Don't Let Go**

 _I think I'm losing my mind now_  
 _It's in my head, darling I hope_  
 _That you'll be here, when I need you the most_

 _The Chain Smokers - Don't Let Me Down_

Gabe had never seen Maggie look as fragile as she did at this very moment. Her chestnut brown waves fell away from those gaunt, pale features of hers as she lay unmoving amongst the white sheets, her palms laid flat on either side of her. There were an alarming amount of tubes and wires jutting out of her body, all connected to different machines on either side of her hospital bed. The room was silent except for the slow, steady beat of the life support machine echoing reassuringly though it. There was a dull ache in Gabe's throat, one he struggled to swallow past as he stood at the bottom of his sister's bed watching over her vulnerable form.

He had never seen Maggie like this. She was always fierce and vibrant, life just brimming out of her even in those darkest of moments. Right now she looked like a hollow shell of the person who she used to be. He knew what lay underneath the white sheets, how ruined Maggie really was. Will had tried to prepare him the best he could but the other man's words hadn't quite summerised the reality of the damage that had been done to his sister. She would carry the scars of tonight with her for the rest of her life. They were etched into her flesh like some cruel message. They would haunt her future, bringing back memories of the attack every time she looked into the mirror. Gabe knew a thing or two about living with yourself after something like that. The scars on his back were a testament of his father's abuse and he had learned to come to terms with them eventually. They may be a part of him but they didn't make him and he would make sure, come hell or high water that they wouldn't make Maggie.

The door behind him slid open quietly before he heard the click of Kim's low heeled boots on the linoleum behind him. He couldn't bring himself to speak, he couldn't even turn around to face her. He kept woeful blue eyes on his sister instead, trying to ignore the intense stinging sensation that burned behind his eye sockets. His hands came to rest upon the cool, metal bed frame as he hunched over it trying to pull himself back together. He wasn't the type of person to fall apart in the face of adversity, he was the strong one, the person who people depended on and right now Maggie needed him...

The tears were already flowing fast and thick, he could feel their warm, salty trails leaking from his eyes and over his defined cheekbones as he felt the bedframe bite at the palm of his hands.

It was too much, he thought. After all of that sickening fear, having Maggie back here under his watchful gaze was a relief. He had held everything together through the panic and the rage but his controlled facade was crumbling and he couldn't help but let out a choked sob.

Kim's gentle hand came to rest upon his left forearm, turning Gabe lightly towards her so she could see his tear-stained features. His watery blue eyes were brimming with a thousand unshed tears as he inhaled deeply, his firm cheeks reddening as he tried to grasp some sense of his composure. It made every single piece of Kim's heart break to see him like this. She stepped towards him, using her grip on his left arm to tug him towards her before she wrapped her arms around his desperate form and clasped him tightly. He fit against her as if this was the way they were always meant to be. He buried his face into the crook of her shoulder, embracing her comforting form as if she was his final pillar of strength. He craved that sanctuary like he never had and Kim was the only person who could give it to him. Being with her like this made him feel things that he had never expected to feel and right now she was his shelter against the storm that was whipping up inside of him. His rough, unshaven cheek rubbed against her slender throat as he closed his eyes and inhaled her unique citrus scent. He shuddered against her as the sorrow swept him up like a hurricane, dragging him under like a current as she held him.

 _Don't let go_ , he wanted to say. _Just stay here with me._

He couldn't say the words he really felt, the ones that he kept to himself when he thought about Kim in the middle of the night when he lay in bed alone. He had never been with anyone before but he could imagine what it would be like with Kim, the compulsion to touch her was always there despite the fact she belonged to someone else. He hated himself for being so weak, for letting her see this side of him, however he understand the concept of home was where the heart is and his was with Kim all the way.

Gabe couldn't pin point when it had happened, only that it had. The notion went against everything he knew as a priest but embodied everything he felt as a man. He wanted to be with her despite the beliefs he upheld, his mentor had always said that God would test him and Gabe had never truly understood what he meant until this very moment. He withdrew from Kim almost unwillingly, the back of his hand rubbing at his red rimmed eyes before he forced his gaze away from the woman he loved and back to his sister lying unconscious in the hospital bed.

He couldn't face an existential crisis right now, he couldn't afford it. It would be worthless anyway, Kim was with Adam and Gabe would do nothing to endanger that. He wanted her to be happy and Adam could give her everything that he could not.

 _No_ , Gabe decided. He had to dedicate himself to his sister and to helping her get healthy again. Maggie was his focus once more and that's the way it had to be.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, sorry I have been quiet. I have a lot of stuff going on in RL at the moment but I'll still be posting when I can.**_

 _Anime: It doesn't mean they'll be together in the second story :p Or that Mags will be off the vent. I feel for Antonio, he's so strong in crisis and I hate for him to feel guilty over something that he could stop. Kayla with a dog is just the best, wait until you meet Simba._

 _Soccer: I just wanna hug them both and tell them it will be ok. I can't risk the two of them together, Maggie has such a wonderful chemistry with everyone and that causes an issue with certain chars. Thank you so much for such a fab review._

 _Lauren: I loved writing the text chapters, they give me so much insight into the other chars. Maggie and Connor just have this mad chemistry whenever I put the two of them together. You'll have to wait to find out what happens with Antonio's op. So far the story is up to five chapters but they are coming thick and fast._

 _Nat: LMAO I didn't expect the text chapters to be so popular but everyone loves them. I took a long break from the two of them and they just kept coming back to me so I had to continue. Thank you for your kind words._


	95. Chapter 95: Shifting Gears

**Chapter Ninety Five: Switching Gears**

 _Here's to my future_ _  
_ _Here's to my yesterday_ _  
_ _Here's to change_ _  
_ _Oh, here's to my yesterday_

 _Imagine Dragons - Yesterday_

Gabe O'Neill: Hi Hanna, have you got time for a quick call?

Hanna Bellamy: I'm on my way to a meeting so I can't stop. Is this about the job I offered you a few weeks ago? Because I'm still waiting for an answer on that.

Gabe O'Neill: Actually it is about that. My circumstances have changed I would like to take the position you offered me in the charity, that's if you'll still have me.

Hanna Bellamy: I was sorry to hear about your sister, I've met her a few times at a couple of community events. Her and Roman are good cops and they watch out for the kids we're trying to trying to protect. We would offer flexible working hours for as long as the two of you need. Did you have a start date in mind?

Gabe O'Neill: I need a few weeks, she got off the ventilator last week and is breathing on her own but she's got another few weeks in the hospital before we can set her up at home to recover.

Hanna Bellamy: That is fine, just text me over a date and I'll have your contract drawn up.

Gabe O'Neill: Thanks Hanna. Can we keep this between ourselves for now?

Hanna Bellamy: Of course, good luck with Maggie.

* * *

Sidney Chambers: I'm really sorry that you've come to this decision but just know that even though your leaving the church for a while we're still here for you as friends and family.

Gabe O'Neill: This is not a decision I have made lightly. I have prayed on this over the past few days and I have to believe that God will understand why I had to make my choice. My sister needs me now and she has to be my priority.

Sidney Chambers: We'll miss your masses and I understand that Maggie has to come first. Please contact me if you need anything at all.

Gabe O'Neill: Thank you for your understanding and I won't hesitate to call.

* * *

Kim Burgess: I picked up your suit from the dry cleaner for tonight, I am so excited that we're going to see Phantom of the Opera.

Adam Ruzek: Ah darling I thought I told you I couldn't make it tonight. Voight's asked me to work surveillance on the Russian case.

Kim Burgess: Adam, we've had this booked for months, you bought me them for my birthday! This will be the third time you've cancelled on me.

Adam Ruzek: Come on Kim, I have to work. You know I wouldn't do this to you if the roles were reversed.

Kim Burgess: When Voight asked me if I wanted to work tonight I told him I had plans. You could have done the same.

Adam Ruzek: We can do it again some other time, see if you can get someone else to go with you. If not I'll pick the tickets up next time it comes around.

Kim Burgess: It's taken five years for it to come around this time.

Adam Ruzek: I don't know what more I can say Kim.

* * *

Kim Burgess: I don't suppose your free tonight?

Kevin Atwater: Vanessa is having a sleepover tonight so I have four little girls crowded into the living room watching the Princess Diaries. Why what's up?

Kim Burgess: Adam cancelled on me tonight, I'm trying to find someone to go the theater with me.

Kevin Atwater: Sorry to hear that. Have you tried Roman?

Kim Burgess: Roman has movie night at the hospital with Kayla.

Kevin Atwater: Gabe's free... He told me he's taking a night off when we were playing basketball.

Kim Burgess: I didn't know the two of you played basketball?

Kevin Atwater: Yea for a couple of months now with Antonio and Jay. We've been playing one on one for the past couple of weeks. He could probably do with a break from the hospital, give him a call and see what he's up to.

* * *

Gabe O'Neill: Hi Kim, sorry I missed your call. Just got your message. I'll meet you outside the theater at seven thirty.

* * *

Erin Lindsey: Hey. How's it going at Antonio's place?

Jay Halstead: He's fallen asleep on the couch, I've thrown a blanket over him but I'm not ready to leave yet. I want to stay here in case he wakes up in the night. He shouldn't be alone. Hows the stake out?

Erin Lindsey: I'm glad your there for him, he needs support right now. Stake out's a stake out, I'm on a coffee run right now, I think it's gonna be a long night. Ruzek is in a terrible mood, he's been griping ever since he found out Burgess took Gabe with her to the theater.

Jay Halstead: This is what? The third time he cancelled on her recently. I think you need to give him some tips on how to maintain a relationship.

Erin Lindsey: I am not going there. It's between the two of them and I do not want to get involved. I gotta get back.

Jay Halstead: Text me when you get home x

Hank Voight: How's she doing?

Al Olinsky: She's doing ok, breathing on her own. She's in and out all the time but she knows she's safe.

Hank Voight: Has Antonio been around?

Al Olinsky: A few times since he got out the hospital but not for long. I think he's struggling.

Hank Voight: It's hard on everyone. You are doing the right thing Al, being there for her. I know both Antonio and her appreciate it.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, I hope your all having a good weekend! The new story has been taking some interesting twists and turns!**_

 _Anime: I can not confirm nor deny what will happen with the two of them. Well we both know that there are other people that could woo Maggie's attention. Aw I loved writing his vulnerability in this chapter and his deeper thoughts into him and Kim, it's all been Kim's thoughts so far. I loved writing the weird position he was in as well, choosing between the church and a potential relationship with her in the future. Full disclosure Simba was Kayla's creator's idea and I would not change it for the world, you get to meet him later on!_

 _Lauren: Writing some insight into Gabe's mind was a great reprieve from everything else that was going on in the story. In my head he's always the one that people lean on and I thought it would work for Kim to help him instead. You'll have to wait and see on Maggie, things don't go very well for her in the next few chapters._

 _Tiffany: Thank you for finding the time to catch up. I apologise for breaking your heart so badly! Brett and Antonio are definitely weird together in my book! You'll have to wait and see what happens._

 _Western Beauty: Thank you for taking the time to review and I am glad you enjoyed that chapter so much._

 _Nat: I wanted to show how helpless Gabe felt and how pulled apart he was feeling by everything that was going on in his life. You will have to see on Kim and Gabe, but Gabe is in a weird position with the church._


	96. Chapter 96: Say Goodbye

**Chapter Ninety Six: Say Goodbye**

 _So I'll speak my truth though my voice shakes  
Try to summon the strength to look fear in the face_

 _Katy Perry - Bigger Than Me_

It had been three days since Antonio Dawson had been released from the hospital and he still hated every single moment of returning to this place. The medicinal smell of antiseptic was in his nose, generating a faint unease in his stomach as he walked quickly towards Maggie's room, a bunch of vibrant, brightly colored flowers gripped tightly in his left hand. He hadn't been able to do much with his right hand since the operation to repair the tendons in his wrist which was normal according to Doctor Choi, especially with the severity of his injury. He'd fixed a beige hand and wrist splint to Antonio's forearm to stop him from overusing the tendons before they had a chance to heal. He had a long way to go in terms of recovery in that department, in six weeks he would be able to resume light activities and eventually within ten to twelve weeks he'd be able to box again. That was if he kept up with his physiotherapy, which he fully intended to do because already, almost a week of not being able to use his right hand was driving him almost insane.

He didn't want to think about how long it would take for him to return to work. He was signed off on medical for the time being and Voight had told him to focus on getting better and healing, that his spot would still be there when he got back. He knew that they had asked Burgess to fill in for him during that time on a temporary basis. He was glad that his team were operating a full capacity and that Kim had stepped up to shoulder the mantle. It gave him more breathing room for some of the decisions he had to make. Whether he liked it or not the abduction had changed things for him, he wasn't the same person he was before and he was struggling to come to terms with the reality of what happened. Seeing Maggie strung up like a piece of meat and listening to that shrill scream of hers was more than his heart could bear. Sometimes in the darkness, wrapped up in his sheets he could still hear it, clear as day echoing in his ears. He would give anything to turn back time and make a different decision, one that didn't lead to the mess that they were currently living in now but the truth was he couldn't. She had almost died because of him, she would live the rest of her life physically scarred due to the decisions he had made and he had no idea how to live with that. Every time he looked at her, he saw Jack Cooper's cruel smile and gleaming knife as he carved away her flesh an inch at a time. He didn't know if he would ever be able to see past that.

Suddenly the flowers felt redundant, a choice had been made in his head, one that he had spent days skirting around as he struggled with the demons that dogged his every waking thought. Before he knew it he was already standing in the doorway to Maggie's room, she rose her head to greet him, that beautiful smile of hers dying on her lips as she took in the serious expression on his sallow features.

"Maggie..." he trailed off, his brain frantically tumbling over the words as he struggled to string them together. There was so much he wanted to say, too much to explain, it jumbled in his head as he simply stood there at the end of her bed clutching the rainbow bouquet of flowers in his left hand.

There was silence between them as their gazes met. His dark chocolate on her cobalt blue, she knew what he was trying to say, he could see it there in her eyes as she blinked rapidly rapidly to clear her vision. His gaze lowered for the briefest of moments to the thick gauze pad peeking out just over the collar of her hospital gown. It all came rushing back, like a flood of video clips that Antonio couldn't seem to break away from.

He remembered how Jack had traced along that thin scar on her collarbone, the tip of the knife indenting upon the white line before it broke the skin leaving a trail of blood leaking down her pale form. That grunt of agony was piercing his ears once more as he drove the knife in even further and sliced along the curve, extending the existing scar to the center of her chest.

"I can't do this." he whispered, his voice strained as he placed the flowers on the foot of her bed. "I keep trying to find a way around it but every time I look at you I see what he did."

"This is what he wanted." Maggie told Antonio, her fingertips toying with the edge of the blanket. "He wanted to make sure you couldn't love me, he wanted to break your heart."

The memory of those words was enough to make Antonio feel sick. At the time he had been convinced that there was no way that Jack could make that happen, that him and Maggie could get through anything but he had been wrong. That deep, sinful shame ate him up inside, he had done this to her and he knew in time she would blame him for what had happened back at that care facility. In Antonio's mind he was saving her, preventing her from wasting time on a broken husk of a man, one that had hurt her so badly, the marks would be permanently etched onto her body. He couldn't be with her, not the way she wanted. She was better off with someone strong, someone that who wasn't falling apart, someone that could focus on her and support her through this.

"So I guess this is goodbye." Maggie murmured, her split lower lip trembling as she tilted her head away from him, her chestnut waves shielding the profile of her face from his view.

"Yes." Antonio heard himself saying as he took a step back. "I guess it is."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, my apologies for the late chapter this past week has been insane but the good news is I have secured a new job so yay!**_

 _Lauren: It was made to make you worry I am mean like that. Antonio is far from ok as you can see in this chapter. I don't like Adam in a relationship either, I have no idea why, I feel like he's too young to know the value of what he has sometimes. LMAO Gabe is such a good match to Kim and he knows how to treat her._

 _Anime: LMAO you'll have to wait and see on the wooing. I'm glad she's off the vent too! Jay has such a special relationship with Antonio and I love how he has insight into what the other man is going through and is there for him to lean on. I think we'll have to see on the church front, remember he's only left on a temp basis for now he can always go back!_

 _Nat: The news isn't great depending on how you look at it. I know that Antonio feels like he's struggling at the moment. A massive step for Gabe and more steps to come before the end of the story. The new story took an insane turn and two chars have broken free, so I am now exploring their story. It's a pairing that I had never envisioned writing but somehow it works, it shouldn't but it does and I love the challenge of it._

 _Celtic: Thank you very much, it's always amazing to hear such lovely feedback. I spend so much time with these chars in my head I feel like I've got to know them so well._

 _Soccer: I know, I feel the same writing them in that position. It's a long road but as you said the PD family are there to help them through it if they can._


	97. Chapter 97: Catch Up

**Chapter Ninety Seven: Catch Up**

 _I write lines down, then rip them up_  
 _Describing love can't be this tough_

 _Nickleback - Song on Fire_

Kim Burgess: Hey, I thought I'd drop you a line and see how your first day on the new job is going.

Gabe O'Neill: Hey Kim, it's been great so far! They have a frightening amount of resources at their disposal so I'm in my element here planning out community projects for the summer break.

Kim Burgess: It sounds like your enjoying it! Are they still good with the flexible working hours?

Gabe O'Neill: Very good, Hanna gets that I need to be available at the moment. She's put forward a few ideas for volunteering schemes Maggie can get involved with in the next few weeks while she's on medical, things she'll be able to do while she gets back to full strength.

Kim Burgess: Oh you just reminded me, the other thing I was texting about was to let you know that I'm taking Maggie to Kayla's later on. Roman's on duty tonight and I thought a girl's evening may be just what the doctor ordered.

Gabe O'Neill: I hope so. It's been a month since Antonio left and she's barely said a word about it. I've been taking her to see Doctor Charles so I just hope she's venting it there.

Kim Burgess: Are the nightmares getting any better?

Gabe O'Neill: I don't think she's slept a full night since she left the hospital.

Kim Burgess: Neither has Antonio. Jay's been staying over so he's not dealing with it alone, Al was telling me his brain is still struggling to process everything that happened. He's been seeing the therapist that Jay used to treat his PTSD after Afghanistan but he says its hard going. I feel for the both of them, I can't imagine what it must be like.

Gabe O'Neill: I don't know it it's a good thing the two of them being apart. I know Antonio was right when he told me that what happened can't be the thing that holds the two of them together but I'm not sure if it's helping or hindering them.

Kim Burgess: I think Antonio is harbouring a lot of guilt over what happened. In his head, it's basically the same as him taking the knife to Maggie himself and he needs to work on dealing with that.

Gabe O'Neill: I get the sense of responsibility but it just kills me to see the two of them like this. They say that God never gives anyone a burden they can't bear but it's hard to see her like this at the moment.

Kim Burgess: Sometimes you just have to have faith and I think this is one of those times. X

* * *

Sylvie Brett: Hey, Gabby mentioned you haven't been sleeping. I was wondering if you wanted some company tonight. X

* * *

Antonio Dawson: Do me a favour and don't talk about me behind my back.

Gabby Dawson: Antonio I have no idea what you're talking about.

Antonio Dawson: Then why is Brett texting me to ask if I wanted company tonight.

Gabby Dawson: She asked how you were doing and I told her you weren't sleeping, I didn't think she was going to ask to spend the night. I'm guessing she heard that you broke things off with Maggie and that didn't come from me.

Antonio Dawson: Gabby, that is the last thing I want to think about right now. Just make sure she knows I'm not interested, I can't deal with this right now.

* * *

Gabby Dawson to Sylvie Brett: Locker Room, now!

* * *

Gabby Dawson: Please tell me you've somehow magically healed and you'll be coming back to work tomorrow. X

Kayla Sharpe: I'm afraid not. I don't have Wolverine's healing powers sadly. You have another six weeks without me depending how it goes with the PT next week. Why? Is Brett driving you crazy already? She's usually pretty good when I've worked with her.

Gabby Dawson: It got around the firehouse that Antonio broke it off with Maggie and Brett decided to give it a shot. I've just had to pull her into the locker room for a one to one because Antonio's mega pissed.

Kayla Sharpe: Shit... That place is the worse for gossip, I'm surprised it's been kept quiet this long. I can't believe she did that. I knew she had a crush on him but that is a nightmare especially right now.

Gabby Dawson: I didn't realise she had a crush on him until fifteen minutes ago. I know what you mean; Antonio did not handle it well. I'm going over tonight to cook dinner with Laura and the kids, hopefully smooth things over.

Kayla Sharpe: The kids always cheer him up; you should have seen his face light up when Sean was teaching Eva a few moves at the gym the other night. He was such a proud Papa.

Gabby Dawson: Speaking of Sean, how's the living situation going? We haven't had a chance to catch up since he moved himself into your place.

Kayla Sharpe: You mean since I gave him permission to move into my place? It's going pretty well actually, better than I thought it would. He doesn't coddle me after we had the conversation I told you about.

Gabby Dawson: So it could become permanent?

Kayla Sharpe: His lease is up at the end of the month, I don't see the point in him renewing it. I just need to find space for his stuff.

Gabby Dawson: You'll have to put some of your nerd herd stuff into storage; I bet some of it would go for a fortune on Ebay.

Kayla Sharpe: Don't even joke about that. X

* * *

Hank Voight: Are Burgess and Ruzek going to be a problem?

Al Olinsky: I don't think so. I spoke to Ruzek, the break up was amicable. It started to fizzle out a few months ago but I guess it took them longer to realise it than everyone else. Hasn't affected the case and don't think it will.

Hank Voight: Good, I like having Burgess up here. She's good police.

* * *

Kim Burgess: Hi Adam, I'll drop your stuff off at your place before I pick up Maggie.

Adam Ruzek: Thanks I appreciate it. I'll have your stuff ready too. I'm sorry we couldn't work it out.

Kim Burgess: Me too.

* * *

Sean Roman: I hate this guy.

Maggie O'Neill: You hate everyone until you get to know them.

Sean Roman: That's the good thing about me; everyone starts off on equal ground.

Maggie O'Neill: I am rolling my eyes right now. I'm guessing you're still stuck with Sorenson.

Sean Roman: He's an ass hat. I caught him trying to take a video off his body cam of a guy we pulled over to put it on Facebook. He got in my face when I slapped the phone out of his hand.

Maggie O'Neill: You broke it didn't you?

Sean Roman: Platt said I didn't have to pay for a new one, he's been written up for disobeying regs.

Maggie O'Neill: He should have known better. So have you put in for a new partner?

Sean Roman: Temporary partner, don't think you can get rid of me that easily.

Maggie O'Neill: You're like a bad smell Roman, always hanging around...

Sean Roman: Really? You're talking to me about bad smells?!

Maggie O'Neill: You are so gross.

* * *

Antonio Dawson: I miss you...

 **Message Deleted.**

Antonio Dawson: I think about you all the time, my life's not the same without you...

 **Message Deleted.**

Antonio Dawson: I wish you were here.

 **Message Deleted.**

 _Drafts Folder: 0_

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, thank you for your support especially with the last chapter!**_

 _Anime: I know how that feels, it breaks my heart so much that they can't be together at the moment but right now it's the best decision for the both of them. We'll have to wait and see how it works out for the both of them._

 _Lauren: I can't tell you what happens, you'll have to stick with me. I think this chapter will have answered your Brett question. As far as Antonio's concerned a relationship with anyone is not an option. I wish Maggie was on the show too!_

 _Nat: Thank you very much on the congratulations on the new job. You'll have to wait and see what happens with them but they definitely need some time apart. The new pairing will come as a shock to a lot of people. They are very interesting and I have enjoyed writing them so much!_

 _50fan: lol sadly right now it's or the best, you'll have to wait and see what happens and if the two of them recover._

 _Western: I just knew the two of them needed some space after what happened, you couldn't expect them both to be able to recover._

 _Phoen_ _i_ x: I know, I think there's too much going on for either of them to fathom right now.


	98. Chapter 98: Fight Song

**Chapter Ninety Eight: Fight Song**

 _This is my fight song_  
 _Take back my life song_  
 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _Rachel Patton - Fight Song_

The door handle to the 21st precinct had never been as frightening to Maggie as it was right now. She eyed the smeared golden implement with apprehension as her heart beat wildly in her chest. Her throat was dry, like she had swallowed handfuls of sand and her stomach felt like lead as she stood before it, her dainty hands plunged into the black pockets of her quilted jacket. That battered brown, leather satchel of hers was hanging over her shoulder the time way it always had. Her paperwork resided in there including the Fit Note her doctors had signed declaring her fit for desk duty.

 _Three months was long enough,_ she reminded herself.

Physically, she was coming along in leaps and bounds. The muscles in her shoulders were back to normal, giving her the same amount of range she'd had before, maybe even better now she had taken up Pilates. Her lungs were working at almost full capacity these days, she still lagged a little behind Kim when they went running but the breathlessness wasn't as bad as it had been originally. That was only part of the reason she was essentially chained to a desk. Will had warned her about overdoing it, he insisted if she went back to work she had to stay off the streets until she was back to peak physical condition and she trusted him enough to follow his instructions down to the letter. She didn't want any setbacks right now, she'd had enough of those to last a life time. She just wanted to get in and focus on the job.

The only problem was she couldn't actually force herself to enter the building right now. Instead she was stuck out here, staring at the door handle as if she expected it to bite her. Unlike last time there was no Antonio Dawson to rush in and save her from herself. The very thought of him made her chest ache all over again. She could still see him standing there at the end of her bed, his shoulders hunched and that forlorn expression on his handsome features as he terminated their relationship.

She wished she could blame him, that she could scream and rant and hate him for doing this to her but with his admission, there had been relief. She hadn't been able to even begin to process what had happened to the two of them back in that basement. Seeing him battered and broken like that had damaged her deep down inside, she couldn't possibly understand the burden that he had been trying to shoulder. He had been the strong one, he had done what she couldn't and given the two of them the space to heal separately. If he hadn't their relationship would have self destructed and there wouldn't be any pieces left to pick up.

She knew through their friends that he had returned to work a couple of weeks ago. Kim had mentioned that he too was restricted to desk duty, the tendons in his hand were still repairing, a couple more weeks and he'd be cleared for duty pending psychological evaluation. Part of her was still surprised that he had chosen to come back to the job, she had thought that he would have chosen to cut his loses and snatched up the position that Stone had offered with in the DA's office. She wondered what had changed his mind, he'd been so adamant back up at the cabin.

 _Things change_ , she reminded herself. _People do too._

"Did you forget how the door works ?" Sergeant Platt asked, pulling open the door from the inside and standing alongside of it to ushering Maggie into the building.

Despite the apprehension that coursed through her Maggie felt the edge of her lips beginning to tilt up into a humorous smile. She may act like a pain in the ass but Platt had really come through for her in the first couple of weeks after she'd gotten out of the hospital. In the aftermath of the attack, the only thing Maggie had wanted to do was curl up into the recesses of her bed and never leave. She had no idea who had called the other woman, there were a fair few suspects but Maggie had never been able to pin it down to one of them. Platt had simply turned up one day with Kojak, the police dog in training in tow and demanded that she help out since she had so much free time on her hands.

'Helping out' had basically consisted of walking Kojak around the block a few times until Maggie had to stop for a rest due to her diminished lung capacity. It hadn't taken long for her, Platt and the German Shepard to get into a routine, in an odd way it invigorated Maggie being outside and feeling useful once again. She looked forward to walking Kojak and even Platt's sardonic company and then came the other projects, the ones that Gabe needed help with. She knew she was being manipulated in a way but she allowed it to happen purposely.

Doctor Charles had insisted that she made sure not to regress into herself, what had happened had fucked up her head in more ways she could count and the vivid reminders of that terrible event were etched onto her flesh like some sickening novel. Every time she saw those scars, she would remember every single sensation from that night, it would creep up on her like a shadow sending icy cold tendrils of panic trailing up the base of her neck. She couldn't let the darkness get on top of her, she was adamant about that, no matter how many times in the night she woke up in a cold sweat, tears leaking down her eyes. She would beat this, she had sworn that to herself over and over again like a mantra, hoping that one day she may be strong enough to believe it.

"I thought it was all part of the service." Maggie responded to Platt's original question, sucking in a long deep breath as she stepped back into the hustle and bustle of the precinct.

It was immersive, the same way it had always been whenever she stepped through the door. No matter what was happening in the world outside, the precinct was where things always seemed to make sense to her and part of her was happy that was restricted to desk duty. She knew she couldn't face the world at it's worst just yet. A couple of her colleagues nodded their greetings before returning to their duties. It was like nothing had changed at all.

"Go get changed." Platt said, tilting her head towards the locker room. "I've got a special assignment for you today."

"That sounds mysterious." Maggie said, rising her eyebrows curiously before Platt shooed her away.

"The quicker you get changed, the quicker you'll find out." Platt informed her pointedly. "Now go, get changed. We have important things to do."

Maggie raised her hand in a salute before heading off to fulfil her first order of the day.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, I had such an overwhelming response to the last chapter. Thank you so much for all of the reviews and the follows.**_

 _Western: Thank you for such a positive response to that chapter, I just couldn't see how the two of them could stay together when something so horrific had happened to them. The two of them need each other so much but at this moment they need to be apart more._

 _Lauren: Gabe and Kim are the voice of reason at the minute and they work together so well. Gabe is one of the most supportive people in the world. They do have to work through this themselves before they can contemplate being with one another again. I feel that Antonio is far too busy struggling with his own issues right now that he can't take on anything else._

 _Soccer: I think we're all heart broken for him and Maggie, it broke my heart writing the break up but it was definitely the right thing to do. They couldn't support one another in the state they were in._

 _Nat: It breaks my heart writing the two of them apart but they need it at the moment. Kim and Adam were not really my cup of tea, I think Kim is very dedicated and well rounded as a person where Adam can be almost childish sometimes. Antonio definitely does not have an interest at the moment, he's too busy trying to hold himself together. BTW that mystery couple we were discussing: Rhodes and Choi, it shouldn't work but some how it really does._

 _Anime: I'm glad it kept you coming back despite the break up! I think after everything that happened we really needed a catch up to show how things had progressed over a period of time, which is another way the text chapters are great. I can say no more on Kim and Gabe but Gabe is one of my fav chars to write, he is just such a good person. I think Antonio is a bit of a fantasy for Brett in my story, sexy, undercover cop however the reality is much different and I think Antonio knows it's a crush and there's nothing real in it. I promise on Roman and Kayla, there is no break up however in later chapters we do get to see a darker side of Roman which I admit I loved writing. Maggie and Roman are my absolute fav to write. I thought I would struggle when I decided to partner them but they have this amazing dynamic, I think they have such similar traits i=that they just bounce off each other._


	99. Chapter 99: Locker Room Talk

**Chapter Ninety Nine: Locker Room Talk**

 _You think that I am fragile like a Fabergé_  
 _You think that I am cracking, but you can't break me_

 _Katy Perry - Hey Hey Hey_

The locker room hadn't changed at all during the time that Maggie had been away and there was an odd comfort in that. That familiar chill still resided in the air, leaving goosebumps upon her pale flesh as she stripped the warm, quilted jacket from her body and placing it lovingly upon the wooden bench in front of her locker. The Metallica sticker was still stuck to blue painted metal, along with the rainbow colored unicorn sticker that Kayla had given her to brighten up her day a few months ago. Her fingertips brushed over the bright colors causing Maggie to smile at the thoughtfulness of her friend. The sticker still made her smile on the most darkest of days, it was a simple gift but it never ceased to bring a little happiness.

Maggie reached for the tiny combination lock she had fastened to the door, her deft fingertips twisting the combination from memory before she heard the satisfying click before the lock separated. It took a second or two for her to remove it completely before she pulled the door open, revealing her freshly pressed uniform, folded neatly onto two neat hangers. In the bottom of her locker, she could see her boots had been freshly cleaned and polished, the toiletries she kept on the top shelf were all brand new and unopened. Maggie didn't think she'd ever been so grateful for Kim Burgess, she'd dreaded coming back to what she suspected would have become a bio hazard in her absence. Having a clean locker was just one less thing she had to deal with on her return to work and she deeply appreciated it.

Maggie grasped the hem of her midnight blue v-neck shirt before pulling it off over the top of her head, leaving her clad in her faded denim jeans and sports bra. She tossed the item of clothing onto the wooden bench behind her, before her gaze was inadvertently drawn down to the ugly red scars that transected her pale flesh. The thin, raised lines decorated her torso in bursts of stops and starts, the most predominant disappearing under the waistband of her jeans. She wasn't sure she would ever get used to seeing her new adornments, she was still constantly surprised when she looked down and saw them etched into her flesh.

"That guy really did a number on you didn't he?" Mike Sorenson's voice echoed through the vacant locker room, jolting Maggie from her reverie as she turned her head to face him.

The other police officer was standing on the opposite side of the gap between the lockers, a green paper towel clasped between his palms as he rubbed them dry. His curly black hair was combed back behind his ears, into the neat style he wore when he was work. He was wearing his vest over the baby blue uniform as his gaze fixated on violent lines that marred her pale skin. She would have changed in the bathroom if she had noticed he was lurking around, she was still finding it hard to come to terms with them herself, she wasn't sure how she felt about other people seeing them.

Now that it was out in the open Maggie didn't dare shrink back under his inquisitive stare. In their world that would be an admission of weakness and she had promised herself to stand tall in the aftermath of the attack, no matter how it made her feel deep down inside. If she was a man, she'd be viewed as a hero for surviving something so horrific by her peers, however as a woman she was viewed as a victim and she refused to let that be the mantle she carried with her for the rest of her career. She would prove that she was just as capable as anyone else in the precinct.

"Yea. He did." Maggie said, answering Sorenson's earlier query. Her voice devoid of emotion as she twisted her gaze back towards her locker before she reached in and removing the blue polyester shirt from it's hanger.

"Does it still hurt?" Sorenson asked her curiously, tossing the paper towel he had been drying his hands with into the trash can before turning his full attention onto her. "I had a buddy who got stabbed once, he said he could tell when it was going to rain because the damn thing would ache like hell."

This was a conversation she did not want to be having right now. She had imagined variations of it a thousand times over but she had never foreseen that Mike Sorenson would be the one to ask the questions. It made it worse somehow, more invasive, despite the fact she knew he was simply wondering the same thing as everyone else. The truth was she simply didn't like the other police officer, she couldn't pin it down to just one thing. He had twenty years on the job despite the fact he looked ten years younger, he was also a self proclaimed member of the 'boys club'. She didn't trust him to do the right thing when it came down to it and that had only been reinforced through Roman's stories of his antics during the past few months she had been on medical.

"It's mostly superficial." Maggie indulged the other officer as she slipped her arms into the sleeves of her blouse, pulling the starched material closed over her torso before she began to do up the buttons from the bottom upwards.

That was another habit she had picked up over the past couple of months. Instead of starting at he the top as she had in the past she now buttoned up her shirts from the bottom in order to cover the hideous scars before anyone else could see them. The effort was wasted here but it was something she would have to force herself to get out of eventually. Doctor Charles wanted to reinforce her sense of self esteem, he told her that the scars were the traits of a survivor, she had gone something horrific but she made it through the other side. She should be proud of that not ashamed. She was working on that as much as she could at the moment but some days the burden was harder to bear than others.

"He wanted to leave his mark..." Sorenson said sagely, his limber arms crossed over his chest as he nodded his understanding.

She wasn't sure if he was trying to be sympathetic or appear knowledgeable, either way it rubbed her wrong. Sorenson didn't know a damn thing about what Jack had wanted. The intention hadn't been to leave his mark at all, he had planned for her to die as slowly as humanly possible in that hellish place as a way to punish Antonio. He had known that the stress position would have eventually finished her off and that suffocation would take a lot longer than blood loss, it was the reason every single one of those cuts had been shallow. They were deep enough to hurt like a bitch but not to rush her all the way to those pearly gates. She had to hand it to him he knew what he'd been doing, it was only the arrival of the Intelligence Unit that had bought her back from death's door.

"Something like that." Maggie answered, pursing her lips together grimly as she jerked her head towards the exit of the locker room impatiently. "You gonna let me get dressed or are you just gonna enjoy the view some more?"

"I was going to take another minute to enjoy the show but I'm gonna head out before Platt writes me up for being late." Sorenson responded, jerking his thumb at the doorway. "I'll see you out there."

Maggie stared at his retreating back for a moment in distaste before rolling her eyes towards the ceiling, praying for strength.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, so you've just met Mike Sorenson. Thoughts?**_

 _Lauren: I just realised that the dog thing never gets explained. Let me give you some context. I always envisioned that Trudy has friend who trains police dogs and she helps out there taking care of them and walking them and helping with the training from time to time. Hence bringing Maggie along to help. Kayla's Dad actually owns Simba and you will defo get to hear about him soon. In my mind Platt has been in a recovering position herself and she won't let Maggie sink into the depressed state she was heading towards. I think we get to see a bit of Kay soon in the next chapter or so. She has been helping out Antonio a little with his recovery as he's not been in a great place._

 _Anime: I just burst out laughing because I ended up with 50 shades of Roman in my head. Kay's scumbag ex does not return but you do see a more malevolent side to someone else. On the dog front, I realised that the dog thing never gets explained. Let me give you some context. I always envisioned that Trudy has friend who trains police dogs and she helps out there taking care of them and walking them and helping with the training from time to time. Hence bringing Maggie along to help. I think Maggie is very aware of her limitations and her aim is to get better,the whole event rocked her world and it's about getting that confidence back. I always imagine Mags and will having that trust where she respects him enough to listen to him, although actually writing them together is tough because they start having chem and I am like no! Bad chars! Hence why they are never in a scene together. I think Mags is more protective of herself than bitter what happened with him leaving knocked her for six. I literally love writing the two of them, near the end of the story they just have this amazing convo after this horrific event and I just adored writing them. For now Antonio is sticking with Voight. The other story is on hold because I ended up being swept up in another couple who basically exploded onto the scene and took over completely._

 _Soccer: Maggie has thus been one of my fav chars to write because she's so open to everything. She is very human and very flawed and I think that's what makes people identify with the char. Platt is one of my fav chars and I adore writing her and watching her on TV she makes me laugh so much!_

 _Nat: I think Maggie is one of the most real chars I've ever written, she has these flaws and it's about exploring how she gets past the issues she has. I know Rhodes and Choi, didn't expect them. It started with a scene in an elevator and then just exploded into a full blown thing. Thanks for your support on the story. Not many people write about Ethan (which is a shame) and Connor always gets paired with an OC so there doesn't seem to be much of an interest out there for them. However they have a story to tell so I'm writing it and I am absolutely enjoying it. Maggie and Antonio do 'run in' to each other. You'll get some insight into Antonio's state of mind in the next few chapters._


	100. Chapter 100: Control

**Chapter One Hundred: Control**

 _I can't help this awful energy_  
 _Goddamn right, you should be scared of me_  
 _Who is in control?_

 _Halsey - Control_

The coffee shop around the corner from the precinct was quiet at this time of day and that was the way Antonio liked it. The ticking of the clock resounded through the quiet room as he sat across from Kayla Sharpe, his large hands wrapped around the white porcelain mug containing his fresh Italian Cappuccino as she fixed him with an incredulous stare that he was failing to ignore.

"So let me get this straight." Kayla began, her fingertip tracing around the rim of her delicate teacup as she spoke. "Instead of being a normal person and saying 'Hi' to Maggie on her first day back at work, you decided to slip out the back door in order to avoid her."

Antonio clamped his lips together, his jaw clenching as that fire that resided deep down inside of him began to writhe it's way to the surface. He had always had a quick temper but it had been worse since the attack. His rage was constant, always simmering, ready to flare up at a moments notice. He had lost count of the outbursts he had had during the month after he had left the hospital. The last time he'd lost his shit he had punched the wall so hard with his left hand that Jay had had to take him to the hospital for fear it was broken. It was at that point that Kayla had intervened, Jay wasn't getting through to him so they had decided it was time for Antonio to face a few home truths, ones that Jay couldn't bring himself to say.

 _"_ _What happens next time one of your kids does something you don't like?" she had pointed out as she leaned against the work surface in his kitchen. "What happens next time Diego leaves his plate out or Eva doesn't do the dishes?"_

 _"_ _Jesus, Kayla I wouldn't hit my kids, how can you even think that?" Antonio had snarled at her, the fist of his left hand clenching by his side as he spoke. Already she could see the muscles tensing in his forearm, the skin on his knuckles turning white as he strained against the urge to lash out._

 _His dark eyes were blazing as the two of them stood inches apart, she could see that fury burning up inside of him and part of her wanted to flinch back away from it, to drop this and let him carry on. However Antonio was her friend, she owed it to him to make sure he got the help he needed. Kayla straightened her spine, planting her feet firmly on the floor as she stood tall in the face of the potential violence that was beginning to stir up in the room._

 _"_ _Look at what your doing right now." she had said in a steady, even tone. "In what world would you ever consider raising your fist to me."_

 _Her gaze dropped down to his balled up fist, she could see the muscles practically vibrating under the skin as it trembled with trepidation. Antonio followed her eye line, the realization crashing down on him as he inhaled deeply, forcing the muscles in his hand to flex out in order to relieve the tension._

 _"_ _Kayla..." he said, his voice trembling as he stared at his hand as if it had a mind of it's own. "... I think you may be right. It's like I have this thing inside of me and it just wants to lash out at the world, at everything."_

 _Kayla reached out, her dainty hand clasping Antonio's left one tightly in a show of solidarity._

 _"_ _We need to get you some help." she said gently, as Antonio squeezed her hand in appreciation. "That darkness inside of you, it's growing and soon you won't be able to contain it, we need to stop it in it's tracks."_

 _"_ _I'll do anything." he told her, his dark eyes looking haunted as he stared down at their linked hands. "I'll do anything to never lose control like that again."_

It hadn't taken long for the doctor to diagnose him with PTSD, it explained a lot of things to both Antonio. Therapy was helping him to understand the truth behind a lot of his responses in the aftermath of the attack, including his break up with Maggie. His doctor had explained that avoidance was one of the symptoms of his condition, there was no doubt that Maggie was a trigger for him so he had instilled a self defense mechanism to protect himself from the guilt and the shame that he felt when he looked at her. Despite the fact it had been three months, the thought of laying eyes on her again gave him a sense of anxiety that he had never associated with her before.

In the past Maggie was always this beacon of hope in his life, no matter what happened he had always been able to rely on her. Now she was this ghost that haunted his house, his bed, his memories. He missed her fiercely, every night as he lay there alone he would remember the way it felt to have her tender form lying next to him, her dainty hand resting on his stomach or chest reassuringly. He wondered what she would think of him now. He had always had the propensity for violence, it was ingrained into his DNA but he had managed to channel it through boxing and his job but it had never spilled into his personal life before. Not the way it had after the attack...

He thought she'd understand if he ever got around to telling her. He thought she would have seen that darkness manifesting in him, helped him through it somehow but at the time he hadn't wanted her help. He had been too locked into himself, wading through the damage he'd done to understand that they should have been helping one another. He had lost count of the amount of times he had picked up his phone to call her in the past couple of months. The only thing that stopped him was the thought of what she would say when she heard his voice.

He didn't know how to make up for what he'd done. An apology wasn't enough, no matter how much he meant it.

"I don't know how to fix this." Antonio admitted, his thumb smoothing up and down along the smooth porcelain, enjoying the warmth. "I basically abandoned her when she needed me the most. How can you even begin to fix that?"

"Start being present again for a start." Kayla advised, taking her teaspoon off of the saucer and using it to deposit another sugar cube into her tea cup. "Let her know that she can still count on you despite what happened."

Antonio raised his cappuccino to his mouth, pondering Kayla's words as he took a sip from his mug.

"I guess that means I'm going to have to start using the front door."

* * *

 _ **Hey Guys! Let me know what you think of what Antonio's going through at the moment.**_

 _Lauren: Mike becomes an issue for everyone, he is such a douche. I disliked him in the series and I just kind of added more of that to him. I could just imagine Trudy being that person who helps out with the dogs, she doesn't want one of her own but she loves them all the same. I hope you enjoyed this little insight into Kayla and Antonio._

 _Anime: It is Mike, he has the potential for a lot of badness in the next few chapters. Roman hates Mike so much, I think if he could he'd just murder him and leave him dead in the road. I know what you mean with the Will thing, every time I was like Will just keep your hands in your pockets. I think it's very important for women not to see themselves as victims, they are survivors. The boy's club is a real thing and I honestly think it will take generations for it to die out if it does at all._

 _Nat: I tried to imagine how I would feel in that position and in the end I just wrote that. You won't have to wait long to see what happens if they do bump into each other._


	101. Chapter 101: Unstoppable

**Chapter One Hundred and One: Unstoppable**

 _I put my armor on, show you how strong how I am_  
 _I put my armor on, I'll show you that I am_

 _Sia - Unstoppable_

The bright pink binder in Maggie's arms was heavy, heavier than she thought it could it be considering it contained all the details for Sergeant Platt's dream wedding. The lever arch file was so chocked full of various wedding debris, Maggie had to balance the thing against her hip and stomach in order to keep it all in one piece as she stepped towards the empty office across from the front desk.

The secret mission that Platt had for her involved the complete reevaluation of the Sergeant's wedding budget. The other woman had admitted she had a problem with cash flow a couple of weeks ago after she had found out that her father was broke. The only problem was, Platt had put down several large deposits on the venue, the dress and on a wedding car. Maggie would have a battle on her hands in order to get the money back but persuasion was one of the things she had in her skill set. It had been one of the things that had made her so good at going undercover.

"Don't forget to call the ballroom." Platt called out from behind the front desk.

Maggie glanced over her shoulder, catching Platt's concerned expression before sharing a reassuring smile.

"I won't." Maggie promised before she slammed into something warm and solid.

The binder slipped from underneath her arm, clattering loudly to the tiled floor with a boom as it sent a flurry of paperwork spewing out in all directions. Maggie stared at the mess before dropping down onto the floor in an attempt to gather them up.

"Christ Maggie, I'm sorry." Antonio's husky voice muttered as he crouched down in front of her, trying to slide the paperwork into a neat pile and placing it on top of Maggie's.

There was a moment when their fingers touched, Antonio's fingertips grazed the soft skin of Maggie's hand. The familiar thrum of their connection hummed to life like a thousand sparks prickling under the surface of their skin. Maggie rose her cobalt blue eyes to meet his dark ones, there was such emotion in those eyes, she could see all that love, his torment and his shame and it cut her right down to the very core. Despite everything that happened, the attack, the break up, the isolation and the loneliness, she still loved him. Her heart still bled when she saw how much pain he was in.

Maggie pulled her hand away from underneath his, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she knelt upon the floor, slipping the paperwork loosely into the binder once more.

"It's ok Antonio." Maggie murmured, allowing her silky waves to fall over her features. "It was an accident."

Antonio stared down at the brochure clasped in his hand, his right thumb stiffly soothing over the pretty lace on the picture of the wedding dress. His dark eyebrows furrowed into a frown as that familiar ache surged through his chest. He remembered that time not long ago, when he had thought about Maggie in a white dress, her brother Gabriel walking her down the aisle. He swallowed hard past the harsh lump in his throat.

"Did you ever..." he trailed off unable to get the words out as he handed the catalog to her.

Maggie bit her lower lip, hugging the binder close to her chest before she shook her head in response to his question.

"No." she responded quietly. "It was never on the cards for me."

It was a lie in a way. She wasn't one of those girls that really gave much thought to the wedding, instead she had fixated on the marriage. She had thought about what it would be like to wake up every morning alongside Antonio and see that ring adorning her own finger, about living with him side by side, partners in life instead of the job.

Before him it hadn't been on the cards, she had never considered herself as the type to settle down. When the two of them had started dating, suddenly the future was wide open to her and there was all these wonderful possibilities. Then just as suddenly it was cruelly snatched away. She had watched her dreams crumble and die because of something she had no control over.

"Maggie..." Antonio began as she rose to her feet, her chin jutting out as her jaw clenched tightly. Her eyes were focused on the safety of the doorway beyond him as she side stepped around him.

"It was good to see you Antonio."

* * *

Maggie's head was in her hands, her long fingers raking through her loose curls as she closed her eyes trying to block out the memories that flooded through her head.

 _Antonio's deep, sexy laugh was ringing in her ears as his darkening stubble grazed across the line of her jaw. His heated fingertips chased up along the inside of her ribcage, his thumbs ghosting along the underside of her black bra._

 _"_ _I love you." he whispered as her breath hitched and her lithe body arched against his. "I love everything about you, especially that sexy little noise you make when I do this."_

 _Antonio buried his face in the curve of her neck, his teeth grazing that deviant little spot on her throat and biting down as his palm covered her breast. Maggie cried out, her nails raking down his bare back._

 _"_ _I love it when you say my name like that." he whispered, his thumb caressing her nipple through the thin lace. "Say it again for me Maggie, show me how much you love me..."_

She had shown him everything that night. There wasn't a part of her heart, body or soul that Antonio didn't know and she had given it all to him. The truth was she had fallen in love with him long before they had ended up in his bed but that was the first time she had allowed herself to show it. Her words were still echoing in her head from earlier on when the two of them had bumped into each other at the front desk.

They sounded cruel when she thought about them. He had been reaching out for a connection and she had shut it down immediately. Her reaction had been instinctive, she'd invested so much of herself in their relationship and he had torn it down in seconds. She wanted to protect herself from falling into that trap all over again, however she couldn't deny her feelings. She was still in love with him.

Seeing him today made her feel like the past three months had never happened, the brief touch of his hand reminded her of what it felt to have him by her side, to know that she was loved in return.

 _It can't be that easy_ , she told herself. _It shouldn't be this easy to forgive someone who had hurt you so badly._

She was still pondering that thought when she heard the door to the office click open, she lifted her head to see Mike Sorenson standing in the doorway. A cardboard mug of fresh Italian coffee flooded her nostrils as he closed the door behind him before standing on the opposite of the desk scrutinizing her gaunt features.

"You look like hell." Sorenson informed her, putting the coffee cup on the edge of her desk and using his fingers to push it towards her. "Coffee's on me."

Maggie eyed it suspiciously, her nose crinkling as she picked it up and used her left hand to remove the lid from the cup. She took a weary sip before placing it back on the desk and fixing Sorenson with an irritated stare.

"It's perfect." she told him, leaning back in her chair and clasping her hands together as she reviewed him. "It was from Roman wasn't it? In fact I bet he had to take a phone call or got caught up and asked you to deliver it to me."

Sorenson shrugged his shoulders, his expression disinterested as he tilted his head towards the paperwork on the desk.

"Either way. You get coffee." Sorenson pointed out, his index finger tapping out a rhythm on the desk. "Does it matter where it came from?"

"Yea. It does." Maggie told him, wrapping her cool hands around the take out mug. "With Roman I know it's no strings attached."

"With me it's also no strings attached." Sorenson informed her, his lips twisting into a smile as he looked at her pointedly.

"Mike." Maggie said resolutely, resting her elbows upon the desk. "I feel like I am going to run of polite ways in which to say this so I am just going to come straight out with it. I am not interested."

"Look I get it." Sorenson told her empathetically, his arms crossing over his chest. "It's your first day back, there's a lot going on and your trying to get your head straight. I respect that."

"Uh huh." Maggie responded, taking a sip from her coffee before Sorenson continued.

"I just want you to know that if you want to blow off a little steam, I'm here." Sorenson said simply. "No judgement."

No judgement...

Maggie didn't even want to consider what that meant. The thought of another man touching her like that made her stomach knot in dread. She knew that Antonio would see past the scars if they ever reunited, for them it was never about sex but about the intimacy of making love. She'd seen the way Sorenson had looked at her back in the locker room, it was about her body for him, about shifting a balance of power.

"Think about it." Sorenson said, his hand coming to rest on the door handle. "You know where to find me."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys. Thank you for all of your support!**_

 _Amber: Hey don't worry about it. I know life can be a biatch sometimes. I hope it gets better for you and I appreciate the time you've taken to review. It's lovely for you to say that everything has a purpose, I just don't see the point of filler. I like to feel that each chapter is impacting._

 _Lauren: My heart also broke when I was writing that chapter. I wanted to show how much of what happened actually broke him. I don't think anyone could come away from it unscathed and I wanted people to see that it isn't weak to struggle and that mental illness also effects men. Kayla is just one of the best people to help him out in this situation, she sticks by her friends and he needed someone in his corner to tell it straight. Let me know what you thought of Maggie and his reunion._

 _Nat: I imagine he lost control quite a bit during those dark days. I can't imagine how he must have felt trying to live with everything and come to terms with it. Kayla would have completely kicked his ass into getting help and Jay has been there before. I hope you enjoyed their first meeting._

 _Anime: I could just imagine him sneaking around for his own sanity and for hers. It must be hard for him to face what happened and she is a constant reminder of that. Kayla is just that person who will be a complete rock for you and that is what I love most about her. When I read back these chapters I just forget how much of an asshole I wrote Mike. I defo think you will love Roman's dark side, I know I adored writing it. Thank you very much!_

 _Soccer: Aw I would love for Burgess to take her out on a girl's night but I do not think Maggie is ready for that yet, she's still trying to get her head straight. Did you enjoy this chapter?_

 _Phoenix: Hopefully this chapter has answered the question about Maggie's potential love interest. I'm glad that you still love these chars!_


	102. Chapter 102: Anything You Say

**Chapter One Hundred and Two: Anything You Say**

 _Anything you say can and will be held against you_  
 _So only say my name_  
 _It will be held against you_

 _Fall Out Boy – Just One Yesterday_

Mike Sorenson: (Airplane) (Fireball)

Sean Roman: I have no idea what that means. Can't you just text like a normal person?

Mike Sorenson: It means you need to get on board the emoji train like the rest of us. I'm trying to tell you I crashed and burned.

Sean Roman: FFS! Are you trying to tell me you dropped that coffee? It cost me five bucks!

Mike Sorenson: I crashed and burned with Maggie.

Sean Roman: Are you kidding me right now?!

Mike Sorenson: No, that's why I need her number.

Sean Roman: Maggie is off limits. I told you that.

Mike Sorenson: Relax. I asked around, her and Dawson have been over for months now.

Sean Roman: I'm not giving you her number. I'm your partner not your fucking wingman.

* * *

Maggie O'Neill: Hey Gabe, just letting you know I'll be home late tonight.

Gabe O'Neill: Maggie, I feel you don't know the meaning of the words 'phased return'.

Maggie O'Neill: I'm helping Platt with her wedding. See?

(picture message attached)

Gabe O'Neill: I can see you are still at the station. I recognize those desks anywhere.

Maggie O'Neill: It's simply the space we chose to work in and I promise I'll wrap this up as soon as.

Gabe O'Neill: If you haven't left the station by nine, I'm gonna drag you out myself.

Maggie O'Neill: No later than nine, I promise.

Gabe O'Neill: And don't forget to eat!

* * *

Trudy Platt: I just received your request for a new partner.

Sean Roman: Temporary partner. As soon as Maggie gets back I'm happy to stick with her. I'm just having problems gelling with Sorenson.

Trudy Platt: Irreconcilable?

Sean Roman: Getting that way.

Trudy Platt: I'm going to level with you Roman. If you request another partner at this stage, there's a risk it could end up permanent. If you want to keep Maggie as a partner, I suggest you stick it out with Sorenson for the next couple of weeks until she's back on rotation.

Sean Roman: Consider the request withdrawn.

* * *

Sean Roman: I need you to help me commit a murder.

Kayla Sharpe: What's Sorenson done now?

Sean Roman: (Messages forwarded)

Kayla Sharpe: I hate this guy. Not just because of his use of emojis. Although that does make me want to set his phone on fire.

Sean Roman: If I put in for a request for a new partner, I could end up with a new permanent partner instead of Maggie when she returns to rotation, so I have to put up with Sorenson for the next few weeks.

Kayla Sharpe: That sucks! Well I suppose I better go out and get the shovels. You found a good spot to bury him yet?

Sean Roman: I am working on it. How's your shift going? I've missed you over the past couple of days. I don't sleep too well when you are not in the bed.

Kayla Sharpe: Those pictures I sent didn't help?

Sean Roman: They didn't help me sleep ;)

Kayla Sharpe: I get off shift tomorrow at 6am and then we'll have plenty of time to 'catch up'.

Sean Roman: I'll pick you up outside of the station house, I'll even bring breakfast pastries.

Kayla Sharpe: You are my hero! xxx

* * *

Maggie O'Neill: Hi Kayla, I was wondering if you could give me a quote on wedding photography?

Kayla Sharpe: Sure who is it for?

Maggie O'Neill: Platt and Mouch, I'm going over their new wedding budget and just want to give her some options.

Kayla Sharpe: Mouch mentioned she was going to recruit you. I'm glad she did, I think she was a bit in shock over her dad turning out to be broke. As for the photography, I would do it as a wedding gift to them so don't worry abut a quote. If you could get me a photo list from her that would be great.

Maggie O'Neill: You are amazing! I'll get the list over to you in the next few days. x

* * *

Maggie O'Neill: Hi Gabby, I kind of need a favor?

Gabby Dawson: Hi Mags, of course, how can I help?

Maggie O'Neill: How would you feel about using Molly's to host Platt and Mouch's wedding?

Gabby Dawson: I'm just gonna grab Hermann and Otis and we'll give you a call.

* * *

Sylvie Brett: Hey, I just wanted to check in and see how you were getting on with returning to work.

Antonio Dawson: Great. Very busy.

Sylvie Brett: I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner sometime? Or lunch? :)

Antonio Dawson: Sylvie, I'm just not interested. How I feel for Maggie... I can't feel that for anyone else and it doesn't matter that we're not together right now. You need to find someone who is emotionally available and I'm sorry but that is just not me.

Sylvie Brett: I understand, let me know if anything changes x

* * *

Gabby Dawson: I'm glad we managed to set that up. It was really good to hear from you Maggie, I'm glad your back at work even if it is on phased return. I know Antonio's missed you a lot too.

Maggie O'Neill: I bumped into him today, he's looking really good. I'm just glad he's doing better now.

Gabby Dawson: We had a rocky couple of months with the PTSD but I'm glad the worst is over. The kids have been helping out so much, Eva deserves a place on Master Chef.

Maggie O'Neill: PTSD?

Gabby Dawson: I thought you'd spoken to him?

Maggie O'Neill: Very briefly, he knocked some folders out of my hands then helped me pick them up.

Gabby Dawson: I thought you guys had had a conversation!

Maggie O'Neill: I really need you to fill in some gaps here.

Gabby Dawson: I think you need to talk to Antonio.

* * *

Maggie O'Neill: Hey. This is probably a weird question but are you still here in the station?

Antonio Dawson: Hi Maggie. I'm upstairs in the Squad Room finishing up a couple of reports, what's up?

Maggie O'Neill: I think we need to talk. Maybe we could grab a bite to eat?

Antonio Dawson: That sounds ominous. We can order Chinese and I can come meet you down in the office when it arrives?

Maggie O'Neill: It's not ominous, I promise. That would be great :) I'll see you in about thirty minutes.

* * *

 _Soccerbitch: I always think that no matter what happens the two of them will have that connection. Working out those issues is tough for the both of them but they are trying their hardest. Thank you for taking the time to review._

 _Amber: I'm glad my chapters make you feel like that, it is the best kind of compliment a writer can receive. I am very proud of this story and I feel like I have been learning so much whilst writing it. Thank you leaving such a fab review._

 _Lauren: I could just imagine it happening this way and I wanted to show she still loves him but she is very weary at the same time. Things can't go back to being the way they were for the two of them but hopefully they can move forward. Maggie and Roman just have that amazing platonic relationship and I feel that what happened to the both of them when they were trapped together in that warehouse really bonded them for life. If it had been Roman and Sorenson, I think Sorenson would have been out that window in a heartbeat, leaving Roman to die. I live in the UK too! I thought his behaviour was completely out of line and I play on that a lot over the next few chapters. You'll have to wait and see how various people react to Mike._

 _Anime: With the wedding, I thought it was an important but fun task that would keep her busy and make her feel useful at the same time. I wanted to show that despite the distance between them they still love each other very much. I think in Antonio's mind he always wanted to marry her and there was never any doubt for him. Maggie is very present moment based and her future has been knocked off the rails at some points which leads her to only focus on the immediate. LMAO Mike takes a turn you don't expect soon enough and we do get to learn more about his background._

 _Nat: I think everything is very up in the air for Antonio at the minute and he's trying to find something to grasp onto because he feels with the distance he has put between them that Maggie is slipping away from him a little. Maggie's struggling to come to terms with him leaving her and the reality of why he did it. They both deserve more from one another but it's just getting them talking again that is the main point of focus._

 _Western: Thank you for your wonderful words, I wanted to thread in how much the two of them love each other but also how hard it is for the two of them to be together at the moment._


	103. Chapter 103: Experience

**Chapter One Hundred and Three: Experience**

 _May not have the fancy things_

 _But I'll give you everything_

 _You could ever want, it's in my arms_

 _Lady Gaga - The Cure_

The cool evening air was surprisingly warm for springtime in Chicago and Kim relished the sensation as she strode along side Gabe O'Neill as they ambled leisurely through the pop up multicultural food market in Lincoln Park. The dulcet scent of food was heavenly as they perused each of the stalls, lingering to sample the bitesized tasters the vendors had left out on silver, foil trays. Kim had lost track of the amount of food she had eaten since they had gotten here. Much like her no article of food was out of the question for Gabe, he sampled everything, no matter how outlandish it seemed.

It was one of the many things that Kim liked about him, he was open to new experiences and was willing to explore all avenues. She wondered if he had always been like this or if it was his time as a chaplain in the army that had ignited this aspect of him. As always she wanted to know more about him, but she filed that question away for another time. Whenever Gabe talked about his time in the army his cobalt blue eyes would darken, his expression twisted into a grimace. She had no idea what he had seen in Afghanistan but she was glad that his faith had managed to get him through it. She hoped that one day he would tell her but until then she was happy to just be right here with him.

Their hands nudged lightly as they walked along side each other. Gabe was always respectful whenever that happened, drawing away slightly so that he wasn't lingering within her personal space. She didn't want him to pull away but she understood more than anyone that a relationship between the two of them was not on the cards despite the fact he had temporarily left the priesthood. Kim harbored no illusions, she knew he was still a practicing Catholic, that the only reason he had left his calling was to accommodate the changes in Maggie's life. She assumed that once Maggie was back at full strength that he would go back to it, the thought of that saddened her a little. However if that made him happy then she was happy too.

Their hands brushed once more, her cool one against his warm. His fingers flexed out, clasping her hand with his and engulfing it into his heat. Kim tilted her head towards him questioningly, she could see a small smile curving across Gabe's perfect lips as she studied the profile of his clean-cut features.

"You have cold hands." he teased, changing direction and tugging her along with him towards one of the stalls.

Like all of the other stalls it was made of wood in a bid to blend in to the plush green recesses of the park the event was hosted in. The sign on top of the booth was in French, alongside a small French flag, indicating the country of origin. She knew more than a little French from her time before the Chicago PD when she flight attendant, the words crepes flashed instantly in her mind and she knew instantly from the delicious scent of chocolate floating in the air that she was in for a treat.

"These are my favorite." Gabe informed her, holding up two fingers to indicate the amount he wanted. Kim slipped her hand out of his to delve into her wallet before Gabe placed a gentle hand on her arm to stop her. "The guy's supposed to pay on the first date."

A light blush crept across her beauteous features as she tilted her head to meet his sparkling cobalt eyes.

"So this is a date?" Kim questioned, her tone half hopeful. Gabriel reached out for her hand again, his calloused fingers catching hers before he entwined them.

"I'm not very good at this kind of thing." Gabe explained, his thumb lightly caressing the crook of her hand. "I don't have much experience with women so I didn't know how to ask you out, then you mentioned this food fair and I thought beautiful woman, good food, great first date."

"Definitely a great first date." Kim agreed, squeezing his hand tenderly.

She leaned in close to his firm body, snuggling into his heated form, her cheek coming to rest on his broad shoulder. Gabe's soft lips brushed her forehead in a butterfly kiss before he diverted his attention back to the vendor and signaled to all of the toppings. The vendor complied before both Kim and Gabe took their crepes and proceeded to walk to the nearby bench before taking a seat upon it. Their hips bumped against each other and instead of leaning away this time Gabe shuffled even closer.

"This is definitely the highlight of the evening." Kim said, gesturing at the crepe in her hand before she ate the last few bites. She balled up her napkin and aimed at the trash can a couple of meters away before successfully dunking it.

"Good shot." Gabe complimented before balling up his own napkin and following suit.

He punched the air in victory before cheering out loud.

"I see basketball practice with Atwater has been paying off." Kim told him, leaning back against the bench.

Gabe shrugged his shoulders as he tilted his head to look at her. That attractive smile of his causing the curve of his mouth to hike up as he cupped Kim's cheek delicately. His thumb brushed across the contour of her rose colored lower lip, removing a smudge of chocolate that resided here. His gaze lowered to the ellipse of her mouth as he leaned in, his nose trailing along the length of hers until their lips were barely touching.

"Kim..." he whispered. "I..."

She silenced him with a kiss, her soft lips brushing over his chastely. He tasted like chocolate, strawberries and that delicious essence that made up every inch of Gabriel O'Neill. That rush of heat coursed through Kim as she felt Gabe's control snap. His fingers plunging into her silky hair as he devoured her mouth sinfully, his tongue teasing along the parting of her lips before she granted him access. She pressed flush against him, her supple form against his hard planes as Gabe growled into her mouth.

All too soon it was all over. Gabe was the first to draw away, he pressed his forehead lightly against hers as his thumb grazed the apple of her cheek.

"And here I was, worried that the two of us didn't have chemistry." Gabe smiled as he spoke, his handsome features blissful as he stared into those stunning whiskey colored eyes.

"We could try again." Kim teased, arching her eyebrows. "Make sure it's not a one time thing."

"We could do it again." Gabe agreed, before pressing his lips to Kim's once more.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, it's my week off before I start my job so fingers crossed for loads of writing getting done!**_

 _Amber: I love writing texting chapters so much, I have no idea how I ever wrote stories without them! I always think Mike is this person that once he gets something in his teeth he will never let it go and you will see further examples of that as the story continues. It's time for Antonio and Maggie to move on and it was the only thing I could think of that would make them start talking again._

 _Lauren: I firmly believe that Roman is one of Maggie's biggest advocates. I adore writing their partnership, they would do anything for each other and they have the best platonic relationship that I've ever written. He's one of the few people that Maggie doesn't have chemistry with and trust me that is a blessing. I'm in the UK too!_

 _Soccer: Let's hope it leads somewhere good, I would hate for these two to kilter off track again :)_

 _Anime: I think they could have done so much more with Roman in the series, I absolutely adore him and any opportunity to write him is a blessing. LMAO at this point I think Antonio is about ready to shake her. He is so very uninterested. I am going to keep my lips sealed on the Mike thing until it comes to it which I think is in the next few chapters._

 _Nat: I think she may have got the message now, saying that poor Antonio if she hasn't! One of them had to finally take the step and I look forward to seeing what you think of Antonio and Maggie's conversation._


	104. Chapter 104: Rebel Hearts

**Chapter One Hundred and Four: Rebel Hearts**

 _Nothing's that bad_  
 _If it feels good_  
 _So you come back_  
 _Like I knew you would_

 _Machine Gun Kelly - Bad Things_

The scent of Chinese food was an absolute God send to Antonio as he stepped into the small downstairs office, closing the door quietly behind him. He placed his hand to his stomach, feeling it vibrate as it rumbled loudly. That beautiful, tinkling laughter sent a familiar warmth rushing through him as he turned to face Maggie. She greeted him with that knowing smile as she set the take out containers out upon the desk.

"So I guess that answers the question about whether you ate today or not." Maggie said, taking a bite out of her sesame seed prawn toast before pushing his portion towards him.

It was an olive branch, a flashback to something they used to do once upon a time when there weren't any complications, there was just him and her, under a tartan blanket on the couch binge watching the latest Netflix series Kayla had recommended. More than anything in the world he wanted those moments back again, the ones where it was just the two of them in a bubble, being with each other.

"I got caught up." Antonio admitted, rubbing a guilty hand over his slicked back hair. "They just closed a big case upstairs, the paperwork's kept me busy for the past few hours."

"Looks like I'm not the only one ignoring doctor's orders." Maggie said, gesturing for Antonio to sit down.

"Let's keep that our little secret." Antonio said, dropping into the seat across from Maggie, snagging his piece of prawn toast.

"We suck at following orders." Maggie uttered, shaking her head so that her loose curls fell across her pretty features.

"Yea we do." Antonio said, an almost proud twinge to his voice. "It's our rebel hearts."

He held out his left fist, underneath the cuff of his teal shirt Maggie could see that thin, jagged band of scarring around his wrist. She wanted to reach out and run her fingertips over those white marks embedded in his skin but she knew that would be too much for him right now. Instead she made a fist with her right hand and bumped it against his knuckles lightly.

"Like you said, rebel hearts." she conceded, before turning her attention to her take away container. Antonio watched for a couple of minutes as she struggled to wrestle the plastic lid from her chicken and sweetcorn soup before gently taking it from her hands and popping off the lid with ease.

"I missed this." she admitted as he handed it back to her.

"Having someone to take the lid off your soup?" he said with a small smile as focused on his own container.

"I used to like coming home and talking to someone about my day." She confessed, her eyes downcast as she inspected her soup, poking at it with her spoon. "Gabe's great and all that but..."

Maggie trailed off clamping her lips together as her dark eyebrows furrowed into a frown.

"...but he's not me." Antonio concluded.

Maggie shook her head in response to his words.

"No he is not."

There was a companionable silence for a moment as they dug into their food, their individual thoughts swirling around their heads until Antonio broke the quiet.

"You can still tell me about your day. You can call me, text, we could even do this again." he said gesturing between the two of them with his spoon. "I still care about you, that hasn't changed."

"I know. I could see it this morning when we bumped into each other." Maggie said quietly, raising her cobalt blue eyes to meet his. "I'm sorry about what I said."

It was Antonio's turn to look away now, his gaze concentrated on his own soup as he stirred it methodically.

"You were just telling the truth." he recounted with a grim smile. "I can't be mad at you for that."

"I may have lied." Maggie confessed, setting her empty container down on the table and pushing it away from her with her fingertips. "It was just all too much, bumping into you after all this time and then thinking about that..."

"I shouldn't have asked." Antonio told her, placing his own half full container back onto the desk before raking his hands through his hair in agitation. "It's just we were getting there you know? We were building a life, moving in together and now..." he trailed off, biting his lower lip as his brain struggled to find the words to describe their situation. "...we're in different orbits."

"Same galaxy though." Maggie said kindly, her dainty hand coming to rest on top of his, their fingers threading together loosely. "It'll take a bit of work but I bet we can get back into sync. I'm willing to put the effort in if you are."

Antonio raised her hand to his mouth, his lips brushing along her soft skin as he spoke.

"I'm game."

* * *

 _ **Hi guys! I've just published the first chapter of my new story. If you are fans of Chicago Med, take a quick look and let me know what you think.**_

 _Soccer: I'm glad I could brighten up your day, I'm sorry that you needed it but I'm very glad it brought a smile to you._

 _Lauren: I love Gabe so damn much. He's a badass despite his inexperience and I love writing the two of them together. Gabe is an enigma to me and every time I write him I find something new. I'm sure your glad to see this chapter is about Maggie and Antonio._

 _Amber: I love delving into other relationship and making them completely different to each other and it is mega fun to work with so many different personalities. Thanks for the well wishing on the new job :)_

 _Anime: I love the fact they finally kissed and it makes me smile to see the two of them progressing. I think Kim wants as much of Gabe as she can get in the time they had together. I can always imagine Gabe being entirely upfront about what's going on and it breaks my heart. I'm the same as you with regards to their relationship, there is just something about her and Gabe. I hope I didn't break CPD for you._

 _CPDLOVE: Thank you for taking the time to review. I was a never a Brettonio fan but I would love Antonio to settle down and be happy with someone. I'm glad you love Maggie! She is an awesome char to write._

 _Nat: I always hate writing dates but this one just flowed perfectly. They just fit together so well and I really enjoyed writing them. Gabe needs to make a decision and I think we are getting to that point. Thank you for the well wishing on the job._


	105. Chapter 105: True Lies

**Chapter One Hundred and Five: True Lies**

 _If I spilled my guts_  
 _The world would never look at you the same way_

 _Fall Out Boy - Just One Yesterday_

Antonio Dawson: So I really enjoyed taking you out for breakfast this morning.

Maggie O'Neill: It was just what I needed after that marathon run you chose to put me through.

Antonio Dawson: Hey you kept pace... mostly :)

Maggie O'Neill: Don't think I don't know you were testing me. As you can see I am back at full lung capacity.

Antonio Dawson: Full appetite too from the amount of food you ate!

Maggie O'Neill: Hey you agreed to pay, you know how much I like to eat! Thank you though. It was good seeing you in action again.

Antonio Dawson: We'll make it a race tomorrow, loser pays the bill.

* * *

Jay Halstead: Did I just see a smile?

Erin Lindsey: That was definitely a smile.

Jay Halstead: I don't think I've seen Toni smile like that in months.

Erin Lindsey: I'm just glad he is smiling, I was starting worry we weren't ever going to see that side of him again.

Jay Halstead: Toni always bounces back, you should see him in the ring. It's like he never had that injury. Roman's the only person who can keep up with him and even he was surprised.

Erin Lindsey: So your saying bet on Antonio in the next charity boxing match?

Jay Halstead: Since when have we ever bet against him?

* * *

Sean Roman: My jaw still hurts from where you caught me last night, I think you owe me a beer.

Antonio Dawson: I told you, you didn't need to pull your punches.

Sean Roman: I thought I was doing you a favor.

Antonio Dawson: Well you didn't do yourself any favors trying to do me a favor.

Sean Roman: Quite the wordsmith you've become Dawson. Oh by the way do you want to go back to training Eva now that you've got the all clear?

Antonio Dawson: To be honest Sean, I think she's better off with you. She's come a long way since the two of you started and I don't want to jeopardize that.

Sean Roman: You know she's not gonna follow in your footsteps right? She wants to be a dancer not a pro boxer.

Antonio Dawson: She can be whatever she wants to be. As long as she knows how to defend herself I'm happy.

Sean Roman: You should ask Kim to teach her some Krav Maga, she teaches a beginner's class for Gabe at the community center by her place. Couldn't do Eva any harm to get a few extra moves under her belt.

Antonio Dawson: Thanks man, I'll give Kim a text later.

* * *

Mike Sorenson: (phone) (number one)

Sean Roman: I'm not giving you her phone number.

Mike Sorenson: :(

* * *

Sean Roman: Sorenson been giving you trouble lately?

Maggie O'Neill: No more than usual. Why?

Sean Roman: Define 'usual'.

Maggie O'Neill: Aw Sean, are you going all big brother on me?

Sean Roman: Just watching out for my partner. He'd probably go away if you and Antonio weren't keeping it on the down low.

Maggie O'Neill: I don't want to put Antonio under any additional pressure at the moment and I know Sorenson has a big mouth. Trust me he'll get bored soon enough.

Sean Roman: I don't know Maggie, he's pretty damn persistent. You've been back a couple of weeks and he's been like a dog with a bone.

Maggie O'Neill: As long as you don't give him my number I'll be fine, besides I start back on regular shifts tomorrow so he's gonna have to bother someone else other than you.

Sean Roman: Thank Christ, he's been driving me insane. I feel like throwing a party.

Maggie O'Neill: You can buy me a beer in Molly's after my first shift to commemorate the occasion.

Sean Roman: I'll even make a toast.

* * *

Mike Sorenson: So Burgess and the priest?

Sean Roman: Don't know what your talking about.

Mike Sorenson: They are definitely a thing. Are priests even allowed to hook up? Isn't against some oath they made to God or something?

Sean Roman: Seriously Mike?

Mike Sorenson: We could talk about your hot little piece of ass if you like.

Sean Roman: I swear if you ever say that to me or anyone else again, I will end you, you disrespectful prick.

Mike Sorenson: Jesus Roman, I was kidding.

Sean Roman: I'm sick of your crap, I'm so fucking glad Maggie comes back on rotation tomorrow because I can not stand to be around you for second longer.

Mike Sorenson: Do you seriously think she'd gonna have your back the same way that I do? Dream on Roman, the instant someone flashs a blade in her direction she'd gonna turn into a wreck. You trade me in for her and your basically on your own out there.

Sean Roman: That's bullshit and you know it. Maggie is a better cop then you will have be. You'd do yourself a favor to leave her the hell alone from now on.

Mike Sorenson: I'm telling you what happened to her fucked her up man, trust me I've seen the scars.

Sean Roman: What do you mean you've seen the scars?

Mike Sorenson: I've seen the scars, she's a mess from the neck down.

Sean Roman: How the hell have you seen them?

Mike Sorenson: Come on Roman, how do you think?

Sean Roman: I swear to God Sorenson...

Mike Soreson: We bumped into each other a few times at Molly's and she let me take her home. Disappeared before I woke up hence why I want her number. It's usually me doing the sneaking out by the way.

Sean Roman: If you are lying...

Mike Sorenson: She has a scar, a big one, that starts at her bra line and stops right at her... Well I'm too much of a gentleman to say where it stops.

Sean Roman: There's not a chance in hell Maggie slept with you. I would stake my badge on it.

Mike Sorenson: Maybe you don't know her as well as you think? I gotta say like father, like daughter right?

* * *

 ** _Hi guys, thank you so much for all of your kind words and the follows, I sincerely appreciate it! If you are interested in learning what other projects I'm working on follow me on Twitter SimplyRed_UK_**

 _Lauren: I am so glad you enjoyed it, the two of them managed to make it so easy and sweet. I enjoyed writing it so much. The two of them will rebuild again I hope but it's slow steps, however they are both willing to make the effort._

 _Anime: I'm glad you enjoyed it, I loed writing the two of them and they made it so simple because they both want to go for it. I understand what you mean, they are more so adorable here._

 _Nat: I love the way the two of them interact even if they are not together. They will always have a great bond and chemistry, no matter what happened there will always be that bond. I didn't realise you were Spanish!_


	106. Chapter 106: Power

**Chapter One Hundred and Six: Power**

 _Hell hath no fury like a woman_  
 _Reborn, and now I'm burning like a blue flame_

 _Katy Perry - Power_

Molly's was unusually busy for a Tuesday night but if she was honest that was the way that Kayla liked it. Her favorite bar didn't usually get much by the way of foot traffic and instead had become a haven to those in the services. It was a safe place to unwind after a horrific day at work surrounded by people who understood the nature of job. At worst the bar simply ticked over, Gabby, Otis and Herrmann breaking even and making a little money on the side for themselves, at best, well the place was packed tonight and she had no doubt that Molly's would be making a tidy profit.

Kayla snagged a couple of empty glasses off the table that had just been vacated and added them to the ever growing collection at the end of the bar. Usually Molly's functioned like a well piled machine, however Hermann and Otis hadn't been prepared for the rush tonight so they were running short handed. Both her and Severide had offered to pitch in when they'd realised that their two friends were beginning to become overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people. Gabby was on her way in as was a spare bartender but for now Kayla didn't mind helping out. Her gaze strayed to Kelly on the opposite side of the room, flashing some of the female customers that trademark smile of his as he collected their glasses.

 _They'll definitely be making a return visit_ , she mused shaking her head with a laugh as she breezed past a small group of cops who had taken up residence at one of the tables near the back.

"...puts on one of those lacy things to cover up the scars, drives me fucking crazy." Kayla's ears pricked up, her step slowing as she heard that familiar voice serenading the rest of the group with his story. "I think she's just grateful to be getting laid after Dawson kicked her ass to the curb know what I'm saying?"

Kayla's doe brown eyes narrowed as they fixed upon the source. Mike Sorenson was perched upon his bar stool, his black hair slicked back away from his pointed features. His hand was nursing a beer bottle that was near empty, his fingertips tapping on the surface of the brown glass as that snarky smile curved across his mouth. If she had disliked the man before, she god damn hated him now.

It was clear that he was shooting his mouth off about Maggie and that infuriated Kayla. It didn't matter that Maggie was a decorated cop who had survived something truly horrible, the boy's club only cared that she had been a victim. In the aftermath of what had happened with Jack Cooper, Antonio was hailed as an unwillingly hero and Maggie had become a pariah in their eyes. By breaking up with Maggie, Antonio hadn't realised that he was making her appear disposable, that to a select group of misogynists, it would look like he was tossing her aside because she was worthless.

Kayla had encountered the boy's club before in her own profession, it was rife in some of the firehouses she had worked in and extended throughout the chain of command. Thankfully though in Kayla's eyes it was becoming a dying breed, these days more women were signing up to become fire fighters, despite the fact it was an uphill battle they were winning when it came to tipping the scales of gender equality.

The few times that her and Sean had discussed the issue, he confirmed that sexism still existed in the police department and it wasn't simply restricted to the old school cops who were nearing retirement age. Every intake there would be a few people raised to think that women didn't deserve a place in the P.D, that they were weaker and more emotional. She knew the people who were sitting at Sorenson's table were of that ilk and the fact that their 'banter' came at the cost of her friend's dignity filled her up with a fiery rage that Kayla didn't think she'd be able to control if she heard another word.

She retreated back to the bar, putting the glasses carefully into the plastic dishwasher rack that was resting upon the end of the bar so that her and Kelly could fill it efficiently. Her hands gripped the plastic rim of the dishwasher tray before she lifted it up with the intention of slipping through the shiny swing doors that led to the kitchen area in the back. Instead she found herself face to face with Mike Sorenson, for a moment Kayla was glad the dishwasher rack was between the two of them. She didn't want this son of a bitch anywhere near her, that malicious smile of his crept across his lips as he planted himself firmly in her way.

"Move." she snapped at him, prodding him in the arm with the corner of the rack to reinforce the word.

"You look like you want to get something off your chest." he stated, his strong fingers wrapping around the dishwasher rack and tugging it from her hands. Kayla yanked it back from him before sliding the rack back onto the bar and meeting Sorenson's gaze.

"You keep telling lies like that and you are going to get burned."Kayla informed him, her hands on her hips as she stood before him, the bar at her back.

"You think I'm lying?" Sorenson said arching an eyebrow, his left hand came to rest upon the surface of the bar behind her bringing him well within her proximity.

Already her mind was processing the situation the same way it had when John had used to do something similar. Sorenson was attempting to box her in, to use his height and weight to force her to yield to him. Despite that raising sense of anxiety twisting up in her stomach Kayla stood her ground, fighting the urge to shrink back against his attempt at intimation.

"I know you are." she snarled at him, her doe brown eyes ablaze as she glared at him.

"There's that fire that John used to talk about." Sorenson uttered, the pitch of his voice dropping just a little as his other hand came to rest on the bar behind Kayla, trapping her in the small space between his body and the wood. "He said you liked it when he played rough?"

Kayla's blood ran cold at the implication, that trepidation in the pit of her stomach was now turning to fear and she could feel it's icy cold tendrils creeping through her body. She felt like she hadn't heard the name John Sheppard in an age and it unnerved her that he still had that control over her even after all this time. It frightened her even more that him and Sorenson had been friends, that the other man knew things about her, about their relationship. Had he known what John was doing to her all that time? Had he approved? She didn't know, what she did know was that she wanted to get out of her right away. Her fight or flight response was kicking in and she desperately needed to be as far away from this man as humanly possible.

"Shall we go outside?" he asked her, his gaze heated as he leaned in close, his voice lowering to a gruff whisper. She recognized that excitement from her time with John and she knew what came with it. The potential for violence was stirring behind Sorenson's eyes and like John, Kayla could see he enjoyed seeing her terror at the prospect. "Let me remind you how it feels."

His hand was on her left arm, his grasp vice like as his fingertips dug into the tender skin causing her to winch at the sudden flash of pain. It was that stinging burst, coupled with the reluctance to go anywhere isolated with this man that kick started Kayla's adrenaline. Not long after she had revealed the abuse she had suffered at the hands of her ex boyfriend, Sean had taken it upon himself to make sure she could protect herself. He knew she had handled herself long before him but it made him worry less to know she was well equipped to deal with potential threats that came her way. They had spent late night sessions back at the gym sparring as he took her through move after move until she had them down pat. He was a good teacher and it helped there was always an creative reward at the end. It was almost like an out of body experience, the way her instincts took over.

Her dainty right hand enclosed on the back of Sorenson's wrist, her slender fingers seeking out the pressure point just underneath the ball of the joint before she pressed down hard enough to make him yelp. Taking advantage of his surprise she swept underneath his arm, twisting it away from his body with her momentum. She forced his arm up his back, her left hand on the back of his neck smashing his face down hard onto the surface of the bar. The crunch of bone echoed in Kayla's ears as Sorenson howled loudly.

"Don't you ever lay your hands on me again." she hissed, releasing him and stepping back from the fray, inhaling a shaky breath to ground herself.

Sorenson turned abruptly, the lower half of his features a mask of blood streaming from what appeared to be his broken nose. His piercing blue eyes fixated on her, she could see that glacial rage building in them as he rounded on her. She didn't know what he intended to do and in the end she didn't find out. Herrmann's hand was clasping the other man's shoulder tightly, his knuckles almost white as he made sure his fingers dug into Sorenson's collarbone.

"Fucking bitch broke my nose." Sorenson complained, clutching his nose with his left hand.

"Looks like you deserved it to me." Severide rumbled from behind her.

His presence was soothing, the way it had always been between the two of them and having him and at her back gave her a confidence that she didn't feel whilst in Sorenson's presence. The guys at 51 were her family and here they were intervening on her behalf the way they ahdn't been able to almost two years ago.

"You need to leave." Otis informed Sorenson, his dark eyes burning like hot coals as he passed Sorenson a handful of napkins.

"We don't want to see you anywhere near this place again." Herrmann told the other man, manhandling him towards the door as Kayla looked on feeling the warm beginning to drain from her body.

"Kayla?" Severide said her name gently, in an attempt to draw her back to the moment.

Kayla said nothing. Instead she spun on her heel and disappeared from view into the staff only area of the bar.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, could you hate Mike any more than you do now?**_

 _Amber: I'm glad you love this chapter, texts chapters are such fun to write._

 _CPD: I think I see Roman murdering him before Antonio does after this chapter._

 _Lauren: I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. I think Antonio is going to have to get in line behind Severide and Roman. In scenes together Erin and Jay are really hard to write but in text chapters they just work. Let me know what you think of this chapter._

 _Soccer: I hope you love this chapter. He is such a butt, I hate him too._

 _Anime: I bet you want to punch him even more now. I think we both know that the only person Maggie's been thinking of sleeping with is Antonio. In the show Mike is such a sleeze. In one of the earlier eps, when Jay is suspended over the child molester and him and Antonio secretly meet up and have a bit of a fight, he calls him Toni then. I absolutely loved that and thought I would keep it. In my mind Jay is the only person that Antonio would let get away with it. Roman is just the best char to write and he is gonna lose his shit when he finds out about this._

 _Nat: They are definitely making inroads on their relationship but it will be a long road after everything that happened. It was important to me to show that there can be platonic friendships between men and women, Roman and Maggie allow me to portray it perfectly. You don't make any mistakes at all which was why I was so surprised._


	107. Chapter 107: Till There Was You

**Chapter One Hundred and Seven: Till There Was You**

 _There was love all around_  
 _But I never heard it singing_  
 _No, I never heard it at all_  
 _Till there was you_

 _Etta Jones - Till There Was You_

The Green Mill was historical and vibrant jazz club on Broadway Avenue that boasted some of the finest musicians of their time along with some dazzling up and comers on the scene. The entire building embodied the broad spectrum of jazz from its root rhythms in New Orleans to New York avant-garde. It was widely known by the natives of the city that deep smoky jazz sounds would fill the club throughout the night and into the early morning hours when soulful musicians continued to express their love of jazz by jamming until the early dawn.

For a fan like Gabriel O'Neill this was his idea of heaven, he had heard about the place throughout his life but he had never had the opportunity to come here until tonight. He didn't know how Kim had managed to get them in here on a Thursday night, but to say he was grateful was an understatement. His cobalt blue eyes surveyed the huge room, taking in the jazz memorabilia on the walls surrounding them as they sat at one of the white linen covered tables that lined the dance floor and stage. The music was flowing through his veins, igniting his nerve endings as it resonated through his body. The atmosphere here tonight was electric, you could feel the history of the place practically vibrating through the air.

The soulful tones of singer much like Etta Jones started up, leading Gabriel to cast a glance at stunning woman sitting across from him. Kim's sleek brown hair fell like silk past her bare shoulder as her brilliant gaze fixated on the singer in front of them with a wistful expression. Her pretty pink lips were curved into that dazzling smile of hers as her chin rested upon her palm drinking in the sweet serenade. She was clad in a slinky, black off the shoulder dress that hugged her curves, showing off a more volumptuious aspect to her athletic frame. Once more Gabe could feel that thrill pulsing through his body as he considered what it would feel like to unzip the back of that gorgeous dress and let it tumble to the floor. He ached for Kim in ways he had never thought possible, he wondered how she would feel under his fingertips, how she would taste under his lips and how she would sound...

The thought of making love to her both frightened and exhilarated him. He'd spent his whole life as a man of God, following the rules down to the letter and helping as many people as he could and now he was at this junction, staring at the two choices ahead of him. At this moment in time him and Kim had done barely more than kiss, he could return to the priesthood and take up where he had left off and live the life he had always assumed God had planned for him. It would mean ending his relationship with Kim, which led him to his second choice. He could stick with the charity and pursue his relationship with Kim, if they ever took that step...

His work as a priest would be well and truly over. He knew that was why they were both holding back. Kim didn't want to influence his decision anymore than she already had and if he was honest in her shoes, he wouldn't want to get involved with someone who was potentially going to walk away. However it wasn't that simple, the feelings they had for one another were strong. That kind of all consuming, lose yourself completely kind of thing.

There was a possibility he was being naive. He didn't have 'relationship experience', he'd kissed a few girls in his younger days but it had gone no further no matter how much temptation was put in his path. With Kim it didn't feel like temptation, it felt like a partnership, like he could tell her anything at all and there would be no judgement. He wanted that, he wanted to make her see that she was the only person for him. The only one that he would ever be with, his first and his last.

* * *

The laundry room was the last place Kelly Severide looked when it came to locating Kayla. At first glance through the circular port hole of the door he couldn't see any sign of her. It wasn't until he poked his head in and tilted it right to wall behind the door that he caught sight of his friend.

The small brunette was sitting on black and white linoleum floor, her knees drawn up to her chest, her dark head resting against the wall and those doe brown eyes of hers closed. Her right palm was crossed over her chest resting on the space where her heart resided as she took long, deep breaths to saturate her lungs.

Despite the fact Kelly's footsteps resounded through the quiet space, Kayla didn't open her eyes. She simply sat there in that tiny ball, breathing gently in a controlled rhythm. It had been a long time since he'd seen her like this and it broke his heart the same way it had when he'd come across her in the locker room over a year ago. The two of them had sat together for what felt like hours, simply holding hands and talking about what her plans had been for that baby, she had been going to move back in with her father, she had told him. With him and her family back at 51, the baby would have been cherished and more importantly safe.

Kelly had cried then, he remembered that crippling grief crashing down on him as he begged Kayla for forgiveness. Despite the fact that John Sheppard had been on his Squad he had never seen the demon that lived inside the other man, sure he had been hot tempered but Kelly himself could be the same. If he'd had any idea that his brother in arms was hurting Kayla he would have taken the situation into his own hands. However things hadn't turned out that way and here they were once more.

He dropped into a sitting position next to his friend, his leather jacket squeaking as he slid down the wall alongside her. He was careful to maintain a little distance between the two of them, he had heard her words when he'd realised what was going on at the end of the bar and he understood their meaning.

 _"_ _Don't you ever lay your hands on me again."_

They had been rebounding around his brain since Kayla had disappeared from his sight, after Herrmann had taken Sorenson in hand. There was a fury inside of him when he thought about them, at Sorenson and at himself, once again he had failed her and that guilt weighted on him heavily.

"He knew John." Kayla said quietly, exhaling deeply through her nose before sucking in a shaky breath. "Apparently they used to talk about me."

"Did he know?" Kelly asked, his voice gruff as he tried keep some sort of control on his emotions.

"The things he said implied he did." Kayla told him, her thumb rapping against her chest as if it were her heart beat. "It took me back there, to that place when would John hurt me..."

They both knew what she was talking about. Kelly had never asked outright but he had suspected in the aftermath of John Sheppard that not all of the nights Kayla had spent with the former Squad member had been consensual. It was one of the reasons he was so protective over her when she had started seeing Roman, he couldn't stand the idea of Kayla going through something so awful again. He doubted Sean had ever told her about the conversation the two of them had had late one night in the gym he owned with Antonio and Jay.

"I couldn't let that happen again." Kayla said, her voice breaking as she pressed the back of her hand to her mouth. "When he laid his hands on me, I just snapped."

It was in that instant that Severide realised what Sorenson had wanted from Kayla, what he had been trying to do to her before she had broken his nose. Her shoulders began to quiver, her breath catching in her throat as large, salty tears rolled down her cheeks. Kelly shuffled closer, his hip bumping against hers as he reached out for her hand and clasped it gently.

"I'm here." he whispered as Kayla's head came to rest upon his broad shoulder. "Whatever you need I'm here."

* * *

 _ **Hi guys, thank you so much for all of your wonderful support with this story. Are you excited for the new series of CPD?**_

 _CPDLove: LMAO that would be a one Chicago storyline I imagine. It would be great to see them deal with Mike together but you'll have to wait and see._

 _Lauren: I absolutely hated Mike when I started writing that chapter, I never expected the last chapter to turn out the way it did but I was glad that Kayla has come into her own and can protect herself. You know I never even considered him going after Maggie, I think in my head she had just bee through too much to have that heaped on her. I hope you liked this little bit of insight into Severide._

 _Anime: I wanted to punch him too and I wanted t show how much Kayla has moved on. Roman would be so proud and then murderous! I think Antonio would snap his neck but you'll have to wait and see what actually happens. Maggie is sadly used to this kind of behaviour after the reputation her father had._

 _Soccer: I know what you mean about hating Mike, I hate him too so much. I hated him in the series. Kayla and Maggie are like best friend soul mates._

 _Western: I loved the fact Kayla managed to stick up for herself. Sorenson deserves a beat down, you'll have to wait and see what happens._

 _Nat: I hope you liked this insight into Kelly in this chapter. Mike is just an appalling person and you'll see more of that as the story continues. Thanks so much for your kind words!_

 _Phoenix: I know what you mean, Mike is just a bad guy and it's only gonna get worse. I was glad she was able to stick up for herself to it shows how far she's come._


	108. Chapter 108: Be The Man

**Chapter One Hundred and Eight: Be The Man**

 _I've been holding back my love_

 _For reasons I can not define_

 _I'm still the man you want_

 _It's just hard to tell you so_

 _Rag 'n' Bone Man - Be the Man_

 _ **Antonio Dawson: Long shot but are you awake?**_

 _ **Maggie O'Neill: Not such a long shot. Despite the fact it's 2am I am awake. The question is why are you?**_

 _ **Antonio Dawson: I'm having a bad night. I just wanted to see if you were up, talking to you used to help when things got bad...**_

 _ **Maggie O'Neill: Waking up with you used to help me alot too. You always had a way of making me feel safe.**_

 _ **Antonio Dawson: Maggie, I always told you that I would keep you safe, that I wouldn't let anything hurt you. I'm sorry I couldn't keep that promise.**_

 _ **Maggie O'Neill: I'm coming over. You had better be wearing pants. x**_

* * *

Antonio hadn't expected Maggie to actually turn up on his figurative doorstep after the two of them had conversed via text but here she was standing in the doorway of his bedroom clad in her black quilted jacket, Hello Kitty pajama bottoms and black leather combat boots. Her jaw length waves were loose and tousled falling across her pale features as she tucked his front door key safely into the right zipper pocket. At that moment Antonio didn't think he could have loved her any more than he did. She had dropped everything to come here tonight, to be there for him. He felt like an asshole summoning her but the truth was he was scared. Even now he could still feel his heart pounding against his ribs like it was a hammer, vibrating against his skin.

"I didn't think you'd come." Antonio said quietly from his position in the double bed.

He was dressed in a grey wife beater that hugged his boxer's physique, that sexy roman numeral tattoo was on display across his left tricep. His black hair was disheveled, it fell over his handsome features as he leaned back against the headboard. His dark gaze was downcast, his right hand came to rest upon his left wrist, his calloused thumb smoothing over the white scars that were etched into his flesh. He looked lost in that moment, like he was reliving something that Maggie couldn't see. She didn't have to ask what it was, the two of them had endured something terrible together, they shared both the experience and the memories.

"I can't stay away when I know your hurting like this." Maggie murmured, unzipping her jacket and stripping it from her shoulders, revealing the white Hello Kitty tank top underneath.

Antonio watched as she hung it on the hook on the back of his bedroom door. The gesture was startlingly familiar, a habit from when she'd been a permanent fixture in his life, he wanted that again for the two of them. He wanted to fall asleep beside her and wake up with her every single day. He wanted to have her by his side and to support her the way she had always supported him. Moments like this reminded Antonio of where they had been before the incident with Cooper, he had always wanted a life time with her and they had been on their way to achieving that. His feelings hadn't changed in their time apart, in fact they had been reinforced. He didn't say anything when she stepped towards the bed, nor when she slipped underneath the sheets.

Instead he turned on his side, placing his head upon the pillow until the two of them lay face to face, simply looking into one another's eyes. Antonio was losing himself himself all over again in her presence. His scarred hand reached out, capturing her dainty fingers gently before he placed her flat palm on the place where his heart resided deep in his chest so she could feel the steady thump as he spoke.

"It still belongs to you." He told her quietly. "And it always will."

* * *

Gabriel O'Neill was a gentleman. Kim had known that from the moment they had met and despite the fact it was one of the things she loved the most about him, it could also be one of the most frustrating. He had spent hours wooing her in the jazz club. His coarse hands were constantly on her, touching her softly as he guided her onto the dance floor. She had lost track of the time they had spent simply holding one another and swaying from side to side. There was a whole universe in those cobalt blue eyes of his, one that she found herself drawn to. She knew after tonight, there would be no way she could ever turn back. If there was ever any doubt about her feelings towards him, it had washed away in the moments she had spent captivated by this wonderful man.

As usual he walked her home. Their fingers had been entwined together, their steps light as Kim had guided him towards her apartment door. She knew she was tempting fate by inviting him in but being around Gabe was like a compulsion, Kim simply couldn't help herself. They had spent hours on the couch simply talking, he had graced her skin with tender touches. They were always too brief and fleeting, she always wanted more from him but she had promised herself that she would be patient. He had to come to a decision on his own accord, she wouldn't make it hard for him.

That was until he kissed her.

The moment their lips met, Kim had lost all sense of rationally. What had started as slow and tentative became desperate and full of yearning until Kim found herself on her back on her comfortable deep red sofa, Gabriel's skilled hands trailing deliberately along her supple clothed curves. They were still fully dressed, although the top two buttons of Gabe's white shirt had come undone revealing a small expanse of his firm chest.

He broke away for a moment, his cobalt blue eyes staring into hers as his thumb smoothed over her moist, silky lips before cupping her cheek.

"I want this with you." he told her earnestly. "I've never wanted anything so much in my whole entire life."

Kim exhaled deeply, her own delicate fingers reaching up and trailing along his strong jawline, tracing the fine stubble that was beginning to form. She wanted him more than anything right now, she wanted to feel his skin on hers, hear his moans in her ears as she stroked and kissed every contour on sensuous his body. She had never longed for somebody the way she did for him, she craved his touch like no one else before him.

"We can't." she whispered, her voice ragged as Gabriel's lips brushed the pulse point of her wrist. The motion had never seen so sensual or seductive but just that touch was almost enough to make Kim's resolve snap completely. "I want you so much..."

"I know." he murmured, leaning forward until his nose trailed down hers, their lips barely inches apart. That unbridled heat was building up between the two of them once more as Kim stared into the depths of Gabriel's beautiful soul. "One day I promise you'll have all of me."

Kim's fingers threaded through his thick auburn hair drawing him even closer as she breathed against his lips.

"Until then I'll just take a little at a time."

* * *

 _ **Hi guys, thank you for supporting this story. I've been really busy with my blog and with picking up Heart Lines again.**_

 _Lauren: My heart did too. I just wanted to hug her so much! I hate the fact she went through it but I wanted to show the realism of that sort of life. Kelly has such an amazing range, he's tough but he has so much heart and it makes me fall in love with him sometimes and I do feel like he gets the shitty end of the stick in the series. I just want him to be happy. OMG I love Gabe so much, it's like he loves her but he has this sense of duty._

 _Anime: I love Kayla too, she is just such a sweetheart! Aw Roman and Severide make such a great team and I have no doubt she will be protected by them. Everyone will want to murder Mike for this but for Kelly it's more important to look after Kayla especially after everything she has been through. You'll have to wait and see what happened with Gabe and Kim._

 _Soccer: I love Kelly too, he gets emotionally battered in the series and I think he deserves to have someone to love him._

 _Nat: I really wanted Kelly to be there for her in this chapter, he is so great as a shoulder to lean on in the series and I truly believe he will care for Kayla like a brother. You will have to wait and see on Gabe and Kim._

 _Western: I'm glad you liked him in this chapter, I really loved writing him._


	109. Chapter 109: Light Up The Sky

**Chapter One Hundred and Nine: Light Up The Sky**

 _You light up up the sky to show me_

 _That you are with me_

 _The Afters - Light Up The Sky_

The early morning springtime sun was streaming through the gap in Antonio's bedroom curtains as he lay on his back in his double bed, Maggie and him twisted up in his sage colored sheets. Her lithe form was tucked in against his side, his protective arm wrapped around her body holding her close as he listened to the sound of her even breathing. Her palm was resting upon the space where his heart resided, her fingertips splayed across his grey wifebeater, his left hand was resting on top of hers, holding it in place. Antonio buried his face in her tousled curls, inhaling her soft floral scent deeply.

He had missed this, missed being with Maggie in every sense of the word. He could spend forever lying here, just memorizing the peaceful expression on those pretty features of hers. Since having her in his bed he had slept the night through for what seemed like the first time in eons. He suspected it was the same for her after the text messages they has exchanged last night. They hadn't talked about their nightmares, they didn't have to. The two of them had endured something awful together, that shared experience meant there were some things they didn't need to vocalise. They were the only two people in the world who could understand the trauma of what had happened and in time he hoped, they would continue to help each other through it.

They were healing slowly, both separately and as a couple. There was no doubt in his mind that they loved each other, they always had, always would but when he had walked away he had betrayed their relationship. At the time he couldn't live with himself knowing he had brought that down on the both of them, that Maggie had suffered because of him. There were parts of him that were shattered deep inside, seeing Jack Cooper take the knife to her like that had decimated him. Knowing that she had almost died...

At the time it was all too much and that shameful guilt had borne down on him until it crushed the light inside of him and the darkness had swallowed him up. He had known when he looked at her, seeing that struggle in her eyes, that valiant effort to keep herself together, that he had to leave otherwise this thing that was building up inside of him, fighting to take over would eventually destroy them both.

So he had left...

And now the two of them were living with the consequences of his actions. Their relationship had been demolished but slowly they were starting to lay down the foundations again for something new. It would take more time and effort than it had before but he was willing to go the distance and just by being here he knew Maggie was as well. The past couple of weeks had been a series of steps, hopefully in the right direction. He'd enjoyed the time they spent together doing simple things with no expectations. The truth was it was good to have her in his life again, it made his world brighter and helped to lift that dark cloud that threatened to stifle him day in and day out.

Maggie began to stir, the soles of her bare feet gently rubbing over his cool ones as she stretched out along the length of his body. Despite the fact they had shared nothing more than fleeting touches over the past few weeks, Antonio still wanted her and that feeling of her pressed against him was borderline erotic. He shifted his hip slightly away from her, in order to hide the growing state of arousal underneath the fabric of his CPD sweatpants. Physically he craved her touch like nothing else, he had spent long lonely nights recounting the creative ways they had made love through the course of their relationship, imagining her hands and mouth running all over his skin had driven him into frenzy more than once. Emotionally though they both weren't ready, the scars that covered their bodies were an issue, making the prospect of sex daunting for Antonio. He was still broken inside as was Maggie. Leaving her when she needed him the most was something that could not be so easily forgotten and he would spend the rest of his days proving to her that he was someone that she could rely on, no matter what. They had made a good start repairing their relationship, however it would take a while before the level of trust they had cultivated could ever be restored.

"Good morning." Maggie murmured, propping her head up with one arm on the pillow as she reviewed him, that pretty smile of hers tilting up at the corners of her pert pink mouth.

Her chestnut curls had become unruly from sleep, they fell across her pale features whimsically as her fingertips doodled a tiny pattern along the line of his collarbone. Antonio sighed blissfully, his muscles unfurling as her warm fingertips traced along the seam of his wife beater. His dark eyes fastened on Maggie's amused expression as she watched his response to her ministrations.

"It is definitely a good morning." he agreed, that handsome smile curving across his features as she used her fingertip to prod him in the chest.

"You owe me for last night." she told him, arching her eyebrows mischievously as Antonio captured her hand and entwined their fingers together. He used their connection to gently tug her until she was pressed against his inviting form entirely.

"Oh yea?" he teased, tilting his head so he could look into those stunning cobalt eyes of hers. "What do you want?"

Maggie's gaze lowered to the decadent shape of his mouth, she had lost track of the amount of times she had wanted to kiss him over the past few weeks. Right now he was carefree and tranquil and it reminded Maggie how easy it was to lose herself in this man, how alluring he truly was. She wanted him, there was no question of that, but she wanted the intimacy that came with making love with Antonio and the truth was they weren't there yet. His diagnosis of PTSD explained his behavior in the months after their attack but it didn't take away the hurt she'd felt when he had essentially cut her off. She trusted Antonio with her life but at the moment she was still learning to trust him again with her heart.

"Breakfast." Maggie suggested, her lips forming a sultry pout as she spoke. "And the use of your shower, with the fluffy towels, not those ones you bring home from the gym."

"That is a tall order." Antonio informed her, shaking his head as if thinking it over.

"I did come in my pajamas." Maggie pointed out, lending more weight to her side of the negotiation.

"Yes you did." Antonio conceded before questioning her reasoning. "But is it really worth both of those things?"

Maggie poked him in the ribs with her forefinger, this time harder causing him to laugh and yelp at the same time.

"Ok, ok!" Antonio responded, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "I can whip up some pancakes. I'll make while you shower?"

"That sounds like a suitable arrangement." Maggie agreed before withdrawing from him reluctantly before forcing herself to ask the awkward question. "Do I still have stuff here?"

"Same couple of drawers." Antonio answered, his tone quieter now as he slipped out of bed and watched her approach his dresser. "It's almost like you never left."

* * *

 _ **I'm so chuffed today! I managed to get myself tickets to Imagine Dragons!**_

 _Amber: I had to show the two of them slowly getting to the point where they want to be together but they still need to be apart. Thank you for your review._

 _Lauren: I could literally just imagine Maggie being the only person he could turn to in his time of need. Both couples are in limbo but we should be seeing what happens with both quite soon._

 _Soccer: I remember writing this chapter and being at this moment where I knew they couldn't be together but I really wanted them to get it together. Everyone needs to murder Mike he completely deserves it._

 _Anime: Maggie was the only person (besides Jay) that I could imagine him turning to, they have that unspeakable bond and they were both there for the actual event. She would always do anything for him even when he was married. I adore Gabe and Kim. I think I just adore Gabe over everyone because he's so good natured and kind hearted._

 _Haymoo: Thank you for taking the time to review, I'm glad you enjoyed it and you found it loving :)_

 _Nat: I know they both aren't ready, when I was writing the chapter I could feel how much they wanted to be together but they just weren't at that stage. I want the best for them all too. I expect to get major Antonio inspiration next week when the show starts up again so I'm going to put off watching it until I've finished something else I'm working on._


	110. Chapter 110: Arrest Record

**Chapter One Hundred and Ten: Arrest Record**

 _Freedom! Freedom!_

 _I can't move_

 _Freedom, cut me loose!_

 _Freedom! Freedom! Where are you?_

 _Beyonce - Freedom_

The canteen of Firehouse 51 was almost empty for this time in the morning and Kayla couldn't help but feel relieved as she stood in front of the coffee machine, changing the disposable filter. Despite the fact they had agreed to keep what had happened last night between themselves Kayla couldn't help but feel that news of her encounter was a topic of conversation around the firehouse. She could sense it in the way her Firehouse Family closed ranks around her, it had been the same when she'd come back to work after what had happened with John. They would do everything to protect her, she knew that, she just hated being treated as if she was made of glass.

She wondered what Sean would make of all this and she knew in a few hours she would be seeing his reaction in real time when she broke the news of what Sorenson had done to her. Keeping it a secret had never been an option for her, their relationship was built on a foundation of honesty and Sean knew her better than anyone. He would know something was wrong the very moment he laid his eyes on her. The only reason he wasn't aware of the situation was due to the fact he had been working security last night for one of the guys that had called in sick. Her shift had started at six am and he'd been due to finish at eight. She glanced at the silver watch on her wrist whilst she waited for the coffee machine to chug and fill the pot.

10:45am

He'd be asleep right now.

The thought of Sean spread out, half naked in their sheets sent a tiny thrill through her. She wished she was at home right now, cuddled up into his arms. There was a safety with him she had never felt with anybody else and she'd needed that last , she needed it now.

Sorenson's antics had left her feeling vulnerable and unnerved, she hadn't been able to stop shaking despite the fact that Kelly had taken up residence on their couch. She had appreciated that gesture more than she cared to admit. Logically there was no way that Sorenson would or could get into her home but the mention of John had sent her anxiety soaring and one of the symptoms of that was hyper vigilance. Kelly knew that, she had confessed it to him almost over a year ago when she'd been terrified to sleep in her own bed because of the nightmares that plagued her. He'd seen the signs in her again last night and had taken it upon himself to make sure that there was someone between her and the door if something did happen.

"Hey kid, there enough in there for me?" Herrmann asked Kayla, waving the red coffee cup in her general direction as he took up residence beside her.

Kayla busied herself folding the top of the coffee packet before using a clothes peg to seal the bag before responding.

"There should be plenty." she informed him, grasping the handle of the coffee pot to remove it from the hot plate. Carefully she poured the steaming hot liquid into Herrmann's mug before replacing it back on the hotplate. She added creamer to her own coffee and a lump of sugar as Herrmann raised his to his lips taking a large swig. His entire face creased into a grimace before he spat the coffee back into the mug, raising his head as he spluttered.

"Jesus, there's enough coffee in there to wake the dead." he told her, wiping at his lips with the back of his hand. "How much did you put in?"

Kayla sipped from her own mug with a small smile before pointing at the half empty packet resting beside the coffee machine.

"An entire half?" Herrmann erupted in disbelief. "Are you trying to give me a caffeine overdose?"

Kayla shrugged her shoulders in response, wrapping her right hand around her mug as she clasped it to her chest.

"I needed a strong coffee so I made strong coffee." she told him simply.

Herrmann's demeanor changed when he heard those words and Kayla hated it more than she could ever say. She enjoyed being one of the boys in that respect and it rankled her to think of the rest of the Firehouse tiptoeing around her.

"I'm guessing you didn't get much sleep last night?" Herrmann said, his tone serious as he carried the contents of his coffee cup down the steel sink. Kayla glanced down into the depths of her coffee cup before shaking her head.

"Have you spoke to Roman?" Herrmann persisted, glancing at her over his shoulder as he rinsed out his own mug.

Kayla exhaled deeply, forcing her shoulders to relax as her fingertips lightly tapped upon the porcelain service of her mug.

"I've not had the chance." she told him honestly. "He got in after I left. He's picking me up after shift, so we can talk then."

"I'd get ahead of it." Herrmann advised sagely, before nodding his head at something behind Kayla. "If he finds out from them, I think I'll be helping him nail the coffin he put Sorenson in shut."

Kayla's dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she followed Herrmann's gaze to see two patrol officers walking slowly down the corridor towards her. There was flicker of recognition in her brain, a spark of a memory from last night when Sorenson had been sitting at that table with his friends, all cackling over his lies about Maggie. These two had been there, she distinctly remembered that and the knowledge terrified her. Dread swirled around the pit of her stomach, churning in her gut as the realization of what was about to happen finally dawned on her.

"Herrmann." Kayla said quietly, drawing the older man's attention to her as she put the coffee mug down on the work surface. "I need to you to stay calm."

Herrmann's expression was full of confusion as the thud of police issue boots echoed in the hall behind her. Each one vibrated through Kayla like the swing of an executioner's axe, her blood was pumping wildly in her veins as she released a long, deep breath in order to calm her jangling nerves as she turned to face the two officers.

"Kayla Sharpe." The taller of the two greeted her, he towered over her by almost a foot, his shoulders were wide set matching the rest of him.

Already he was in her personal space, swallowing up her oxygen as those forest green eyes of his bore down on her, glittering like emeralds. There was a sneer on those clean shaven features of his, it cut across his face in a thin line as he looked down at her. The whole thing was meant to intimidate her, she knew that and she refused to give him the satisfaction. Kayla dug her heels into the tiled below her boots, tipping her chin up to meet his gaze as she rose to her full height.

"You are under arrest for the assault of a police officer..." He began, his left hand reaching for the handcuffs on his belt before he snapped them open.

"Are you kidding me?!" Herrmann exploded, slinking between Kayla and the patrol officer, his finger jabbing into the larger man's chest. "Sorenson lays his hands on her and she's the bad guy for defending herself?"

"...and resisting arrest." he continued with a smirk, stepping around Herrmann in an attempt to reach Kayla. Herrmann darted in front of the other man, his arms spread our protectively as those furious blue eyes of his fixed the patrol officer with a piercing stare.

"I don't think so." he snapped at them, his entire body quivering with indignant rage as he balled up his fist and punched the hulking patrol officer straight in the face.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys. Thank you so much for your support! It has been such a busy week for me in terms of time, I ended up at a wrestling match on Thursday and it was amazing.**_

 _Lauren: I wanted to show Antonio's perspective on the whole situation and how much he still loved her despite what happened. They are defo making a step forward in terms of their relationship._

 _CPD: I'm glad you love it, it is so great to write._

 _Anime: LMAO you are very goopy esp in regard to this chapter. They are both defo not ready for anything more than cuddling at the moment. It's about growing the emotional intimacy and then considering the physical intimacy. On the last line, I just had it in my mind that that would be something he was struggling to reconcile with and that was his view on the situation._

 _Throne: Hey. Nice to see you! Lurking is ok so please don't worry about that. I think everyone is hoping that we will get to see Sorenson get his comeuppance. I can not wait for the concert but it's so far away (March)_

 _Nat: They are defo walking that road. It's too late on the Antonio inspiration front. I accidentally saw a pic on Instagram that made me divert my entire attention back to writing the two of them. I also write a blog so it's complicated trying to write too many things._

 _Soccer: Thanks for your support with this story. I wish Maggie was in the show sometimes._


	111. Chapter 111: Circling The Wagons

**Chapter One Hundred and Eleven: Circling the Wagons**

 _I know you don't believe it,_  
 _But I said it and I still mean it,_  
 _When you heard what I told you,_  
 _When you get worried I'll be your soldier._

 _Gavin Degraw - Soldier_

Diego Dawson: Hey Dad, don't forget about my race today! It's at 5pm!

Antonio Dawson: How could I forget something so important? :)

Diego Dawson: Mom forgot.

Antonio Dawson: Your mom's pretty busy lately, juggling the restaurant and everything else. You gotta cut her a little slack. Besides we'll make a video of it and send it to her. Sound good?

Diego Dawson: Get Maggie to hold the phone, she has steadier hands. The last video you did everything was bouncing like crazy.

Antonio Dawson: Good point, I will bow to her superior camera skill. Besides free hands means I can just cheer louder.

Diego Dawson: Don't forget you said we could go to Bellini for ice cream sundaes afterwards!

Antonio Dawson: Remember we need to pick Eva up first from SAT Prep, she'll be cranky if she misses out on the ice cream.

Diego Dawson: See you at 5pm!

Antonio Dawson: I'll be the loud one in the crowd, hollering your name! x

* * *

Trudy Platt: Roman, I've left a voicemail. I need you to call me when you get this. That's an order!

* * *

Al Olinsky: You gonna be at the gym tonight?

Antonio Dawson: Hey Al, I'm gonna be there working on the accounts with Maggie from 8pm if you wanna drop by.

Al Olinsky: I will. See you then.

* * *

Gabe O'Neill: So where did you get to last night? I checked in on you at 3am but your bed was empty.

Maggie O'Neill: Perhaps I should be asking you what you were doing last night that kept you out until 3am.

Gabe O'Neill: Nothing untoward if that's what your thinking.

Maggie O'Neill: No one in the modern era uses that phrase anymore. I just hope you know what you are doing. Once you make this decision you can't turn back and you need to be upfront with Kim about what you want and what this means for you.

Gabe O'Neill: Maggie, this is not a decision I am making lightly. I have shared everything about this situation with Kim to make sure this is what she wants. Right now we are both on the same page, trying to figure this out.

Maggie O'Neill: I just want to make sure you are making the right decision. This needs to be about what's best for you.

Gabe O'Neill: I know and I appreciate you making sure of that. So I am guessing you disappeared to Antonio's last night?

Maggie O'Neill: I did. Nothing happened physically, but I feel like the two of us are moving in the right direction, like we're becoming us again.

Gabe O'Neill: I'm really glad to hear that Mags, I really am. X

* * *

Nadia Decotis: Only a week left. Are you excited?

Trudy Platt: I am but I've got other things to deal with right now.

Nadia Decotis: Can I help in anyway? I know you are supposed to be off so anything you need please let me know.

Trudy Platt: I may need a drink by the time I get out of here.

Nadia Decotis: Shoot me a text and I'll be there. x

* * *

Matt Casey: Boden and I spoke to Voight about what happened. Right now we need to keep it on contained, he thinks this is part of something bigger. He's going to bring in Antonio and see where we go from there.

Gabby Dawson: Thank God! I've had to lock my phone inside my locker so I didn't call him after we decided to keep quiet about what happened. So what happens to the two of them union-wise?

Matt Casey: Theoretically they wouldn't be supported, if they are charged they lose their jobs in the FDNY, hence why we're keeping it all under the radar. If the brass don't get wind of it, it didn't happen.

Gabby Dawson: So everyone needs to stay quiet about this. Boden has asked Brett to come in to cover Kayla while she's out.

Matt Casey: Cruz from Squad is gonna jump in on Herrmann's place to cover him so we're not a man down. Voight is gonna let us know when they have something.

* * *

Trudy Platt: O'Neill are you with your partner by any chance?

Maggie O'Neill: Nope, he was working security last night so he's probably sleeping it off. Can I help in anyway?

Trudy Platt: I need you to come in right now.

Maggie O'Neill: On my day off? It must be important especially if your there in your week off.

Trudy Platt: It is, just get your ass in here.

Maggie O'Neill: On way now.

* * *

Wallis Boden: Phil, I need you to call me when you get this.

* * *

Hank Voight: Hey bro, I know you are not back full time until next week but I need you to work something for me.

Antonio Dawson: Anything, I've been itching to get back on the horse for months.

Hank Voight: We have a sensitive situation down at the precinct. I need you to take care of it on the QT.

Antonio Dawson: Sounds ominous but I'll bite. I'll be in ASAP.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, sorry for the late chapter! I usually don't leave so long between updates but unfortunately I had to take my husband to A & E this week and he ended up having a minor surgery on his neck. He has been recovering well over the past few days which I am very thankful for. **_

_Snoow: It's lovely to meet you! I'm sorry for the slow update, I should be faster this week! Thank you for taking the time to review._

 _CPD: You'll have to wait and see but there's a very good reason as to why he did it._

 _Lauren: There's a few different avenues into why he's done it, part of it's power and the other reason you will find out later on. Hermann is hot headed but he has a really good reason for doing what he did which is shown in the next few chapters. Kayla defo needs a time out, I just wanted to hug her when I was writing all this drama for her._

 _Anime: LMAO I'm sorry for ruining the fluff! You will have to wait and find out, you can stay safe in the knowledge he did not go into work on that day. Roman has a very interesting reaction in the end of all this. I kinda liked writing his dark side._

 _Soccer: He will but not in a way that you expect, I had a great time writing all of the Mike chapters because he's such a good villain to play with._

 _Phoenix: I think it goes back to the boys club thing that Kayla was thinking about in the bar before Mike went for her. Mike thinks he's protected by it. Hermann was actually pretty smart in doing what he was doing as you will see in the next few chapters._

 _Nat: I loved writing some of these Sorenson chapters because he's a great bad guy to mess with. As you can see the troops are already rallying._


	112. Chapter 112: Moving On

**Chapter One Hundred and Twelve: Moving On**

 _I've found your fine strength in your moments of weakness_  
 _For once I'm at peace with myself_  
 _I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long_  
 _I'm movin' on_

 _Rascal Flatts – Moving On_

Despite the fact that Gabriel had left the church over four months ago to take care of Maggie after her abduction, the office that he had resided in still looked virtually identical to the way he had left it. From the battered lime green couch to the framed pictures on the wall, nothing had changed at all besides the man sitting on the opposite side of the chipped oak desk.

His friend Sidney Chambers was sitting in the seat that used to be his, clad in his black vestment with his white collar banded tightly around his throat. At thirty eight, Sidney looked more like a member of Special Forces than a member of the Catholic priesthood. He was tall, his frame lean and lithe from the time he spent training for marathons. His ebony hair was neatly parted on the left, combed away from his clean shaven face, he rolled those dove grey eyes of his as he tucked the sleek black cellphone between his chin and and shoulder trying to end the conversation that he was currently a part of.

Gabe sipped his coffee mug patiently, before he placed it gently upon the desk in front of him. His cobalt blue eyes roved the walls once more and came to land on the brightly colored activities schedule tacked to the wall behind him. Gabe knew that he'd left the church in good hands when he had walked away and further proof of that was spread across the desk in front of him. Sidney was a good fit for this place, he had known he would be. The two of them had been as thick as thieves in the military, training under the same Catholic Military Chaplin before they were deployed to Afghanistan. Sidney had been assigned to a platoon in the Marines whilst Gabe had been placed with a squad in the Rangers with mostly Irish roots. They'd kept in touch during their time apart through video calls and meeting up when they were on annual leave, they had spent long nights nursing beers and discussing the pitfalls of the job along with everything else in their lives including the truth about his father, the bits that even Maggie didn't know.

It had been near the end of his two year contract when Bart O'Neill had died and Gabe had decided to step up and take care of his sister. He had been honourably discharged and transitioned to a church in the district in their old neighbourhood, supporting his sister and helping her to finish her education before she entered the police academy. Sidney had signed on for four more years but had been injured by an IED a couple of years in, leaving him with permanent burn damage on his right arm and torso. The nerves were damaged too badly for him to have any dexterity in that arm any more so like Gabe he had been given a position close to home, unlike Gabe he had no family to support him through that turbulent time. Gabe and their friends, both from their time in the military and the church had helped him transition and through vigorous physical therapy and immense personal strength he had regained a percentage of the movement back in that arm. He watched as Sidney ended the call and awkwardly used his right hand to place the cellphone upon the surface of the desk. It clattered as it slipped the final few inches onto the wood.

"It looks a lot better than the last time I saw you." Gabe told the other man as Sidney's forearm moved stiffly to rest upon the wood.

"Daily exercise helps." Sidney informed his friend, tilting his head up so he could fix Gabe with his dove grey eyes. "But we didn't come here to talk about my arm."

"No we did not." Gabe agreed before clasping his hands together and letting them rest in his lap. "I'm leaving the church, permanently."

"I'll be sorry to see you go." Sidney said, his gaze lowering as he bobbed his head allowing the information to sink in. "But I'd be lying if I said I didn't understand it. You've lived your life in the service of others for far too long."

"I never saw it like that." Gabe told his friend gently as he leaned back into the chair.

"The best ones never do." Sidney told him, his lips twitching with the beginnings of a smile as he looked at Gabe pointedly. "You deserve to have something for yourself, or someone."

They had spoken about Kim many times and the possibilities she presented. Sidney was the only person that could understand the precarious position he was in, the only person in his life who could be objective.

"You'll have to let me know how it goes." Sidney told him before raising to his feet and showing Gabriel to the door.

* * *

 _ **Hi guys, thank you for all the well wishing for my husband. He is**_ ** _doing much better, he has returned to work this week but still has to attend the local medical centre to have his wound reviewed and his dressing changed._**

 _Soccer: Lol this is a bit of a wind down chapter from everything that has been going on with Kayla. I hope you enjoyed it._

 _Lauren: I hope you don't mind this brief reprieve from Kayla's storyline! Anotnio is on the case and he will make sure to do the best to help his friends out. You will get to see all of their reactions and what happens to Mike as a summary of this. Going to Diego's race is just another step in the right direction for these Antonio and Maggie, it's slow going but they are getting there._

 _Anime: I actually can't wait for you to see Roman's reaction either. Maggie's reaction is coming up, but Antonio takes the lead on the actually talking to Sorenson, he doesn't want Maggie anywhere near him for now._

 _Phoenix: It was explained in the fire house chapter that Roman had been working a security gig that night and had gotten in during the early hours of the morning and was probably sleeping with his phone off. Kayla didn't want to tell him what had happened with Sorenson over the phone._

 _Nat: They basically have a phone tree and when something is going down they all rally around one another. Maggie and Gabe are very close and I know that Gabe still worries about her and probably always will as her older brother. He loves Antonio and gets why he needed the space but he is all about Maggie and doing what's best for her._


	113. Chapter 113: Never Alone

**Chapter One Hundred and Thirteen: Never Alone**

 _So when hard times have found you_

 _And your fears surround you_

 _Wrap my love around you_

 _You're never alone_

 _Lady Antebellum - Never Alone_

As far as accommodation went the holding cells in the 21st District left a lot to be desired. The bunk underneath her butt was firm and lumpy making it virtually impossible to get comfortable hence why she was sitting on it cross legged with her back against the cool metal bars. Three feet across from her, Herrmann was lying on his own bunk, his wrinkled hands clasped together, resting on his chest over his Chicago Fire Department issue jacket. His eyes were wide open as he stared at the ceiling, his ankles crossed over one another. He hadn't spoken since the two of them had been forced into the back of the squad car, Kayla had followed his lead and kept her mouth shut despite the taunts from the two cops that had arrested them. She had never been so relieved to see Sergeant Trudy Platt, the grey haired woman had been standing in front of the front desk, her black leather handbag clasped in both hands in front of her. To say her face was full of thunder had been a complete understatement.

Kayla had only caught a brief glimpse of it before she was bundled away along with Herrmann to the custody suite. She'd been surprised when the two of them had been put in the same cell by the duty officer but she hadn't questioned it. It was by some small grace of God that Mouch had managed to get a message to his fiancee before they had arrived at the precinct.

"I'm sorry." Kayla found herself breaking the silence between her and Herrmann.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about." Herrmann drawled as he allowed his fingertips to rub across his grazed knuckles.

"You could lose your job Herrmann." Kayla responded, feeling her control beginning to slip.

She was struggling, she could feel the stress and anxiety bubbling underneath the surface of her skin as she raked her hands through her dark hair, pushing it back from her face.

"You could have lost a lot more." Herrmann pointed out as he swung himself into a sitting position, his back pressed against the wall. "I didn't trust those two bastards to deliver you here safe and sound so I did what I had to."

"I appreciate that." Kayla said dully as she thought about the way it could have gone.

She didn't want to think about it but her mind strayed there, she knew without a doubt that she wouldn't have turned up here unharmed. Resisting arrest, they would have called it. The humiliation of arresting her in front of her colleagues wouldn't have been enough, they would have wanted to teach her a lesson after what she had done to Sorenson. An eye for an eye. It didn't matter to them that he had laid his hands on her, only that she had embarrassed him and she was so thankful for Herrmann for wading in the way he had. She'd put on a brave face when they had come to the firehouse but her insides had been quivering, she'd heard stories when she had been with John about criminals disappearing for a few hours before they made it to the precinct, there was no doubt in her mind that she would have been one of them.

"I heard you pack one hell of a left hook." Antonio Dawson's deep voice resounded through the small cell, causing both Kayla and Herrmann to glance up at the dark haired detective standing on the other side of the bars, his notebook and pen in his hand.

"You know that's a compliment coming from him." Maggie said, jerking her thumb in Antonio's direction as she came to stand beside him.

She was clad in her street clothes instead of her uniform, her badge was hanging on a chain around her neck so that it was visible over the top of her blue and white plaid shirt.

"It's about time the cavalry arrived." Herrmann said, his voice twinged with relief as he rose to his feet and stepped up to the bars, his hands grasping them tightly.

"We got here as soon as we could." Antonio informed the two of them, his dark gaze lingering on Kayla who hadn't moved from her original position. Her body language was defensive and withdrawn. "Voight's assigned me to investigate what's happened discreetly, I've brought Maggie in to help. Between the two of us we should get this wrapped up quickly."

"Kayla." Maggie said softly, drawing her friend's attention towards her. "You need to tell us what happened last night."

Kayla pursed her lips together, before exhaling deeply through her nose in attempt to quiet the thrum of blood in her ears. She kept sinking back into that place, the one where she was drowning and the water was lapping over her head. She knew her friends were throwing out a lifeline here. All she had to do was reach out and take it but she was struggling to get past the fear that was ingrained so deeply into her.

"Kayla, we're here for you." Antonio told her in that compassionate tone of his, the lilt of his voice was reassuring as he took a seat on the wooden bench . "When you are ready to talk we'll be right here."

The silence seemed to stretch for eons but Antonio was patient, Maggie had always said it was one of his virtues and for Kayla he had an infinite amount. He would sit here for as long as she needed. He would be there for her, the same way she had been for him.

* * *

 _ **Hi guys. Thank you for your support over the past few chapters! Do we have any Law and Order SVU fans in the audience?**_

 _Anime: I think Sidney pretty much anticipated that Gabe would be leaving and I'm glad he decided to do something for himself._

 _Lauren: I love Gabe too and I'm glad he's taking a shot at happiness he really does deserve it. You have some good things to look forward to in regards to Gabe._

 _Nat: I think he's just spent so long helping other people that he needs to consider that's best for himself. I think this is more of a risk for him than he is used to but he's made peace with the decision. His religion is still a firm fixture in his life but it's not all encompassing. Thank you so much for your kind words they mean so much!_


	114. Chapter 114: Take A Number

**Chapter One Hundred and Fourteen: Take a Number**

 _It's feeling like the sun's hiding_  
 _But we're gonna keep moving, surviving_

 _Zayde Wolf - Heroes_

To say that Sean Roman was furious would be the understatement of a lifetime. His short, golden blond hair was sticking up from where he'd been compulsively running his strong fingers through it in his agitated sense. His forehead was creased, his eyebrows furrowed into a deep set frown as he stood before Sergeant Trudy Platt with his large hands resting on his hips in the private office that was situated across from the front desk. The both of them were clad in their civvies, Platt adorned in her long tan coat that fell to her calves, a black leather handbag clasped in her hands and him in whatever clothes he had just snatched from the top of the fresh laundry pile.

He'd woken up this morning to a dozen missed calls from Severide, Platt and more concerning Phil. He'd called Platt back first and had been informed of the whole series of events that had gone down last night and this morning. He had thrown on the first set of clothes he found and got his ass down here as fast as he could. He needed all the information he could possibly get on the situation before he communicated with Phil, the other man dealt in facts but when it came to Kayla all bets were off. There was a fierce protectiveness in the other man that Roman had come to understand and he recognized it in himself, now more than ever.

Kayla was the most precious person in his life and the thought that Sorenson had tried to harm her in anyway made him want to wrap his hands around the other man's throat and choke the living hell out of him. The man in him wanted to be out there on the streets, finding new and inventive ways to murder the bastard.

"If you want to go after him you'll have to take a number." Platt's sardonic tone interrupted his thoughts before he fixed his blazing azure eyes upon her. She stared back at him, that vengeful fury burning in her own brown eyes as she stood toe to toe with him. "We both know this shouldn't have happened and I am doing everything in my power to fix it, however I need you to keep a lid on that temper of yours otherwise we're up shit creek without a paddle. You got that?"

She could see the line of his jaw tightening in response to her words, his furious blue gaze jerked away as he allowed her words to filter through to his brain. She was right, he knew she was right but that didn't stop that persistent rage that was building up inside of him. The cop in him shoved it down, reminding him that Kayla needed him in her corner right now and he couldn't back her up if he was locked in the cell next to her for beating the shit out of Sorenson.

"I got it Sarge." Roman responded, his voice rough as he forced the words out.

Platt could see the war going on inside of the young patrol offer as he took a deep breath and jutted his chin upwards, his hands locked behind him as he assumed the stance he used whenever the cop in him took charge. Despite the fact his emotions were running high, it was admirable how he managed to pull them into check, she understood that he was putting Kayla's needs before his own and in that brief moment she was ridiculously proud of him. Kayla couldn't have made a better choice when choosing a life partner, Sean Roman would stand by her come hell or high water.

"Can I see her?" Roman asked quietly as he met his Sergeant's gaze once more.

There was a pleading edge in his tone, one that pulled at every single one of Platt's heartstrings as she stood before him both as his friend and his commanding officer.

"I can make that happen." she confirmed with a nod of her head. "But you have to make sure you've calmed down before I allow you into the custody suite. Kayla's very vulnerable right now, you need to reassure her that she did the right thing and that you've got her back no matter how this goes."

"There is no doubt in my mind that she handled the situation to the best of her ability." Roman informed her.

She could see the honesty of the statement in his azure eyes and it made her thank God that this was not a battle she had to wage right now.

"Go see Aldarez at the front desk." Platt told him, tilting her head towards their colleague, who was sorting through various forms on the other side of the office window. "I've told him to give you a few minutes alone with her."

Roman bowed his head in acknowledgement before heading towards the closed office door. He paused for a moment casting a glance at his Sergeant over his shoulder as he spoke earnestly.

"Thank you."

* * *

 ** _Hey guys sorry for the brief update! We've had a busy weekend as my brother was up from London and we wanted to spend a little time with him before he returned._**

 _Lauren: When these two are on the case I feel like there's nothing to worry about. You'll have to wait and see what happens but I have complete faith in Antonio and Mags. I am actually writing a Law and Order SVU Story. OC/Barba!_

 _Anime: I love Hermann so much and I could imagine him stepping forward and putting himself in the firing line. Antonio is the one that handles Mike and I have a real respect for the way he does._

 _Soccer: I imagine Hermann would do anything for the people he loves and I feel like this proves it. He always sticks up for what he believes in._

 _Nat: I loved the idea of the two of them working a case together just like the old days. It is a massively great step forward for the two of them but there are more steps for them in the future that I look forward to you seeing._

 _Amber: Don't worry, I'm just bad that you are enjoying this story still. I can't believe you smashed your phone! I love leaving you in suspense :) lol you'll have to wait and see what happens. My husband is a lot better now he just has a scar on his neck._


	115. Chapter 115: Means and Motive

**Chapter One Hundred and Fifteen: Means and Motive**

 _Don't be tryna double back  
I already despise you_

 _Katy Perry - Swish, Swish_

The bar that Antonio found Mike Sorenson in was a dive and that was really saying something considering the amount of bars he had frequented over the years on both a personal and professional level. On the outside it advertised itself as a sports bar but from the way his leather boots stuck to the floor Antonio could already tell it didn't service the most upmarket of clientele.

At this time of day the bar was virtually empty save for a couple of ragged drunks hunkered down in a both in the back corner, what they were up to was anybody's guess but from the look at the betting slips that passed between the two of them, he thought at least one of them was a bookie. He chose to overlook that possibility as his dark eyes settled on the man seated at the very end of the bar, a beer clasped in his hand and his head tilted up to the flat screen TV showing a horse race. There was a red and white betting slip tucked under his left hand as his eyes fixated on the galloping mounts.

Sorenson didn't even notice when he slipped onto the frayed, red vinyl bar stool along side of him. The other man's attention was completely focused on the screen ahead of him, his fingertips tapping an almost manic pattern on the piece of paper beneath them. Antonio had worked Vice long enough to know a gambler when he saw one and he wondered just how deep Sorenson was with this bookie of his. Despite the fact it was only noon and the other man was technically on medical leave due to the broken nose he was still here in this shitty little bar and it made Antonio question if there was more to Kayla's case than first met the eye.

Kayla was by no means rich, she worked hard as hell to get where she was and was using any additional income she had to attend business classes at night college when her shifts allowed in order to gain some traction with her photography business. He didn't see what Sorenson would have to gain by exploiting her.

Antonio took a moment to survey the other man whilst he had the opportunity. dull blue eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed as he watched the horse race with a sense of urgency. Black bruises were beginning to form underneath his eyes and along the orbital socket, meeting in the center of his swollen nose. The break was clear even from the profile of his sharp features, Antonio could see how the nose skewed to the left instead of follow it's usual direct path. He felt a surge of pride and satisfaction as he reviewed Kayla's handiwork. Sorenson deserved worse for what he had done to her but for now this seemed like a suitable punishment, he knew from experience that it had to hurt like hell.

He unhooked his badge from his belt as the middle aged bartender approached him and held it up in the palm of his hand for the other man to see. One glance at the shiny star made the bartender gulp before he busied himself at the opposite side of the bar.

"I knew one of you would show up sooner or later." Sorenson said, swigging from his beer, his eyes still fixed on the screen in front of him. "I just hoped it would be the hot one."

"I'm afraid your stuck with me." Antonio informed the other man, clipping his badge back onto his belt. "You wanna tell me how you got the broken nose?"

Sorenson set his bottle of beer back down on the chipped surface of the bar before he turned his entire attention onto Antonio.

"I submitted my statement this morning." he informed Antonio, his expression sour as he spoke. "I suggest you get back in your car and read it if you haven't already."

Antonio shrugged his shoulders, forcing down the flash of indignant rage that was bubbling up inside of him at the other man's display of open hostility. He had expected Sorenson to be defensive and it made the edges of his mouth tip up into an amused expression when he considered how much pain the other man had to be in right now.

"I just wanted to hear what happened with my own ears." he told the patrol officer. "I think there's a few details you may have missed out the first time around."

"Do you know how much it will cost to fix this?" Sorenson said bluntly, before gesturing to his broken nose. "The doc said 5k for the surgery and when you include emotional damages and lose of earnings it ballparks at around 10k."

"Kayla doesn't have that kind of money." Antonio snapped at the other man.

"Roman does, I hear his security business has been doing real well over the past couple of months." Sorenson told Antonio, that ugly sneer of his creeping across his lips.

And there it was, the reason that Sorenson had brought Kayla up on charges to begin with. It hadn't been about extorting Kayla at all, it had been about having leverage over Roman. He was sure from what Kayla had told him that Sorenson had had his fun scaring the living shit out of her and he hadn't expected her response to be as violent as it was. However the other man was an opportunist and he was quick to cash in when the chance arose, especially when it came to the man who had put Sorenson in his place after the rumors had had begun to spread about his partner.

"10k and you drop the charges?" Antonio questioned, his voice alarmingly calm despite the fact he was struggling to stifle the urge to batter the living crap out of the son of the bitch in front of him.

Sorenson turned his attention back to the race on the television screen in front of him before letting out a small huff of disappointment and scrunching up the betting slip in front of him as he spoke.

"Better make it eleven."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, it has been an insane weekend for me. I was hanging out with my friend on Friday when she went into labour at the same time my friend from work was also in the hospital being induced so this weekend has been all about babies.**_

 _Lauren: Sean is so protective over Kayla esp after everything she has been through. Barba is my fav too and I have so many things planned for him_

 _Nat: I think Sean knows he has to be strong for Kayla and not freaking out over what happened. Trudy is one of my fav chars but she is so hard to write sometimes. I live close to 3 of my siblings so it makes up for the other 2 in a way lol. I visit my parents every Sunday and always catch up with them there._

 _Amber: lmao I know what you mean, use what's convenient for you. Thank you for such a wonderful review._

 _Phoenix: I know I miss him so much too, he was one of my fav chars. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _Anime: I think Trudy is very protective over her people and esp Kayla, she will do anything she can to fix this. You will have to see what happens in regards to Mike, I am very happy with Antonio for the way he handled him in this chapter._

 _Halle: Hi and welcome to the story. Thank you for taking the time to read and review x_


	116. Chapter 116: Clarity

**Chapter One Hundred and Sixteen: Clarity**

 _Hello from the other side_ _  
_ _I must have called a thousand times_

 _Adele - Hello_

Antonio Dawson: Sorenson wants 11k to drop the charges against Kayla.

Maggie O'Neill: So he is basically extorting her for money. Just when I think he couldn't sink any lower.

Antonio Dawson: We both know Kayla doesn't have the cash but he seems to think Roman does?

Maggie O'Neill: He's been putting all of his spare cash into a bank account for a deposit on a house, I've never asked how much he has.

Antonio Dawson: I'm guessing Kayla doesn't know?

Maggie O'Neill: He didn't want to spook her in case she wasn't ready to take that step yet. He wanted to invest in their future. We can't let them do this.

Antonio Dawson: There's no guarantee that he will drop the charges anyway. Did you get anything from the firehouse?

Maggie O'Neill: Nobody saw Sorenson lay his hands on Kayla, although if they did I suspect he would be in worse condition than he already is.

Antonio Dawson: Trust me he got what he deserved, it's gonna hurt like a bitch when they reset his nose. I think it's time we play Sorenson at his own game.

* * *

Antonio Dawson: Hi Kev, you still got that friend in the 35th?

Kevin Atwater: Yea me and Tammy are still tight, why you need something from her?

Antonio Dawson: Can you get me a lead on who Sorenson's last partner was there?

Kevin Atwater: Yea dawg, no problem. I'll hit you back when I get the info.

* * *

Phillip Sharpe: My plane's being called now, I'll see you at the airport in a few hours.

Sean Roman: I'll text you if anything changes.

* * *

Trudy Platt: Mouse, I need you to do a deep dive on someone for me.

Greg Gerwitz: Just shoot me the name and I will look into it.

Trudy Platt: Patrol Officer Calvin Simmons.

Greg Gerwitz: The guy that arrested Herrmann and Kayla, how deep do you want me to go?

Trudy Platt: Until we get something we can use.

Greg Herwitz: I'm on it, I'll let you know when I get something.

* * *

Kevin Atwater: Hey Antonio, Sorenson's last partner was Louise Ryan. Happy hunting.

Antonio Dawson: Thanks Kev.

* * *

Antonio Dawson: From the rumors I've heard, this one may be more suited to you. You can find her at the Trilbury Diner, she always goes there for lunch.

Maggie O'Neill: Interesting. I'm on it, I'll let you know what I find out.

* * *

Greg Gerwitz: Sarge, I've got something to show you. I think you better come up here.

Trudy Platt: I'm on my way up.

* * *

Matt Casey: I just wanted to check in and see how it was going, any sign of when we'll be getting Herrmann and Kayla back.

Antonio Dawson: We're working on a lead at the moment, I'll let you know if it pans out.

* * *

 _ **Hi guys, sorry it has been a while. It's been a really busy time for me, I've been attending gigs and then I got sick with a cold and it's knocked me down a bit. However I am getting better, I am just really tired.**_

 _Amber: I'm glad you're getting the notifcations, thanks for taking the time to fix the issue and read this story._

 _Anime: No it's not wrong to wish it. I think Antonio at this point is very careful especially since he's still recovering from his PTSD. We'll have to wait and see what happens._

 _Phoenix: Thank you so much for your lovely words. They will always protect the people they consider to be their family. I adore Antonio so much and I'm glad he's back in PD._

 _Lauren: Sorenson is such an asshole, I just want to murder him. You will have to find out what Sean thinks about the whole situation. You will have to wait and see what will happen_

 _Soccer: I don't know if it would make a difference if he did. I hate him too!_

 _Nat: I'm very glad as well, he could have lashed out but he didn't and I'm very proud of him. Mike would have adored Antonio getting into trouble._


	117. Chapter 117: Past Lives

**Chapter One Hundred and Seventeen: Past Lives**

 _Oh oh I remember now_ _  
_ _Too far below to turn around_ _  
_ _Too bright a light to let go now_

 _The Kongos – Take Me Back_

The Trilbrey Diner was an upstanding little place situated on a corner in the 35th District with red and white awnings displaying it's name in gold italics. The booths inside were bright and cheerful, inviting their clients to come and sit in their clean and comforting atmosphere. The place had it's charms, from the smiling waitress to the airy skylight casting natural light around the designated seating area. Maggie thought, in another world, if she had come to work in the 35th Precinct that this could have been her regular breakfast spot, she could imagine it clearly.

Another life, she thought as her eyes came to linger on the woman seated near the back of the diner, her left arm held close to her body by a flesh colored sling. The other woman was unconventionally beautiful, her sleek copper hair fell loose across her shoulders as she tilted her head down to read from the newspaper that was spread out on the table in front of her. Her skin was the color of ivory, a healthy rose pink blush softened those defined cheekbones of hers.

"Lou Ryan?" Maggie greeted, coming to stand alongside the table, her shiny police badge dangling over her white vest top from the chain around her neck.

"Maggie O'Neill, I presume." Lou responded with a warm smile before using her good hand to gesture to the vacant seat in front of her. "Tammy told me you wanted to speak to me."

"I appreciate you letting me interrupt your lunch to answer a few questions I may have." Maggie said bowing her head gracefully.

"It's not a problem." Lou said, picking up a fry off her plate and popping it into her mouth and then using her free hand to gesture to her injured arm. "It's not like I'm up to much right now so how can I help you?"

"They are about your previous partner Mike Sorenson." Maggie informed the other woman, her fingers lacing together as they came to rest upon the surface of the table.

The instant Maggie said his name, Lou's shoulders tensed. She could see the other woman's muscles tighten as she lowered her gaze to her plate of fries, exhaling deeply.

"He always has a way of coming back to bite me in the ass." Lou murmured, shaking her head.

"He seems to have that way about him." Maggie agreed knowingly. " A real scorch the earth kind of guy."

"I take it you've had some experience with him." Lou mused, placing her chin on her palm.

Maggie tilted her head from side to side ambiguously before responding with her answer.

"The usual boys club bullshit." Maggie conceded. "But my friend Kayla, he's jamming her up pretty good..."

Lou sighed out loud, the expression on her face resigned as she took the news in.

"I've met Kayla." Lou told the other woman, shaking her head in disbelief. "Back when she was with John, when Mike and him were friends."

"Were you and him..." Maggie trailed off before slotting her fingers together in a familiar gesture.

Lou nodded, her teeth biting her lower lip before she chose to speak.

"I thought he was an asshole when the two of us were first partnered up. He was brash, always saying the wrong thing. You know what it's like sitting in a car with someone day in and day out." she said glancing up at Maggie through the curtain of her copper hair. "After spending sometime with him, I realised that that was a self defense mechanism and that he was actually funny. I found him charming. One night after a few rounds at the bar, things got heated between us and that was how it started."

Lou paused, pushing her plate of fries away from her towards the edge of the table, suddenly not hungry anymore. Her fingertips traced a pattern on the surface of the table distractedly.

"Things changed after I got pregnant."

Maggie said nothing. She simply stared back at the other woman, her cobalt blue eyes wide as the information filtered through to her brain.

"I thought we could make it work somehow and he didn't." Lou said quietly. "He railroaded me into getting an abortion. He told me we weren't ready to have a child, that it would derail my whole career and what would my very Catholic father would think of me having a child out of wedlock."

Lou tilted her head away, her gaze becoming distant as she stared out the window and into the parking lot.

"He transferred out a few days after I got the abortion. I later found out that he'd put forward for a transfer after I told him I was pregnant but before I'd had the abortion. He never planned on sticking around." Lou paused for a moment before pursing her lips together grimly. "Terminating that baby was the worst thing I've ever done, even if he didn't want it..."

"You did." Maggie said softly, her hand reaching out across the table and squeezing Lou's uninjured hand. The other woman sucked in a shaky breath before nodding.

There had been so many times today that Maggie had thought that she couldn't hate Mike Sorenson anymore than she already did but his list of crimes just kept getting worse and worse as the day went on. To know that he had manipulated this woman in such a way made Maggie's blood boil. She couldn't imagine how alone Lou must have felt, that grief over the abortion was still there in the other woman's eyes, Maggie could see it.

"I had to take some time off afterwards to come to terms with what I'd done." Lou revealed in a hushed tone, grasping Maggie's fingers tightly. "I broke down and told my dad and he was livid. If he had known it was Mike, he would have ended his career. I loved him too much to let that happen to him so I never told my dad who the father was."

Something clicked in Maggie's brain as Louise spoke, something that gave her a unique insight into this whole sordid situation.

Patrol Officer Louise Ryan.

Daughter of Chief Daniel Ryan.

Mike Sorenson had been playing with fire by sleeping with the Chief's daughter, he had to have known that. She wondered if that had added to the thrill of the affair, if it had been part of the challenge for him or whether he had actually had feelings for Lou. It was clear the other woman had fallen hard for him, so much so that she had protected him from career suicide. If that didn't scream love, she didn't know what did.

"Louise." Maggie said drawing the other woman's attention towards her as an idea sparked in her brain. "I need to run something by you and I don't think your going to like it."


	118. Chapter 118: Legal Action

**Chapter One Hundred and Eighteen: Legal Action**

 _You should know, I'm the one who's in control_

 _Little Mix - Power_

Patrolman Calvin Simmons was 6'4 with wide set shoulders and a muscular physique that came from working out far too often at the gym. He had a reputation of using his formidable size in order to intimidate suspects, there had been a few complaints about excessive force in his jacket, mostly from his earlier years, he seemed to be toeing the line these days. Or at least doing a better job of covering for himself. There had been whispers of suspects taking a while to get to the precinct between arrests, Simmons wasn't on her shift so it wasn't Sergeant's Trudy Platt's problem until now that is.

Already she could see he had no respect for her, it was in the way his lips twitched up in that smug smile of his. He stood tall on the opposite side of the desk, his back ram rod straight, his large hands clasped together in front of him. Despite her height he towered over her and made no bones about standing within her personal space in the small office. She didn't scare easy, she wouldn't have made it as long as she had as a cop if she did. Platt didn't even bother to rise from her seat, she simply sat on the opposite side of the desk, her head tilted up towards Simmons. In front of her on the desk, was a white laptop with an open Facebook page.

Asking for a deep dive on Simmons off the books had opened up all sorts of interesting intelligence on the other man. They hadn't even had to look at the Cloud, everything they had to leverage Simmons had been there as blatant as day.

Normally Trudy wouldn't have even considered this route, however these were dire circumstances and she was prepared to fight dirty when it came to protecting the people she cared about. What Herrmann had done was wrong, but it was for the right reasons. Knowing what she knew about Simmons and his connection to John Sheppard, she understood why he had done what he had done. If Kayla had gone alone with Simmons and his partner, there was a high chance that she wouldn't have come back unscathed.

Herrmann had known that, after what had happened with her and the baby, him and Severide had made it their business to watch out for Kayla. When the occasional friend of Sheppard's would 'drop by' they had made sure that those guys hadn't even stepped over the threshold, they never got to see Kayla and she had never known that they had come visiting. Firehouse 51 were family and they protected their own. Simmons had been one of those friends and Herrmann had recognized him off the bat when he had turned up at the firehouse. He had told Trudy that being arrested was a small price to pay in the grand scheme of things. No matter what happened he had done the right thing.

"Sarge? You wanted to see me." Simmons prompted, shifting from side to side.

It was his first sign of uneasiness and Trudy had to admit she enjoyed his momentary discomfort. It wasn't even a drop in the ocean when she compared it to the anxiety that Kayla must have felt when they had turned up at the firehouse this morning. After what happened with Sorenson last night the other woman must have been terrified when she was confronted with this mountain of a man. By the time Trudy had gotten in to see her in the custody suite, the other woman had shut down completely. She understood that it was a self defense mechanism, a way of processing the trauma that she was experiencing and Simmons had been the one to put her back there in the thick of it once more.

"Is this your Facebook page?" Trudy asked him Simmons, turning the laptop towards him so he could see the screen clearly.

The larger man bent at the waist, his forehead creasing as he took in the information upon the glossy, white laptop. For a moment he looked perplexed, he hadn't seen this coming and that was exactly what Trudy wanted.

"Yes ma'am I believe it is." he responded.

"And this video here." Trudy said, using a pen to point out a link to Youtube that was currently displaying on his timeline. "Did this footage come off your bodycam?"

Simmons had the good grace to bow his head, she could see his lips pursed in a grim line. There was a muscle twitching in his jaw, a sign of stress she hoped as she decided to apply the pressure.

"Yes ma'am. Some of my friends, we post this stuff on Facebook for a laugh." he informed her, a twinge of irritation in his voice.

"So you illegally accessed a CPD administrative server to capture video from your city-issued body cam for one purpose, to humiliate a citizen of this city, the same city we took an oath to protect from bullies like you." Trudy snapped at him, her tone full of ire as her gaze fixed upon him. "The way I see it you have two choices. One, involves you getting written up and ends with a suspension and possible termination of your job here at CPD. The second option means you get to walk out of this room and carry out the remainder of your shift so Simmons what will it be?"

"I'll drop the charges against Herrmann and take down the video but there's nothing I can do about Sorenson." Simmons relented, keeping his head bowed, unwilling to meet her gaze. "Kayla embarrassed him and he wants his due."

"Noted." Trudy acknowledged before gesturing towards the door. "You're dismissed."

* * *

 _ **Hey Guys, Trudy is on the case! How's everyone's Christmas shopping going?**_

 _Nat: I know what you mean. I was writing it I was like Mike you are such an ass! Thank you for your continued support._

 _Anime: The worst part is I think deep down somewhere she still loves him in a way but she knows how bad he is for her. I kinda hope someone just murders him lol but we should be so lucky._

 _Lauren: Thanks so much for such a lovely comment, this was a fun storyline to write. You'll have to wait and see what happens!_


	119. Chapter 119: Observation

**Chapter One Hundred and Nineteen: Observation**

 _Maggie O'Neill: We need to meet._

 _Mike Sorenson: I'm at my house, if you've got something pretty, come over and wear it._

 _Maggie O'Neill: You'll meet me at the precinct._

 _Mike Sorenson: I'll need a little incentive if you want to pull me in whilst I'm on medical leave. Putting on something nice for me would get in my good graces._

 _Maggie O'Neill: You want your money? Then stop giving me crap and meet me at the precinct in an hour._

 _Mike Sorenson: Well when you put it like that..._

* * *

 _Maggie O'Neill: He's meeting me in an hour._

 _Antonio Dawson: You want back up?_

 _Maggie O'Neill: Don't worry I can handle it._

 _Antonio Dawson: I wasn't worried. I just wanted to make sure you didn't reach across the table and strangle him. I'm not sure I've got enough money to bail all three of you out._

 _Maggie O'Neill: I'm sure Gabe would let you borrow some if it comes down to it._

 _Antonio Dawson: Please don't make me remortgage my house._

 _Maggie O'Neill: I make no promises. x_

* * *

Antonio vividly remembered the look that Maggie used to get on those pretty features of hers when she had stepped into an interrogation room during their years in Vice. It was the same pinched, no nonsense expression that she was wearing right now as she stood in the Interview Room. Both palms were resting flat on the solid metal desk as she leaned over so that her cold, cobalt eyes were fixated on the deplorable man seated across from her.

Antonio had to admit in the past few hours he had come to hate the other man with an ire he reserved only the most reprehensible of criminals. He'd managed to assert his control over his warring emotions when he'd met with the patrol officer in that dive bar but his contempt now stretched beyond that capacity. What he had done to Louise, a woman he had supposedly loved and a fellow police officer was diabolical. He had forced Louise to get an abortion with tall tales of the life they could have after before taking off like a thief in the night. Antonio couldn't fathom how someone could do that.

If this was a professional situation he would have locked all those rampant emotions up in a box until he was ready to process them, instead under Maggie's advisement he had taken a step back. Knowing what the other man was doing to Kayla made him volatile and he could already feel that potential for violence stirring deep within him as every hour ticked by. The helplessness of the situation acted like a trigger for his PTSD, lightly pricking at his flesh like a fine needle until he could feel the blood thrumming in his head. He hadn't said anything to Maggie but she had known, there were signs that she had picked up over the past few months that indicated when he was struggling and she had learned to recognize them. She had gently reminded him that sometimes he put too much pressure on himself and that she had both the means and ability to leverage Sorenson.

Now he was standing on the opposite side of the two way mirror, watching as Maggie laid out the story piece by piece for Sorenson, ensuring that he knew the extent of the conversation she had had with Louise. The way she did it was like an art form, she was pointed and meticulous, it reminded him of a surgical strike, diving straight in for the kill instead of wading through the mess around the edges. She flourished in this environment, her years undercover had helped to hone her skills and Antonio found himself wondering if she would ever make the decision to rise up through the ranks once more. Patrol were lucky to have her but if she chose to aim higher, he would support her. It had to be about her and her decisions this time around and not about living up to her father's expectations.

It occurred to him, not for the first time recently that he was thinking of their future once again, it wasn't just about him anymore, it was about the two of them and it surprised him how at ease he was with that feeling. Last night had changed things for him, somehow being with Maggie grounded him, it gave his mind time to process the potential for the two of them. Waking up alongside her made him realize how much he missed the unity in their relationship and it wasn't until she had left that he acknowledged that he hadn't wanted her to leave. He wanted his home to be their home, a sanctuary away from the world outside and all the horrors they faced due to their jobs. His heart longed for that, it had been a constant ache in his chest since she had kissed him goodbye on the cheek and returned to her own apartment.

The door to Observation Room opened, distracting Antonio from his thoughts as Al stepped inside, closing the door quietly behind him. Antonio acknowledged him with a nod of greeting before he turned his attention back to the scene unfolding in front of him. The other man came to stand alongside him, his crossed over the front of his black polo shirt as he watched Maggie in action.

"She got him on the ropes?" Al asked quietly, his deep voice carrying through the silence of the room.

"Seems like it." Antonio said, bobbing his head in answer to Al's question before gesturing at the two way glass in front of him. "I forgot what it's like watching her work like this."

"There's not much cause for it in patrol." Al reckoned before casting a sidelong glance at Antonio in order to gauge his demeanor. "The two of you a thing again?"

The question was loaded. Antonio was very much aware of the fact that Al played a pseudo-father role in Maggie's life, the other man was a better father figure to her than her own Dad had been and he took that position very seriously. Respectfully so did Antonio, Maggie had relied a lot on Al through the course of her life, more so after the abduction and he knew the other man would do anything to protect Maggie.

"You know it's never just 'a thing' between me and Maggie." Antonio told his friend honestly. "We're taking it slow, getting back on track. I made a mistake, letting her go after what happened. I accept that and so does she."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them, Antonio let it play out as Al absorbed his words, allowing them to tick over inside his head.

"Do I have to tell you what happens if you hurt her again?" Al asked in all seriousness as he watched Maggie on the opposite side of the two way glass.

Antonio knew that tone, he'd heard that flat, soft tone used on suspects many times and he had never thought he would be on the receiving end of it. It was a threat, a thinly veiled one and the man in him accepted it, since it was considered warranted.

"You have my permission to kick my ass if I'm ever that stupid again." Antonio agreed, tilting his head towards Al, so that he could read the craggy profile of his face.

"Good." Al stated before adding. "Because I kinda like you man and it would be a shame to have to find a place hide your body."

Antonio wasn't sure if he was joking or not but he didn't question it any further. The truth was maybe he didn't really want to know the answer. Al was trusting him with something precious and Antonio would be a fool if he let it slip through his fingers again. His dark gaze came to rest on Maggie once more, watching her expression switch to boredom as she listened to the hate that spewed out of Sorenson's mouth. The words were colorful to say the least, there was real venom in his voice as he slung derogatory terms around hoping to pierce the steely armor that Maggie had erected. They washed over her as if they were nothing because Maggie could see it was the final throes of fight from an animal that knew it was backed into a corner.

Beside him, Antonio could feel Al tensing and he knew that he was taking on board every single one of those poisonous words and storing them away. They had known that Sorenson was an asshole from everything he'd done already but Antonio had never pegged the man as cruel. However that was exactly what he was as he detailed the reasons why no one could ever love Maggie after seeing all fucked up scars of hers. It killed him to listen to those awful words, and he could tell that Al was almost foaming at the mouth as the other man's muscles began to tighten in tighten in response to the onslaught. Maggie however, seemed to simply brush it aside before she repeated his options.

Carry on this case against Kayla and she would tell Chief Ryan exactly who was responsible for getting his daughter pregnant.

Or drop the charges and put in for a transfer.

For all of his shortcomings Sorenson wasn't stupid so after protesting, threatening and a few final curse words the other man settled on option two.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, we are officially in the Christmas season! Anyone doing anything nice?**_

 _Nat: Trudy is a badass, I would love for her to have my back if anything awful happened in real life. I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter and Sorenson finally getting his smack down._

 _Anime: Trudy is defo the person you want on your side when things start to go wrong in your life. I actually would bet on Trudy more than anyone else in that kind of situation. The Firehouse guys would not let those people anywhere near Kayla when they realised what was happening. Hopefully Maggie handled Mike in just the right way for you._

 _Lauren: Trudy is like that person who you always want watching your back. Thank you for our lovely words. They really make the difference as I'm feeling a little run down and crappy at the moment. Sorenson has got his comeuppance but who knows maybe someone else has something to say to him further down the line._

 _Aussie: Hi, nice to meet you! Thank you for finding this story and I am really glad you like it. When I first started writing this story I did a little recon and there were none. In time I actually realised it was because of the fact he was married and it was hard for a lot of people to navigate the sort of way it breaks down in the first two seasons. I found it so tough but at the same time I made it work for me._

 _Amber: Honestly it's fine, I know what it is like to be busy. I'm really glad you love this story, thank you so much for coming back time and time again._


	120. Chapter 120: Cashing In

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty: Cashing In**

The gym was still the same as it had been when Maggie had last stepped inside of it months ago. She inhaled the scent of worn leather that came with the tang of disinfectant as she sat behind the worn reception desk, her laptop propped open on the surface. To the right of the portable computer was a stack of receipts and invoices dating back over the past six months. Upon the computer screen was an Excel spreadsheet, along with the Kashflow data base Antonio used to keep track of payments going in and out through the gym.

"So the summary of this is don't open a boxing gym." Antonio informed Maggie as he exited the office with two open bottles of beer in his hand from the mini fridge he stored alongside his desk.

He placed one on the left side of the laptop, out of spilling distance before slipping into the seat alongside hers. His bare tattooed shoulder grazed hers lightly before he dipped his head in order to capture her pretty gaze as she snorted her response to his earlier comment.

"I think the summary is don't leave your accounts until the last minute." she corrected him, raising her eyebrows knowingly before reaching for her beer bottle and taking a swig of it.

"I just kind of lost track of everything after..." he trailed off, lowering his dark gaze to his beer bottle as his fingertips began to tug at the paper label.

"I get it." Maggie said quietly, her dainty hand reached between the two of them coming to rest on his. Her thumb gently traced along the line of the white scar embedded upon the flesh of Antonio's right wrist sending a flutter of heat pulsing through his powerful body. "I'm back now so you can have all the help you want with the accounts, just please don't leave them this long again."

The honesty of her words rang in his ears as he set his own beer bottle down and turned all of his attention back onto her. Despite the fact they were both disheveled from their workout, Maggie still looked beautiful. Her chestnut colored hair was drawn back into a ponytail, with loose strands falling across that creamy skin of hers. Her athletic body was clad in form fitting sea blue vest top and black Lycra leggings. However it was those eyes of hers that got him every time. There was an entire world in them just for him and he found himself lost in her all over again.

Antonio reached, his warm fingertips ghosting along the line of her jaw, his thumb skating over the apple of her cheek. Maggie tilted her head, her soft lips caressing the base of his palm. There was an intimacy in that gesture, one that stretched far beyond the physical aspects of their relationship.

"I promise." he responded, leaning forward, closing the gap between the two of them.

Maggie lingered tantalizingly close, her pert pink lips inches away from his as Antonio's eyes lowered to them. Her breathing hitched as his thumb chased over the shape of her mouth. It had been an age since he had kissed her, almost six months and he craved the sensation of completeness that came with being with this wonderful woman.

Already that familiar chemistry was sizzling between the two of them. Antonio could feel the heat radiating from Maggie's skin, their clothing rustling as he drew even closer.

"Maggie..." he whispered against her mouth. "I..."

A throat cleared from the opposite side of the desk, causing the two of them to break apart reluctantly. Antonio pursed his lips together before twisting his head towards the raven haired teenager standing across from them.

"Hey, you Antonio?" she asked him, shifting awkwardly under the weight of his dark gaze.

"That's me." he said, raising to his feet whilst Maggie pretended to busy herself with the numbers on her laptop. "And you are?"

"Michelle." the teenager introduced herself. "Al's daughter."

There was a moment of silence as Antonio took in that information, his brain fumbling over mechanics as he tilted his head towards Maggie, his dark eyebrows furrowed as he read the expression on her pretty features. She was pretending not to notice the fact he was staring right at her, her teeth gnawing at her lower lip as she averted her gaze. He'd seen it before when she was feigning ignorance, more than once in their time together as partners and he wasn't fooled by it. She had known about Al's illegitimate daughter. He wasn't surprised by that, hell he would place a bet that her and Gabe had helped him out somehow.

"Right." he uttered turning his attention back to Michelle. "Right."

He reached into the compartments underneath the front desk and pulled out a set of black boxing gloves before handing them over to Michelle.

"You ever do any boxing before?" Antonio asked her, already the coach in him was coming out to play and it relished the possibility of a new challenge.

"Well, nothing, you know, like, official." Michelle informed him as Maggie placed the matching black boxing pads on the desk for Antonio to reach.

It was a story Antonio heard often from the kids that came here, they had experience fighting out on the street but in the ring it was different, there was skill involved and discipline. That's where they benefited, they learned skills that helped them in the real world, met people who would help them get their lives back on track.

"All right." Antonio said, gesturing towards the boxing ring. "Let's see what you got."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, I hope you have all had a wonderful Christmas!**_

 _Lauren: I hope this chapter made you squeal even more, considering how things are moving between Maggie and Antonio. I think in my head Al is very aware of the damage what happened can cause to a person however Maggie is his person so he likes to make sure everyone knows where they stand._

 _Anime: I think after everything Maggie needed the showdown more than anyone since Sorenson has been a tool for such a long time. Maggie and Antonio are way back to getting on track and I writing this chapter was really a joy for me in that respect. I don't think anything could keep them apart forever. You are right there is no way Roman is going to let Mike get away with what he did._


	121. Chapter 121: Alibi

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty One: Alibi**

Kayla was fast asleep and it satisfied Roman to see his girlfriend encumbered in such peaceful dreams. Her slim figure was burrowed into the comforting folds of the plush white duvet, her face buried into the fluffy pillows, her dark hair cascading over the bright white. He had known that coming to Phil's house had been the right move. No matter what happened this place was always a sanctuary for his lover and he wanted Kayla to feel as safe as possible after everything that happened to her in the past twenty four hours.

He'd spent hours just laying here next to her, her curvaceous frame tucked into the shelter of his protective embrace, trying to shield her from the harsh realities of the world. It scared him how close she had come to losing everything today. Her job was one of the most important things in Kayla's life and to have it almost cruelly snatched away from her would have been devastating. He remembered the way she was huddled up in that cell alongside Herrmann when he had gone to see her, how broken down and terrified she had looked. He'd wanted to go to Sorenson there and then, he would have given him all the money in the world if it had gotten Kayla out of that jail cell. He'd been prepared to hand it over until Maggie had stopped him, he was glad she had because he knew that Sorenson would never have let up and that would have made things all the more dangerous if he had been forced to work with the other man.

Once more he felt that surge of resentment burning up inside of him at the thought of the other man's hands on Kayla. He didn't need Kayla to tell him the whole story, Severide had filled in the gaps and to say that Roman wanted to murder his fellow patrol officer was an understatement. He was livid at the things Sorenson had said to Kayla. Despite the fact he was transferring out Roman sincerely doubted that this would be the last they heard from the other man. People like him didn't like being out maneuvered and Roman had this constant pressure pushing on his chest because he knew that Sorenson would find some other way to try to ruin Kayla's life. He couldn't stand the idea of her looking over her shoulder all the time, she'd spent so long trying to put what John Sheppard had done behind her and Sorenson had brought it all back up again.

That ferocious sense of resolution captured him once more, sinking it's icy claws into his skin before it pulled him under. He had to do something about this situation before it escalated, Kayla deserved to be free from all of this. As silently as he could, Roman slipped out from underneath the duvet, changing quickly and quietly from his pajamas and back into his jeans. He stepped into his boots, tying the laces securely before glancing at the nightstand and removing his holstered Glock from underneath the dimly lit lamp and attaching it to his belt. He left his police badge residing in the empty space before tiptoeing his way towards the bedroom door and closing it as lightly as possible behind him. He padded towards Phil's front door, his hand grasping his coat from the hanging peg. It wasn't until he pulled it on over his lithe shoulders that he realized he was being watched.

He tilted his head towards the open doorway of the kitchen, his azure eyes fastening on the potential father in law as the other man stared at him, his mouth set in a firm, grim line. There were no words exchanged the two of them as they reviewed each other calmly, there was no question of what Sean was going out to do. Phil had done something similar a couple of years ago when Sheppard had beaten his daughter within an inch of her life. He saw a reflection of himself in the younger man's eyes, that desire to protect what was his no matter what the cost and Phil applauded it.

"You were here with me all night, the two of us watched TV until you went to bed." Phil said finally, his tone meaningful and slow as he spoke.

Sean bowed his head in acknowledgement before opening the front door and disappearing into the cold Chicago night.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, thanks for sticking with me!**_

 _Western: Right from the beginning these two had chemistry and I love that about the two of them. It's like no matter what happens it will always be there._

 _Anime: Lmao! Turn that frown upside down you get to see Roman protecting what's his! You'll have to wait and see what happens but no matter what Phil has his back._

 _Lauren: Antonio and Maggie have the kind of connection that makes it really hard to hide things from one another. Thank you so much for your kind words._


	122. Chapter 122: Don't Talk, Just Listen

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Two: Don't Talk, Just Listen**

The streetlight outside of Mike Sorenson's house was out again however that wasn't unusual. The neighborhood he lived in was on the poorer side of Canaryville, somewhere that wasn't a priority when it came to fixing potholes or broken streetlamps. It was just another deprived block, somewhere he couldn't afford to move from. The house was remortgaged, he was barely keeping it afloat as it was and now this latest setback, the one that had ended with his broken nose and a precinct full of hatred had left him down by 11k. That wasn't counting the booze he'd put back tonight trying to forget all about the last twenty four hours. He was worse for wear but it wasn't a state he was unaccustomed to, he'd managed to get himself home numerous times before and it was the same tonight. His keys were jingling in his fist, the sound echoing through the night as he took unsteady steps up the unkempt pathway leading to his front door.

The punch came out of nowhere. That balled fist was lightning fast, driving straight into his gut causing him to double over as the air rushed out of his lungs. The explosion of agony in his belly left him gasping for breath as he sagged against his front door in an attempt to keep himself upright. His cop's brain was already screaming at him to straighten up, if he let his knees buckle he wouldn't be able to defend himself when he went down. Part of him had expected this, he owed Joey Calducci a lot of money and it had been getting to the point where the other man was getting tired of asking. If this was simply a beating there was no question of whether he would survive it. It was bad business to kill your clients, you'd never get back the money you had invested in them if you did.

A hand threaded through his thick Irish curls. The gloved fingers raked across his scalp, grasping at the roots before yanking his head up so he was starring into the blazing azure eyes of Sean Roman. The fury in Roman's features was enough to make Sorenson's heart jack hammer against his rib cage. He could feel each individual thud through the pulse in his throat as the cold, metallic gun was forced underneath his chin, jamming his jaw shut, his teeth to clacking together loudly in his mouth.

"Don't talk just listen." Roman directed, the tone of his voice completely devoid of emotion as he spoke. Sorenson could do little more than incline his head in order to show his understanding.

"This thing with Kayla it's over." Roman informed him with a venom that Sorenson had never believed the other man could bolster. "I see you or any of the other shitheads that hung around with Sheppard near her, I'll come back and I'll finish the job."

He meant it, Sorenson could see it. There was something alive inside of Sean Roman that he had never been privy to before and he realised at that very moment that he had underestimated the other man. There was a glint of crazy in those bright blue eyes of his, one that was associated with that fierce instinct that came with protecting something you loved and Sorenson had no doubt that the other man would pull the trigger. He would be left bleeding out on his porch alone in the darkness.

"Nod if you understand what I'm saying." Roman ordered, his stare glacial as Sorenson swallowed hard against the lump in this throat and did as he was told.

"Kayla's off limits." Roman reinforced once more before he removed his gun from underneath Sorenson's chin and disappeared into the darkness as if he'd never been there at all.

* * *

The light was still on in the kitchen when Sean Roman let himself into Phillip's suburban brownstone with the silver key the other man had given him a couple of weeks ago so that he could feed the dog whilst he was at his conference. He remembered the feeling of pride that swelled inside of him when Phillip had pressed that key into his hand, the other man had been trusting him another one of the most precious things in life. Both Kayla and the Alaskan Malamute Simba were Phillip's entire world, already Sean knew that giant fluff ball had nabbed his space in the bed alongside Kayla. He was glad that she had that comfort, his lover always slept better when that dog was around, it was one of the reasons he had insisted they stay at her father's house tonight.

Phillip was drying the dishes when Sean stepped into the modest kitchen. The sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up to his elbows as he used the checked towel fervently on the white porcelain plate in his hand. His eyes flickered up to Roman as he entered, his keen gaze reading the other man's taunt features as his steady hands unzipped the jacket he was wearing.

"It's done." Sean said quietly, his right hand unclasping the holster from his hip before he set down in the center of the kitchen table. "They won't be bothering Kayla anymore."

Phillip said nothing, instead he folded the tea towel in half before setting it down on the black, speckled work surface. He reached up into the glass cupboard, removing two crystal tumblers and the bottle of bourbon he stored in there for special occasions. Sean watched as he set the two glasses upon the kitchen table before taking the seat across from him and pouring a little of the amber liquid into each of them. He used agile fingertips to push it in Roman's direction before clasping his own glass and taking a thoughtful sip.

"You came through for Kayla today." he said finally as Sean tilted his tumbler, watching the reflection of the overhead light shimmer on the plateau of the bourbon. "Thank you."

Sean shook his head to show the other man that his thanks wasn't needed. He would do anything for Kayla, he had been willing to kill for her tonight. He knew the thought should scare him but it didn't. What she had been through in the past twenty four hours was traumatizing and he would do anything to keep her safe.

"I told you. I would do anything for your daughter." Roman reminded the other man with an unflinching look. "I meant it."

Phillip took a sip of his bourbon once as Sean reached into the confines of his jacket pocket and put a small box on the table between the two of them. Phillip regarded it with interest, his glass coming back to rest upon the table as he reached for the pretty white box.

"I love Kayla more than anything else in the world." Sean informed the older man, his hands clasped together as if in prayer as he spoke earnestly. "I can't imagine what life would be like without her so I'm asking you man to man, if I could have your blessing and marry your daughter?"

Phillip clasped the ring box in his hand for a moment, his lips pursed together as he placed it back upon the kitchen table, the edges of his mouth beginning to twitch up into a small smile.

"I guess I should say welcome to the family."


	123. Chapter 123: Mine

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Three: Mine**

It was past eleven when Gabe turned up at Kim's apartment door. He rapped his knuckles lightly upon the lacquered surface, the sound echoing through the welcoming hallway as he paused, listening to the sound of movement on the opposite side of the wood. He pursed his lips together anxiously, feeling that familiar flutter in his stomach as he heard the deadbolt unlock and the jangle of the door chain. He had known she'd be awake, she always was at this hour. If she wasn't working she'd be curled up on the couch binge watching the latest Netflix series, probably Kimmy Schmidt from their earlier conversation.

It took a minute for the door to open but when it did the sight of her took Gabe's breath away, the same way it did every time he looked at her. Her sleek, honey colored hair was loose, framing her gentle features as she stood before him wearing nothing but a silk rose pink kimono, cinched at the waist by a matching belt. The satin material fluttered just past her knees revealing her limber calves and petite bare feet. The fabric draped across her torso covering her assets in a way that made Gabriel's entire form flush with red hot desire. His gaze dipped to her pert breasts and the way the silk clung to them, his mouth went dry when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Hey." she whispered, her orchid pink lips tilting up into a small smile as she opened up the door, wide enough for him to slip through. "Come on in."

"I'm sorry to come over so late." he said, the palm of his hand rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I just had to see you tonight."

"Is everything ok?" Kim asked, her eyebrows furrowing in concern as she tilted her head up towards him.

Gabe smiled, that grin of his could light up an entire room and Kim felt her heart beat just a little faster in her chest as his cobalt eyes met hers. They were bright, brighter than she had ever seen them and she found herself falling for him all over again as his gentle fingertips brushed across the blush of her cheek.

"I left the church today." he told her, tipping his auburn head until their lips were barely an inch apart. "As of now I am a free man."

Kim's palms came to rest upon his firm chest, her thumbs teasing along the line of his collarbone. She rose up on tiptoes, closing that final gap of space between the two of them, pressing her soft lips against his. It was like the world exploded, that unbridled heat rose up in her just like it always did only this time there wasn't any reason for them to stop. Gabe's tongue was molten hot as it dipped into her mouth, his fingers running through her hair as she pressed herself against the entire length of his muscular frame. She needed more, more than just kisses through clothes, she needed him naked inside her and she needed it now.

Gabe knew they had played this game far too long, that familiar recklessness was taking over him and this time there was nothing to hold him back. He embraced his new found freedom walking the two of them back towards her bedroom. He lost track of when his jacket disappeared and his shirt came off, all he cared about was the sensation of her fingertips digging into his shoulders as he devoured her mouth sinfully. He paused for a moment, drawing away to look at the stunning woman underneath him, laid out on the the queen sized bed just for him. The belt of the kimono had come undone, leaving Kim's gloriously naked form visible to his deviant gaze. She was gorgeous, her skin all peaches and cream as he ran his firm hands all over her slender form watching those elegant features of hers contort in pleasure as he touched, teased and tasted every inch of her body. She smelt like heaven, he savored the way she felt under his tongue as he delved between her soft thighs, licking, sucking and thrusting until Kim's fingers tangled in his auburn hair, urging him on. Her hitched breathes were ringing in his ears as he drove her even closer to her climax, his name was on her lips. It sounded like a symphony as he took her higher and higher until she was just at her peak. Her hand tugged his hair lightly, causing Gabe to raise his head, his cobalt blue eyes ravenous as Kim stared down at him. He had never seen anything so beautiful, her skin was flushed, her pink lips parted as her amber eyes drank him in. There was yearning in her features, a fierce want that Gabe felt as he stared back at her.

"Not like this Gabe." she whispered, her voice rough with need as he placed soft kisses upon each of her thighs before beginning the ascent along her wanton body. "I want you with me."

He responded by kissing her, his entire muscular form covering her naked form as his tongue delved into her mouth. Her bare thighs wrapped around his hips as his impressive length teased along her slick folds leaving her quivering with urgency as he positioned himself in just the right place. She cried out his name as he entered her slowly, savoring every single inch before he pulled back and started all over again. His nerve endings were on fire as he picked up the pace, arching his hips and hitting that sweet spot just inside his lover, making her gasp. She was mesmerizing, just watching her writhe underneath him brought him right to the cusp of his orgasm. The base of his spine was tingling, already he could feel that explosion of fireworks coursing through his body. He held back wanting to drink in every single moment of their love making for as long as possible. Kim tightened around him, her body arching, her fingertips digging into his shoulders as she climaxed. She was beautiful, wildly intensely beautiful and he knew at that moment that this was forever, that they were forever.

Mine, he thought fiercely, plunging into her a final time before he followed her over the edge. Her hands were fumbling over his body, stroking over the plains of hard muscle as he rode out their orgasm, her name on his lips. Kim kissed the edge of his mouth, before Gabe's forehead came to rest lightly on hers, his body shuddering as he withdrew unwillingly from her spent form before collapsing along side of her. Kim rolled onto her side so that the two of them were face to face, she reached out for his hand entwining her slender fingers with his as she stared into his cobalt eyes, that amazing sensation of serenity encompassing her.

"I love you." she whispered as Gabe drew her into the shelter of his arms. He could feel his heart pounding against hers as his lips brushed along her delicate hairline.

"I love you too Kim."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, thank you for sticking with me. I've been a bit MIA recently as I've started a Tumblr for imagines and HCs and I've been writing a lot of shorts for it. Which is great fun as it turns out.**_

 _Anime: When I started writing the Kayla storyline I knew this was the only way that Phil and Roman could really resolve the issue short of killing Sorenson and I couldn't make that happen as it would weigh on Roman. The proposal thing came out of nowhere, I just knew that Roman was in that place especially after everything that had happened with Kayla. I always think of Roman as working towards their future in the background so when Kayla is ready to do certain things he's like oh we don't have to wait to do that, I've been saving and such. He likes to make sure she's ready._

 _Lauren: I think I wanted to show that Sorenson wasn't entirely a bad guy but he does make poor choices and he suffers the consequences of those choices. I know a few people who are victims of themselves and their not 'bad people' but their choices are infuriating and selfish. Phil is at this point now where he knows that Roman would do anything for Kayla and he has a respect for him because of that. He thinks she needs that after everything she went through with John._

 _Nat: Thanks so much for your review. I feel this story has been a great challenge and is one of my fav things to have written as there are so many diverse characters to play with. Thank you for your kind words they mean so much._

 _Western: Thanks for the kudos! The way Roman feels for Kayla is fierce and we have seen him in a protective role over the seasons and I'm glad I get to play it out and explore it on a more personal level for him._

 _Phoenix: It's over for now, Roman's threat was definitely enough for Sorenson to see the light as it were. I'm glad you found dark Roman hot, it seems to be a bit of a thing lol._


	124. Chapter 124: Breath

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty-Four: Breath**

 _The light was fading in and out, in and out. The dim light bulb above Antonio swinging back and forth, highlighting shadows before the darkness swamped in again once more. That sound was back, short, wet gasps echoing through the space all around him. He tried to move, but he found he couldn't. His fists were clenched so hard, his nails were digging into his palms as he tried to wrench at his wrists, finding himself restrained. That surge of panic was back, he could feel it climbing inside his chest, clawing at his airways, constricting them._

 _That stench of copper was in the air, Antonio could taste it on his tongue. The nausea was back, turning his stomach upside down, driving bile into his throat. Those ragged pants were even louder now, the breaths crisp and terse, each and every one getting slower and slower. It was like a ticking clock pulsating through his head, that noise getting quieter and quieter until he had to strain his ears just to hear that sound. He didn't want it to stop, he needed to hear every single sound because that meant that she was still alive, that she wasn't leaving him. It meant that Maggie wasn't dying._

 _"Can you hear her final breathes?" he heard that violent whisper in his ear, taunting him. That malevolent presence lingered just over his shoulder. Antonio couldn't see Jack Cooper, but he knew he was there. He was always there, always in the background, always lingering just out of sight. "Just a couple of seconds and it'll all be over..."_

—-—

"Antonio..."

His name was being called, Antonio could hear that soft, sweet voice piercing through the veil of crippling darkness that was encompassing his soul. He opened his dark eyes, surprised to find his face wet as he struggled to breath, his heart pounding against his ribs. There was a moment of disorientation, he was still trapped in that basement unable to move, unable to speak, all he could feel was those hot, salty tears leaking from the corner of his eyes.

"Antonio..." Maggie tried again, her gentle fingertips brushing those tears from his strong cheekbones as she spoke softly. "...I'm here."

The relief hit him like a freight train, he felt it crash straight through him as his gaze focused on Maggie's pretty pale features. She was leaning over him, her chestnut waves were falling loose over her oval face as she cupped his cheek, her thumb ghosting along the stubble on his jawline in a soothing caress. She was speaking again, he couldn't hear the words over the rush of blood in his ears but her voice was tender, she spoke in that tone, the one she reserved only for him. Her lithe body pressed along the length of his, her small feet rubbing along his larger ones as her floral scent flooded his senses. Antonio inhaled deeply allowing her entire essence to overwhelm him.

"I'm here." she whispered into his ear, her soft cheek pressed lightly against his. "Always here, always with you."

 ** _A little bit of Antonio and Maggie for all of you wonderful people._**

 _Anime: lol I felt it was time for a Gabe and Kim chapter, the two of them have been a long time coming. I think Kim completes him in a way the church never could._

 _Lauren: I am so happy for them too, the way these two just gelled together worked out so well for me. Gabe has such a compassion for people and so does Kim, so I feel like it just fits perfectly. I'll be glad to write how their relationship continues._


	125. Chapter 125: Natural Born Storyteller

**One Hundred and Twenty Five**

The call out had been routine, as routine as it could be for summer in Chicago during the sweltering heat. Maggie and Roman had spent minutes chasing the suspect who'd spent part of their marathon firing pot shots at them. They had gone over fences, through alleyways eventually ending in a small run down, back garden in a house that was being renovated. It wasn't until Roman was putting the cuffs on their perp that Maggie had noticed the crimson trail of blood on the edge of a concrete step. She'd followed the blood trail all the way to that abandoned fridge and after that...

Antonio could see that she was affected, her voice had been devoid of all emotion as she took them through the scene fact by fact. Her unseeing blue gaze was resting anywhere but on the fridge holding the trussed up body of that tender age boy. He'd always been able to tell when she was shutting down, it was in the way she held herself, stiff and professional, her hands folded neatly in front of her. He understood it was a self defense mechanism. He didn't blame her, shit Antonio could barely stand to look at the child but he forced himself to. He had to take in every detail of the time so he could do the poor kid some justice. Roman was already leading Maggie away from the scene, his gentle palm lightly grasping her elbow as he guided her in the opposite direction. He was already pressing a plastic bottle of water into her hand and drawing her attention to the direction of their patrol car.

Antonio rubbed his fingertips across the line of his jaw as Sergeant Hank Voight stood beside him, the two of them peering into the fridge with keen analytical eyes. The kid couldn't be more than seven years old, the fact that anyone could do this to a child sickened him. It filled Antonio with an unholy rage, one that coursed through his veins like a thousand needles stabbing underneath his skin. Every time he blinked he saw Diego tied up to that chair in that shitty hotel, this could have been him if his team hadn't found him first, this could have been his little boy.

"We're gonna catch the guy who did this." Voight said in that low gravelly tone of his, his head tilted towards Antonio so the younger man could see the truth in his eyes.

"I know we will." Antonio promised, bobbing his head to acknowledge his mentor's words.

It was a promise he made to that kid, one that he intended to keep.

—-

The silence was oppressing. Sean could feel it weighing down in the space between him and Maggie as he navigated the streets of Chicago back to the precinct in order to write up their report on their gruesome discovery. Maggie was in no fit state to drive, he hadn't said anything at the scene but he had seen the tremble of her hands when she had taken the water bottle from him. She'd spent the majority of their journey with her head tilted towards the passenger side window, the plastic of the water bottle creaking as she clenched her fist around it over and over again.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly, breaking through the fog of stillness in the car. "Just seeing him like that..."

She trailed off, a quiver to her voice as her jaw clenched and her cobalt eyes turned glassy. She didn't have to say a word. Sean knew that feeling it was the one that left a bad taste in his mouth and a painful ache in his heart. He couldn't get the image out of his head, how small that boy had looked, the bruises on his tiny form.

"I know." he said stoically. "We saw something traumatic today, you don't need to apologize."

"Seeing him..." Maggie stopped herself before taking a deep breath and starting again. "... I couldn't stop thinking about Diego and when he was taken. I couldn't stop thinking about how that could have been him if they hadn't found him."

"That happened before my time." Roman informed her solemnly. "Kim said Antonio was never the same after that, not that I can blame him."

"He was different when I came back." Maggie murmured with a distant look. "The cases with kids hit harder now and I know it's because he sees Diego in those children."

"... Kayla's pregnant." Roman said abruptly, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Maggie turned her head towards her partner in surprise, her lips apart as she studied the profile of his strong features.

"We found out a few days before Sorenson..." he trailed off, his knuckles turning white at the memory of Kayla locked in that prison cell. "I was worried about the stress he caused."

"Is the baby ok?" Maggie asked him quietly, her hand coming to rest on the crook of his arm, bringing his attention back to her.

"The doctor said it's fine." Sean reassured his partner. "We've been staying at Kayla's dad's the past couple of days, that house has always been a safe space for her and right now she needs that more than ever."

There was silence for a moment as Maggie processed his words, already she could feel that smile twitching at her lips as she allowed her mind to wonder a couple of years into the future. It wasn't hard to imagine the type of father that Sean would be, she imagined his child with Kayla's dark hair and his azure eyes. Their child would be loved, there was no doubt in her mind about that.

"You're gonna be a great dad." Maggie told him, a grin breaking out over her pretty features.

For the first time since their shift had started Sean found himself smiling, it had become all the more real now that he had told Maggie and he could feel that ache in his chest get just a little lighter as he spoke again, allowing those words to sink in.

"I'm gonna be a dad."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, I didn't realise how close we were to the end of this fic! There's only a few more chapters to go!**_

 _Anime: How could you not be after seeing that scene. Maggie loves Antonio so much, she would do anything to strip away those nightmares. I wanted to show that things like that don't go away. It's something I think he will always battle with._

 _Lauren: Thank you so much for your kind words. No matter what happens between Maggie and Antonio they will always be there for one another._


	126. Chapter 126: Chit Chat

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty-Six: Chit Chat**

Kayla Sharpe: Hey, I heard you caught a rough one this morning. I wanted to check in and see how you were doing.

Sean Roman: I'd rather hear about how your feeling today, you were still sleeping when I left.

Kayla Sharpe: This baby is making me so tired, it was so hard to get up this morning. I spent an unholy amount of time in the shower trying to shake it off.

Sean Roman: I read in the baby book that you should feel less tired in the next couple of weeks, until then take all the naps you can.

Kayla Sharpe: I'm not sure how I'm going to explain that to the guys when I go back to work tomorrow.

Sean Roman: Mouch naps all the time,you'll be in good company! Are you sure you want to wait before you tell Boden?

Kayla Sharpe: I want to keep it quiet for just a few more days. Once we get past twelve weeks I'll be ready to tell them just not yet.

Sean Roman: I told Maggie, I know we said we were going to wait but after today... The two of us needed some good news. She's happy for us, she promised to keep her lips sealed until we're ready to tell others.

Kayla Sharpe: I understand Sean and I'm glad you can talk to someone about it outside of me and Dad.

Sean Roman: And Simba, can't forget about that crazy dog. I woke up with him licking my face this morning.

Kayla Sharpe: It's a sign he loves you. Mufasa if it's a boy?

Sean Roman: Not a chance in hell x.

—-

Phillip Sharpe: There's folic acid on the table for you. Make sure you eat today even if you don't feel like it. I'll be bringing some ginger ale and crackers home from work tonight so they should settle your stomach.

Kayla Sharpe: Thanks Dad! Morning sickness isn't as bad as it was yesterday so I've been helping myself to your fridge x

—

Maggie O'Neill: I hear your in time out?

Antonio Dawson: For a while.

Maggie O'Neill: Antonio...

Antonio Dawson: I'm just so angry Maggie. Even though he didn't do this, he has hurt children in the past. I don't understand how someone can do it, how anyone can hurt a child?

Maggie O'Neill: I'm on a break in about ten minutes, let me buy you a coffee, maybe a donut if your good :)

Antonio Dawson: See you in ten x

—-—-—-

Kayla Sharpe: Picture message attached.

Sean Roman: Is Simba watching Paw Patrol?

Kayla Sharpe: He loves it, he always settles down in front of the TV when it's on.

Sean Roman: Your dog is so weird.

—

Kim Burgess: I'm sorry I had to rush out this morning x

Gabe O'Neill: You shouldn't worry about that, I know what it's like when you have a call out. I'm just sorry I slept in! I haven't slept like that in such a long time.

Kim Burgess: Someone must have wore you out ;)

Gabe O'Neill: I believe it was the second time that finished me off :)

—-—

Trudy Platt: Al, we have a problem in regards to Michelle. My friend from Juvie has faxed me over some forms that a legal guardian needs to sign. It states because she's sixteen, she'll be living with you while she's on probation.

Al Olinsky: I'll be right down.

Trudy Platt: Don't you need to talk to Meredith first?

Al Olinsky: Have a pen ready for me.

—-

Jay Halstead: Aw man did you just buy Antonio ice cream?

Maggie O'Neill: Voight did tell him to cool off...

Jay Halstead: Couldn't you have shared the love? It's hot as hell up here.

Maggie O'Neill: Picture message attached.

Jay Halstead: Now your just torturing me. You know mint choc chip is my favorite flavor.

—-—-—

Maggie O'Neill: So I may have accidentally bought something.

Sean Roman: That sounds ominous.

Maggie O'Neill: Picture message attached.

Sean Roman: Does that have little bear ears on the hood?

Maggie O'Neill: I have no regrets.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! Only two more chapters after this one. However have no worries I am currently working on a Mouse x OC fanfic.**_

 _Western: I will be gutted too, I feel like I have been working with these two for so long they are old friends. We may still see an old char or too in the Mouse x OC story I am writing._

 _Lauren: I know! I am so happy for them! Maggie has been amazing in terms of writing her as a char and that rawness is a reflection of she has changed since her and Antonio have gotten together. I don't feel emotionally prepared either._

 _Halle: I'm excited too, they are going to be amazing parents!_

 _Anime: lol we did not already know that! This was the first time it has been mentioned. I don't think they are very religious so I don't think they will have a christening but Maggie will love that baby like it's part of her own family._


	127. Chapter 127: Not Afraid

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Seven**

Maggie could still hear the gunshot ringing in her ears as she sat down at the small kitchen table in Antonio's modest house, her cobalt blue eyes fixated on the closed door before her. On the opposite side she could hear Antonio talking in the hushed, reserved tones that he used for his children. As soon as Diego had called Maggie had decided to slip out of the living room to give the two of them a little more privacy. After everything that had happened today with Kurt Hollister Maggie understood the compulsion to spend some time with his children. Sadly the two of them were away for the week with Laura catching up with her brother in Idaho so a phone call would have to do.

She found her brain puzzling over the past couple of hours morosely, her heart began to pound even harder in her chest, smashing against her ribcage before she drew in a long deep breath herself.

 _Antonio is here_ , she told that flutter of panic. _Jay got Hollister before Holliser had got him._

 _Ev_ en then it had been close, that noise still vibrated through her, causing her to clench her fist once more as she watched Antonio turn his back on their armed suspect, Connor clasped protectively against his chest. She had always known that Antonio had that fierce sheltering instinct but seeing it right there in front of her had rattled every single one of her nerves. Her heart had been in her throat when he had finally straightened his spine, his large hand was on Connor's shoulder lightly guiding her towards him.

"Maggie will take care of you." he had whispered, his voice hoarse as his dark eyes flickered up towards her, his face almost ashen. He had known just how close it had come, she could see the weight of his own mortality reflected in his eyes as she wrapped her arm around Connor's shoulders before guiding him back towards her patrol car.

They hadn't spoken much in the car on the way home from the precinct, the two for them had been wrapped up in their own thoughts, trying to process the events of the day. They had wasted so much time, Maggie couldn't help but think and she was still wasting it now. For months they had been doing this dance, stepping cautiously around each other, never going too far physically and Maggie couldn't help but wonder what the hell was keeping them from taking those final steps. All those scars that Cooper had left her with didn't seem to anymore, she'd been hiding them away for so long using them as an excuse to bury a piece of herself along with wasn't fair to Antonio and it wasn't fair to them, she had to be in this one hundred percent, for better or worse.

That handsome smile was back on Antonio's dark features as he opened the closed door and stepped into the kitchen, slipping his cell phone into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Antonio..." Maggie said his name softly as she rose to her feet coming to stand in front of him Her gentle fingertips reached out for his hand before she clasped it lightly in her own. Antonio's chocolate brown eyes fixated on hers as his forehead came to rest upon hers.

"Today..." he murmured, his nose trailing along the length of hers until their lips were precariously close.

"I know." she whispered.

He could feel his whole universe in those beautiful eyes of hers, the love he felt for her was overwhelming and he couldn't control himself as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, closing the space between them. Her lips felt soft underneath his as she melted against his muscular form. He had expected her to pull away, the same way she had every other time the two of them had gotten this close but what happened today had changed things between the two of them and just like her Antonio didn't want to wait any longer. Antonio parted his lips allowing his tongue to delve her mouth so that he could taste her sweet essence. Maggie keened against his firm form, her nimble hands tangling in shirt as she tugged it upwards. Antonio broke away for a second, his breath ragged and his eyes black with passion as he clasped her hands in preventing her from tugging the shirt any higher.

"Maggie." he uttered her name like a warning as he withdrew. "Our first time will not be a quick fuck on the kitchen table. I want to see every single part of you, take my time."

His words sent a pleasurable heat tingling through every one of her nerves as Antonio's fingers entwined with hers and he tugged her in the direction of their bedroom.

He closed the door behind them before releasing his lover's hand and standing before her. His dark eyes met hers, before his finger tips skated along the hem of his shirt raising it just enough to give her a peek of the dark treasure trail. Maggie licked her lips before allowing her gaze to flicker back up to his finely sculptured features.

"I'm not afraid any more." he told her, stripping the shirt from his body and tossing it to the floor.

The scars were worse than she had imagined, her memories of that night were hazy in places but she remembered the blood, how it ran in rivets down Antonio's chest until she hadn't been able to tell what the damage really was. He stood before her like a God, his chin jutting out as he tilted his head upwards inhaling deeply as he watched her reaction.

Maggie said nothing, instead she reached out her petite hand. Her tender fingertips traced along the vivid white line that started just above his right nipple and traveled diagonally across his chest to the place where his rib cage stopped. He could feel the tension began to seep out of his muscles as she pressed her lips to the very top of the ridged skin and kissed it lovingly. Her palms came to rest on his pectorals, her fingers playing over the bizarre pattern that had been etched into his flesh.

"That feels good." he encouraged, inhaling abruptly as she followed that jagged pattern down towards the waistline of his jeans sending a thrill of pleasure erupting through his nerve endings.

He hissed through his teeth as she drew away from him putting the tiniest bit of distance between the two of them. He craved her touch more than anything in the world right now and it took every ounce of self control not to loop his arm round her waist and gather her up into his arms.

"My turn." she said with a determined glint in those pretty blue eyes of hers before she began to unbutton the red and white plaid shirt she was wearing.

The lace black bra was a startling contrast against her pale skin, highlighting the violent red slashes that had been carefully sliced into her skin. His breath caught in his throat as she allowed the shirt to flutter to the ground. She was still beautiful, stunningly so. Seeing those scars reminded him how strong she was, how fierce his sexy little warrior really was and it made him as hard as a rock. A low deviant growl emitted from his throat causing Maggie to break into a relieved grin.

"So I guess that answers any concerns I may I have had." she said playfully as Antonio's hand encircled her wrist, drawing her back against his demanding form.

"Never doubt how much I love you." he whispered ferociously, his calloused fingertips trailing along the curve of his lover's spine until he reached the slender strap of her bra. "I need to see more of you."

His skilled hands were already unhooking her bra as she pressed her pert pink lips back to the white bullet wound just above his beating heart.

"Detective Dawson..." she drawled. "All you had to do was ask."


	128. Chapter 128: Life Time

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Eight**

The Chicago Court House was a tall, beauteous building that Antonio had always admired. There was a quintessential essence to the place, it was the reason that Maggie and himself had fallen in love with the place when they were selecting a location to do the deed.

That had been barely three months ago and now he was standing before the gleaming oak table in the Registry office in a tailored black suit, his hands clasped in front of him as he awaited the appearance of his bride to be. His dark hair was parted neatly on the right side, the small diamond in his ear glinting in the soft light from the glittering chandelier overhead. Beside him, his son and his best man Diego straightened his spine as that slow sweet serenade began to play and the double doors at the back of the room swung open.

Antonio's eyes fell upon his daughter as she entered the room in a stunning emerald green dress, her dark hair was pulled back into an elegant twist, artful tendrils falling over her familial features as she smiled contently at her father, a hand tied bouquet of cream colored roses in her delicate hands. Antonio couldn't help but grin at the sight of his daughter. Over the past three years she had grown into a vibrant, young woman with an intellect that rivaled his own. While he was street smart, Eva was frighteningly intelligent, she had already managed to score a scholarship into Chicago State, a fact Antonio was fiercely proud of. Eva took her place on the opposite side of him, alongside Kayla, Roman and their dark haired, azure eyed toddler Olivia.

Antonio tilted his head back towards the doorway as Maggie stepped into the room on the arm of her brother Gabriel. The sleeveless, white, lace dress hugged every single one of her athletic curves, skimming across the floor gently as she moved. Her chestnut, jaw length hair was wavy and loose, falling across her pretty features as those beautiful blue eyes of hers flickered upwards meeting his.

The world stopped moving and for a moment everyone else seemed to slip away, there was just the two of them here in this space. His heart thudded even harder in his chest with every single step she took forward and he remembered the very first time he had laid eyes on her, he hadn't known it then but he had started to fall in love with her. It had been her smile that had captured him, the same smile that lit up her gorgeous features as she strode down the aisle towards him.

She was his friend, his lover and in thirty minutes, his wife.


End file.
